


Тебе нужен учитель

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ОМП - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Смерть основного персонажа, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 84,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей попадает в сложное положение, и ее не покидают сомнения, но Кайло уверен, что в галактике существует лишь одна женщина, достойная его. Как же иначе, ведь она ниспослана ему самой великой Силой, и он – Скайуокер, а значит их любовь – это судьба. Разве может что-то пойти не так?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Need a Teacher--(2017 expanded version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115405) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> Огромнейшее спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за терпение и нелегкий труд по вычитке этой прекрасной истории :)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> You Need a Teacher* - Тебе нужен учитель.
> 
> Дисклеймер:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

Здесь вечно царили холод и сырость, в противоположность Джакку. Кто бы подумал, что наступит время, когда ей будет недоставать сухого жара пустыни… Долгие годы Рей лелеяла всего две мечты: найти семью и выбраться с Джакку, и в один обычный, ничем не примечательный день одна из них внезапно сбылась.

Правда, сбылась слишком неожиданно.

Вот Рей, как обычно, продавала металлолом на заставе Ниима, в компании случайного попутчика — дроида модели «БиБи-8», а вот встретила беглого штурмовика. А за ним и Первый орден. Спасаясь от неминуемой гибели, на угнанном звездолете она, по странной иронии судьбы, наткнулась на его бывшего владельца, легендарного контрабандиста Хана Соло, с неизменным спутником — вуки. И разношерстной компанией, разросшейся за счет Соло, вуки и штурмовика, они оказались на неприметной планете под названием Такодана, где завалились передохнуть в местную забегаловку, после чего все окончательно пошло наперекосяк.

Казалось бы — она всего лишь дотронулась до рукоятки светового меча, чьим хозяином был давно погибший джедай, но этого хватило, чтобы запустить цепь событий, значение которых до сих пор оставалось не до конца понятным. Не прошло и пары минут после посетивших ее пугающих видений, как за ней погналось чудовище в черной маске — страшный человек из видения. А потом происходящее вышло из-под контроля — она очутилась в плену. Чудовище пыталось добраться до ее памяти, однако ей удалось выстоять и ускользнуть, но куда бы она ни бежала, он преследовал ее. И на своем пути убивал: сначала Хана Соло — по странному совпадению, своего отца, а после, мимоходом отшвырнув ее в сторону, едва не расправился с Финном. Рей выжила и сбежала. Но то было истинным чудом.

И волею судьбы теперь она на Эч-То. Среди скал одинокого острова, на холодной промозглой планете, рядом со стариком, имеющим привычку болтать с самим собой и беседовать с птицами, словно они ему давние приятели. Некогда Люк Скайуокер был прославленным героем и надеждой галактики, но сейчас… Сейчас он замкнулся в себе, много лет скрываясь в добровольном изгнании, пока в его отсутствие в галактике бушевала война. Война уже не его удел, но большинство не знает об этом, продолжая возлагать на него надежды, которым не суждено сбыться…

Рей знает, что генерал Органа неоднократно спорила с мастером Люком — после ее возвращения с новостью о его отказе. С трудом, но джедая уговорили обучить ее основам Силы, хотя сам он отказался вернуться к войне. Но все же это было хоть что-то, и генерал Органа, пожелав напоследок удачи, отправила ее на тайное обучение.

С тех пор прошло много месяцев, и Рей научилась если не контролировать, то неплохо чувствовать Силу. Хотя ее вряд ли можно назвать блестящей ученицей, как и Люка Скайуокера — хорошим учителем. У него не лежит к этому сердце, а у Рей имеются свои сомнения, поэтому прогресс, в общем-то, не впечатляющий. Мастер Люк больше рассказывает, обучая ее концентрации на постижении Силы, тогда как Рей предпочла бы занятия с мечом, чтобы быть готовой к следующей встрече с чудовищем. Ведь такая встреча, несомненно, случится.

Вместе с тем Рей полна неуверенности. Ноющей, грызущей душу неуверенности в принятом решении. Особенно в такие дни, как этот, когда холод и сырость проникают до костей. Она понимает, что ей перестает хватать терпения для медитаций и размеренных прогулок по острову, под набившие оскомину лекции о Силе.

— Почему вы решили жить здесь совсем один? — спрашивает она как-то раз.

— В этом месте ничто не отвлекает меня от течения Силы. Я могу сфокусироваться.

— Понятно…

Жизнь джедая на Эч-То выглядит еще более одинокой, чем ее тусклая жизнь на Джакку. Она не в состоянии представить, как кто-то мог решиться добровольно изолировать себя таким образом. Одиночество приносит боль, Рей хорошо знает это по себе, поэтому вскоре задает новый вопрос:

— Разве вы не скучаете по другим людям?

— Нет.

С самого начала было понятно, что отношения с мастером Люком будут очень натянутыми. Несмотря на то, что джедай неизменно добр и терпелив, у них мало общего. Принадлежность, которую она искала, все еще ждет ее где-то впереди, понимает Рей, и ее место не на Эч-То. Порой она замечает, что мастер смотрит на нее исподлобья, отчего кажется, будто он осуждает ее, что снова заставляет ее задаваться вопросом: а почему она здесь? Какая связь между ней, Великой Силой, мастером Люком и чудовищем?..

— Генерал Органа действительно ваша сестра?

— Да. Мы близнецы.

— Близнецы? И вы совсем не скучаете по ней?

Мастер Люк выдерживает долгую паузу, хотя обычно он и без того немногословен.

— Я не скучаю по войне, — наконец изрекает он. — Ты молода, Рей, и пока не понимаешь. Всему свое время.

— Вы точно не хотите вернуться? — спрашивает она, и голос звучит словно бы укоризненно. Но, наверное, отчасти так и есть.

— Нет, — отвечает джедай. — Вот почему я обучаю тебя. Мой бой окончен. Пора уступить место кому-то другому.

— Ясно…

Между прочим, об этом моменте ее никто не предупреждал, перед тем как отправить сюда со световым мечом, чтобы попросить героя о помощи. Даже генерал Органа не сказала, что ее прочат на замену Люку Скайуокеру, если тот откажется. С одной стороны, конечно, это невероятное доверие, но с другой… неприятная и опасная перспектива. И Рей не раз посещала мысль, что именно ее колебания — причина, по которой мастер Люк предпочитает сохранять дистанцию. Он считает, что ей не выдержать. А неудача в сложившихся обстоятельствах равняется смерти. Все прошлые ученики Скайуокера погибли…

Она спрашивает себя сейчас, как и тогда: этого ли ей хочется? Если Люк Скайуокер не принял бой, почему должна она? Однажды она отважилась спросить у него об этом, но полученный ответ: «Сила избрала тебя, и ныне это твоя судьба. Можешь попытаться убежать от нее, но не жди успеха своей затеи», — не принес успокоения, ведь тем самым ей дали понять, что ее желание не имеет значения. Таково ее будущее, нравится ей или нет. По воле Силы ее выдернули из беззвестного захолустья и бросили на жестокую арену, в которую превратилась галактика.

Но в жилах Рей не течет кровь Скайуокеров, она — обыкновенная мусорщица. Она — сирота без стандартного образования, безо всяких тайных джедаев-хранителей, наблюдающих за ней издалека. Ей не на кого полагаться, кроме как на себя, и с самого детства спасением ей служила лишь собственная решимость. В ней плохо приживаются идеалы, поскольку она выросла прагматиком. Геройство ей не присуще, и, возможно, размышляет она однажды во время медитации, Сила совершила ошибку.

Поэтому сегодня, забравшись в старый «Икс-винг» мастера Скайуокера, чтобы отправиться за припасами, Рей втайне радуется возможности развеяться. Предвкушение смены обстановки и новых лиц вызывает нетерпеливую дрожь в пальцах. Целый день без бесед о Великой Силе, без безжалостного соленого воздуха, обветривающего губы. И — посещает невольная мысль, пока она заводит барахлящий ионный двигатель — может, стоит изменить курс и никогда не возвращаться сюда?..

Но нет. Она не поступит так с седым мастером Люком. Она не из тех. Много лет назад ее саму бросили, не сказав ни слова, приговорив если не к смерти, то к одиночеству и лишениям, подарив на прощание годы терзаний и вопросов: а не сама ли она тому виной?.. Поэтому Рей никогда не причинит такой боли другому человеку.

И все же будет лицемерием отрицать, что сегодня она испытала искушение.

***

Кайло Рен предвидел этот день задолго до того, как он настал. Однажды Сила вдруг явила знакомые очертания звездолета, вышедшего из гиперпространства: неужто Люк Скайуокер в конце концов решил убить его, раз обещание, данное его родителям, умерло вместе с Ханом Соло? Проводя немало часов в медитациях, Кайло усилил тренировки, готовя себя к давно намечавшемуся противостоянию. Кроме того, он советовался со Сноуком. «Видения Силы нередко туманит страх, — изрек его мудрый Учитель-ситх. — Отбрось же его, чтобы открыть их истинный смысл».

Как прилежный ученик, он послушался. А затем Сила показала ему, что в кабине пилота сидит вовсе не Скайуокер, а та девушка-мусорщица из пустыни на Джакку. Ныне, судя по всему, ставшая новым падаваном Скайуокера. Она неожиданно оглянулась, снимая шлем, и каштановые волосы рассыпались по ее плечам. У нее оказались прелестные волосы — блестящие и мягкие — в такие любой мужчина захочет зарыться лицом и вдохнуть их аромат. Выходит, теперь она джедай и пришла убить его?.. Нет. В видении мусорщица встретила его взгляд и нежно улыбнулась, разрешив ему звать ее Падме. События слегка менялись со временем, но суть оставалась прежней: Сила приведет ее к нему! Кайло надо всего лишь подождать.

Однако ожидание убивало.

И вот сегодня этот день наконец-то настал. Звездный разрушитель, выцепив Скайуокеровскую развалюху из гиперпространственного тоннеля, притягивает ее лучом захвата. Даже будучи прекрасно осведомленным о личности пилота, Кайло сразу находит памятное сияние в Силе и заставляет ее уснуть. Неопытная Рей совсем не ждет этого, в панике забыв выставить защиту.

Все оказалось так просто.

Таков его природный талант: проникать в умы и влиять на мысли. Еще падаваном он без труда и на больших расстояниях мог чувствовать присутствие друзей или кого-то из семьи. Взросление и ученичество у Сноука отточили его умения, сделав методы более изощренными. Неодаренные существа не могли прятать мысли от Кайло Рена, и только форсъюзеры, намеренно возводящие барьеры на его пути, могли противостоять ему. Чем теснее была с кем-то связь, тем проще Кайло было вторгаться в чужой разум незамеченным. Возможно, его способы были не столь уж совершенны, но в том, что касалось психического воздействия и манипуляций, он был мастером своего дела. Ситхи ценили такие таланты, в отличие от джедаев.

Она здесь.

Кайло чувствует, как сердцебиение учащается, выдавая нетерпение. Его судьба наконец здесь.

Он быстрым шагом следует по коридорам звездного разрушителя, не замечая подчиненных, спешащих убраться с его дороги. Путь от командного мостика до ангара неблизкий, и когда он появляется там, Скайуокеровский «Икс-винг» уже приземлили. Специалисты отключают электронику корабля, а двое солдат грубо вытаскивают пилота из кабины.

Издалека Кайло наблюдает, как мусорщицу бесцеремонно бросают на пол и обыскивают. У нее конфискуют маленький бластер и в поисках иного вооружения снимают верхний летный комбинезон, под которым обнаруживается простой форменный топик с открытыми плечами. Светлый проблеск кожи притягивает взгляд. Ее продолжают осматривать и находят световой меч, который немало озадачивает солдат. Им неизвестен этот вид оружия, и его с осторожностью откладывают в сторону. Шлем, вместе с летным комбинезоном, убирают в кабину истребителя.

Офицеры переговариваются, решая, стоит ли вызвать врача для находящейся без сознания женщины, и один из них пожимает плечами:

— Раз она жива, Рен в любом случае вытащит из нее информацию. А пока — в камеру ее.

И в этот миг Кайло выступает на свет. Все разговоры прекращаются, и подчиненные торопятся с почтением отдать ему честь. Отсалютовав, офицер связи с готовностью начинает докладывать:

— Сэр, мы перехватили сопротивленческое судно в гиперпространстве. Пилот…

Взмахом руки Кайло заставляет подчиненного замолчать.

— Мне известно, кто она.

— Так точно, сэр, — он дает отмашку солдатам, чтобы мусорщицу унесли, но Кайло останавливает его:

— Я разберусь с этим лично.

— Так точно, сэр.

Присев рядом с Рей, Кайло чувствует прилив мрачного удовлетворения. Как долго он ждал этого дня. Ждал девушку, которую Сила раз за разом приводила к нему. К нему. Она принадлежит ему. Такова воля судьбы.

Он опускает руку ей на лоб и, удовлетворенный, тратит пару секунд, выпутывая заколки из волос. Эти волосы напоминают ему волосы матери — до того, как та начала седеть. Кайло вдруг хочется увидеть их распущенными и летящими, как в том видении. Он хочет, чтобы вся Рей была такой, как в видении. Улыбалась ему, глядя доверчивыми глазами, и называла себя Падме, приоткрывая губы, моля о поцелуе. Его. Она его. И однажды она будет принадлежать ему во всех смыслах.

Он подхватывает ее маленькое, но сильное тело, задержавшись на миг, чтобы забрать конфискованный световой меч.

— Зарядите и заправьте этот корабль. И снабдите его маяком, — приказывает Кайло. — Нет, двумя маяками, — добавляет он, поразмыслив, и покидает ангар, направляясь в личные апартаменты.

Наверное, они являют собой престранное зрелище: высокий мужчина в черных одеяниях — и женщина без сознания у него на его руках. Голова Рей, с распущенными длинными волосами, откинута назад. Кто-то из случайных свидетелей откровенно смотрит им вслед, но большинство пожимают плечами и отворачиваются. Каждый на борту в курсе странностей Кайло Рена, но едва ли найдется глупец, осмеливающийся их обсуждать.


	2. Chapter 2

Все плывет перед глазами, пока она постепенно приходит в себя. Под ней что-то очень мягкое и невероятно удобное, а взгляду открываются далекие звезды. Это точно не ее койка на Эч-То и не самодельный гамак в ржавом АТ-АТ. Еще здесь сухо и воздух комфортной температуры, и очень далеко, на грани восприятия, она слышит тихий гул ионных двигателей. Где она? Наверное, ее опять убаюкало во время прыжка. Конечно. Но корабль разбудил ее раньше, чем наступила пора выходить из гиперпространства, поэтому Рей с облегчением закрывает глаза, возвращаясь ко сну.

— Рей.

Она сильнее вжимается в мягкое кресло пилота, отдавшись во власть усталости. Бесконечные спуски и подъемы по крутым ступенькам так выматывают… На маленьком острове мастера Люка все превращается в испытание.

— Леди Рей, проснись.

Со щеки соскальзывает назойливо щекочущая прядь.

— Рей.

Стоп… Что-то не так! На ум приходит, что перед отлетом она тщательно убрала волосы под шлем. Совершенно точно. И волосы ни за что бы не выбились из практичных узелков. Рей резко распахивает глаза, охваченная внезапной тревогой.

И первое, что она видит — это чудовище. Кайло Рен.

Она лежит перед огромным иллюминатором, за которым мерцает звездное поле, а монстр сидит рядом, наклонившись над ней. Затянутая в темную перчатку рука держит ее руку и, поняв это, Рей вздрагивает и отдергивает ее, одновременно пытаясь сесть.

— Т-т-ты не настоящий! — запинаясь, восклицает она, пытаясь найти происходящему реальное объяснение. — Тут все не н-настоящее! Всего лишь видение, как в замке! Оно только кажется настоящим!

Монстр покачивает головой, глядя на нее поверх своего длинного носа.

— Это настоящее, моя леди. Добро пожаловать на «Финализатор». Ты у меня в гостях.

Рей уже удостаивалась чести быть «гостьей» Первого ордена, и ей прекрасно известно, что ее ждет дальше. Приподнявшись, она отползает подальше от Кайло Рена и, едва добравшись до края, поднимается на ноги. Он встает вслед за ней, и Рей осознает, что спала на кровати, которая сейчас служит единственным препятствием между ними. Лихорадочно осматриваясь, она понимает, что совсем не узнает обстановку. Хотя, без сомнения, это жилое помещение, обставленное мебелью: кроватью, диваном, креслами и столиками, — но оно выглядит совершенно обезличенным. Кто бы ни жил здесь, он не обзавелся ни одной личной безделушкой.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, — тихо повторяет ее враг. — Ты у меня в гостях, — он не сводит с нее темных глаз, и Рей, моргнув, отворачивается.

Куда запропастился ее меч? На поясе его нет! Исчез и небольшой бластер, который подарил Чуи перед отлетом на Эч-То, напутствовав, что световые мечи хороши, только если у тебя есть бластер под рукой. Но сейчас у нее нет ни того, ни другого, и она беззащитна перед монстром.

Нет, не так уж беззащитна. С ней Сила. Рей заставляет себя отогнать панику и страхи. «Не дари сопернику преимуществ, — учил мастер Люк. — Управляй эмоциями, скрывай мысли и никогда не позволяй увидеть, что ты напугана».

— Не бойся, — словно услышав ее мысли, просит Кайло Рен.

Но сказать проще, чем сделать. Во время их первой встречи она не представляла, кто он, на что способен или кого убил. А сейчас крайне сложно подавить вполне обоснованную тревогу. На ее глазах Кайло Рен хладнокровно расправился с собственным отцом, задолго до того убил всех учеников в печально известной академии мастера Люка. Его мать — принцесса уничтоженного Империей мира, а отец — знаменитый герой Восстания, и их сын призван был воплощать надежду на возвращение джедаев. Одаренный мальчик, имевший все, но легко отказавшийся от этого. Ученик ситха, оставляющий за собой кровавый след по всей галактике. В нынешние времена его зверства выделяются даже среди повседневной жестокости войны.

Рей тяжело сглатывает, вовсе не уверенная, что удастся спастись во второй раз.

— Как я сюда попала? — напряженно спрашивает она. Возможно, какая-то информация подскажет ей выход из ситуации.

— Судьба привела тебя сюда, — торжественно объявляет монстр, и Рей хмурится, не понимая, о чем он, но тут на его губах змеится улыбка. Неприятная, тонкая улыбка. Ее нервозность явно радует его, ибо сейчас он — безусловный хозяин положения.

— Чего тебе надо от меня? — Рей сохраняет надежду получить прямой ответ.

Но похититель хранит молчание. Придумывает, что сказать? Или, может, глухой? Ее трясет все ощутимее, по мере того как тянутся секунды без ответа, который очевиден. Кайло Рен в курсе, что она была среди повстанцев, причастных к уничтожению «Старкиллера», еще она видела злосчастную карту, ведущую к Люку Скайуокеру, и еще свалила его с ног в том лесу, оставив напоследок жуткую рану на лице. Без слов понятно, что Кайло Рен хочет отомстить. Ей, Сопротивлению и мастеру Люку.

Тем не менее, его ответ удивляет:

— Не бойся.

Он ошибается, считая ее одной из тех, кто даст убаюкать себя лживыми обещаниями. Годы на Джакку любого научат чувствовать угрозу.

— Отвечай, почему я здесь?! — уже громче требует Рей; ее взгляд мечется по комнате в поисках двери. И та — кто бы сомневался — по его сторону кровати. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Но звучит новый уклончивый ответ:

— Я хочу все.

У них что, игра в угадайку? Прищурившись, Рей презрительно оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Я тебя не боюсь! — смело объявляет она, расправляя плечи. В конце концов, она справлялась с ним уже дважды: сперва на допросе, потом — когда они с Финном выбрались из осциллятора на «Старкиллере». Кроме того, мастер Люк многому научил ее с тех пор. У нее есть в запасе пара сюрпризов для него… И неважно, что произойдет дальше — Рей не собирается сдаваться без боя. — Я не боюсь, — твердо повторяет она.

— Да, — неожиданно соглашается монстр. — Поэтому ты мне подходишь.

Растерявшись, Рей не знает, как реагировать на это. Но продолжает внимательно следить за ним, между делом рассматривая его одежды — нечто среднее между рясой служителя древнего культа и рыцарским облачением. Впрочем, ему даже идет. По рассказам мастера Люка, Кайло Рен отчасти фанатик, отчасти воин и отчасти безумец. И последнее — самое опасное. Политическую риторику можно пропускать мимо ушей, можно противостоять мечу, но поступки безумцев предугадать невозможно.

— Скажи, твой штурмовик выжил? — вдруг интересуется он.

— Кто?

— FN-2187… Предатель… Твой приятель в лесу, — спокойно, словно у них светская беседа, уточняет монстр. Но каким-то образом Рей чувствует, что ее ответ очень важен для него. Следовало бы промолчать или уйти от ответа, но Рей не может удержаться, чтобы не поддразнить его:

— Финн? Ах да, он жив. Жив и прекрасно себя чувствует!

Кайло Рен кивает, и — по его напрягшейся челюсти и мрачно опущенным уголках губ — Рей понимает, что новость расстроила его. Разумеется, он бы предпочел, чтобы Финн погиб. Ведь Первый орден считает его предателем…

— И ты все еще хочешь убить меня? — спрашивает ситх, с нарочито искренним любопытством.

— Звучит заманчиво, — небрежно бросает она. — Я скучаю по Хану Соло. — Спору нет, мастер Люк не одобрил бы любое проявление мести, но ах, как же приятно было бы заставить Кайло Рена ответить за смерть Хана Соло. Пусть ненадолго, но старый контрабандист дал ей почувствовать, каково это — иметь отца и наставника. Кто знает, может, мастер Люк и прав, говоря, что после смерти человек сливается с Силой, но у Рей есть сомнения на этот счет.

Кайло Рен не купился на приманку — даже не изменился в лице при упоминании убитого отца.

— Скайуокер обучает тебя, — эти слова не вопрос. — Он уже поведал тебе о Тьме? Поведал ли о могуществе, что она несет?

На сей раз молчит Рей. Монстр не дождется, что она выдаст хоть крупицу, касающуюся Люка Скайуокера.

Не услышав желаемое, Кайло Рен обходит кровать и приближается к ней.

— Темная сторона Силы прекрасно знакома Скайуокеру, — вкрадчиво начинает он. — Не дай себя обмануть. Ему известно, что Тьма сильнее. Вот почему он боится ее в себе и во всех остальных, — в голосе Кайло Рена проскальзывают отголоски кипучего презрения. — Не вмешайся Дарт Вейдер, Дарт Сидиус без труда покончил бы с последним джедаем. Но ситха убил ситх, иначе бы Люка Скайуокера постигла печальная участь.

Она стискивает зубы, чтобы не выпалить что-нибудь резкое, и отступает на несколько шагов. И потом еще и еще, потому что он продолжает наступать на нее.

— Люк Скайуокер не герой. Он лжец и фанатик. А теперь еще и трус, — ситх останавливается прямо перед ней — слишком близко, врываясь в личное пространство. Она успела позабыть, какой он высокий. — Слушай Скайуокера сколько пожелаешь. Это даст тебе основы для постижения Силы, — он протягивает руку и проводит по ее волосам — почему-то распущенным и свободно падающим на плечи. — А когда наступит время, я покажу тебе истинную Тьму. Я завершу твое обучение.

Он уже предлагал подобное раньше, Рей не забыла. На краю обрыва, тесня ее мечом и не отрывая от нее глаз, в то время как кровь сочилась из его многочисленных ран.

«Тебе нужен учитель!..»

Что ж, она нашла себе учителя, и его имя не Кайло Рен!

— Нет, — Рей качает головой и отстраняется от его прикосновения, попятившись назад. Понять бы, к чему все идет… В одном можно не сомневаться — сегодня ее ждет новый бой. Ее взгляд падает на рукоять светового меча, свисающую с широкого пояса ситха. — Я не собираюсь уподобляться тебе, превратившись в пешку Сноука!

Он отвечает не сразу, но подается вперед, и внезапно она оказывается крепко прижатой к транспаристилу иллюминатора — отступать больше некуда. Кайло Рен склоняется к ней, приложив руку к стеклу, пригвождая ее к месту. Его лицо совсем близко, их взгляды встречаются, и не в ее силах отвернуться. Без вокодера голос Кайло Рена кажется почти бархатистым — Рей чувствует теплое дыхание на щеке.

— Ты не будешь принадлежать Сноуку. Ты будешь принадлежать мне.

Уверенность на его лице почти завораживает. Излишне угловатые черты могли бы показаться слишком резкими, лицо отмечено широким шрамом, что начинается над переносицей и спускается вниз по щеке. Бакта исцелила глубокий ожог, но не справилась со шрамом. И этот шрам Рей подарила ему своими руками. Ее взгляд задерживается на нем, прежде чем неловко скользнуть в сторону.

И монстр пользуется мгновением ее слабости. Он придвигается еще ближе, и его щека задевает ее щеку, пока губы шепчут в ухо:

— Ты будешь принадлежать мне, — и Сила дает ей почувствовать глубину его убежденности. — Приди ко мне и будь моей.

— Что?!

Наблюдая ее тревогу, ситх не упускает преимущества. Без особого труда, в миг ее замешательства, он неожиданно проскальзывает ей в сознание.

— Нет! Убирайся! Убирайся! — вскрикивает Рей, хватаясь за виски.

Но он уже зашел слишком далеко — и слишком быстро. Погружаясь в ее сознание, открывая самые потаенные воспоминания.

_Темные ночи на Джакку, когда Рей теряла всякую надежду на будущее._

_Тоска по родителям, лица которых стерлись из памяти._

Он видит занесенный песком имперский шагоход, что она звала домом. И знает, что даже в захолустье на Джакку Рей стыдилась своей необразованности и нищеты.

— Какое беспроглядное одиночество… Одиночество, с которым тебе ничего не поделать, — нашептывает он. — Скайоукер ничем не может тебе помочь. Джедаи отвергают эмоции и привязанности.

— Убирайся! Сейчас же! — боль становится почти физической.

Но Кайло Рен непреклонен.

— Больно только потому, что ты сопротивляешься мне. Не бойся. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

И он продвигается дальше, подбираясь к настоящему. К Люку Скайуокеру. Естественно, ведь бывший учитель — родной дядя — навеки стал ему врагом.

Изощренное ментальное вторжение сносит последнее, что сохранилось от скудной защиты Рей, и на этот раз ей нечего ему противопоставить. Ситх побеждает.

Он видит, как мастер Люк наставляет ее, слышит, как они беседуют.

_Мастер Люк хвалит ее таланты, когда она демонстрирует новенький собранный меч._

_Древние развалины джедайского храма на продуваемом всеми ветрами острове._

_Рей невесело бредет за старым учителем по каменистой тропинке._

— Скайуокер скрывает знаний больше, чем передает тебе, — произносит ситх, словно делясь неким секретом. — Не верь ему. Я могу показать те грани Силы, которые Скайуокер никогда не осмелится открыть тебе.

— Н-нет! Пожалуйста, нет! — чувствуя, как он роется в ее воспоминаниях, умоляет Рей. — Прекрати!

Но ей не удается оттолкнуть его. И Кайло Рен слышит, как мастер рассказывает ей о своем потерянном падаване, которого до сих пор зовет Беном. Видит отражение вины в выцветших голубых глазах, отголоски глубокого раскола между джедаем и его сестрой, лишь усугубившегося после смерти Хана Соло. Он слушает историю рода Скайуокер из уст мастера Люка, отмечая тайный страх старого джедая, что Темная сторона не только сделала его угрюмого племянника сильнее, но, в конечном итоге, сделала счастливым.

— Ты осмелишься позволить себе счастье? — Рей чувствует, как Кайло Рен гладит ее щеку. — Я могу дать тебе то, что принесет тебе счастье, Рей, раскроет твой потенциал, поможет забыть прошлое, — она смутно осознает, что теперь Кайло Рен сжимает ладонями ее лицо. Но его слова ясно разносятся в ее сознании и ушах. — Скайуокер никогда не станет для тебя всем, как могу стать я, — окончательно растерявшись, Рей уже не знает — гладит ее губы его большой палец… или это его поцелуй…

Вспыхнув, Рей начинает задыхаться. Из ее глаз текут слезы, но он лезет глубже в воспоминания, касающиеся мастера Люка. Но она ни за что добровольно не предаст своего старого учителя! И поэтому борьба возобновляется, Рей обращается к Силе, в последней отчаянной попытке защититься. У нее получалось раньше, получится и теперь! Но Кайло Рен уже в ее голове, поэтому застать его врасплох не выйдет. И тем не менее, Рей решительно устремляется ему наперерез.

И не встречает сопротивления… Он просто позволяет ей войти.

Внезапный прилив чужих эмоций и образов захватывает ее. Как он это делает? Как выдерживает это? Рей сосредотачивается, и видения обретают форму. Кажется… он помогает ей? Похоже, это действительно так. Тупая ноющая боль отступает. Рей охватывает странное новое чувство спокойствия.

Люк… Он вспоминает время, проведенное с мастером Люком, осознает она. Перед ней предстает замкнутый мальчик, из которого не выходит прилежного ученика. «Ты несешь ответственность перед галактикой и своей семьей», — твердят ему беспрерывно, но в этих словах он не слышит поддержки. Близкие не желают знать, кем он хочет стать, и это мешает ему, раздражает, превращая его — единственного падавана из семьи Скайуокер — в худшего среди всех учеников в академии. Она слышит, как мастер Люк часто спорит со своей сестрой, настаивая, что в ребенке слишком много от их отца, что обучать его неблагоразумно. И юный Бен недоумевает, случайно подслушав один из разговоров, ведь его дед — Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь-джедай, герой Клонических войн? Что в этом страшного?

Рей проникается его многолетней детской одержимостью Войной Клонов, что в конечном итоге легла в основу всех его нынешних политических взглядов. С юного возраста Бен Соло погружался в детали закулисных перипетий, которые привели к конфликту галактического масштаба. И все яснее понимал, насколько изжила себя Старая Республика и какой беспомощной оказалась демократия перед лицом реальных проблем. Семья поначалу поощряла его интерес к подвигам деда-джедая — позднее это лишь усугубило впечатление от лжи. И в конце концов, когда правда вышла наружу, Кайло Рен понял, что он восхищается Дартом Вейдером больше, чем когда-либо считал возможным. И личное наследие по сей день остается его движущей силой.

Ей пора остановиться!

Разум умоляет: надо прекращать! Это еще пуще разозлит его, но мастер Люк бы не одобрил! Но Рей чувствует себя такой могущественной в этот момент, что это подстегивает ее идти дальше. В ней просыпается любопытство: каков из себя человек, что прячет лицо за маской и воюет с собственной семьей?

Рей чувствует то самое отчуждение, которое чувствовал Бен Соло по отношению к вечно занятой матери, полностью поглощенной достижением личных целей, тоску по отцу, которого никогда не было рядом. И его отчаянное желание взбунтоваться против чужих ожиданий. Он — единственный ребенок героев Восстания, принц Дома Альдераана, потомок Скайуокера. И он сбегает раз за разом, но его всякий раз возвращают обратно.

Пока однажды он по воле случая не натыкается на Сноука.

_— Дарт Вейдер предал и убил моего деда!_

_— Нет. Дарт Вейдер и есть твой дед._

Каким же преданным он ощутил себя, когда Сноук опроверг чужую ложь. Открытие потрясло и без того недовольного жизнью пятнадцатилетнего подростка, ведь вышло, что лгали ему не ситхи, а джедаи.

Один-единственный урок от таинственного мууна в черном одеянии позволил ему попробовать на вкус собственный потенциал. Потенциал, который поразил его воображение. Запретная сила, что давалась так легко. И… больше, он захотел большего! Они скрывали от него правду! Вскоре Бен Соло уже рубил своих бывших соучеников на куски, пока беззвучные слезы катились по его щекам. В то время он еще даже не брился. И вышло так, что самые худшие опасения его родных сбылись.

И наконец Рей видит Кайло Рена таким, какой он сейчас. Неизменно преданный цели, но все еще познающий пределы своего могущества. Он восхищается новым Учителем, презирая всех остальных, и Тьма поглотила его. Для него нет искупления, осознает Рей. Он лелеет лишь две великие цели: убить дядю и править галактикой. И никому не позволит встать на своем пути к ним.

Но еще она видит сомнения. Не те ее сомнения в верности выбранного пути, но его сомнения в своих способностях. Удастся ли ему достичь могущества Дарта Вейдера? Если да, то не постигнут ли его те же несчастья и одиночество, что преследовали его деда? Молодой мужчина перед ней хочет уподобиться деду во всем, кроме этого. Его беспокоит, что это может оказаться ценой могущества, поскольку Темная сторона сулит множество вещей, но личное счастье туда не входит.

Рей чувствует, как Кайло Рен снова направляет ее. Рен хочет показать ей нового Учителя. Но мастер Люк предупреждал ее о соблазнах Темной стороны, о том, как быстро Сноук переманил юного Бена Соло и сделал из него ручного монстра. Даже невинное любопытство способно привести джедая к Темной стороне, ибо ситхи вероломны и не знают жалости. Едва ты ступишь на неверный путь, он навеки поглотит тебя.

— Прекрати! — в панике срывается Рей. — Хватит! Достаточно!.. — во весь голос орет она.

— Нет, погоди! — тоже вслух отзывается монстр. — Не запирайся! — шипит он. — Еще немного!

Но сознание Рей стремительно ускользает. Она моргает и вдруг различает лицо Кайло Рена, все так же наклоняющегося над ней, почти касаясь. Его взгляд рассредоточен, расфокусирован. Сквозь приоткрытые губы вырывается мерное тяжелое дыхание. И на его лице написано невыразимое удовольствие. Да, теперь ей очевидно, как сильно он хочет этой связи. Он не оказывал сопротивления и упивался полученной близостью.

И Рей мгновенно разрывает ее.

Кайло Рен отшатывается, как будто его застали врасплох, и, протянув руку, через всю комнату притягивает к себе шлем. Ситх быстро нахлобучивает его дрожащими пальцами.

И к ней тоже возвращается привычное мироощущение. Безостановочно моргая, она пытается прийти в себя. Что сейчас произошло?..

Как по волшебству, в ней вспыхивает озарение: Кайло Рен носит маску не для того, чтобы почтить Дарта Вейдера или скрыть свою связь с Сопротивлением, а чтобы спрятаться самому. Маска придает смелости скрывающемуся за ней недоверчивому мальчику и обеспечивает дистанцию, которая ему необходима. Каждый ныне боится незнакомца в маске, пробуждающего нечеловеческий страх, которого никогда не внушал Бен Соло. Но маска, положение, репутация и Сила обрекают его на одиночество. Глубокое и неизбывное одиночество.

Как и Рей.

Наступает долгое неловкое молчание. И она задается вопросом, к чему все это. Сложно сказать, пытался ли он обмануть ее и повести по ложному пути. И все же, какой бы непрошеной ни казалась их краткая связь, каким-то образом она выглядела честной. Даже чересчур, учитывая его реакцию. И это пугает. Пугает до дрожи.

Но Рей не хочет понимать этого человека. Они враги — вот что единственно ясно. И последнее, что ей нужно сейчас, так это сопереживать Кайло Рену.

— З-зачем? — выдавливает она, запинаясь от растерянности. — П-почему?

Но не слышит ответа. В маске он становится другим человеком. Грубым и обезличенным.

— Идем! — приказывает он, без предупреждения хватая ее за предплечье. Она пытается вырваться, но он только сильнее стискивает пальцы. Он идет так быстро, что ее ноги едва касаются земли, пока она пытается поспеть за ним.

Неожиданно он приводит ее в ангар.

Старый «Икс-винг» мастера Люка стоит нетронутый. Хотя являет собой довольно внушительный контраст со всей обстановкой современного орденского разрушителя — как пережиток ушедшей эпохи и другой войны. Последнее, что Рей помнит перед тем, как она проснулась на той кровати, это стандартный полет в гиперпространстве. Она даже не поняла, когда ее поймали. Но сейчас очень рада убедиться, что ее «Икс-винг» при этом не пострадал.

— Твой корабль заправлен и заряжен. Ты свободна, ты вольна уйти.

Свободна?..

Рей не верит своим ушам — на такое она и не надеялась, но это делает ситуацию еще более запутанной. Кайло Рен так легко отпускает ученицу Люка Скайуокера?

— Да, — подтверждает ее похититель, с заметным раздражением. — Я отпускаю тебя. Тебе не спрятаться от меня, Рей. Теперь это невозможно. Когда я захочу, я найду тебя.

Медленно кивнув, Рей делает вид, что понимает. Свобода так близка, надо всего лишь добраться до рычагов управления…

— Наши судьбы связаны, Рей. Подумай над тем, что мы разделили сегодня. И когда будешь готова, возвращайся ко мне, — эти слова он произносит совсем тихо, словно боясь, что их услышат. И делает короткий жест в сторону истребителя.  
— Теперь ступай, пока я не передумал.

Рей не требуется предлагать дважды, она поспешно взлетает по лестнице и запрыгивает в кабину. Лихорадочно начиная выполнять предполетную проверку, она молит Силу, чтобы луч захвата не нанес существенного ущерба. К счастью, ее опасения не подтверждаются, и она облегченно выдыхает.

«Рей, — на этот раз голос Кайло Рена шепотом проносится в ее голове. — Рей, я буду ждать тебя», — она оборачивается и встречается взглядом с маской. Ученик ситха кивает ей.

Едва фонарь кабины начинает опускаться, он бросает ей что-то небольшое и металлическое. Направляемое Силой, оно метко и мягко приземляется на ее колени.

Это ее световой меч.


	3. Chapter 3

От волос его Падме пахло морем. Влажным просоленным воздухом островка, мелькавшего в ее памяти. Непривычная бодрящая свежесть. Идеально подходящая для его Рей.

Ее кожа уже не была огрубевшей и загорелой от жаркого солнца и песка. К счастью, дядя хотя бы нормально кормил ее, поскольку истощенная и измученная мусорщица, которая запечатлелась в памяти Кайло, исчезла. В целом, со времени «Старкиллера» она преобразилась в лучшую сторону. Не то чтобы это имело особое значение — Рей и сама по себе выделяется среди остальных женщин. Во всей галактике лишь она вправе встать рядом с ним.

И ее ниспослала к нему — к нему! — сама Великая Сила!

Зрелище того, как она безмятежно спала на его постели, заворожило его. Расслабленная, со слегка приоткрытыми губами, дерзкая мусорщица казалось иной, нежели в их последнюю встречу. Юная красота сияла простотой и бесхитростностью, опьяняющей чистотой… Подлинный, совершенный Свет, и этот Свет, который словно лучился от нее, затмевал ему рассудок. Манил. Бередил сладкие мечты. Такова его извечная слабость — притяжение к Свету. К Свету, обретшему имя Рей.

Терпеливо ожидая, пока она проснется, Кайло разглядывал ее, запоминал. И боролся с унизительными низменными чувствами.

Он вспоминал предателя. Неужто тот мог стать ему соперником? То, с каким вызовом Рей сообщила новость, что треклятый FN-2187 выжил, мгновенно разъярило его. Будь на ее месте кто-нибудь другой, Кайло бы сразу выместил на нем свое раздражение за дерзость, но это была Рей, и ему пришлось подавлять порыв буйного темперамента. Бесконтрольные эмоции приводят к слабости, как не раз напоминал ему Учитель. Кроме того, это лишь временное недоразумение. Сегодня ее драгоценному штурмовику посчастливилось выжить, но завтра ситуацию можно будет легко исправить. FN-2187 — предатель, и никто в Первом ордене не усомнится в мотивах Кайло Рена, если тот выследит трусливого ублюдка и покончит с ним.

И все же Кайло ощутил приятное облегчение, когда Рей снова хватило сил и храбрости оттолкнуть его, как во время допроса. Почувствовать ее близость — то, чего он жаждал с того самого дня. Только на сей раз Кайло Рен сам открылся ей, впустив в свое сознание. Опьяняющее удовольствие разлилось по его телу, когда растерявшаяся Рей очутилась в его голове. Любое стеснение и запреты рухнули в тот же миг, давая дорогу подлинной откровенности. Теперь он мог показывать ей то, что нельзя было объяснить словами. Самый доступный способ во всей полноте картины передать, кто он и почему он такой.

Можно лишь гадать, что его мать и дядя наговорили ей…

Кроме того, Рей застала его в не самые приятные моменты, хотя он — гораздо большее, чем убийца Хана Соло и неуклюжий поединщик, с дырой в боку. Рей считает его монстром. И, вполне вероятно, по общепринятым нормам морали — это правда. Но он больше, чем это. Есть столько всего, чем лишь он один может одарить ее — благодаря Силе и себе самому — и никакой джедай не сравняется с ним.

Но — Кайло упорно напоминает себе снова — нужно иметь терпение. Всему свое время, и Рей будет принадлежать ему, и они навечно будут связаны друг с другом. Как Лорд ситхов и избранная им леди. Надо лишь подождать и дать судьбе свершиться.

Поначалу новая встреча принесла разочарование — Кайло рискнул показать себя уязвимым и из-за этого чувствовал себя одновременно неловко и некомфортно. Что немало злило. Так что, благополучно проводив Рей, он активировал меч и выплеснул скопившееся раздражение на первом попавшемся пленнике.

Тем не менее, по здравом размышлении, он решил, что прошедший день был неплохим началом. Теперь его задачей стало искушать и манить, и поскольку он уже дважды побывал в ее голове, найти Рей в Силе не составит особого труда.

Но, прежде всего, требуется получить дозволение Учителя. И вот Кайло Рен стоит перед гигантской голограммой Лидера Сноука, ожидая разговора, который, может статься, окажется самым важным в его жизни.

Учитель должен предвидеть, сколь многое стоит на кону. Перемены, что несут за собой риски и возможности, ныне неизменные спутницы Первого ордена. Долгая холодная война внезапно озарилась пламенем, когда в один день была обезглавлена Новая Республика и уничтожена база «Старкиллер», что повергло галактику в состояние хаоса. И то, что пути Рей и последнего джедая пересеклись, встряхнуло устоявшееся положение Силы. Люк Скайуокер годами скрывался в изгнании, но не побудит ли его новый падаван вернуться на сцену? Только время покажет. Впервые за пятнадцать лет Светлая сторона не оставалась пассивным наблюдателем.

И все же Кайло Рен хочет, чтобы Учитель увидел не только угрозу, но и возможность.

По традиции, старый муун, пропустив любезности, сразу переходит к сути.

— Ты встречался с девчонкой Скайуокера. Что ты узнал о ней?

— Ее Сила крепнет, Учитель. Но ее дух колеблется.

Кайло Рен готовился к этому разговору и сейчас с осторожностью выбирает слова. Если он изобразит Рей совсем беспомощной, Сноук сочтет ее не стоящей внимания помехой, и, наоборот, если покажет Рей слишком способной, Сноук может узреть в ней угрозу, которую необходимо нейтрализовать. Учителя надо подвести к наиболее предпочтительному для Кайло исходу. Тому, где в конечном итоге они с Рей будут вместе.

— Сильная, но уязвимая? — задумчиво произносит старый ситх. — Как женственно. Она открыта для нас?

— Она боится. Скайуокер приучил ее бояться нас.

— Нет, — вкрадчиво шелестит Учитель. — Тьма — вот что ее страшит. И, быть может, я. Но не ты, Кайло Рен. Ибо по какой причине ей бояться человека, которого она одолела, будучи даже не обученной?

Все самообладание Кайло уходит на то, чтобы не рассвирепеть. Сноуку в подробностях известны события, предшествовавшие поединку, в том числе тяжелое ранение и громадная потеря крови. Нет, несправедливые слова Сноука призваны испытывать его выдержку. «Контроль, ты должен учиться контролю», — раз за разом наставляет старый ситх, и сегодня Кайло продемонстрирует, что он умеет управлять своими порывами.

— Чем дольше ее обучают, тем могущественнее она становится, — замечает Учитель. — Однажды Скайуокер отправит ее убить тебя, поскольку не может заставить себя сделать это своими руками.

Кайло кивает, сохраняя молчание.

— Но убьешь ли ты ее? — опять подначивает ситх. — Дважды у тебя была возможность, и дважды ты потерпел поражение. Тебе даже не хватило Темной стороны, чтобы допросить ее должным образом.

Кажется, наступает удобный для него случай.

— Я не подвел вас, Учитель, — возражает Кайло. — У меня есть другие планы на девчонку.

— Да-да… Я знаю, что ты желаешь ее, — отмахивается Сноук, предупреждая возражения. — Не отрицай. Я все видел.

Кайло Рен давным-давно бросил попытки скрыть что-либо от Учителя, но порой умение Сноука видеть его насквозь немало нервирует.

— Я желаю власти, что несет ее сила, Учитель. Настоящий ситх жаждет только этого — вы сами учили меня так, — и он честен, хотя и не во всем.

— И каким же образом ты планируешь распорядиться ее силой? — колко интересуется Сноук. — Что будешь делать со Светом, которого так жаждешь?

Кайло пропускает мимо ушей издевательский намек на свою слабость — и остается сосредоточенным на цели.

— Я совращу его. С девчонкой джедаям придет конец. Потеряв ее, лишившись еще одного ученика — единственного ученика, — Скайуокер будет разбит. Он уже стар и не сможет жить вечно. Ему никогда не найти ей замену.

— И?

Разумеется, Учитель желает услышать нечто большее, чем заявленные амбиции. Склонность к многоходовым интригам является отличительной чертой ситхов, и если Кайло хочет снискать его благосклонность, самое время рассказать о своем видении будущего. Старый Сноук учил его, что быть ситхом означает отнюдь не только использовать Силу и размахивать мечом. Ситх должен уметь плести заговоры и управлять чужими судьбами. Поэтому сегодня Кайло объявит о судьбе, что он уготовил для себя и для Рей.

— И? — настойчивее повторяет Сноук.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло старается вложить в слова всю уверенность, которую может собрать. Ситхам подвластно все, напоминает он себе. И сегодня необходимо убедить Учителя в своей правоте.

— Ее сила укрепит мое наследие. Наши… наши дети будут щедро одарены Силой. Никто не сможет им противостоять.

Лукаво взглянув на него, Сноук откидывается на спинку трона.

— Дети в нашей семье не всегда идут по стопам отцов, ученик. Тебе, как никому другому, ведома сия истина. Может случиться так, что ты создашь врага, а не укрепишь наследие, — предупреждает ситх. И меняет тему: — Думаешь, ее можно обратить? Полагаешь, она скорее тебя поцелует, чем пронзит световым мечом?

Рен быстро отводит глаза, не желая выдать подробности последней встречи с Рей.

— Это потребует некоторых усилий, — тихо признает он.

— Все ценное, как правило, требует усилий, — Верховный Лидер кажется довольным. Подперев голову рукой, он словно заново рассматривает ученика. — Как же ты напоминаешь мне своего деда. Лорд Вейдер не смирился с тем, что ему отказали в выборе женщины. Но разбить их союз смогла лишь смерть, а никак не джедаи, — Учитель скептически поднимает брови. — Лорд Вейдер избрал для себя королеву, женщину старше себя и куда более утонченную, чем он. А не невежественную сборщицу мусора из Внешнего Кольца. Уверен ли ты, мальчик мой, что эта девушка — именно то, что ты хочешь? По крайней мере, сейчас?

— Да, Учитель, — уверенно подтверждает Кайло. — Ее прошлое не имеет для меня значения. Ее сила — это самое главное, — ответ, кажется, угоден ситху. Поэтому Кайло продолжает: — Позвольте мне завершить то, что начал Лорд Вейдер. Позвольте покончить с Орденом джедаев и основать династию ситхов, в чем моему деду воспрепятствовали Кеноби и Йода, похитив его детей!

Наступает долгая томительная пауза, в течение которой Учитель обдумывает его слова. Не издавая ни звука, Кайло ждет, не сводя глаз с мерцающей гигантской голограммы, пока, наконец, Учитель не изрекает свой вердикт:

— Я не стану сдерживать твое вожделение к этой девушке или ее силе, Кайло Рен. Но остерегайся того, чтобы твоя страсть привела тебя к чувствам, неподобающим ситху, — мягко напоминает Верховный Лидер. — Не позволяй ей властвовать над твоим рассудком.

— Да, Учитель, — с облегчением выдыхает Рен.

— Из твоих слов следует, что девушка эмоционально неустойчива. Сыграй на ее страхах и посмотри, как она поступит.

— Да, Учитель.

— И завлеки ее в постель, — по изуродованному лицу ситха скользит усмешка. — Женщины верят во все, что ты рассказываешь им в постели.

***

«Я жду тебя».

Голос приходит к Рей по ночам. Его голос. Голос Кайло Рена без маски.

«Приди ко мне. Другого пути нет. Я — твоя судьба».

Слова затихают вместе с туманной дымкой грез, пока глаза моргают спросонья. Всего лишь сон. Но он повторяется каждую ночь.

Проснувшись, Рей поднимается с кровати и смотрит в окно. Свет трех лун отражается от поверхности воды, что окружает остров, на котором стоит древний джедайский храм. Вид и шум накатывающих волн погружают Рей в мрачные размышления, и она отворачивается. Не в первый раз в душе пробуждается тоска по безмолвным ночам на Джакку.

Несомненно, сны являются отражением ее тайных страхов. И, может, выдают притаившееся чувство вины?.. Необъяснимая встреча, несколько неделями ранее, с Кайло Реном не перестает занимать ее мысли. У Рей нет внятного объяснения тому, как она попала в плен. Или была освобождена. На Такодане и на «Старкиллере» Кайло Рен выслеживал ее, намереваясь забрать карту-ключ к Скайуокеру. На этот раз он даже не удосужился спросить о ней. Или о Сопротивлении, если на то пошло. Что изменилось? Рей не может найти ответ. Слишком многое остается загадкой.

Эти вопросы тяготят душу, и она понимает, что обязана рассказать мастеру Люку о той встрече. Должна. Но старый джедай и без того медлит с ее обучением. Глубочайший страх мастера Люка: вырастить нового ситха — не дает ему двигаться дальше. Настороженность постепенно перерастает в паранойю. Сложно предсказать, что вызовет больше недовольства: то, что она виделась с Кайло Реном, или то, что скрыла это. При любом раскладе ее положение падавана окажется под вопросом.

Хотя что там, по сути, рассказывать? Она честно отвергла мутные ситховы предложения, и тот отпустил ее. Кайло Рен ничего не добился и не убедил ее примкнуть к Темной стороне. Вряд ли мастеру Люку есть чего опасаться.

Вздохнув, Рей с усилием протирает глаза. Какой простой стала бы жизнь, сложись их отношения по-другому. Будь у них больше взаимопонимания и открытости. Но сблизиться с мастером Люком оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем она надеялась. С детской наивностью, Рей представляла, что джедай обрадуется ее компании после долгих лет одиночества. Но все сложилось иначе. Не считая тренировок и будничных заданий, их единственной общей темой, как выяснилось, была механика. Рей, как и Люку Скайуокеру, нравилось возиться со старыми дроидами и механизмами. И все же несмотря на то, что они с мастером живут бок о бок, каждый из них по-своему остается в одиночестве. И это разочаровывает. Она устала быть одна.

И раз одиночество — это участь джедая, то Рей всерьез сомневается, что хочет такой жизни.

Расстроившись, она усаживается на кровать и задается вопросом: думает ли Кайло Рен о ней столь же часто, как она о нем. Возможно, именно это было его настоящей целью — отвлечь ее от обучения. Если так, то ему это удалось.

Интересно, чем Кайло Рен занимается сейчас?.. Мучает пленников? Или тренируется, испуская яркие молнии Силы из своих пальцев?.. Чем там обычно развлекаются ситхи в свободное время? Рей улыбается под нос. Вдруг ей чудится смешок. Или послышалось? Отлично, вздыхает она, теперь, вдобавок ко всему, ей начинают мерещиться голоса.

Надо возвращаться ко сну. Уже поздняя ночь. Завтра наверняка будет тяжелый день тренировок, а после очередная ночь, наедине со своими мыслями, совсем как на Джакку.

Глядя в потолок, Рей лежит на спине, пока, незаметно для себя, не проваливается в беспокойный сон, где ее должен ждать бархатный голос Кайло Рена.

Но этой ночью что-то меняется.

Сильные руки обхватывают ее сзади, и она ощущает тепло чужого тела, тесно прижимающегося к спине. Рука нежно отводит ее волосы в сторону, и Кайло Рен шепчет ей в ухо с нескрываемой тоской:

— Приди ко мне, Рей, — губы касаются ее шеи. Он умоляет: — Позволь мне сделать тебя счастливой.

Ситх каждую ночь приходит в ее сны, и они усугубляются день ото дня. Сначала объятия и поцелуи — нельзя с полной честностью сказать, что они целомудренны, но Рей считает их вполне безобидными, даже если они заставляют ее желать большего. Пожалуй, она начиталась романов в голонете.

Но сны постепенно перерастают в нечто куда более жаркое.

Рей уступает под напором губ Кайло и чувствует, как его руки, которые, кажется, повсюду, умело раздевают ее. И затем его рот приникает к ней там, где только что были его руки.

Рей просыпается в поту. Щеки горят от унижения, когда она понимает, что до боли возбуждена.

И затем сны превращаются в совершеннейшее безумие. Это уже не только ласковые слова между горячими поцелуями. Он обнажен, как и она. И он стонет, глубоко вбиваясь в нее между ее раздвинутых ног. Снова и снова. Сильнее и сильнее. Рей откидывает голову и послушно подчиняется безудержной страсти ситха. Ее никогда не целовали, и у нее нет в этом опыта. Она знает лишь то, что почерпнула из голонета.

Но это сны. Вряд ли в реальности она занялась бы этим. Уж точно не с Кайло Реном. Да и ни с каким другим мужчиной. Ее ждет путь джедая, а традиции джедаев отвергают привязанности, в том числе и плотские утехи. Раньше Рей никогда не задумывалась над этим правилом. Во всяком случае, до настоящего времени. Хотя бы потому, что тебе не может не хватать того, чего у тебя никогда не было. И, говоря начистоту, до сих пор нет. Не наяву. Ведь сны не считаются, правда?..

Время идет, месяц пролетает незаметно, и наступает пора для вылазки за новыми припасами.

— Может, на этот раз стоит полететь вам? — предлагает Рей мастеру Люку, стараясь сохранить обыденный тон. — По пути вы могли бы нанести визит генералу, — добавляет она с улыбкой.

— У Леи много дел.

Но Рей не отступает — она помнит, с какой горечью Лея Органа вспоминала о брате. И для Рей совершенно непостижимо, что кто-то, кому повезло иметь семью, может добровольно повернуться к ней спиной.

— Генерал была бы рада увидеться с вами.

Мастер Люк отвечает ей с легкой укоризной:

— Я не вернусь к Сопротивлению, Рей.

— Хорошо, Учитель, — она понимает намек. — Но разве вам не хочется развеяться, не знаю, выбраться с острова ненадолго?

Джедай проницательно оглядывает ее.

— Мне кажется, что из нас двоих перерыв больше нужен тебе, Рей. Ты ведь не будешь спорить, уверяя, что я не прав?

Конечно же, он прав — Рей с улыбкой кивает. И, чувствуя внутри неясный трепет, надевает его старый оранжевый комбинезон пилота, а потом садится в «Икс-винг» и взлетает.

Обычно при подобных вылазках она следует несложному правилу: каждый раз выбирать новые координаты места назначения, чтобы избежать нежелательных встреч. Цель всегда одна и та же — сохранять анонимность для единовременной сделки, которая не вызовет вопросов и не повторится. Необходимо быть аккуратной, чтобы ненароком не выдать убежище мастера Люка.

Она не рискует и на этот раз. Ее курс пролегает к одному из торговых постов в системе неподалеку. Прыжок обещает быть коротким и едва ли займет больше часа, поэтому проблем со сном возникнуть не должно. Правда, Рей до сих пор не представляет, как ее в прошлый раз занесло к Первому ордену, но она точно не собирается попадаться Кайло Рену снова.


	4. Chapter 4

Ее опять сморил сон… Несмотря на то, что вчера она прекрасно выспалась и перед отлетом выпила три чашки крепкого кафа, Рей все равно уснула. Должно быть, виной тому завораживающая монотонность гиперпространства… Но зато сон привнес разнообразие в медленно тянущиеся скучные часы, ибо теперь она в постели с Кайло Реном. Лежит на боку рядом с ним.

В этом сне он в полном своем облачении, словно только что спустился с командного мостика разрушителя ради одной лишь встречи с ней. Маска отсутствует, но слои одежды, к ее печали, скрывают внушительную грудь с могучими мышцами, которую ей так нравилось трогать. Не видно ни темных волос, приятно щекочущих лицо, ни бледных длинных пальцев, гладящих ее тело. Он неподвижно рассматривает ее, властно опустив затянутую в перчатку тяжелую руку ей на бедро.

— Леди Рей, — его голос кажется вкрадчивым, хрипловатым. — Мне не хватало тебя, — и бывшей мусорщице сладко слышать, как он зовет ее «леди», будто она не сирота без роду и племени, а девушка из высокопоставленной семьи.

Рей улыбается ему в ответ. Как тут удержаться? Ей нравится его внимание. Дома, на Джакку, интерес, направленный на нее, как правило, нес угрозу или унижение. И пусть в реальности Кайло Рен внушает окружающим неудержимый страх, в мире ее сновидений он неизменно нежен.

Его рука осторожно убирает волосы с ее лица. Ее волосы… они в этих снах вечно распущены. Во сне Кайло Рен обожает, когда у нее длинные волосы. Поэтому, конечно, теперь она никогда, ни за что не обрежет их!..

Но прыжок обещал быть коротким, и в любой момент автоматика «Икс-винга» разбудит ее, заставив фантазию испариться. Поэтому Рей собирается насладиться ею в полной мере, пока есть возможность.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит она, чувствуя себя смелой. Ибо если Кайло из сна способен смотреть на нее с таким обожанием, то Рей в этом же сне может на время забыть об опасениях касательно мужчин, и позволить себе быть беззастенчиво дерзкой. — Поцелуй меня.

Ему не нужны дополнительные приглашения. Он опирается на локоть, и она придвигается к нему, пока их губы не соединяются. И ту искру страсти, которой не хватало в ее жизни, Рей обретает во сне. Она еще совсем молода и большую часть своих лет прожила в одиночестве, даже сейчас, на Эч-То, не избавившись от него. Ученица старого джедайского отшельника, чей опыт ей чужд, и она почти отказалась от попыток понять его. Бесконечные медитации не могут подавить естественные желания юной девушки, не знавшей любви. И физической близости.

И, о бездна, целовать во сне Кайло Рена — это что-то немыслимое. Будь все по-настоящему — то к ситху джедайские наставления, она бы ринулась в Первый орден!.. Только оттого, что сейчас ей так хорошо!.. У Кайло Рена из ее сна мягкие губы и умелый язык, его руки жадно стискивают ее пониже спины, и от безрассудности происходящего у нее сносит крышу.

Весь сон — один сплошной запрет, и этому есть немало причин. Он — ситх, а ей суждено стать джедаем. Под его командованием Первый орден, она же держит сторону Республики. Тайные полеты воображения, само собой, не перерастают в привязанности — нет-нет, это скорее затянувшееся праздное любопытство. Но даже в этом случае мысленное удовлетворение не соответствует благородному статусу джедая. Ибо джедаю положено быть выше подобных вещей — так ее учат. Но в свою защиту она могла бы сказать: мастер Люк постоянно напоминает, что самое главное — это смотреть в лицо своим страхам. А Кайло Рен для нее точно один из них. Может быть, потому эти фантазии и стали ее личным способом подготовиться к неотвратимому столкновению.

И все же, что бы за этим ни стояло, Рей обожает свои сны.

Кайло наваливается на нее, вжимая в матрас, и это так по-мужски, так собственнически, что надо бы возмутиться, но сейчас ей непередаваемо хорошо. Так она чувствует себя женственной и желанной, пока Кайло из сна осыпает поцелуями ее шею и зарывается пальцами в ее волосы.

— Да, Рей, да, — выдыхает он. — Ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя. Будь моей, Рей, будь моей, — и в этом вся суть ее сна, ведь брошенная девочка с Джакку никогда не чувствовала себя желанной. И для ее ушей нет слов слаще.

По кораблю проходит легкая вибрация, знаменующая выход из гиперпространства. И это странно, ведь обычно «Икс-винг» подает сигнал за пару минут, но ладно, так или иначе, надо просыпаться…

— Прощай, Кайло, — тихо проговаривает она. — Мне пора… — и вот-вот сейчас все кончится.

Но сон продолжается. Вдруг обжигая осознанием, что она бодрствует и это реальность!..

— Ты… ты… — ее охватывает панический страх, и в одно мгновение ее руки упираются ему в грудь. И это становится ошибкой, потому что он мгновенно перехватывает ее запястья и льнет к ней сильнее.

— Полегче, малышка, — пылко шепчет он. — Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Но, естественно, это не приносит особого облегчения. Впрочем, Сила никогда не подводила Рей, когда ее загоняли в угол. И она обращается к ней так безукоризненно, что мастер Люк непременно бы гордился ею, и отталкивает от себя ситха — тот отлетает прочь, давая Рей возможность спрыгнуть с кровати и метнуться к двери.

Заперто!.. В отчаянии Рей хватается за приборную панель, пытаясь открыть ее, но времени нет. Ситх приближается, и вот он уже тенью нависает над ней. Но не останавливает ее, с усмешкой сообщая:

— Она запечатана Силой. Старый ситхский трюк. Тебе никогда не открыть ее вручную.

Но Рей не может прекратить судорожно дергать крышку. «Никогда не верь ситху», — эхом раздается в голове голос мастера Люка.

Кайло Рен с заметным раздражением выдыхает, но через мгновение спокойным тоном повторяет:

— Она запечатана Силой, Рей. Пытайся сколько хочешь, но это не поможет. Успокойся.

Сила подсказывает, что он не лжет. Отпустив сорванную крышку, она беспомощно наблюдает, как та повисает на проводах. Ее взгляд быстро скользит по комнате. Да, она уже была здесь. Это каюта на звездном разрушителе! Его личные апартаменты, судя по всему…

И в этот миг Рей окончательно осознает, что попала в ловушку. В ловушку страшнее пыточного кресла на «Старкиллере», потому что она спала в одной постели с настоящим Кайло Реном и теперь заперта в его спальне, и никакие джедайские приемы не спасут ее из передряги. Ее начинает трясти от смеси страха, гнева и неверия. «Не плачь, — строго одергивает она себя. — Джедаи не плачут».

— Рей…

— Как ты это делаешь? — с ненавистью срывается она, потому что последнее ее воспоминание — это рутинный полет в гиперпространстве на старом «Икс-винге» мастера Люка! — Я вошла в прыжок и…

— Если скажу, то испорчу сюрприз, — нагло ухмыляется Кайло, и это действует ей на нервы, как и весь его крайне самодовольный вид. Можно не сомневаться, ситуация его веселит. Как она могла быть настолько глупа, поверив, что это происходит во сне!..

— Мне не нравится просыпаться ситх знает где, да еще у тебя под боком! — огрызается она, понимая, что оказалась в настоящей западне, поскольку не представляет как и почему, и вряд ли предотвратит это в дальнейшем. — Как тебе удалось? — требует она ответа.

— Я вырубил тебя Силой.

Ладно. Но это сомнительное объяснение. Сначала ему надо было найти ее.

— Как?

— Сила подсказала мне, где ты. Мне всегда легко находить тебя, Рей.

— Почему?

Он широко улыбается в ответ, и что-то в его взгляде заставляет ее покраснеть.

— Ты знаешь почему. Мне хотелось увидеться с тобой, — он ведет себя до дрожи буднично во всей этой ситуации. Наверное, из-за того, что сейчас он — хозяин положения. — Расслабься, Рей. Я тебя не трону.

— Не смей больше так делать! — негодует она, но вызывает у него еще одну наглую усмешку:

— Нам, ситхам, позволено делать все, что мы захотим, Рей. Запомни это, — в этот миг его манеры напоминают ей о Хане Соло.

— В таком случае, я хочу немедленно уйти! — отчеканивает она с ледяной яростью.

— Мы еще не закончили, — как ни в чем не бывало произносит он.

Рей вдруг хмурится.

— Почему я не чувствую тебя в Силе? — непонимающе спрашивает она — этот вопрос давно беспокоил ее. Почему, в отличие от генерала Леи и мастера Люка, он незаметен для нее?

— Ситхи умеют прятаться в Силе, — объясняет он. — Таков наш первый урок.

— Но мастер Люк чувствовал Вейдера, — Рей не оставляют сомнения.

— Дарт Вейдер не прятался. У него не было в том нужды. Он уничтожил джедаев. И он был _Дартом Вейдером_ , — добавляет Кайло так, словно это все объясняет.

Рей недоверчиво оглядывает его.

— Даже не думай лезть ко мне в голову. Это не сработает — не в этот раз!

Ситх не спорит с ней. Он просто стоит и выглядит… дружелюбным? У них что, приятельская встреча, и она — гостья, а не пленница?!.. Словно бы он рад ее обществу, и в этом нет ничего странного?

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, Рей. Вряд ли дядя Люк принял бы меня в гостях? — Кайло дразнит ее той самый улыбкой — слегка кривой, выдающей его сходство с отцом. — Ты отправилась на очередной шопинг или решила нанести визит дружкам из Сопротивления, чтобы увязнуть в новой измене?

Рей не опускается до ответа на прямую провокацию. Кроме того, она не может понять: Кайло Рен говорит серьезно или заигрывает? Последнее явно не в его натуре. И… она же джедай?.. А он ситх?.. В эту секунду она чувствует, что ей болезненно не хватает опыта, чтобы распознать подвох. Или… она опять поняла все неправильно?

— Ты нечасто выбираешься в мир, Рей, — замечает он.

— Я была занята, — хмуро отмахивается она.

— Играла с камнями и размахивала мечом? Засыпала под нудные лекции о Живой Силе? — опять он принялся ее дразнить. Или заигрывать. Она запуталась.

И все же не выдерживает:

— Мастер Люк — великий учитель!

— Неоспоримый факт. Смотри, как хорошо он меня выучил.

Рей сверкает глазами, вызывая у него смешок. Смех Кайло Рена настолько неожиданный, что застает ее врасплох. Его настроения переменчивы, как и он сам.

— Итак, ты набралась храбрости рассказать мне, куда направлялась? — повторяет он вопрос.

Подумав, Рей решает сказать правду:

— За припасами, — он не получит повода лезть ей в голову. Несмотря на былую браваду, прошлый опыт подсказывает, что стоит быть очень осторожной.

— Значит, это происходит регулярно? — уточняет он. — И это значит, что мне придется ждать еще месяц, чтобы увидеться с тобой?

— Это было в последний раз, когда ты проделал это со мной! — практически рычит Рей.

— Ты имеешь в виду похищение или поцелуи?

— И то и другое!

И невероятно, но он вдруг обиженно хмурится:

— Не будь такой, Рей.

Она обескураженно оглядывает его. Что этот ситхский помешанный о себе возомнил?

— Мы враги, ты еще не забыл?

— Нам не обязательно ими быть, — мягко возражает он.

И что-то в его словах обезоруживает. И слегка остужает ее пыл.

— Нет, это невозможно, — вздыхает она.

— Почему? — недоумевает он, дав ей повод заново вспылить:

— Потому что ты — ситх. Эгоистичный убийца, одержимый властью!

— Мне кажется, что я слышу дядю. Открой настоящую причину. Взгляни шире, отбросив его закосневшие догмы.

— Потому что ты разделяешь идеи Первого ордена!

Но он снова пожимает плечами.

— Ты жила на Джакку. Тебе, как никому в Сопротивлении, должно быть понятно, почему Первый орден набирает популярность, — он разводит руками. — Но это политика. Политика всегда вызывает споры.

Рей удивленно моргает, ей казалось, что Первый орден — не то место, где уважают чужую точку зрения.

— Давай же. Назови настоящую причину.

И она решается:

— Ты убил Хана Соло, — несмотря на то, что голос падает до шепота, в нем отчетливо слышны обвинительные нотки. — Ты убил собственного отца, — она произносит вслух то, чего никогда не сможет понять. Подари ей судьба семью — хотя бы одного-единственного человека — она была бы верна ему до самой смерти.

Кайло Рен отводит глаза. Теперь его черед уходить от ответа.

— Хан Соло ничего для меня не значил.

И сказанное звучит не слишком правдоподобно. На его лице застывает странное выражение: то ли досада, то ли печаль, а может, то и другое.

— Тогда зачем было убивать его? — с горечью спрашивает она.

Сложив руки на груди, Рен бросает на нее предостерегающий взгляд, впервые за все время выказывая враждебность.

— То есть ты не учитываешь, что он закладывал взрывчатку в осцилляторе, что был предателем и поддерживал Сопротивление?

— Да, — это намеренная провокация, но Рей хочет услышать правду. Если она не задаст ему этот вопрос, то кому еще представится шанс воззвать к совести ситха? Во всяком случае, она обязана сделать это ради памяти Хана Соло. — Так почему?

Внезапно он раздраженно отшатывается от нее, судорожно проводя рукой по волосам.

— Потому что он был слаб! Ты не знала настоящего Хана Соло — тебя, как и всех остальных, подкупило его обаяние! Женщины никогда не могли устоять перед ним… — Кайло начинает взволнованно ходить взад-вперед, сжимая кулаки. В его словах выплескивается вся застарелая злость: — Хан Соло был не более чем обычным преступником! Он годами проворачивал свои делишки по всей галактике! Он с легкостью мог врать, мошенничать и воровать, но эти его таланты у меня не вызывают восхищения! У него ведь даже был чин генерала Восстания, но он пользоваться им, когда это было выгодно, чтобы занять кредитов или произвести впечатление на мою мать. Ему никогда нельзя было доверять. Не обманывай себя, — палец Кайло практически утыкается ей в лицо, а голос хрипит от волнения. — Если Хан Соло и был предан каким-то целям, то только своим собственным!

Рей долго молчит в ответ на гневную отповедь, пока плечи Кайло не опускаются, и он заметно сникает, вместе с тем, как его гнев идет на убыль.

Ее настигает внезапное прозрение:

— Его убийство ничего не исправило?

— Оно принесло определенную пользу, — бормочет Кайло, избегая ее взгляда.

Но Рей быстро-быстро моргает, пытаясь скрыть подступившие слезы. Были бы они по Хану Соло или по его нетерпеливому сыну? Сейчас Рей понимает, что лицо Кайло отмечено печалью. Кайло Рена мучает совесть, в этом она теперь уверена. И он, кажется, совершенно запутался в своих чувствах. Права ли генерал Лея?.. Рей помнит, как горько плакала мать Кайло о потерянном сыне, теша себя надеждой. В то время ее горе ставило Рей в тупик. Но теперь она начинает понимать.

Таковы последствия долгого семейного разлада, мысли о котором порой обрывками мелькали в его голове. Маленький мальчик, чувствовавший себя брошенным, повзрослел, чтобы отречься от отца раз и навсегда. Убив его.

— Твоя мать простила бы тебя, — осмеливается шепнуть Рей. — Она с радостью примет тебя дома. Она верит…

— Верит во что? — жестко обрывает ее Кайло, что странно расходится с его увлажнившимися блестящими глазами.

— Что в тебе все еще есть Свет, — тихо заканчивает она.

— Я неуязвим для Света, — шагнув вперед, Кайло Рен берет ее за плечи и безжалостно встряхивает. Пытаясь ускользнуть от непрошеных прикосновений, Рей чувствует, как дрожат его руки. И в это мгновение она готова поклясться, что в его глазах сверкнули желтые искры. И голос звучит у нее в ушах и сквозь Силу: — Я — ситх, и я неуязвим для Света! Никогда не забывай об этом, Рей, — эта своего рода присяга Тьме вгоняет ее в дрожь. Глядя в его дикие, широко раскрытые глаза, она осознает, что он нестабилен и безумен — это тот Кайло Рен, о котором предупреждал мастер Люк.

Вдруг ситх разжимает руки и отступает.

— Но Тьма не поглотила тебя. Ведь так? — вдогонку спрашивает Рей, слыша в своем голосе затаенную надежду.

Он качает головой:

— Нет существа, что может состоять целиком из Тьмы, Рей. Даже Сноук. В каждом из нас есть Свет и Тень, хорошее и плохое. Нет ничего однозначного, как бы того ни хотелось джедаям.

Кайло Рен понемногу приходит в себя, вернув душевное равновесие. Он оборачивается к ней:

— Ты хочешь спасти мою душу, Рей? Таким ты представляешь завершение своего обучения? Однажды тебя отправят прельстить меня Светом? Как же ты сейчас напоминаешь моего дядю.

— Я не знаю, — признается она. Они с мастером Люком еще никогда не говорили о том, как и когда она станет джедаем.

— Этот путь лишь приведет тебя к смерти, — предупреждает Кайло Рен. — И не сработает. Я наизусть знаю все дядины доводы. Я слышал каждый из них. «Отпусти свою ненависть…» Потом ты сообщишь мне, что чувствуешь во мне добро, конфликт. Переливание из пустого в порожнее, — он раздраженно взмахивает рукой. — Нельзя вступить в спор с моим дядей или матерью, чтобы тебя не обвинили в ненависти. Они слишком увязли в своих догмах. Если ты не с ними, значит, ты их враг.

— А ты не ненавидишь людей? — спрашивает Рей, пытаясь понять, а не вывести его из себя.

Ее вопрос заметно раздражает Кайло.

— Единственные люди, которых я не переношу, это мои отец и дядя. Я убил отца. И рано или поздно убью дядю. — За этим Рей слышится невысказанный подтекст: жестокость — единственный способ для Кайло Рена ответить на свою боль. И, возможно, это отчасти объясняет то, что много лет назад случилось в джедайской академии.

Мастер Люк удивился бы, узнай он об этом, но Рей по-своему понимает причины насилия. Она росла на Джакку, где насилие было неотъемлемой, рутинной частью повседневной жизни. Обыкновенным решением всякого конфликта — личного, делового, да, по сути, любого. Так обстоят дела на большей части отдаленных миров. Вот почему закон и порядок Первого ордена находят отклик в этих уголках галактики. Население подобных миров будет уважать лидера, готового прибегнуть к понятным для них насилию и жестокости, поскольку, в отсутствие достойного правительства и экономических возможностей, они сами пользуются ими. Это та истина, которую едва ли поймут сливки планет Ядра, с их охраняемыми законами гражданскими правами.

И глядя сейчас на Кайло Рена, Рей уже не удивляет то, что они с мастером никогда не понимали друг друга.

— Мастер Люк рассказывал, что дважды встречался с тобой, — шепчет она.

— Это так, — глухо подтверждает Кайло Рен. — Скажи мне, Рей, с каких это пор крошечная частичка человечности способна спасти душу от Тьмы? — он закатывает глаза. — Дядя, наверное, клянется по сей день, что обратил Дарта Вейдера перед смертью. Все ложь. Вейдер погиб, пытаясь спасти своего сына. Вейдеру был нужен Люк Скайуокер, чтобы свергнуть Императора. И, кроме того, Вейдер со Сноуком пытались воссоединить семью. Вейдер умер ситхом. Спасение сына было в его интересах, вот почему он сделал то, что сделал. А не во имя прощальной оды отказу от своих былых заслуг.

Рей озадаченно хмурится.

— Но мастер Люк видел своего отца в Силе…

— Нет, не видел. Люк Скайуокер банально напился во время повстанческой попойки на Эндоре. Он бы и вомп-крысу назвал призраком Силы.

Несмотря на убедительность Кайло, Рей не в состоянии представить мастера Люка пьяным. Не говоря уж о его присутствии на гулянке — абсолютно ни на какой!

— Джедай еще не поведал тебе неприглядную правду?

— П-правду? Какую правду?

— Что все мы — Скайуокеры. Я, мой дядя, Дарт Вейдер и Сноук. Мы — род ситхов, созданный Силой из Тьмы. Дядя Люк — заблудший сын, пошедший против своих и выбравший дорогу джедая, — Кайло Рен твердо встречает ее взгляд. — Рей, сейчас я тот, кем должен быть. Я — ситх.

— Но…

— Рей, не становись пешкой моего дяди. Он использует тебя, и ты погибнешь.

— Но…

— Рей, — Кайло подходит к ней ближе. — Неужели все те годы, в течение которых ты боролась за выживание на Джакку, стоят того, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради джедаев? Ради чужой бессмысленной мести.

Она не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Я… я…

Но глаза Кайло не отпускают ее, и Рей видит в них неподдельное волнение.

— Ты не должна быть джедаем, Рей. Независимо от того, что говорят тебе мои дядя и мать. Ты не обязана быть джедаем, чтобы учиться Силе. И ты не обязана быть джедаем, чтобы жить в Свете, — и тут Кайло повторяет свое сбивающее с толку заявление: — Мы не обязаны быть врагами, Рей. Мы не должны быть врагами.

— Что?! Я не понимаю!

В этот миг Кайло отстраняется. Его внимание отвлекает внезапно пикнувший в кармане комлинк, он достает его и читает сообщение.

— Это Хакс, — отрывисто говорит он, и Рей чувствует холодок в его тоне. — Меня вызывают.

— О…

— Время неподходящее, но мне надо идти, Рей. Меня вызывают.

Он, должно быть, намекает на своего Верховного Лидера. Рей молча кивает.

— Я провожу тебя до твоего корабля. Тебе небезопасно находиться здесь одной в этой форме. Если Хакс найдет тебя, то запросто убьет. Вот, — вынув из складок своего облачения ее пропавший световой меч, он протягивает его ей. А затем берет за плечи и смотрит на нее долгим взглядом. — Возвращайся ко мне. Есть многое, что тебе нужно узнать. Многое, что ты захочешь узнать. Свяжись со мной, и я найду тебя.

— Связаться с тобой? Как? — смущается она.

— Прислушайся к своим чувствам. Ты уже знаешь ответ, — его взгляд опускается к ее губам. Он собирается… Да, он точно собирается!.. Кайло Рен обнимает ее, и она еле успевает вдохнуть, когда ее рот сминают его губы в жадном, жарком поцелуе. Страстном и неожиданном. И только когда ей перестает хватать воздуха, Кайло отрывается от нее. — До встречи, леди Рей, — он наклоняет голову, а затем стискивает ее руку и тащит Рей за собой. — А теперь пошли. Тебе нужно убираться с этого корабля.


	5. Chapter 5

«Финализатор» ушел в прыжок, оставив ее «Икс-винг» один-одинешенек посреди звездного пространства. Домой Рей добралась, когда над их островом уже стемнело, и, выгрузив провиант, поплелась в свое жилище, задумчиво глядя под ноги.

Ее быстро сморил сон, где, разумеется, уже поджидал Кайло Рен. Теперь, конечно, понятно, что эти сны больше чем плод затейливого воображения, но от этого только хуже — тем страшнее пасть жертвой чужих манипуляций. И постоянная беспомощность злит. Как и страх, что ее используют.

_— «Уходи!»_

_— «Ты не этого хочешь»._

_— «Нет, хочу!»_

_— «Я успел соскучиться по тебе, Рей»._

Она пытается закрыться, но он настойчив. И Рей не знает, как заставить его уйти. Мастер Люк не учил ее ментальным приемам. Но ситх словно понимает, что скрывается за ее молчанием, и бесхитростно заключает в надежном укрытии сильных рук. Вопреки всякой логике, его объятия успокаивают, хотя еще больше все запутывают. Ведь ей полагается сердиться на него. Но как тут отрицать, что она млеет от его внимания?.. Да что с ней творится? Или, может быть, с ним?.. __

_— «Я расскажу о тебе мастеру Люку. Завтра. Обо всем. И о «Финализаторе»._

_— «Ты должна делать то, что считаешь правильным, конечно»._

_— «Я всерьез собираюсь ему рассказать»._

_— «Когда он вышвырнет тебя, приходи ко мне. Приходи и будь моей, Рей»._

_— «Нет. Я вернусь к Сопротивлению»._

_— «Моя мать не настолько глупа, чтобы разрешить тебе остаться. Особенно после того, как мой дядя ей все сообщит. Ты опять будешь сама по себе, Рей»._

_— «Меня это устраивает»._

_— «Где бы ты ни спряталась, я найду тебя. Ты больше никогда не останешься одна, Рей. Клянусь тебе в этом»._

На следующее утро, едва проснувшись, она сразу идет в храм. Сейчас ей отчаянно нужно помедитировать, чтобы очистить разум. Мастер Люк постоянно говорит, что в Силе можно найти любые ответы, поэтому сегодня Рей попытается их отыскать. Или, по крайней мере, хотя бы направление поиска.

Естественно, Кайло Рен пытается заморочить ей голову, но все же его отношение не перестает удивлять и ставить в тупик. Его поступки никогда не оправдывают ее ожиданий. Он просит о мире, когда, казалось бы, ему положено жаждать мести за «Старкиллер», но совсем не похоже, что он желает причинить ей боль. И — несмотря на нескончаемые попытки переманить ее — вовсе не пытается завербовать в Первый орден или заставить переметнуться на Темную сторону. Неужели все прозаично сводится к банальной симпатии? У этого помешанного нет иных целей, кроме как сблизиться с ней?

И… не может ли оказаться, что Кайло Рен прав, а использует ее именно мастер Люк? Что она пешка в чужой игре? Действительно ли наставник скрывает от нее настоящие знания о Силе? И есть ли путь: научиться использовать Силу, не становясь джедаем? Такой путь возможен, понимает Рей. Маз Каната говорила, что владеет Силой, и она не джедай. И осознание этого все сильнее заставляет Рей сомневается в том, что она сама годится для роли джедая.

Мастер Люк предупреждал с самого начала, что судьба джедая — удел не каждого. Это жертва и отречение во благо других, у джедаев нет корысти, они думают лишь о всеобщем благе, и для идущих этим путем — во имя первостепенной цели — существует множество ограничений. «Я никогда больше не поддержу чье-то стремление вступить на эту дорогу, — однажды сказал ей Люк Скайуокер. — И не стану учить того, кого приходится уговаривать, поскольку джедай — это призвание, и человек должен принимать этот выбор».

Бывали даже дни, когда мастер словно бы отговаривал ее. «Я тоже был молод, — обронил он как-то. — Я не забыл вкус жажды приключений и азарта», — что стало красноречивее долгих витиеватых фраз — разве мастер Люк мог понимать ее, если считал, что Рей пошла на это ради приключений?

Выбраться с Джакку и найти семью — вот все, о чем она мечтала. Она улетела с той планеты и смирилась с доводами разума насчет бывшей семьи, но вовсе не отказалась от желания найти близких людей. И ее тянет вернуться на знакомую сопротивленческую базу — к Финну и его другу По, к мудрой Лее Органе и дружелюбной Джессике, да и к остальным, с которыми она успела познакомиться за краткое время пребывания там. Она чувствует, что понравилась им, что их поддержка и одобрение ей приятны. И пусть старый мастер Люк добр и терпелив, он строго держит дистанцию. Впрочем, старый отшельник и без того не слишком расположен к общению.

Рей погружена в эти мысли, когда наставник находит ее среди развалин храма. Не говоря ни слова, он присаживается рядом с ней, и они продолжают медитацию в тишине, пока джедай не произносит:

— Вчера ты вернулась поздно.

— Да, полет получился более долгим, чем я ожидала, — спокойно отвечает Рей и, в общем-то, даже не лжет. — Я отыскала те трансформаторы, что вы хотели. Сделка прошла удачно, — достав из кармана карточку, она протягивает ее мастеру. — Вот сдача, — добавляет она. Настоящие кредиты ей все еще в новинку, поскольку годы на Джакку приучили ее к бартеру, и, если честно, карты с кредитами заставляют немного нервничать. Кажется рискованным держать столько денег на крошечном куске пластила.

— Птицы подсказали мне, что сегодня будет дождь. Ближе к полудню.

— Значит, закончим с практикой — пока еще утро? — с надеждой спрашивает Рей. Упражнения помогут частично снять напряжение.

— Попозже, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Твой разум довольно громок сегодня, падаван, — замечает он. — Ты поделишься тем, что тебя беспокоит?

Кажется, настала пора признаться, рассказав о встречах с Кайло Реном и… о поцелуях. Но если первое немало тревожит, то второе вызывает самую настоящую леденящую дрожь, и Рей решает чуть повременить.

— Мастер Люк, кто такой Сноук? Кто он на самом деле?

Пожилой джедай рассеянно поглаживает бороду, прежде чем ответить:

— Дарт Плэгас зовет себя «Мудрым». Что поведает тебе все, что необходимо знать о его гордыне. Ему три или четыре сотни лет, и он считает себя всеведущим, раз прожил так долго.

Три или четыре сотни лет?..

— А где был Сноук до Первого ордена? — озадаченно спрашивает Рей.

— Прятался, стоял в сторонке и ждал своего часа. Некогда Сноук был учителем императора Палпатина. Они с Дартом Сидиусом организовали Войну Клонов и основали Империю, но в какой-то момент Сидиус едва не убил его. После того случая Сноук самоустранился и ждал, пока Сидиуса свергнут. Он провел около сорока лет в Неизведанных Регионах, прежде чем снова вышел на свет.

— Ничего себе. Как же долго живут мууны?

— Как правило, не дольше, чем люди. Но не Сноук. Он продлевает жизнь при помощи Силы.

Рей удивленно хлопает ресницами:

— А вы так можете?

Мастер Люк чуть усмехается и качает головой:

— Темная сторона — это дорога ко многим способностям, которые большинство сочли бы неестественными. Продлевать жизнь Силой — лишь одна из сторон того могущества. Однако я не уверен, что он способен на все то, чем бахвалится.

— Например?

— Например, возвращать мертвых к жизни. Обретать бессмертие. Создавать новую жизнь. Сноук даже клянется, что способен зачать с помощью Силы дитя, — джедай хмурится. — Последнее вызывает особенно много вопросов.

— Ух ты, — Рей не уверена, впечатлена она или, наоборот, испытывает отвращение. — Сноук — сильный форсъюзер?

— Не знаю, Рей. Палпатин практически убил его, но Сноук сумел сохранить жизнь благодаря Силе, — по лицу мастера Люка проскальзывает редкая улыбка. — Но у всего есть цена, и сейчас он страшнее хатта. В нем не осталось ничего от него прежнего. Сидиус основательно изуродовал его лицо. — Джедай делает небольшую паузу. — Я бы не назвал его мастером меча, поскольку Сноук предпочитает идти к власти путем интриг, а не физической силы. Этим он слегка отличается от Вейдера и Сидиуса. В своей прошлой жизни он был банкиром. Может даже и сейчас. Кто его знает?

— Все мууны — банкиры, да? — Рей вспоминается расхожее мнение о названной расе.

— Не в общепринятом смысле. Сноук во многом поспособствовал началу Войны Клонов, осуществляя поставки оружия и подводя планеты под финансовый кризис. Он спонсировал обе стороны, зарабатывая на них, и когда все кончилось, Республика и сепаратисты проиграли, а ситх победил. И теперь, спустя годы, он обеспечивает Первый орден, — продолжает мастер Люк, искоса взглянув на нее. — Разрушение «Старкиллера» ударило его по самому больному месту. Только представь, сколько кредитов ты помогла уничтожить в тот день. Без сомнений, ему куда жальче денег, чем жизней его людей.

— Я и не представляла, что ситхи настолько богаты, — Рей никогда не задумалась над тем, откуда черпает средства Первый орден.

— В большей части обитаемой галактики власть — это деньги, Рей. В определенном смысле они — истинный корень всякого зла.

Она задумчиво кивает, после чего воцаряется комфортная тишина. Через пару минут Рей возвращается к медитации, полагая, что мастер Люк сделал то же самое, и его внезапные слова застают ее врасплох.

Хотя, наверное, это своего рода исповедь, а может, в каком-то смысле, просьба о прощении…

— Я не могу убить этого мууна, Рей. Я пытался. Мне не хватило сил.

У нее уже имелись определенные соображения по данному вопросу, ибо зачем бы еще мастер Люк стал скрываться, в то время как Сноук захватывает власть над галактикой. Но слыша, как наставник признает это вслух, чувствуя горечь поражения в его голосе, она ощущает глухую безнадежность.

— Значит, нам не победить, — с болью шепчет она.

— Зло никогда не исчезнет, Рей. Тьма вечна, она всегда будет существовать в той или иной форме. Но в наших силах сдерживать ее. Муун прежде оставался в стороне, и наша цель состоит в том, чтобы заставить его сделать это снова. И ради этого мы должны убить его ученика.

— Кайло Рена, — тихо добавляет Рей.

Наставник кивает:

— Сноук сильно зависит от Бена. Сейчас ученик — его самая уязвимая точка. Сноук слишком стар и немощен, чтобы в открытую управлять Первым орденом. Ему нравится, что перед лицом галактики его представляет молодой ученик. Раньше на эту роль он прочил Палпатина: Сидиус стал бы императором, а Дарт Плэгас из-за кулис дергал бы за ниточки.

— И вы собираетесь отправить меня убивать Кайло Рена, — проговаривает Рей, чувствуя мгновенную перемену в невинной беседе о снах и полетах за провиантом.

— Да, — на полном серьезе подтверждает джедай. — Когда ты будешь готова.

Рей резко поворачивается к наставнику.

— Но сами вы этого делать не будете? — едко спрашивает она.

Джедай мрачнеет:

— Он мой племянник, Рей. Много лет назад я дал слово Хану, что не причиню Бену вреда. И моя сестра никогда бы не простила мне этого. Она все еще надеется, что однажды Бен передумает — по примеру нашего отца.

— Но вы так не считаете?

Мастер Люк медленно качает головой:

— Дарт Вейдер был рационален. С ним можно было говорить, и он бы тебя выслушал. Бен другой. Им правят — да и всегда правили — эмоции и настроения, — старик тяжело вздыхает. — Даже в детстве с этим ребенком что-то творилось. Он легко становился одержимым чем-то, и такое поведение не было нормальным. Шли годы, но он не перерос свои истерики. Ему было десять, а он мог брыкаться и визжать, чтобы добиться желаемого. Вел себя очень незрело для своего возраста. Во всем, кроме того, что ему было интересно, оставался нетерпелив и рассеян. В нем постоянно накапливались гнев и переживания… Но, Рей, он никогда в жизни ни в чем не испытывал нужды, хотя со стороны могло показаться иначе. Конечно, сейчас, оглядываясь в прошлое, я понимаю, что все предостерегающие признаки были налицо.

Рей еще ни разу не слышала от наставника таких откровений. В те редкие моменты, когда речь заходила о Кайло, джедай чаще рассказывал о собственной вине, о своих ошибках как учителя и опекуна. Сейчас она впервые слышит, как он говорит о маленьком Бене Соло. И это странно перекликается с воспоминаниями, которые она мельком видела в голове Кайло.

— Мы с Леей и Ханом смотрели на проблемы Бена сквозь пальцы, ведь он был очень талантлив. Он учился, опережая сверстников. Ему было десять, а он справлялся с математикой уровня колледжа. И это его увлечение военной историей… Битвы, стратегия, генералы… Только назови — он мог рассказать о них все. Мы думали, что идем верным путем, а остальное выправится со временем, — мастер Люк отводит взгляд. — Мы слишком долго закрывали глаза, пока не стало слишком поздно. И Лея не нашла адекватного способа сладить с Беном, что, конечно же, прибавилось к череде наших ошибок. Я могу лишь представлять, что испытал Бен, встретив Сноука.

— Почему? — удивляется Рей, увлеченная неизвестными подробностями из жизни легендарной семьи.

— Для ситхов важна дисциплина. Это непременная составляющая власти. И, зная Сноука и моего племянника, я не сомневаюсь, что Кайло Рену пришлось пройти через многое. Бену всегда требовалась жесткая рука, и это было тем, на что ни один из нас не мог решиться. Мы излишне ему потворствовали, — голос мастера Люка меняется, и Рей чувствует в нем обреченность. — Мы создали Кайло Рена. Сестра настояла, чтобы его отдали мне на обучение, хотя Бен этого не желал. Он хотел получить самое обычное образование, — джедай досадливо выдыхает. — Надо было дать ему учиться!.. Он преподавал бы Войны Клонов в каком-нибудь университете — никому не интересный и заблудившийся в романтике прошлого, как он всегда и мечтал. И не было бы этих бесчинств по всей галактике ради возрождения былой империи.

Он умолкает, и теперь молчание становится неловким. Пока джедай погружается в тяжелые сожаления, Рей пытается сообразить, как лучше рассказать о своих встречах с Кайло Реном — сейчас, кажется, подходящий момент. Мастер Люк был с ней откровенен, и, кроме того, на ее памяти это самый честный и открытый разговор о Силе. И раз наставник оказался в состоянии признать свои ошибки, то получится и у нее.

Не избавившись от легкой нервозности, она решает начать. Пусть не с подробностей основной истории, но около того. Вдобавок это созвучно с другим немало беспокоящим ее вопросом:

— А что если я не хочу убивать его?

И мастер Люк удивляет ее, не спрашивая «почему». Пожилой джедай лишь разглаживает ладонями свой плащ и делает еще один глубокий вздох.

— Тогда Сноук победил. Ты — последняя наша надежда, Рей. И это миссия выпала тебе. Я становлюсь слишком стар для подобного рода вещей.

— Но какой в этом толк, если мы, по сути, никогда не победим? — искренне не понимает она, памятуя его слова о том, что Тьма — вечна, что главные их чаяния связаны с временной победой.

— Наверное, я привык думать, что победа возможна. Я был по-детски наивен, Рей, но борьба никогда не прекратится. На долю каждого поколения, так или иначе, приходится новое испытание. Победа не бывает вечной, ты попросту выигрываешь время, теряя спокойный сон и надеясь на лучшее.

Рей кивает, утратив всякое желание признаваться. Надо еще раз обдумать услышанное сегодня. Какой смысл в ее честности — а может, даже в дальнейшем обучении — если она не готова убить Кайло Рена. Или погибнуть, пытаясь.

— Я не просила о таком, — еле слышно шепчет она.

Мастер Люк окидывает ее печальным взглядом.

— Как и я, Рей. Как и я.


	6. Chapter 6

Другой бы сказал, что сегодня удача улыбнулась ему, но Кайло Рену прекрасно известно, что удачи не существует, а есть только Великая Сила. И сегодня она неожиданно привела к нему Рей, в очередной раз протянув руку судьбы.

Многолюдные переходы разрушителя мелькают перед глазами, пока Кайло широким шагом спешит, чтобы забрать свою избранницу из ангара. Он появляется там в тот момент, когда один из штурмовиков вытаскивает ее бессознательное тело из рубки, уже собираясь приступить к обыску, но Кайло предупреждает его намерение Силой. Ни один мужчина, кроме него самого, не дотронется до Рей.

Выйдя вперед и небрежно махнув рукой, Кайло освобождает оцепеневшего солдата, и этого достаточно, чтобы присутствующие на месте ареста дежурные быстро ретировались с глаз долой. Он опускается на колени перед Рей, краем взгляда поймав жетон с фамилией «Скайуокер» на поношенной куртке летного комбинезона. Это вызывает у него улыбку под маской, ведь однажды эта девушка действительно станет Скайуокер. Кайло Рен убежден в этом.

Узнал ли кто-нибудь из его подчиненных старый «Икс-винг» с позывным «Красный-пять», выведенным поверх полустертого «Бродяга-лидер»? Этот кораблик сделал первый из миллиона последующих выстрелов, разнесших на атомы первую «Звезду Смерти». Вероятно, самое подходящее для него место — в каком-нибудь музее, но судьба распорядилась так, что вместо этого на нем летает девчонка с Джакку, забивая его таблетками для опреснения воды и любимыми закусками дяди Люка.

Впрочем, мысль о том, что Рей знается с людьми из его прошлого, приносит странное удовлетворение. С ней не приходится много объяснять. Пусть даже Рей не всегда соглашается с ним, тем не менее, ей понятен скрытый подтекст.

Кайло не торопясь снимает с нее верхний комбинезон, это однозначно — самое близкое к тому, чтобы раздевать ее в реальной жизни. Последним он расстегивает шлем и убирает его, наслаждаясь каскадом рассыпавшихся каштановых волос. Это первый раз, когда она прибыла к нему не с перетянутой практичной прической. Он долго и с удовольствием рассматривает свою Падме. Какой же он счастливчик!.. Хвала тебе, Великая Сила.

Подняв Рей на руки, он несет ее в свои апартаменты. Конечно, ей не понравится снова оказаться у него в гостях, но что ж… Таковы последствия, когда встречаешься с ситхом.

Его не волнуют удивленные взгляды случайных свидетелей, но неожиданно в одном из переходов ему на встречу попадается Хакс. Как водится, со своей неизменной свитой. Наверное, он и в освежитель не зайдет без сопровождения, беспомощное недоразумение на войне!.. Кайло, по обыкновению, прошел бы мимо — он не обязан объясняться перед Хаксом. Но приходится ждать лифт. Как, видимо, и Хаксу с блюдолизами.

Действующий на нервы генерал стоит ровно, с привычной военной выправкой, бросая быстрые взгляды на Рей. Это внимание кажется Кайло откровенно дерзким. И он слегка поворачивается, чтобы закрыть плечом свою девушку от посторонних. Хотя Рей, разумеется, это бы не понравилось.

— Новая подружка? — фыркает генерал.

Кайло не удостаивает его ответом. Ничто не раздражает напыщенного ублюдка так, как игнорирование.

— Совещание начнется через десять минут, — холодным тоном напоминает генерал. Вечно он занудствует! Будто ситхов заботит приземленная рутина «Финализатора»! Здесь свершение судьбы, благословленное самой Силой! И в бездну совещание, решает Кайло. Ближайший час он проведет с Рей, пробуя на прочность границы дозволенного.

— А мне казалось, лорд Рен предпочитает блондинок, — хмыкает генерал, слегка повернув подбородок к толпе подчиненных. — Рен, вы уверены, что не перепутали?

— Во всяком случае, моя женщина здесь добровольно, — на сей раз не выдерживает Кайло, пусть даже «добровольность» в данном случае понимается в расширенном толковании. Его слова остаются в силе. У генерала печальная репутация на этом фронте.

Генерал невозмутимо приподнимает бровь, глянув на Рей.

— И все же что-то она без сознания, — отмечает он, сделав шаг вперед. — Не сопротивленческая ли это форма? — он презрительно морщится. — Подумать только, какие места вы посещаете. Лидер поставлен в известность, что вы крутите шашни с врагом?

К счастью, в этот момент разъезжаются двери лифта, и Кайло немедленно заходит внутрь, мгновенно запечатывая их за собой Силой. На сегодня с него хватит Хакса.

Через пять поворотов и три коридора, Кайло благополучно укладывает свою ношу на постель. Он срывает маску и перчатки, а затем замирает, любуясь своей спящей красавицей. Ибо здесь, перед ним, лежит будущее, его джедайская принцесса, его леди Света, его Падме. Ниспосланная ему — для него — Великой Силой.

Но они провели слишком мало времени вместе. И драгоценные мгновения воображаемых ночных свиданий не сравнятся с настоящей Рей во плоти, с исходящей от нее силой воли, с ее внутренним светом. И когда она, наконец, по-настоящему с ним, Кайло не желает терять ни секунды. Он ложится рядом, притягивая ее к себе, и поцелуем пробуждает спящее сознание.

Глаза Рей резко распахиваются. Она испуганно вскрикивает ему в рот. И Кайло отступает.

— Ты проснулась, моя леди. Я реален. Как и ты. Все происходит наяву, — успокаивает он ее. — Ты дома, Рей.

И заглушает возможные возражения новым глубоким поцелуем. Он никогда не насытится этой женщиной. Ее волосы как шелк под его руками, его язык жадно исследует ее рот, и его тело накрывает ее. Жаркие ночные фантазии — лишь прелюдия, ведущая к этому. Страсть заставляет его пылать от нетерпения.

Какое-то время она лежит неподвижно, но затем протягивает руки, сжав его растрепанные волосы, с упоением вливаясь в поцелуй. И его срывает с катушек.

— Рей, о Рей! — алчно вздыхает он. — Останься со мной. Не покидай меня.

— Я не могу, — шепчет она, хотя всем телом льнет к нему, поглаживая тонкими пальчиками его шею. И другого признания ему не нужно.

— Останься и будь моей, — рычит он, сжимая ее в объятиях. Ох, есть столько всего, что он хочет сделать с ней. Они не выйдут из его покоев сутки напролет!

С ее губ слетает тихий стон, и этот звук будит надежду. Она хочет его! Хочет того, что происходит сейчас. Он еще сильнее прижимается к ней в недвусмысленном обещании того, что будет. Наверняка она чувствует его возбуждение даже сквозь плотные слои форменного облачения. Представляет ли она, что делает с ним? Под ее курточкой одна тонкая майка, и Кайло тянет ее вверх, чтобы открыть взгляду грудь и перевести отношения на новый уровень, но идиллию прерывает писк его комлинка.

Резко оборвав поцелуй, он шипит сквозь зубы. В галактике лишь двоим известна эта частота, и один из этих двоих его Учитель, поэтому Кайло отпускает Рей, садится и обреченно снимает комлинк с ремня.

Разумеется, это Хакс, учтиво напоминающий про совещание, на которое он уже опоздал. Сообщение, спору нет, безобидно, но Кайло не сомневается, что это преднамеренная диверсия. Еще раз проклянув все на свете, он не глядя швыряет комлинк куда-то в темноту и оборачивается к Рей.

Теперь она сидит на постели, и момент испорчен. По ее взгляду понятно, что ее ожидаемо не радуют обстоятельства, при которых она здесь оказалась.

— Я просила тебя больше так не делать! — с раздражением восклицает она.

— Да, я помню, — хмыкает он. Конечно, он не должен был снова похищать ее или целовать. Но то были ее правила, а не его. — Что сделано, то сделано, Рей, — он опять тянется к ней, собираясь возобновить действо на том месте, где их прервали.

Вот только Рей противится его намерению. Она резво вскакивает на ноги, и по ее рассерженному лицу и приподнятому подбородку становится ясно, что с поцелуями придется повременить.

Кайло принимается остужать ее гнев:

— Рей, я так скучал по тебе. Появилось кое-что срочное, что тебе нужно узнать. И когда я случайно наткнулся на тебя, решил воспользоваться шансом поговорить с тобой. Все ради тебя, Рей. Выслушай меня.

Она наклоняет голову набок, с подозрением во взгляде:

— Ладно. Слушаю.

— Ты всерьез намерена стать джедаем? — в упор спрашивает он. И когда Рей медлит с ответом, ему со всей очевидностью открывается ее неуверенность. Да, сомнения гложут ее. И для Кайло Рена это приятные новости. Рей необходимо понять, на какой опасный путь она загоняет себя.

— Тебе нужно держаться подальше от моего дяди, Рей. Ты должна прекратить обучение. Иначе погибнешь.

Рей приподнимает брови:

— Или погибнешь ты в результате моего обучения, Кайло Рен. В этом все дело?

— Неужели ты все еще хочешь убить меня? — искоса глянув на нее, спрашивает Кайло. Разве не она всего пару минут назад стонала под ним? — Ты не хочешь убивать меня, — фыркает он.

— Но такое искушение есть, — с вызовом произносит она. В ответ Кайло окидывает ее откровенным взглядом:

— Мы оба знаем, что именно тебя искушает, Рей. И это не мое убийство. Я искушаю тебя по другим причинам.

Она краснеет до корней волос, и это выглядит так восхитительно невинно, что совершенно покоряет его. Рей отводит глаза и отворачивается — отсутствие отрицания подтверждает все, что он предполагал.

— Рей, дело джедаев кануло в историю. Их орден умер примерно в те времена, когда родился мой дядя. И теперь, почти шестьдесят лет спустя, от него остался лишь один человек.

— Потому что остальных убил ты, Кайло Рен, — огрызается Рей, но он не возражает. И ни о чем не сожалеет. Но будет сожалеть, если дойдет до того, что придется убить Рей. Поэтому ей стоит осознать риски.

— Рей, джедаям нет места в галактике. Когда они находились на пике своей власти, то непрестанно вмешивались во все. В военные, в торговые, в правительственные дела. Они называли себя «Хранителями Мира», но все, чем они в действительности занимались, так это навязыванием своих решений для любого конфликта. — Он задумчиво смотрит на нее и потом любопытствует вслух: — Ты знаешь историю, Рей? — Представляет ли его милая мусорщица, во что ввязалась на самом деле? Или просто ухватилась за возможность, потому что ей предложили, потому, что Люк Скайуокер — легендарный герой, и потому, что она хотела узнать о Силе? Или, может, Лея Органа подтолкнула ее к этому? Кайло несложно представить, с какой легкостью его мать убедила в своей правоте неискушенную девочку. — Известно ли тебе, что старый Орден джедаев обходил суды и их решения при каждом удобном случае? Что пренебрегал Сенатом, воспринимая политику как нечто неэффективное и коррумпированное? А Сенат и суды были двумя краеугольными камнями Старой Республики, Рей. На протяжении многих лет Орден джедаев своими действиями ослаблял и первый, и второй. И в решающий момент, когда галактике требовался сильный лидер, способный сплотить общество, республиканским институтам не удалось разрешить Сепаратистский кризис, а последовавшая за этим война надолго опустошила многие регионы.

— Мастер Люк упоминал, что ты любил историю…

— Я знаю все, что нужно знать о Войне Клонов, Рей. На Ордене джедаев лежит основная ответственность за этот конфликт и за последующее падение Республики.

— Но ответственны были ситхи! — протестует Рей. — Сноук и Дарт Сидиус плели свои интриги.

— Это слова моего дяди, — бесцеремонно отрезает Кайло. — Две — даже таких великих — личности не могли отвратить триллионы от демократии. Ситхи лишь воспользовались шансом, который им предоставили джедаи. Точно так же, как сейчас Первый орден использует то, к чему привело некомпетентное руководство Республики. Вакуум власти не может быть длительным. Всегда находится сила, способная заполнить пробел. И, как правило, за этой силой стоят ситхи.

Неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Рей хмурит брови.

— Я не ходила в школу. В обычном смысле этого слова, — признается она в том, чего явно стыдится. — Я не особо знаю историю, Кайло. — Да, он знает, но ему плевать. У его Рей множество других талантов. Но в свое время она получит образование, какое пожелает, если будет на то ее воля.

— Тебя никогда не удивляло, почему уничтожить Орден джедаев оказалось так легко? Десять тысяч рыцарей меньше чем за несколько лет?

Рей повторяет ответ, слышанный от Люка Скайуокера:

— Дарт Вейдер и Император охотились за джедаями и убивали их.

Он кивает:

— Джедаи были объявлены врагами государства после того, как Совет джедаев организовал покушение на канцлера Палпатина.

— Но ведь Палпатин был ситхом, — напоминает она.

— Да, — соглашается Кайло. — Тем не менее, Шив Палпатин оставался законно избранным канцлером и сенатором от планеты Набу. У джедаев не было легитимных оснований для его убийства. Не было ни расследования, ни суда — джедаи просто-напросто ворвались к нему в кабинет с целью искромсать в клочья. Это была наглая попытка государственного переворота, Рей! Какая разница, как джедаи оправдывали свои поступки! Каким образом можно поддерживать демократию, убивая избранных народом представителей?

Рей молчит.

— Когда пыль улеглась, никто не подал голоса в их защиту. За долгие годы джедаи нажили себе немало врагов. Большая часть галактики вздохнула спокойно, когда с ними были покончено. Никто не хочет их возвращения.

— К чему ты клонишь? — напрямик спрашивает Рей.

— Я хочу донести до тебя, что Орден джедаев, о воссоздании которого мечтает мой дядя, изначально был несостоятелен. Едва ли его следует считать атрибутом демократии, как бы ни старались мои мать и дядя изобразить обратное. Это была секта, Рей. С набором неукоснительных правил и догм о Силе, зачастую ошибочных, — он встречает ее взгляд. — Ты должна уметь видеть дальше их лжи, Рей. Мой дядя научит тебя ненужным ограничениям. Сила гораздо проще, чем он заставляет тебя верить. И не надо становиться монахиней, чтобы использовать ее.

— Меня больше некому учить, — бормочет она.

— Есть я, — тут же предлагает он.

Но Рей отворачивается:

— Я не стану ситхом. И не присоединюсь к Первому ордену.

— Рей, Первый орден хочет принести мир и стабильность в галактику. Прогресс невозможен, когда постоянно бушуют конфликты. Когда процветает преступность, а не коммерция. Джакку не единственный мир, напрочь забытый Новой Республикой. Их много, этих планет, где нет ни правительства, ни школ, ни судов, — он смотрит на свою Падме с искренней жалостью. — И где маленьким сиротам приходится голодать, добывая себе крохи тяжелым трудом.

Он явно задел ее. На лице Рей появляется странное выражение, но она все равно безоговорочно защищает свое драгоценное Сопротивление.

— Новая Республика собиралась исправить это! — возражает она.

— И чем же Новая Республика хоть раз помогла Джакку? Чем она помогла лично тебе, Рей? У моей матери и ее приспешников имелся шанс, но эти самозваные лидеры подвели всех, кто возлагал на них надежды, а теперь их больше нет.

— Нет! — вспыхивает Рей. — Республику уничтожил Первый орден!

— А Сопротивление, в свою очередь, уничтожило нашу базу! — парирует он. — Идет война, и у всех руки запятнаны кровью. Ни у Сопротивления, ни у Новой Республики нет морального превосходства в этом конфликте. Не обманывайся пафосной риторикой моей матери о мире и справедливости, не позволяй одурачить себя.

— Возможно, мне хотелось быть обманутой, — растерявшись, безысходно шепчет Рей.

— Моя мать обманула многих людей, — Кайло вздыхает, опустив плечи. — Лея Органа — признанная террористка, Рей. В этом заключается вся ее жизнь. — История его семьи неизменно влияет на все, что происходит сейчас, и он хочет, чтобы Рей знала правду. — После Эндора моя мать и лидеры Восстания получили возможность начать заново. Но они не справились. Их удел — удел проигравших, которые умеют лишь сеять недовольство и хаос. Никому из них не хватило прозрения или способностей придумать что-то новое, — разочарованность пронизывает его слова. — Они не были готовы вести за собой ни тогда, и сейчас.

Глаза Рей неотрывно следят за ним, поэтому Кайло продолжает. Пусть поймет, в какую бесперспективную затею ее втягивают, и осознает, что поплатится жизнью за чужие ошибки.

— Рей, моя мать и дядя живут прошлым. Они мечтают вернуть то, чего никогда не существовало. Все их мечты — это иллюзии, — тихо добавляет он. — Ты — умная девушка, Рей. Живи настоящим, в галактике, что существует сейчас, в системе, которая предлагает решение проблем.

— Вот, значит, что ты хотел сказать мне? — медленно произносит она. — Агитационная речевка для вербовки в Первый орден? — От него не укрылось, что Рей украдкой взглянула на дверь. — Послушай меня, Кайло, даже если все, о чем ты рассказываешь, правда, я не вступлю в ваши ряды. Я просто… не могу.

Не может?.. Скорее не хочет, понимает он и не отступает:

— Первый орден на подъеме. За нами будущее. Однажды мы будем править галактикой.

— И по счастливой случайности это как раз то, чего вы, ситхи, добиваетесь, да? — в открытую спрашивает она. — Захватить всю власть, что возможно? Править галактикой?

Он кивает:

— Я — Скайуокер. Таков наш удел.

— Ваш, но не мастера Люка, — поправляет она.

Кайло фыркает:

— Только потому, что Люку Скайуокеру не хватает храбрости принять вызов. Дарт Вейдер предлагал ему… Мой дядя рассказывал тебе эту историю, Рей? Вейдер предлагал ему править вместе с ним, как отец и сын, и мой дядя отверг его, — Кайло не удержать презрения в голосе, поскольку это решение дяди — одно из самых необъяснимых для него. — Почти тридцать лет Люк Скайуокер убегает от ответственности и прячется на задворках галактики. Сноуку и мне выпала задача вернуть нашей семье положенное ей по праву. Первый орден восторжествует, — клянется он. — Ситхи снова будут править галактикой, и галактика обретет мир, — Кайло подходит к ней и пристально вглядывается в глаза. Рей должна четко осознать его следующие слова: — Мы никому и ничему не позволим встать на нашем пути. Ни Люку Скайуокеру. Ни тебе, Рей.

От него не укрывается, как она заметно сглатывает. Да, кажется, она услышала его.

— Рей, ты можешь остаться со Скайуокером, стать джедаем и умереть или можешь прийти ко мне и жить.

Она открывает рот, готовясь выпалить что-то, но он опережает ее:

— Если выберешь последнее, мой Учитель и я выследим тебя и убьем. Это то, что случается с джедаями: они умирают. В лучшем случае тебя ждет изгнание. Скайуокер провел пятнадцать лет в полном одиночестве на острове. Кеноби ждал двадцать лет в пустыне. Йода умер спустя двадцать пять, проведенных на болоте. Разве ты этого хочешь? Вернуться к жизни, где отчаяние заставляло тебя царапать стены, считая дни? Где ты медленно сходила с ума, совсем одна?

И опять Кайло видит, что его слова больно затронули ее. Жизнь его Падме была такой одинокой… Какой чуткой до внимания сделали ее годы отторжения и лишений. И как ей страшно снова оказаться одной.

Рей признается с совершенно несчастным видом:

— Мастер Люк сказал, что я должна буду убить тебя.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает он. — И не говори мне, что это заманчиво, скажи правду. Ты действительно хочешь убить меня, Рей? Вот как ты хочешь, чтобы все закончилось?

Ее ответ звучит без промедления:

— Нет.

Как он и думал.

— Я тоже не хочу убивать тебя, Рей. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе вреда, — он ловит ее взгляд, надеясь, что она поняла его. — Тебе нужно покинуть Скайуокера. Если ты останешься с ним, значит, вступишь на путь, который приведет к тому, что мы убьем друг друга.

— Я… я… — она осекается, словно потеряв дар речи.

И он использует эту возможность:

— Оставь Скайуокера. Оставь Сопротивление. Будь со мной.

Но несмотря на внешнюю растерянность, ее не покидает настороженность:

— Я никогда не смогу доверять тебе, Кайло Рен. Ситхам нельзя верить.

Его девочка повторяет стандартные фразы, услышанные от дяди.

— Рей, в моей жизни вышло так, что именно джедаи лгали мне, а не ситхи. Я верю ситхам. Ситхи не лгут. Им это не нужно.

Он чувствует, что она на грани слез.

— Но ты используешь меня, чтобы добраться до Скайуокера! Ты и сейчас используешь меня, разве не правда? До меня тебе нет никакого дела!..

— Рей, я знаю, где прячется Люк Скайуокер, уже несколько месяцев, — признается он. Ему необходимо убедить Рей поверить ему. — Ты сама привела меня туда, когда вернулась отсюда к нему в первый раз.

— Что?! Нет, я нашла тот маячок! — в панике вскрикивает она.

— Их было два, Рей. Второй ты не нашла.

— Их было два… — эхом повторяет она с полными ужаса глазами. — Ты и Первый орден убьете мастера Люка, — шепчет она, распахивая глаза еще шире. — И это все моя вина…

— Нам не нужен Скайуокер, пока он остается в тени. Пусть сидит себе на своих развалинах, которые называет храмом.

— Но ты мог бы убить его в любой момент, — выпаливает она с дрожащими губами.

— Да, — не отрицает Кайло. — Да, в любой момент за прошедшие месяцы. Я мог бы приказать нанести удар по джедайскому храму на Эч-То. Но я не делал этого, Рей. Из-за тебя. Потому что ты находилась там и могла пострадать, — он разглядывает ее прелестное лицо, мечтая в бессчетный раз, чтобы разделяющие их политика и война исчезли, словно их никогда и не было. Но он — Скайуокер, а это значит, что в его жизни такого не будет.

И тут к Рей внезапно приходит озарение:

— Но ты знал, когда я улетаю. Когда я здесь, с тобой.

— Да, и, тем не менее, не отдал тот приказ, — Кайло подходит к ней почти вплотную. — Рей, я хотел, чтобы ты обучалась у моего дяди. Чтобы он дал тебе начальные знания о Силе, как когда-то и мне. Мне хотелось, чтобы мы разделили этот опыт. Но настало время, когда ваши со Скайуокером пути должны разойтись. Я не хочу, чтобы сложилось так, что мне придется сначала убить его, а потом забрать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы твой выбор был свободным, Рей. — Учитель неизменно напоминал ему, что Тьма — это выбор. Кайло поднимает руку и гладит Рей по щеке. Тяжело держать руки при себе, когда эта женщина, наконец, здесь, рядом с ним, а не блеклая тень в сновидении. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты была моей пленницей, Рей. Я хочу, чтобы ты желала меня. Как я желаю тебя.

И взгляд, который устремляется к нему, способен разбить самое окаменевшее сердце. И это лишний раз бередит мысли о том, сколь мало у его Падме было выбора в жизни. Ей приходилось выбирать на Джакку — мелкими крохами, случайной удачей, выцарапанной из кладбища кораблей, — но принимать решения, подобные тому, что он предлагает ей, никогда. Она совершенно не готова к такому, понимает он.

— В тебе скрыт удивительный потенциал, Рей. Мой дядя говорил тебе об этом? При должном внимании и соответствующих тренировках ты способна стать невероятно могущественной. Я вижу это, и Сноук тоже. Но чем дольше ты остаешься со Скайуокером, тем большей опасности подвергаешь себя. Тебе нужно уходить, Рей, пока еще не поздно.

— Мне надо подумать…

— Тебе нужно остаться со мной. Сегодня. Сейчас. Я буду оберегать тебя и сделаю счастливой.

— Но я едва начала обучение…

— И я завершу его. Я обучу тебя всему, чему только захочешь.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не убьешь меня? — отчаянно всхлипывает она, не поверив ему. И он не удивлен. Его Рей не выжила бы на Джакку, если бы легко доверяла людям.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — Кайло пытается успокоить ее страхи. — Я хочу, чтобы ты верила мне. Я тебе не враг, Рей.

Но наружу выходит все больше ее потаенных страхов:

— Откуда мне знать, что ты сразу же не отдашь меня Сноуку? Что если он решит убить меня?

— Сноук примет тебя, если ты будешь со мной.

Рей непонимающе хмурится:

— Почему?

— Я нужен Сноуку. Он никогда не признает это в открытую, но это так. Если хочешь жить, Рей, ты должна быть со мной. Это — единственный путь.

Она мотает головой:

— Мне не нравится то, что творит Первый орден, Кайло. Я не стану его частью.

— Тебе не придется.

— Я не хочу к Сноуку. Я не паду на Темную сторону.

— Тебе не придется. Но ты должна оставить Скайуокера и быть со мной.

— Мне надо подумать…

— Нет, — продолжает давить он, видя ее нерешительность. — Тебе нужно решить. Сейчас.

— Я должна подумать. Мне нужно время, — неуверенно просит она. — Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать, Кайло.

— Времени нет…

— Дай мне неделю, — сбивчиво предлагает она. — Мне надо быть в Сопротивлении на следующей неделе. У них пройдёт памятная церемония в связи с годовщиной Хосниан. Меня позвали туда. Подбери меня на обратном пути, Кайло. Тогда я дам тебе ответ.

Этот план ему совсем не нравится. Если Рей проведет целый день, слушая громкие речи о преступлениях Первого ордена, она просто-напросто убежит от него без оглядки. И не вернется.

— Ты подвергаешь себя опасности, оставаясь с джедаем, — строго предупреждает он.

— Я понимаю. Дай мне неделю.

Кайло прикидывает перспективу оставить Рей у себя силой. Но решает пока отринуть данный вариант. Слишком рано прибегать к этому, иначе он навеки лишится ее доверия. Но если сейчас продолжать склонять ее к выбору, который она не готова принять, это тоже не даст положительного результата. Пусть Великая Сила приведет ее к нему. Ведь Рей — это его судьба. Рей — его Падме.

И он отвечает со вздохом:

— Я дам тебе неделю, Рей, если подаришь мне на прощанье поцелуй. Оставь мне что-нибудь на память.

Это вызывает у нее улыбку. У Рей очаровательная улыбка.

— Договорились.

Пять минут спустя на нем снова маска и перчатки, и он сопровождает Рей в ангар к ее кораблю. «Икс-винг» дозаправлен, подзаряжен и готов к вылету, как Кайло и приказал. Но, к несчастью, ко всему этому прилагается генерал Хакс, ожидающий их возле корабля. У него в руке зажат приметный комбинезон, жетоном «Скайуокер» вверх. Без сомнений, эта деталь не ускользнула от скрупулезного взгляда генерала.

— Мы так и не дождались вас на совещании, — слова Хакса обращены к Кайло, но его глаза впиваются в Рей.

— Я уверен, что вы прекрасно справились без меня, — отмахивается Кайло.

Хакс пропускает его ответ мимо ушей.

— Получается, Рен, вы не сумели найти карту к Скайуокеру, но отыскали девушку, которая знакома с джедаем достаточно близко, чтобы носить его одежду, — Хакс подкидывает комбинезон, и Рей машинально ловит его, бросая робкий взгляд на Кайло.

— Держитесь подальше от этого дела, Хакс, — предостерегает он. — Вас оно не касается.

— Мне интересно, следует ли мне арестовать ее или вы сделаете это лично? — После недолгого всеобщего молчания он дает отмашку двум штурмовикам, стоящим рядом с ним: — Ладно, видимо, придется мне.

Кайло останавливает двинувшихся штурмовиков Силой. Теперь его голос источает чистую угрозу:

— Она здесь не пленница. И она вольна уйти. Эта девушка находится под моей защитой и под защитой Верховного Лидера. Ни один из вас и никто другой на этом корабле не притронется к ней. Я выразился достаточно ясно, генерал Хакс?

— Это мой корабль, Рен…

— И вы делите его со мной, — обрывает его Кайло. — Здесь дело касается ситхов, генерал Хакс. Не вмешивайтесь.

Скользнув глазами по застывшим штурмовикам, Хакс хмурится. Все-таки Сила, как нечто непостижимое, в достаточной мере беспокоит его.

— Больше никогда не водите своих сопротивленческих девок на мой корабль, Рен, — процедив это сквозь зубы и кинув на Рей уничижительный взгляд, генерал удаляется из виду.

Рей неотрывно следит за тем, как он уходит.

— Это же тот человек, который произносит речи, да? Мне он не нравится.

— Он никому не нравится, — отзывается Кайло. — И уж точно не стоит твоего внимания.

Рей встревожена, но сдержанно кивает. Он видит, в какой нервной спешке — из-за Хакса — она торопится убраться отсюда, в считанные мгновения натягивая комбинезон и заводя корабль. А потом сверкающей звездочкой исчезает в глубине космоса.


	7. Chapter 7

Сердце подсказывает Рей довериться Кайло Рену, но разум остерегает от такого поступка. И она решает прислушаться к голосу разума. На Джакку невозможно было выжить, безрассудно рискуя. Сейчас, как и тогда, ей есть что терять.

Тем не менее, настойчивая и неумолкающая девочка в ее душе мечтает вернуться на «Финализатор» и таять в объятиях ситха. Кайло Рен обещал сделать ее счастливой и заботиться о ней. Кайло Рен, тот самый могущественный и внушающий страх Кайло Рен, которому доступна любая женщина в галактике, выбрал ее. Кайло Рен, который дарил ей незабываемые поцелуи. У него очень красивые волосы и обаятельная кривая улыбка. Учиться у него Силе может оказаться увлекательным… Кроме того, зловещая маска, раньше вгонявшая ее в ужас, теперь кажется даже притягательной, поскольку Рей знает, кто скрывается под ней.

И тогда, по примеру Люка Скайуокера, она могла бы держаться в стороне от войны, уступив кому-нибудь другому сомнительную честь быть героем. Все будет как раньше, на Джакку. Почему бы и нет? Кайло обещал, что ей не придется присягать Первому ордену или Темной стороне. Рей это не коснется. Она будет никем, как и всегда. Ведь она не очередной Скайуокер.

Детские мечты… Наивные ложные надежды. Заманчивые, но несбыточные. Понятно, что опрометчивое решение может иметь плохие последствия.

Поэтому, чувствуя на губах вкус поцелуя Кайло Рена, Рей знает, каким будет ее решение: ей придется отвергнуть его предложение.

Но она учтет все, о чем он предупреждал. Не исключено, что ситх слегка преувеличивал, но даже если нет, для нее это удобное оправдание. Что скрывать, Рей уже давно подумывала, под каким предлогом можно было бы отказаться от обучения. Прошедшие месяцы, которые она провела в качестве падавана, не принесли радости и не избавили от одиночества, а перспектива, последовав всеобщему призыву, занять место героини-джедайки заметно потускнела, ведь Рей собственными глазами видит, к чему это привело мастера Люка. Строгая, полная ограничений жизнь не привлекает ее — теперь, когда она ощутила желания в объятиях мужчины.

Да, у Рей, несомненно, есть множество причин сойти с этого пути. Но все же главная, заставившая ее передумать, сводится к очевидному факту — она не хочет убивать Кайло Рена.

Генерал Лея будет разочарована ее поступком. И час, когда придется объясняться с ней, страшит Рей даже сильнее, чем предстоящий разговор с мастером-джедаем. Хотя вряд ли он сильно расстроится, если она уйдет. Может, совсем не удивится и вернется к беседам с птицами и давно сгинувшими джедаями, ставшими, по его словам, призраками. Время будет идти, а он будет смиренно сидеть среди развалин храма и ждать, пока очередной юнец не явится к нему, чтобы приобщиться к утраченным ныне знаниям Силы.

Да, теперь она тверда в своем решении: это больше не ее путь.

Но… но что потом?..

Все сильнее и сильнее Рей осознает, что возвращаться к повстанцам будет неразумно. Раз Кайло сумел уловить ее присутствие в Силе в гиперпространстве, ему не составит труда найти ее на базе сопротивленцев. Именно их она подставит под удар. Любое задание, любое вмешательство, связанное с делами Сопротивления, сразу выдаст их местоположение Первому ордену одним ее появлением.

Та же проблема настигнет ее, если она вернется на Такодану, к Маз Канате. Само собой, было бы крайне занимательно послушать истории: как к той попал меч Скайуокера, как она использует Силу, не будучи джедаем, но Рей уже частично поспособствовала тому, что Первый орден вторгся во владения старой пиратки, и не хочется снова приводить войну к чужому порогу. Пока Кайло Рен чувствует ее в Силе, для нее не найдется спасительной гавани. Куда бы она ни направилась, ситх всегда придет вслед за ней.

Это значит, что Рей должна уговорить Кайло отпустить ее. Им нужно прийти к компромиссу. Она покончит с джедайским обучением и самоустранится от войны, а в обмен он позволит ей прожить спокойную жизнь. Рей обоснуется в какой-нибудь нейтральной системе и найдет нормальную работу, связанную с механикой. И кто знает, возможно, пройдет время, и ее тяга к ситхскому ученику ослабнет, исчезнет из памяти.

Чем судьба не шутит? Однажды она может встретить человека, с которым ей будет хорошо, с которым она обретет счастье. И если все сложится, в один прекрасный день у нее появится семья. Призраки прошлого уйдут в небытие, и Рей получит все, о чем мечтала: новую жизнь вдали от Джакку и родного человека.

Забавно, но эти мысли приподняли ей настроение. Она, наконец, чувствует долгожданное облечение, признав, что нынешняя жизнь не приносит ей радости, и начав думать о том, как обустроить собственное будущее. Правда, куда сложнее решить, как и когда ошарашить этими новостями остальных.

Поразмыслив, Рей решает поговорить с генералом Органой после предстоящей церемонии. Сейчас у нее, наверняка, и без того дел по горло, лишнее беспокойство ей совсем некстати. Вдобавок сначала надо объясниться с мастером Люком. Поэтому первым делом она расскажет все Кайло — на обратном пути к Эч-То после церемонии — и затем поговорит с наставником и генералом. А потом для нее начнется новая жизнь.

Не рискованно ли сообщать об этом Кайло? Возможно. Но разговор с ним является ключевым моментом всего плана, поэтому ей придется пойти на это. Как он отреагирует? Предсказать невозможно. Но раз его целью было отговорить ее от обучения, значит, ее решение его устроит. И если Кайло по-настоящему заботится о ней, то с уважением отнесется к ее желаниям. Он же хочет, чтобы она была счастлива? Несмотря на влечение, Рей не видит, как сможет стать счастливой в Первом ордене рядом с ситхом.

Неделю спустя, когда Рей приземляется на базе Сопротивления, подготовка к памятному мероприятию в разгаре. Церемония обещает быть масштабной: ее проведут не на базе, а на одном из миров, подвластных республике, с сильным прореспубликанским правительством. Там будет присутствовать множество высокопоставленных лиц и почетных гостей, прозвучат хвалебные и благодарственные речи, посвящения и манифесты. Судя по приготовлениям, к делу подойдут со всей серьезностью.

Вести церемонию будет Лея Органа, генерал Сопротивления, героиня Восстания и одна из основателей Новой Республики. В общем-то, верный ход, ведь, как бывшая принцесса Альдераана, она считается одной из немногих выживших с первой планеты, уничтоженной имперцами. Поэтому вряд кому-либо еще эта роль подходит больше, чем генералу Лее. И по мнению Рей, у Леи Органы есть на это моральное право, независимо от того, что думает по данному поводу ее сын-ситх.

Единственное, о чем Рей оказалась не осведомлена, так это то, что покойному Хану Соло, Чубакке, Финну и ей уделят особое внимание — за помощь в разрушении осциллятора. Если бы не их исключительная храбрость, как пояснила генерал, повстанческим пилотам не удалось бы прорваться к «Старкиллеру». Рей возразила, что происшедшее было случайностью: она лишь пыталась выбраться из тюрьмы, а вся заслуга принадлежит Чуи, Финну и Хану, — но Лея Органа отмела ее доводы. Однажды, продолжила рассказ она, ей самой пришлось выбираться со «Звезды Смерти», вместе со спасителями, и она прекрасно понимает, что такое командная работа. «Кто-нибудь мог бы пренебрежительно принять меня за беспомощную принцессу, попавшую в беду, — улыбнулась генерал с огоньком в глазах. — Но для собственного спасения я сделала не меньше, чем остальные. И мы выбрались вместе». — На этом спор пришлось закончить.

Генерал Органа — опытный игрок на политическом поприще, и она умеет использовать символы. Сопротивлению удается устроить эффектное представление, чтобы его голос покорил сердца и умы народов галактики. «Пусть Первый орден сыплет угрозами и марширует на военных парадах, — объясняет Лея. — Сопротивление будет придерживаться политики мира и справедливости. И дабы подчеркнуть это намерение, все присутствующие будут в белом».

Она даже одалживает Рей подходящее к случаю платье. Белоснежное, с длинными рукавами и закрытым воротником, пошитое в классическом альдераанском стиле. «За нами будет следить весь голонет, так что будь готова», — подмигнув, добавляет Лея Органа и настаивает, чтобы Рей позволила ухаживающему дроиду поработать над собой. И час спустя ее облик дополняют блестящие волны темных волос, розовая помада на губах и аромат духов, тоже позаимствованных из гардероба Леи Органы. Рей подчиняется безропотно, поскольку отчасти испытывает любопытство, но втайне с удовольствием купается в незнакомой, почти материнской заботе Леи Органы, разрешая ей возиться с собой, как с родной дочерью.

— Ты чудесно выглядишь, Рей, — снова улыбается генерал, едва они заканчивают. И глядя на незнакомое отражение в зеркале, бывшая мусорщица не может не согласиться. Правда, какая-то предательская ее мечтает, чтобы Кайло увидел ее сейчас такой— неожиданно красивой.

Наконец начинается церемония, и она оправдывает ожидания. Многие из присутствующих не могут удержаться от рыданий, и Рей тоже не раз смахивает слезы украдкой. Но на камеру старается улыбаться, несмотря на непокой в сердце. Ведь сейчас она стоит здесь, и все вокруг отдают дань ее храбрости, благодарят ее и считают будущим джедаем, в то время как на самом деле это не так. На нее возлагают надежды. В нее верят. Но они еще не знает, что скоро она подведет их всех.

***

Кайло возвращается на мостик, и его взгляд скользит по одному из дисплеев. Похоже, Сопротивление начало свое нытье, по недоразумению именуемое памятным мероприятием. Первый орден, не желая оставаться в стороне, проведет собственную церемонию в память о погибших на «Старкиллере». Но это будет завтра. Сегодня, как бы то ни было, всеобщие взгляды прикованы к его врагу.

Кайло резко останавливается за спиной офицера у дисплея.

— Выведите это на главный экран, но уберите звук. Не желаю слышать, о чем разглагольствует эта женщина. — На экране с увеличенным масштабом изображения Кайло находит то, что ищет. И это не генерал Лея Органа, стоящая в центре, на подиуме. Среди столпившихся у нее за спиной в первом ряду он замечает Рей.

К нему подходит капитан Фелпс, заместитель Хакса.

— Знай своего врага?

И конечно, генерал неслышно приближается следом.

— Рен знает этого врага лучше, чем все мы, вместе взятые.

Пропустив насмешку мимо ушей, Кайло не сводит глаз с Рей.

Его Падме выглядит непривычно спокойной, она прелестна, в строгом белом платье и с распущенными волосами. С ее шеи свисает лента с медалью, такой же, как у предателя и вуки. Наконец-то Чуи дождался медали, хмыкает про себя Кайло. Отец умер бы со смеху, если бы узнал. Но по милости проклятого арбалета этого шерстистого ублюдка, Кайло провел в бакта-камере долгие часы, и ему совсем не весело. Внезапно он видит, как предатель наклоняется и что-то шепчет Рей на ухо. Что бы он ей там ни сказал, от этого ее лицо озаряется улыбкой, и Кайло тут же испытывает приступ ревности. И уже через миг наблюдает, как предатель берет ее за руку — что ж, FN-2187 только что заработал себе место в самом верху списка будущих жертв Кайло, сразу вслед за дядей.

— Который из них Скайуокер? — голос Хакса возвращает его к реальности.

— Джедая среди них нет, — бросает Кайло.

— Но есть его подопечная, — докладывает главный офицер разведки. — Я прослушиваю аудио, сэр. Ученица — та девушка впереди, с медалью. Чуть раньше ее представили как преемницу джедая.

— Сопротивление заявило об этом публично?! — Кайло шагает к экрану, и Хакс с Фелпсом следуют его примеру.

— О, это, что ли, ваша девушка, Рен? — усмехается Хакс. — Действительно. Самая настоящая джедайка. Кто бы мог подумать.

Офицер разведки снова подает голос, сообщая очередные нерадостные известия:

— Джедайку наградили на равных с двумя другими диверсантами, ответственными за взрыв осциллятора. Данные по ней есть в нашем архиве, сэр. Система распознавания лиц определила ее как женщину, задержанную на Такодане.

— Она была на «Старкиллере»? — упавшим голосом спрашивает Хакс. Еще бы, ведь база находилась под его командованием, была его гордостью. — Твоя сопротивленческая девчонка уничтожила мой «Старкиллер»? — генерал с ледяной яростью поворачивается к Кайло. — Если я еще хоть раз увижу ее на моем корабле, я ее лично пристрелю, Рен, — предупреждает он.

— Нет, — спокойно отрезает Кайло. — Она под защитой Верховного Лидера…

— Она из Сопротивления!

— Так вы должны думать, — продолжает Кайло намеренно расплывчато. — Никто не причинит ей вреда. Ни вы, ни кто-либо другой.

— Мы еще посмотрим, — рыжеволосый генерал в бешенстве покидает мостик.

Проигнорировав пустую угрозу, Кайло возвращает все внимание к Рей. Он следит, как она обменивается взглядами и улыбками с предателем. И это больше, чем он может вынести. Его Падме держит за руку предателя, с медалью за участие в самом тяжелом поражении Первого ордена за последние годы. Его Падме стоит за спиной его матери, рядом с креслом, оставленным пустым в честь его погибшего отца, выражая солидарность с теми, кто причинил ему столько боли. Его Падме у всех на глазах объявили джедаем и официально возвели в статус его признанного врага, подчеркнув древнюю пропасть между ситхами и джедаями. Сегодня его Падме невероятно далека от него и во всем ему противоположна.

И глядя сейчас на нее, прекрасную и счастливую, принявшую все, что когда-то отринул Кайло, он чувствует, как сердце болезненно сжимается. Он понимает, что сегодня Рей не придет к нему. Она отвергла его. И это непростительная ошибка, поскольку хочет Рей того или нет, она — его судьба. А история показала, насколько немилостиво обходится она с глупцами, решившими пойти против судьбы Скайуокера.


	8. Chapter 8

Датчики сигнализируют о завершении посадочного цикла, и фонарь кабины благополучно открывается. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Рей замечает знакомую высокую фигуру в черном, направляющуюся к ее кораблю из дальних ворот ангара. По своему обыкновению, Кайло Рен идет стремительным шагом, напряженно сжимая кулаки, чем-то похожий на хищника, выслеживающего добычу. Но, к ее облегчению, без почетного эскорта штурмовиков. Ситх пришел за ней один. 

Впрочем, Кайло было известно о ее прибытии — он лично передал ей текущие координаты «Финализатора» их привычным способом — Силой через неисчислимые парсеки. И это заняло считанные мгновения. Понимание того, как легко ситх способен проникать в ее мысли, заставляет Рей задуматься: что еще она могла неосознанно открыть ему. Что-то подсказывает ей, что возвращение сюда было глупым поступком. Кайло Рен очень опасен. Но она дала ему слово, а Рей — в отличие от своей семьи — намерена выполнять обещания.

Отстегнув ремни, она встает, снимает шлем и смахивет волосы с лица. У нее не было времени подколоть их, поскольку, поддавшись уговорам генерала Органы, с печалью вспоминавшей о том, как бывшему мужу нравились ее собственные длинные волосы, Рей решила оставить свои распущенными. Да и громоздкий летный комбинезон не слишком удобно налезал на изящное платье. Наконец, с трудом справившись со всеми заморочками, она начинает спускаться по трапу.

— Здравствуйте, мисс, — дружелюбно, но весьма неожиданно произносит кто-то за спиной, и Рей оборачивается. Позади нее стоит молодой человек в рабочей форме Первого ордена, с топливным шлангом в руках. И он, очевидно, знает ее. — Приятно видеть, что сегодня вы прилетели к нам в сознании. Я заправлю ваш корабль и подготовлю к отлету. Говорят, эти старые «Т-65» топлива жрут немерено.

— Да. Да, вы правы, — Рей рассеянно улыбается технику — ее мысли и чувства сосредоточены на приближающемся Кайло Рене. И на предстоящем пугающем разговоре. — Гипердвигатель слабоват.

— Удивительно, что один из этих старичков еще на ходу. — Подцепив шланг под фюзеляжем, техник еще раз оглядывается на нее. — Красивое платье. Я знал, что прежняя форма была ненастоящей. Мы с начальником даже поспорили по этому поводу.

— Серьезно? — Ирония ситуации вызывает у нее невольную улыбку. После того как весь голонет полюбовался на нее с медалью на шее, люди сразу связывают ее с Сопротивлением, воспринимая это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Что же меня выдало?

— Он, — техник еле заметно кивает в сторону приближающегося ситха. — Рен обычно уносил вас отсюда на руках. А это не входит в стандартный протокол обращения с пленными.

Кайло носил ее на руках… Что?.. Рей удивленно моргает — раньше она не задумывалась о том, как добиралась до его постели.

— Наверное, вы ему симпатичны, — техник вдруг подмигивает, и Рей смущенно улыбается в ответ, но тут видит, как он поспешно вытягивается по стойке смирно. — Сэр.

Обернувшись, Рей улыбкой приветствует Кайло Рена, который уже рядом — прямо за ее спиной.

— Идем.

Они следуют бок о бок через кипящий жизнью «Финализатор», то и дело привлекая чужое внимание. Но Рей не замечает любопытных взглядов — ее ум занят другими проблемами. Вместе с Кайло они проходят мимо хмурого генерала Хакса, ждущего посадки на шаттл.

— Милое платье, — отмечает ситх.

— Оно принадлежит твоей матери. Она настояла, чтобы я была подле нее на церемонии, и помогла выглядеть подобающе. — Если честно, утонченное белоснежное платье — самая шикарная вещь, которую ей в жизни доводилось носить. И втайне она не желала расставаться с ним. Поэтому когда генерал Лея предложила ей оставить платье себе, Рей не стала возражать.

— Да, я видел в голонете, — произносит Кайло. — Но, тем не менее, оно милое. Сюда, — он ведет ее к уже ожидающему лифту, возле которого выстроились офицеры. Те буквально отпрыгивают с дороги, дабы выказать почтение, но ситх не замедляет шага, уверенно продвигаясь вперед.

Когда за ними закрываются двери и они остаются наедине, Рей решается спросить:

— Тебя боятся все на борту?

— Большинство, — он немногословен.

Выйдя на нужном уровне, они проделывают оставшийся путь мимо привычно расступающихся людей. Наблюдая это поведение раз за разом, Рей понемногу начинает понимать, что значит быть Кайло Реном — внушающим страх всей галактике командующим орденским флагманом, на котором размещается пятьдесят тысяч человек.

Вскоре они достигают его покоев. И, едва оказавшись с ней наедине, Кайло срывает маску. Это бледное лицо по-прежнему завораживает. Его не портит даже заживший шрам — дело ее рук, память о поединке на «Старкиллере». Правда, сейчас она сожалеет о прошлом. В ее сокровенных мечтах Кайло — без этого шрама.

— Ты прекрасна, — отрывисто выдыхает он, и Рей чувствует его искренность. — Даже не представляешь как. Гораздо красивее, чем в голонете.

Она чуть наклоняет голову, но улыбка исчезает с ее лица, ибо наступает время для непростого разговора.

— Значит… ты приняла решение? — продолжает он, скрещивая руки на груди. От него веет напряженностью, и это немало беспокоит.

— Кайло… — начинает Рей и замирает с открытым ртом. Несмотря на то, что она репетировала речь в течение всего полета, в этот миг правильные слова безнадежно ускользают из памяти. Риторика никогда не входила в число ее сильных сторон. Жизнь на Джакку не предполагала словесных изысков. Ты говорил то, что хотел сказать, и говорил это прямо. Дипломатия дается Рей нелегко.

Не шелохнувшись, Кайло выжидающе смотрит на нее.

Рей собирается с силами:

— Кайло, я не могу… То есть я решила, что… Я хочу сказать…

— Ты меня отвергаешь, — негромко произносит он.

Она отвечает кивком. Ей кажется, что по его лицу проходит гримаса боли. Но даже если это так, Кайло быстро приходит в себя. И боль превращается в гнев.

— Ты меня отвергаешь, — повторяет он, и его голос приобретает страшные, угрожающие ноты. Его грудь вздымается и опадает, почти ощутимо давая почувствовать, как он выходит из себя.

Прикусив язык, Рей пытается объясниться:

— Мы не сможем быть вместе, Кайло. Это невозможно. Я не смогу жить счастливо с тобой здесь, в Первом ордене.

— То есть мне следует убить тебя, джедай? Так будет проще?! — Кайло тяжело дышит, он явно вне себя. Темные глаза впиваются в нее, и Рей мерещится в них желтоватый проблеск. Кажется, будто ситх готов зарубить ее на месте. Но — к собственному удивлению — она не чувствует страха. Прошло много времени с той поры, когда Кайло Рен по-настоящему пугал ее. В последний раз это случилось еще на «Старкиллере».

— Мне убить тебя? — рычит он, и рукоять светового меча появляется в его правой руке. — Это то, чего ты хочешь?!

Не дрогнув, Рей продолжает:

— Я оставлю мастера Люка. Не хочу быть джедаем. Я чувствовала это давно, но ты помог мне принять это, Кайло. И я благодарю тебя за это. Я не гожусь для джедайской жизни.

Но Кайло не отвечает. Он стоит, тяжело дыша, стискивая рукоять. Его лицо потемнело, а брови нахмурены.

Рей понимает, что надо объясниться до конца, иначе ситх сорвется. Атмосфера накаляется с каждым мгновением, разговор стремительно перерастает в нечто такое, к чему она не готовилась.

— Я не вернусь к Сопротивлению, моя война закончена. Начну новую жизнь где-нибудь в тихом и спокойном месте. Тот дроид в пустыне… Все, что привело меня к Сопротивлению и к тебе… Все это было ошибкой.

— Это было волей Силы! — рявкает он.

— Все кончено, Кайло. Нам с тобой не обрести счастья. Нас разделяет слишком большая пропасть. Поэтому то, что было… что мы… Оно было ошибкой.

— Это воля Силы, — сейчас его голос напоминает шипение.

Но Рей пытается сладить с ситуацией, урезонить его — хотя ее собственный голос заметно дрожит.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все обстояло иначе. Или чтобы мы были другими людьми. Но это не так. И это влечение… наша связь… опасная ошибка для нас обоих.

— Это Сила! — не унимается Кайло.

— Это не Сила! — выкрикивает Рей. — Это две одинокие души, у которых нет ничего общего и никакой надежды на будущее!

— У нас есть Сила! — для него это единственный ответ на все, единственное, что нужно для счастья.

— Нет! Все, что у нас есть, это война, Кайло! — горько восклицает она. — И этого мне не достаточно! После нашего разговора я намерена отправиться прямиком к твоему дяде и матери, чтобы сообщить, что я ухожу. Я оставлю их дело, — по мере того как Рей произносит это признание, хладнокровие понемногу покидает ее. — Я оставлю Сопротивление. Кайло, тебе ли не знать, сколько жизней унесли розыски карты к твоему дяде? Не счесть! И каждая жертва — от первой до последней — бессмысленна, потому что, подобно Люку Скайуокеру, я ухожу. Я бросаю их. — По ее щекам катятся слезы. К этому решению она шла насколько месяцев, и ей необычайно трудно выразить все словами. — Я не гожусь на роль джедая. Потому что предпочитаю жить для себя, а не умирать ради чужих целей. Потому что я — Рей с Джакку, и что бы ни случилось, не важно, насколько тяжело станет, я выживу! — Ее голос становится уверенней: — Я выживу, Кайло, я выживу!

— Рей… — он делает шаг к ней.

Но она отшатывается, предупреждающе вскидывая руки.

— Ты отпустишь меня и дашь мне жить своей жизнью. Таков уговор. Я не стану джедаем и не буду участвовать в войне. Я не убью тебя, а ты не убьешь меня. И моя жизнь и сны продолжатся без тебя. Ты оставишь меня в покое! Таков уговор! — Теперь, кажется, все. Рей принимается яростно вытирать заплаканное лицо. — Знаю, ты мечтал не об этом, но большего предложить не могу.

От воцарившегося затяжного молчания ее бросает в дрожь.

— Нет.

— Нет? Нет?! — Рей невольно обращает глаза к двери, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, как сбежать отсюда. К несчастью, световой меч был беззаботно оставлен в «Икс-винге». И сейчас она оказалась одна посреди вражеского корабля, совершенно без защиты. Да уж, джедаем ей точно не стать.

— Это Сила, Рей, — сообщает Кайло тоном, не терпящим возражений. В его глазах появляется какой-то фанатичный блеск. — Это судьба! Тебе и мне — нам предназначено быть вместе!

Судьба?.. Рей морщит нос. Только одержимый Кайло Рен может считать, что его поступками управляют потусторонние силы!

— Никакая это не судьба — это только ты! Ты преследовал меня, похищал, вторгался в мои сны!.. — выпаливает она, теряя остатки спокойствия, и слышит в ответ голос Кайло, спокойный и размеренный, голос человека, который всей душой верит в истинность своих слов:

— Твое будущее — рядом со мной, Рей. Доверься своим чувствам. Ты знаешь, что это правда.

Он сбивает ее с толку, колеблет решимость — разговор затянулся и переходит границы того, к чему она была готова. Ее чувства снова дают о себе знать, пробуждая сомнения. Но нет. Решение принято. И ни зажигательные лозунги Сопротивления, ни вспышки ярости Кайло Рена не изменят этого.

— Мне пора, — устало произносит Рей. Чем дальше, тем хуже. Пора убираться отсюда, пока не дошло до крайности.

Но Кайло не обращает внимания на ее слова.

— Мы еще не закончили, — упрямо предупреждает он.

— Нет, закончили, — отрезает она и добавляет чуть тише, не скрывая грусти: — Мне жаль, Кайло.

Ответом становится вспыхнувший в руке ситха меч. Рей вздрагивает от внезапного гула.

— Мне тоже очень жаль.

Она пятится, но Кайло настигает ее. Она пытается увильнуть в сторону, но он без труда пресекает ее попытки ослепительным клинком и заставляет отступать назад, пока она не упирается спиной в стену. Бежать больше некуда, и невыносимый жар вот-вот обожжет кожу.

— Рей, — тихо произносит ситх, — уговор возможен только такой: ты будешь со мной.

— Я не могу…

— Ты хочешь…

— Но я не стану…

— Станешь.

Рей трясет головой, и он, не выдержав, взрывается:

— Ты согласишься или умрешь!

Клинок полыхает почти у самого ее горла. Глаза Рей беспокойно мечутся между кончиком меча и его лицом, обращаясь к нему с безмолвной мольбой. Но Кайло ничего не замечает, выглядя совершенно разбитым. И Рей осознает, что он собирается унять свой гнев и боль тем самым способом, которым разобрался с учениками дяди и с отцом. Жестокостью.

— О, Кайло, — шепчет она, — это не принесет тебе облегчения. — Чужая боль — ее боль — не прогонит прочь его собственную.

Он слегка опускает голову, укрепляя свою решимость. И его речь служит ободрением для него и предупреждением для нее:

— Мне хватит сил сделать это. Я справлюсь…

На Рей вновь смотрят странные пожелтевшие глаза. Живо напоминая ей о взбешенном Кайло, его яростном «Предатель!», брошенном в лицо Финну в лесах «Старкиллера». Человек, стоящий перед ней, привык убеждать себя в своей правоте и ради самооправдания прибегать к насилию. Невозможно не соглашаться с ним, отказывать ему — он не может быть отвергнут. Или он убьет.

— Моя смерть не избавит тебя от одиночества, — шепчет Рей.

— Я убил Хана Соло, — выдыхает он, снова будто ободряя себя самого. Перед ней — сумасшедшая, неуравновешенная ипостась Кайло Рена. Угрожающе непредсказуемого и безжалостного. Ей вдруг вспоминается старый мастер Люк, его манера разговаривать с птицами и — по его уверению — с призраками давным-давно сгинувших джедаев. Неужто все Скайуокеры отчасти безумны?..

— Ты не хочешь убивать меня, — она пытается его образумить, чувствуя его колебания… Как же пугающе близко проклятый меч!.. — Кайло, если я действительно суждена тебе, ты отпустишь меня. Судьба поможет мне вернуться к тебе, ведь так? Если ты прав, ты ничем не рискуешь!

Кажется, его проняло. Его губы шепчут:

— Судьба… Ты — моя судьба, Рей.

— Ты сказал, что не причинишь мне боли, — продолжает она. — И если то, что ты говорил — правда, думаю…

— Ты думаешь? Ты думаешь?! — вдруг презрительно хмыкает он. — Перестань думать, Рей, и чувствуй! — внезапно Кайло деактивирует меч и вжимает рукоять глубоко ей в бок. Сильное тело припечатывает ее к стене, и скрытый клинок готов пронзить ее, повинуясь легчайшему движению пальца. И все, о чем Рей способна думать в этот миг — это об ужасной, трагической смерти Хана Соло.

— Чувствуй! — рычит Кайло, и его губы быстро и неумолимо приближаются к ней. — Чувствуй, как чувствуют ситхи.

Свободная рука зарывается ей в волосы, грубо задирая голову, и его губы сминают ее рот жестким требовательным поцелуем. Сначала от него исходит жестокость — необходимость захватить, утвердиться и наказать, но едва Рей поддается ему, как он расслабляется, и внезапно поцелуй становится голодным и умоляющим. В этом и кроется суть проблемы, понимает Рей. Отвергнув его, она сделала ему больно, и теперь он отчаянно нуждается в уверенности в ней.

Рей знакома эта боль. Долгие годы на Джакку ей приходилось бороться с ее последствиями. И поэтому там, где другая женщина — более гордая, ухоженная и уверенная в себе — возмутилась бы поступком Кайло, инстинкты Рей побуждают ее успокоить и утешить его. Она — подросшая маленькая девочка, которой никто и никогда не вытирал слезы, которую никто не обнимал и не целовал, обещая, что вот-вот, потерпи чуть-чуть, и станет легче. Она — жалкая мусорщица, познавшая ощущение чужого презрения. Рей никогда не хотела причинить боль Кайло. Но такой исход неизбежен в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Однако это не может заставить замолчать чувства, пробужденные чужой болью.

Разве Кайло не понимает, что ей тоже больно? И что она тоже идет на жертвы? Знает ли он, каким искушением стал для нее? Как — даже несмотря на влекущие поцелуи — именно обещания оберегать и сделать счастливой манят ее израненное сердце, словно мотылька, летящего на огонь? Никто, кроме ситха, не предлагал ей заботу и семью… Никто не желал ее так, как этот воплощенный ужас галактики, давая ей почувствовать себя могущественной. Ценной — после стольких лет отвержения.

Его рука незаметно перемещается ей на шею, и Рей льнет к нему, прижимаясь всем телом, отвечая его губам. И пока он целует ее, Рей теряет голову. Пьянящий прилив страсти поглощает ее, заставляя желать большего, поэтому когда она чувствует на шее знакомые жадные губы, из ее уст тихим стоном вырывается его имя.

— Да, — шипит ситх. — Прими свои желания. Почувствуй их силу.

Где-то вдалеке, а может, и в другом мире рукоять светового меча падает на пол. И теперь обе руки ситха свободно бродят по ее телу, давая ей ощутить всю полноту его намерений. Тонкий шелк — слабый барьер между ними, и пальцы Кайло касаются ее сосков, проводят по груди, вызывая невольные вздохи. Рей знает, что если бы могла, то навсегда осталась бы в его объятиях.

Он отстраняется, смущенно и озадаченно глядя на нее.

— Ты хочешь этого… Ты хочешь меня… — одновременно вопрос и утверждение.

— О, Кайло, — Рей поднимает на него взгляд. — Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы все было по-другому… В другой жизни, в другое время я бы… — она обрывает себя, прежде чем успевает сказать лишнее.

— Ты бы… что? — хрипло требует он продолжения; она молчит, и его лицо снова вспыхивает, Кайло безжалостно встряхивает ее. — Скажи мне! — приказывает он. — Скажи!

— Я могла бы полюбить тебя, — шепчет она, сжимаясь от стыда из-за своего неловкого признания. Ведь он преследовал ее, похищал, только что угрожал мечом — как же низко она пала!..

— Полюбить меня?.. Ты могла бы любить меня? — Теперь Кайло отступает на целый шаг, давая ей вздохнуть полной грудью. Но тут же тянется к ней и крепко прижимает к себе. Его прежние ярость и агрессия словно испарились, он держит Рей так, будто она — величайшее сокровище вселенной. И от резких, как удар хлыста, перепадов настроения нестабильного ситха ее начинает лихорадить. — Тогда люби меня, Рей. Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты любила меня, — слышится жаркий шепот Силы. Он жаждет этого. Всей душой. — Люби меня, будь моей женой, и ты больше никогда не останешься одна.

— Ч-что?!

— Выходи за меня. Будь мне семьей, а не врагом. Прими волю судьбы.

— Мы едва знаем друг друга, — в смятении лепечет она. — И ты хочешь, чтобы я согласилась? — Неужели он так и не услышал ее? Раз она сказала, что не видит себя рядом с ним, то с какой стати должна соглашаться выйти за него? Это абсурд.

— Да. Выходи за меня, Рей. Будь моей леди.

Происходящее напоминает странную извращенную сказку: прекрасный принц обещает принцессе сдувать с нее пылинки и подарить все, о чем та мечтает. Только принц Рей — жестокий ученик ситха, грозившийся убить ее, поскольку отказать ему означает обречь себя на смерть. Ее принц — ярый приверженец Первого ордена и отцеубийца. Но все-таки ее принц обещает ей тот самый счастливый финал из настоящей сказки: безопасность, защиту, брак и семью. Разум подсказывает, что Кайло Рен нарушит свои обещания, но сердце стремится к ним. И в это мгновение Рей охватывает искушение. Искушение слишком сильное, чтобы отвернуться от него.

И Кайло чувствует это. Он прижимает палец к ее губам, предупреждая возражения.

— Ты не обязана говорить «да», Рей. Просто не говори «нет». Пожалуйста… не говори «нет»…

Это минутная слабость. Ему безумно нужна надежда на будущее — будущее, от которого Рей, возможно, не окончательно отвернулась. Существует ли способ для них с Кайло наладить совместную жизнь? Еще пару минут назад Рей так не считала, но нежданно желание найти эту возможность заиграло новыми красками. Особенно учитывая, что она останется в живых.

— Оставь Скайуокера и Сопротивление. Начни новую жизнь. Но пусть в ней будет место для меня, Рей. Не противься нашей судьбе.

— Х-хорошо, — обещание вырывается прежде, чем Рей успевает задуматься о его последствиях. Ее нельзя назвать порывистой, но… но, быть может, сейчас это отчасти так. И что-то подсказывает ей, что она поступила правильно. Поэтому Рей повторяет с возросшей уверенностью: — Хорошо, Кайло.

Он гладит ее щеку и наклоняется к ней.

— Сегодня между нами ничего не закончилось, Рей. Обстоятельства изменились, но не между нами.

— Да, — соглашается она, но потом вдруг хмурится. Странное ощущение вспыхивает в голове — отражение волнения в Силе. Снова боль… И еще раз — настойчивая и пронзительная. Чужая мука передается ей, и это… невыносимо!

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Кайло, наблюдающий за ней.

Рей дергается в его руках и резко вырывается из объятий. Боль слишком острая и сильная. Замерев, Рей пытается сосредоточиться. А затем, метнувшись к обзорным иллюминаторам, открывающим вид на глубокий космос, проносится мимо Кайло.

— Мастер Люк… — испуганно шепчет она. — Что-то случилось с мастером Люком!

Обернувшись, Рей в ярости срывается на ситха.

— Что ты сделал?! — выкрикивает она. — Что ты сделал с мастером Люком?!

Кайло отвечает ей непонимающим взглядом.

— Ничего.

Этот ответ пугает ее, поскольку Кайло выглядит озадаченным. Он ведь, конечно, тоже почувствовал колебания в Силе? Ее охватывает новый приступ. Боль. И гнев. Растущий, пульсирующий гнев. Такой темный…

Рей поднимает глаза на ситха.

— Кайло, я должна вернуться к нему. Мастеру Люку нужна моя помощь. С ним что-то случилось. Ему… очень больно.


	9. Chapter 9

Рей опять ворвалась в его жизнь и исчезла. Но встреча с ней была подобна проблеску света среди грозовых туч. Увидеть ее доводилось так редко — всякий раз пополняя груз и без того неразрешенных проблем, — что ему приходилось проводить часы в медитации, переживая подробности мимолетных встреч. И сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

Добравшись до ангара, Кайло сразу заметил очертания древнего Скайуокеровского «Икс-винга». Внимательным взглядом он следил, как Рей снимает шлем и встряхивает головой, позволяя длинным волосам рассыпаться по плечам. Движение вышло незамысловатым, но оно очаровывало, напоминая о видении, озарившем его несколькими месяцами ранее. Потом Рей нежданно отвлеклась на подошедшего заправщика, но, почувствовав приближение Кайло, повернулась к нему с улыбкой на устах. С неподдельно искренней улыбкой. И Кайло замер на миг, снова вспоминая видение. Случайностей не бывает. Будущее, предсказанное ему почти год назад, сбывалось на его глазах. И он позволил себе окунуться во всколыхнувшуюся мощь Темной стороны.

Сила была с ним.

Но, тем не менее, Рей его отвергла.

Его Падме согласилась покинуть Скайуокера, но не решилась присоединиться к нему. И пока ее решение оставалось неопределенным, Кайло испытывал разочарование. Злость. Раздражение. Нельзя противиться судьбе! Горе глупцам, посмевшим бросить ей вызов.

С неохотой, но приходилось признать, что со стороны Рей отказать ему — было храбрым поступком. Его смелая девочка не опустила взгляда, сообщая о своем выборе. Такое требовало немалого мужества. Тысячи безликих подчиненных на «Финализаторе» спешат убраться с его пути, в страхе надеясь не привлечь его внимания, и даже старшие офицеры зачастую стараются не встречаться с ним глазами. А Рей? Рей твердо стояла на своем. Да, поистине, его Падме достойна его.

Но ее упрямый отказ, как бы то ни было, не был ее достоин.

Впрочем, откровенно говоря, чувство неприятия не было чем-то новым для Кайло Рена. Его отвергали всю жизнь. Отец делал это несчетное количество раз, пропадая в самых разных частях галактики вместе с Чуи — по году, а то и больше. Вечно занятая мать, погрязшая в собственных проблемах, бросала его на попечение помощников и гувернанток. Потом была череда элитных школ-интернатов, а когда юный Бен Соло добился, чтобы его отовсюду исключили, — его сбагрили дяде Люку.

По странной иронии судьбы джедай проводил с ним больше времени, чем оба родителя вместе взятые. Но бесконечное терпение, которое Люк Скайуокер выказывал в отношении других падаванов, изменяло ему при общении с племянником. Десять минут наставлений были пределом, после которого он опускал руки и уходил, бормоча: «Не могу его учить». Так все и продолжалось. Пока другие падаваны постигали секреты Силы, Бен Соло угрюмо смотрел на них издалека, завидуя достижениям товарищей и вниманию, которое они получали. И тогда, сперва часами, а потом и днями, он начал пропадать в голонете, изучать войны прошлого, и они захватили его воображение. Его мыслями завладела эпоха Войны Клонов и истории о давно погибшем герое — его дедушке. Но даже тогда Бен Соло не мечтал стать джедаем: сейчас Кайло искренне сомневался, что у него вообще имелся необходимый для этого талант.

Наконец, как глоток свежего воздуха среди его несчастий, появился Сноук. Старый Дарт Плэгас открыл Бену Соло правду. Ничего не скрывая, Сноук поведал ему о прошлом просто и ясно, чем заслужил вечное доверие ученика. Правда многое объяснила: и нежелание дяди его учить, и настойчивое стремление матери сделать его джедаем, и желание отца смыться от этого спектакля куда подальше. Хан Соло видел в нелюдимом мрачном подростке ростки Тьмы, на которые остальные предпочитали закрывать глаза.

Старый ситх показал новому ученику простой и чистый подход к Силе, безо всяких ограничений или условий, без устаревших догм. Новый наставник поощрял использование эмоций, а не их подавление. Надлежало принять свои желания и чувства. И результат не заставил себя ждать — сила пришла к нему — причем куда острее и ярче.

Обретенная уверенность возродила потерянный интерес к Силе. И у него, еще подростка, наконец появилась в жизни цель, которой ему не хватало. Его дар удачно сочетался со знаниями военной стратегии и истории. Ему было суждено стать ситхом, как деду и прадеду в Силе до него. А разочаровавшая его семья, равно как и былые неудачи, остались позади.

Нельзя отвергать Лорда ситхов, и он не отступит. Темная сторона не знает боли и переживаний. Чувствовать боль тебя заставляют привязанности — в противном случае тебе будет все равно.

Прошло много лет с той поры, как ситх Кайло Рен чувствовал боль, привязавшись к кому-то достаточно сильно. Но сегодня его отвергли. Сама его Падме отказалась от него.

Рей не будет джедаем. Само по себе это ее решение можно считать победой. Но этого недостаточно. Он — ситх, и он хочет большего. Он хочет получить все. Ему мало того, что Рей больше ему не враг — она обязана быть на его стороне. Она должна быть его ближайшим союзником. Его леди.

Потребовался меч, поцелуй и ее слезы, но Рей уступила, смягчив свое решение и подарив Кайло веру в то, что в конце концов его желание исполнится. Ведь, так или иначе, Сила вернет ему Рей. Терпение не входит в число его достоинств, но он умеет терпеть, если цель того стоит. А его Падме определенно заслуживает любого ожидания.

Вдобавок, когда дело касается Рей, Сила всегда на его стороне.

Но сейчас Рей убежала обратно к Скайуокеру. Провожая ее к кораблю, Кайло чувствовал, как ее сознание тянется сквозь Силу, как все ее чувства устремляются вдаль, ловя любой сигнал от старого джедая. Он ощутил то волнение в Силе, которое необычайно взбудоражило Рей. И оно удивляло. Кайло давно не улавливал отголосков Люка Скайуокера в Силе. Правда, это не вызывало особого беспокойства. Единственную реальную опасность для джедая представлял Сноук, но Кайло знал, что Учитель не причастен к тому, что сейчас происходило где-то вдалеке… Скорее всего, джедай в очередной раз чем-то терзался понапрасну…

Дядя Люк всегда любил попусту попереживать. В основном, конечно, его волнения касались Темной стороны, ведь исторически род Скайуокера не тяготеет к Свету… И, как бы старому Люку Скайуокеру ни хотелось обратного, Тьма жила в нем самом. Сноук утверждает, что Скайуокеры — прирожденные ситхи, что они повелители Тьмы, но Кайло втайне считает по-другому. Истинное наследие Скайуокера — это наследие мастерства. Тьма или Свет — не важно, Скайуокеры рождены властвовать. Его дед управлял Империей вместе с Дартом Сидиусом, мать возглавляет Сопротивление и остатки Новой Республики, а дядя стал единственным наследником джедайских традиций. Каждое поколение выбирает сторону и идет к власти. Однажды Кайло суждено начать править. И ему нужна подходящая спутница — род Скайуокера должен продолжаться. Для этого Сила послала ему Рей.

Но его Рей — воплощенный Свет. И раз так, то как наследие Скайуокера может ограничиваться одной лишь Тьмой?..

Разумеется, сначала его привлекли способности Рей. Он — ситх, и сила влечет его. С их первой встречи Рей сразу заинтриговала его, между ними словно пробежала искра — химия, что притягивает одного к другому, невзирая на физическую привлекательность. Но сегодня он осознал, насколько непередаваема ее красота.

Раньше Рей виделась ему хорошенькой и наивной, в своей расцветающей простоте юности, на сегодня его Падме предстала перед ним совершенно иной. Было неожиданно увидеть, как преобразилась девочка-мусорщица с Джакку. И, судя по количеству взглядов исподтишка, которые она к себе привлекала, пока они шли многолюдными коридорами «Финализатора», — немало его подчиненных подпало под ее чары. Когда Рей, наконец, будет принадлежать ему, Кайло оденет ее в красное и черное, цвета Первого ордена, и сделает своей королевой. И убьет любого, кто осмелится задержать на ней взгляд дольше, чем допускает светская учтивость.

Красота, ум, храбрость и Сила. Все вместе — пьянящее сочетание в одной-единственной женщине. Когда Рей стояла перед ним со струящимися по плечам волосами, произнося слова отказа блестящими розовыми губками, в каждой ее черте просматривалась сказочная джедайская принцесса. И еще никогда он не желал ее сильнее, чем в этот миг. Поэтому ситх решил, что не примет от нее никаких «нет».

Все-таки удивительно, что женщина, настолько красивая и безупречная, до сих пор одинока. Как созревший плод, который нужно сорвать. Джедай-отшельник боялся заботиться о ней, чтобы не потерять, как других падаванов? Что ж, несмотря ни на что, он теряет ее. Только не так, как он опасался. Дядя, наверное, считал, что Кайло хочет убить ее. Но старый затворник не углядел у себя под носом настоящей опасности. Дяде стоило уделять Рей хотя бы немного внимания, не ограничиваясь тренировками, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Вдобавок — не важно по каким причинам — FN-2187 ему не соперник в борьбе за сердце Рей. И пусть предатель у всех на глазах держит ее за руку и нашептывает что-то на ухо, но именно Кайло Рену позволено целовать ее до бесчувствия, прижимая к стене звездного разрушителя.

Сейчас ему оставалось лишь ждать. Едва Рей разберется с Сопротивлением и Скайуокером, Кайло устроит ей уединенное любовное гнездышко на любой планете по ее выбору. И тогда все образуется, между ними все станет неторопливо и естественно. Никаких встреч тайком, никакой опасности, вызванной противоборством сторон этой войны. У Рей появится время, чтобы научиться доверять ему и, возможно — как она и обещала, — любить его. Война не коснется Рей, и он станет ее защитником и хранителем — хотя она, конечно, никогда не признается, что нуждается в таковом. Если захочет, Рей сможет работать хоть механиком — делать что угодно, к чему лежит ее сердце; но всегда будет ожидать, когда Кайло вернется к ней. А он планирует навещать ее часто. Придет время, и они с Рей рассекут руки, принеся друг другу клятвы при лунном свете. Он станет ее Вейдером, а она — его Падме. Ситх и его леди, вместе навеки, соединенные Силой.

Кайло стоит на оживленном мостике «Финализатора», поглощенный захватывающими мечтами о будущем, когда внезапно его пронзает видение.

В темноте возникает испуганное лицо Рей. Она на коленях умоляет кого-то, кто тенью возвышается над ней. Где-то рядом вспыхивает световой меч, затем еще один. Предательство. Гневный мужской голос говорит о предательстве!..

Это будущее? Однажды Кайло снова придется угрожать Рей мечом? Или это Сноук? Кого предаст Рей? Ему необходимо знать! Меч красный? Его ли это меч? Он старательно концентрируется, и видение меняется. Значит, это будущее. Ибо будущее всегда в движении.

Перед его мысленным взором все размывается, а потом вновь проясняется, и он узнает в оружии меч Рей. А где другой? Он явственно слышал гул двух мечей. И наконец… Да… Но это джедайский меч его деда. Вот он, этот меч — крепко зажатый механической рукой Люка Скайуокера — качнулся в смертельной близости от горла Рей. Она уже жмурится в ожидании удара…

«НЕТ!»

Должно быть, он вскрикнул вслух, потому что отдаленный шум голосов вокруг внезапно стихает. Однако Кайло игнорирует подчиненных, направив все свое внимание на стремительно ускользающее видение. Но поздно. Оно исчезло слишком быстро, прежде чем он успел задержать его. В любом случае Кайло должен разобраться, что произойдет.

Прошло не больше часа с тех пор, как Рей отчалила к Скайуокеру, полагая, что летит спасать наставника, хотя на самом деле движется на встречу со смертью. Люк Скайуокер поджидает ее со световым мечом, и в этот миг Кайло Рен осознает, что именно ощутил через возмущение в Силе… То была ярость Скайуокера, направленная на бывшего ученика. Гнев на него и гнев на Рей.

И это может означать лишь одно: старому джедаю стало известно о них. Но что он узнал? И как?..

— Подготовить мой шаттл! — рявкает Кайло ближайшему офицеру. — Сейчас же!

Разум кипит, подсчитывая время перелета. У Рей древний гипердвигатель, и ее корабль гораздо медленнее его шаттла. Еще есть шанс перехватить ее, если он отправится сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Кайло незамедлительно покидает командный центр, быстро проследовав мимо Хакса и его лакеев, столпившихся у входа.

Хакс. Кайло слегка замедляется, тратя драгоценные секунды на подоспевшее прозрение. На воспоминания о том, как генерал не раз угрожал Рей. Как этим самым утром клялся арестовать ее. Хакс в курсе, что Рей помогла осуществить диверсию на «Старкиллере». Кроме того, Хакс годами копил к нему ненависть. Молодой генерал мнит себя его соперником, но он слишком труслив, чтобы действовать напрямую. Вместо этого он наверняка решил подобраться к нему через Рей. Исподтишка, естественно.

Возможно, это отчасти ответ на вопрос — как Скайуокер разнюхал про их отношения. Но разбираться с этим сейчас нет времени. Причины второстепенны, важен лишь результат. Кайло Рену надо быть в шаттле. Уже давно.

По крайней мере, Сила предупредила его, еще раз дав понять, что она на его стороне.


	10. Chapter 10

Должно быть, мастер Люк почувствовал ее приближение, поскольку уже ожидает на площадке возле старого храма. И он не один. Рядом с ним в стремительно угасающих лучах заката на Эч-То выделяется знакомая фигура Леи Органы. Две из трех лун уже поднялись, бросая серебристый отсвет на их суровые лица — прежде Рей даже не замечала, насколько они похожи.

Судя по всему, генерал тоже торопилась на помощь брату, поскольку, подобно Рей, она до сих пор в наряде с церемонии. Сила предупредила и ее?..

При виде их — целых и невредимых — навязчивая липкая тревога не исчезает. И все же… «Опасность. Опасность!» — кричат инстинкты. Но следов Первого ордена нет, да и мастер Люк с генералом выглядят спокойными, хотя бы внешне. Какого бы рода ни была угроза, она не очевидна.

Рей поспешно выбирается из корабля.

— Что такое? Что случилось? — спрашивает она на ходу, сбрасывая шлем и быстро расстегивая громоздкий комбинезон, неудобно сидящий на платье. Надо быть готовой защищаться и помочь Скайуокерам — на этот раз не забыв проверить световой меч, коснувшись рукоятки на поясе. — Что-то не так… Я знаю, что что-то не так, — она спешит навстречу наставнику. — Сила волнуется!..

От нее не укрывается, как брат с сестрой обмениваются взглядами.

— Зайдем внутрь, Рей, нам нужно поговорить, — начинает генерал — ее голос спокоен, но лицо серьезно. Сейчас это не та женщина, которая любовно расчесывала ей волосы. Наверное… Рей холодеет от догадки: кто-то погиб! Кто-то очень важный, или его ранили, взяли в плен, или произошло что-то не менее ужасное. От Леи Органы исходит странная осторожность, как в случаях, когда люди собираются сообщить очень плохие вести.

— Нет, — отрезает учитель Рей. — Говорить будем здесь. Сейчас.

Нетерпение несвойственно мастеру Люку, сквозь Силу доносится, насколько в нем пылает гнев и разочарование. Да, что-то точно, совершенно точно не в порядке.

Рей без промедления соглашается с ним, слегка кивнув.

— Да, конечно. Что случилось? — повторяет она, но не слышит ответа.

— Мы ждали тебя раньше, Рей. Где ты была? — генерал Органа хмурится и странно смотрит на нее.

Вопрос застает врасплох — она ждала плохих новостей о Сопротивлении, а не расспросов о себе.

— На церемонии с вами, мадам.

— Ты улетела сразу, как она закончилась.

— Да, — констатирует мастер Люк. — Моя сестра улетела после тебя, Рей, но, тем не менее, оказалась на Эч-То раньше тебя на несколько часов. — Рей прежде не слышала у наставника такого резкого тона. — Поэтому мы снова спрашиваем тебя, падаван: где ты была?

Вдруг Рей понимает, что краткая остановка на «Финализаторе», ради которой пришлось отклониться от курса, не осталась незамеченной. Ее взгляд устремляется то к Лее Органе, то к наставнику. И она с трудом проглатывает комок, подступающий к горлу.

Она мысленно сокрушается, и, словно в ответ на это, Люк Скайуокер достает из складок робы датапад и безмолвно протягивает его ей.

Сделав шаг вперед, Рей берет датапад и начинает листать открытые файлы. Это серия картинок, отражающая одно и то же событие с разных ракурсов: Кайло Рен, вместе с ней, стоит рядом с «Икс-вингом» Люка Скайуокера в ангаре звездного разрушителя. Первые голографии кажутся размытыми, но чем дальше, тем они становятся четче, снятые явно при хорошем приближении. Вот на ней летный комбинезон, а вот сопротивленческая форма, а на совсем свежих Рей в том самом платье, что и сейчас на ней.

Добавить тут нечего.

— Сопротивление получило их сегодня, Рей, — устало сообщает генерал Лея. Сложив руки на груди, она пристально наблюдает за ней. — К слову, первую партию мы получили во время памятной церемонии. Остальные изображения пришли час назад. Ранние датируются несколькими месяцами ранее. И, как сейчас рассказал мне Люк, эти даты соответствуют твоим вылазкам во внешний мир. Наш лучший специалист по разведке проверил их, Рей. И счел, что подделка исключена. Это действительно ты и Кайло Рен.

Рей снова тяжело сглатывает. Мастер Люк даже не смотрит на нее, и она возвращает датапад его сестре.

— Они не поддельные, — негромко признает она. Смысла лгать нет.

— Значит, — продолжает Лея с ноткой надежды в голосе, — ты не отрицаешь? 

— Нет.

— Но у тебя есть объяснение? — осведомляется генерал, кивая на датапад.

Объяснение?.. Наверное, попытаться можно.

— Я оказывалась там не по своей воле. Каким-то образом меня выдергивали из гиперпространства и доставляли на борт. Я долго не понимала, как Первому ордену это удавалось, но потом Кайло Рен сказал, что он нашел меня в Силе. И отпустил меня. Он хотел поговорить, ничего больше. Я ничего не выдала. — Конечно, это не вся правда, и ее недоговорки не укрываются от близнецов Скайуокеров, на что незамедлительно указывает Лея Органа:

— А как насчет сегодняшнего дня? Нам известно, что сегодня ты была у них. — Она набирает что-то на датападе и вручает его обратно. Картинке всего несколько часов. Как и на остальных, на ней Рей стоит с Кайло Реном возле «Икс-винга», разве что на этой ее лицо озарено улыбкой.

— Да. Сегодня я была там, — со вздохом подтверждает она. — Я прилетела к вам оттуда.

Мастер Люк мрачнеет на глазах, и сестра предупредительно опускает руку ему на плечо.

— Тебя опять перехватили? — уточняет генерал.

— Нет, — Рей поворачивается к ней, не рискуя встретиться взглядом с наставником. Внезапно становится невыносимо стыдно за собственные поступки — давно надо было рассказать мастеру о Кайло Рене. Она ведь хотела, даже пыталась несколько раз, но в итоге не решилась довести дело до конца, продолжая скрывать эти встречи, видясь с Кайло, принимая его поцелуи и любуясь им в своих снах.

И признаваться сейчас не менее совестно:

— Сегодня я была там по своей воле. Он дал мне координаты. С помощью Силы.

Брат с сестрой обмениваются настороженными взглядами.

— Чем ты там занималась, Рей? Скажи мне, — Лея Органа пытается оставаться сдержанной, но в ее голосе сквозит справедливое беспокойство.

— Он только хотел поговорить со мной, — тихо добавляет Рей.

— Ты лжешь! — чеканит Люк Скайуокер. Скрестив на груди руки, он смотрит на нее, и в его глазах Рей вдруг замечает искорки голубоватых змеек, окутавших рукава его робы. Еще никогда прежде она не видела, чтобы мастер Скайуокер терял контроль над собой, поддавшись гневу — должно быть, он очень, очень рассержен на нее. — Говори, что Бен наобещал тебе!

— Он предложил мне учиться, — признается Рей. — Как и на «Старкиллере». Ничего нового. Я отказалась. Просто он очень настойчив.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, я знаю! — бросает Люк Скайуокер, и сестра опять придерживает его за руку.

— Бен хотел переманить тебя в Первый орден? — вставляет свой вопрос генерал.

— Нет.

Ответ заметно озадачивает ее.

— Тогда как понимать его предложение обучать тебя? Разве он не собирался учить тебя Темной стороне? Не уговаривал примкнуть к Сноуку?

— Нет.

— Тогда чего он хотел? — хмурился Лея Органа, но наставник Рей, видимо, устал выслушивать оправдания.

— Тебе было прекрасно известно, что представляет собой Бен, ты знала, что он совершил. Тем не менее, ты попыталась скрыть это от меня? Ты добровольно отправилась на встречу с учеником Сноука, и он предложил тебе обучение. И ты снова скрыла это? — его голос балансирует на опасной грани, и ей страшно взглянуть ему в лицо. — Почему, Рей?..

— Я не наблюдаю наручников или штурмовиков на этих изображениях. На нескольких ты даже со световым мечом, — констатирует генерал Лея с присущим ей самообладанием. — Ты выглядишь спокойной.

— Нет! — поправляет Скайуокер сестру, резко скидывая ее руку. — Она выглядит счастливой! На последней она явно счастлива рядом с Беном. Счастлива видеть парня, не пощадившего даже юнлингов. Счастлива видеть парня, убившего собственного отца. Счастлива видеть злейшего врага Республики и Сопротивления, — джедай смеряет ее тяжелым взглядом. — Словно встретила друга, а не врага.

Рей молчит в ответ на это.

— Как хорошо ты успела узнать моего племянника, падаван? — вопрошает ее наставник. — Как долго это продолжается?

— Я была там четыре раза, мастер Люк.

Обжигая ее ледяным взглядом, Люк Скайуокер делает шаг вперед. Он долго рассматривает ее, а потом его губы кривятся от отвращения.

— Бен в твоей голове, не так ли? — Стушевавшись, Рей не знает, что сказать, и учитель приказывает ей: — Отвечай!

— Да, мастер. — Глубоко устыдившись своего поступка, она отводит взгляд. — Он был. Я не могла… Я не могла остановить его так, как на «Старкиллере».

Опустив голову, мастер Люк отшатывается от нее. Чужое разочарование и гнев обжигают ее сквозь Силу.

— Однажды я уже доверился одному падавану, и он предал меня. Он предал нас всех ради Темной стороны и принес смерть и разрушение, преследующие нас пятнадцать лет. Ответь мне, Рей! Ты тоже предала нас? — Световой меч вылетает из ее руки и приземляется в протянутую ладонь Люка Скайуокера. Голубой свет озаряет лица присутствующих. И внезапно смертоносный клинок оказывается перед ней. — Ты не раскрыла всей правды. Ты выдала секреты Сопротивления Первому ордену? Ты предала меня Сноуку?

— Нет… Нет, мастер Люк! Я не… — Она не хотела, но вышло иначе! Кайло Рену известно, где скрывается дядя, благодаря ее невольной помощи.

— Ты согласилась примкнуть к ним? Чтобы Бен обучал тебя?

— Нет… Нет!..

Легким движением руки старый джедай взмахивает мечом перед ее носом, и Рей отшатывается, спотыкаясь о длинную юбку и падая на колени. Раздается гул еще одного зажженного меча. Она поднимает голову, и ее слепят два световых клинка, скрещенные на уровне ее глаз. Кончики мечей застыли над ее плечами — отступать некуда.

— Глупая девчонка! Если Бен был в твоей голове, значит, он выяснил все! — слова Люка Скайуокера гремят в ушах и в Силе. Перед ней больше не терпеливый, добродушный учитель, а отчаявшийся разъяренный человек, узнавший, что его предали.

— Никогда больше не взращу очередного ситха! Никогда! Отрекаюсь от тебя, падаван. Навеки.

— Люк…

— Нет, Лея. Это должно закончиться сейчас. — Вновь обратив взгляд к Рей, он выносит неумолимый приговор: — Существовало много причин, Рей, по которым я не желал брать тебя в ученицы. Но меня убедили, и я поверил тебе. А теперь ты предала меня. Не думай, что я позволю тебе жить, чтобы ты склонилась перед Сноуком. Я не повторю своей ошибки. — Внезапно умолкнув, он резко вскидывает лицо к небу. И пока джедай борется за контроль над собой, голубоватые молнии снова вспыхивают вокруг его рук. — Ты привела его сюда, — тихо повторяет Скайуокер.

Неожиданно остров заливает ослепительным искусственным светом, Рей начинает быстро моргать, и тут до нее доносятся звуки заходящего на посадку звездолета — где-то совсем рядом, рядом и за ее спиной! Низкий гул ионных двигателей дает понять, что это нечто огромное. И оно приземляется быстро и жестко. Через мгновение слышится шипение выдвигающегося трапа.

Даже не оборачиваясь, Рей знает, что на этом корабле прибыл Кайло Рен. И судя по лицам Скайуокеров, мастер Люк и его сестра тоже узнали его.

— Бен, — выдыхает Лея Органа имя сына. Бросив изумленный взгляд на Рей, она в панике поворачивается к брату. — Люк, не делай этого! Ты обещал нам!.. Ты обещал Хану!..

Но внимание джедая обращено только на Рей.

— Ты привела его сюда. — Его плечи опускаются, и внезапно он кажется постаревшим на целое десятилетие, тем не менее, продолжая твердо держать мечи у ее шеи. — Ты предала мое учение и выдала мое убежище. И преклонив предо мной колени, солгала мне в лицо.

— Нет, мастер Люк, нет… — по ее щекам катятся слезы, и Рей слышит за спиной быстрые тяжелые шаги.

— Сегодня все закончится, падаван, — клинки слегка перемещаются. Джедай тяжело дышит, и в его глазах явственно читается вынесенный приговор. Рей знает, что ее ждет, знает, как и Лея Органа, отводящая взгляд.

«Мне жаль, мастер. Я не хотела предавать вас…»

У нее не было даже шанса сказать наставнику, что она оставляет обучение. Но в целом так к лучшему. Какое значение это имеет теперь? Теперь ничто не имеет значения.

По крайней мере, все произойдет в один миг — она даже не почувствует боли. Чистая, легкая смерть, в отличие от медленной гибели в пустыне от голода и жажды, когда кончаются гидратационные таблетки. «Вдобавок, — напоминает она себе, — смерти нет, есть только Сила. Я буду едина с Силой, и Сила будет во мне».

Понимая безвыходность положения, Рей освобождает разум и закрывает глаза.

— НЕТ! СТОЙ! — Шаги позади нее останавливаюсь, и воздух пронзает звук еще одного меча. Шипение трех лучей кроссгарды Кайло Рена ни с чем не спутать. — Не трогай ее!

Мастер Люк медлит, отсрочивая смертельный удар. Воздух вокруг потрескивает от напряжения, ибо здесь, на Эч-То, собрались четверо из немногих оставшихся в галактике форсъюзеров, и три из них принадлежат к роду Избранного. Тьма и Свет снова столкнулись сегодня, и Рей угодила как раз между ними.

Сила кружится вокруг в лихорадочном ритме — предвестнике перемен. По словам мастера Люка, одаренные — это проводники воли Силы во вселенной. И когда кто-то из них сталкивается между собой, последствия неизбежно приобретают большой размах. Всегда будет победитель и проигравший, даже если дело обойдется без жертв. Тьма и Свет вечны, но их баланс постоянно меняется. И вместе с ним судьба галактики.

А сегодня заодно и судьба самой Рей.

— Стой! — снова требует Кайло Рен. — Ты не заберешь ее у меня! — Его голос разносится громко и четко, и она понимает, что он без маски.

Два световых клинка не дают возможности обернуться — ей видны лишь лица мастера Люка и его сестры. Лея Органа смотрит так, словно видит перед собой призрака, а взгляд Люка пылает искренней яростью при виде бывшего ученика.

— Тебе не следовало возвращаться, Бен, — забыв про нее, произносит Люк Скайуокер.

— Я пришел не за тобой, джедай. Я пришел за ней. Только за ней. А теперь отпусти ее!

— Я мог бы убить тебя на месте, Бен Соло, — угрожающе произносит тот. — Не пошевельнув пальцем.

Рей замечает, как генерал, бледная, с испуганным взглядом, приникает к брату:

— Люк, нет! — сдавленно восклицает она. — Ты обещал!

— Отпусти ее, джедай! — опять раздается голос Кайло, но уже гораздо ближе.

— Еще шаг, Бен, и она умрет.

— Мама, — Кайло меняет тактику. — Мама, не дай ему убить ее. Рей ни в чем не виновата.

Лея вздрагивает. Ее глаза завороженно смотрят на давно потерянного сына. Раньше Рей знала генерала Органу только как стального, решительного человека, прирожденного лидера, женщину, умудрявшуюся сохранять трезвый рассудок среди хаоса войны, но сейчас она кажется парализованной страхом. Словно в эту минуту на нее обрушилась тяжкая доля разбитой горем вдовы и осиротевшей матери.

— Мама, пожалуйста. — Но генерал молчит в ответ, не сводя с него взгляда. Она не встречалась с сыном почти пятнадцать долгих лет… И сейчас, должно быть, впервые видит мужчину, которым он стал.

Но Люка Скайуокера не впечатляют угрозы Кайло.

— Поведай мне, Бен, — велит старый джедай, — почему я должен выказать ей милосердие, в котором ты отказал собственному отцу?

Вопрос справедлив. Наступает долгая пауза, в течение который Рей слышит лишь гул световых мечей.

— Ответь мне, Бен, — повторяет мастер Люк.

Когда Кайло заговаривает, в его словах чувствуется насмешка:

— Потому что предполагается, что ты лучше меня, джедай. Разве не этому ты учил всегда? Что Свет это добро. Что Свет терпелив. Свет прощает. — Невероятно, но Рей слышит, как он выключает свой меч. — Я прошу о милосердии, а ты намерен убить ее. Кто же из нас, дядя, теперь Тьма? Кто ищет мести? Тот, кто поглощен гневом? — Яд в голосе Кайло смешивается с презрением. — Скажи мне, Люк Скайуокер, кто из нас сейчас ситх?

В этом многолетнем противостоянии дело касается не только Рей. А может, оно и никогда не касалось ее. Боль, что ее наставник вынашивал пятнадцать лет в полном одиночестве, обнажается во всем своем ужасающем откровении.

— Я мог бы простить запутавшегося подростка, которым манипулировали, заставив убить моих падаванов, Бен, — произносит ледяным голосом Люк Скайуокер. — Но не могу простить взрослого сына, убившего отца, пришедшего к нему с миром. Я никогда не прощу фанатичного мясника, ответственного за гибель целых миров.

— В самом деле, дядя? — беззаботно хмыкает Кайло. — Крови на руках Дарта Вейдера было больше, чем у меня. Гораздо больше. А ты, по твоему утверждению, простил его.

— То было другое.

— Разве? В каждом Скайуокере присутствует Тьма, и тебе это известно. Мы рождаемся в ней! Но ты, дядя, ты же научился быть выше этого. Контролировать ее. И ты хотел, чтобы я выучился тому же. Так продемонстрируй мне, мастер-джедай, покажи, как ты победил свою Тьму. Продолжай жить в своем невежестве, джедай. Будь примером и отпусти ее. Отпусти ее сейчас же.

Слова явно задевают мастера Люка за живое. Он заметно колеблется, напряженно глядя на Рей, и ей вспоминаются слова Кайло о том, что ее наставник знает о Тьме все, потому что боится того, что скрывается в нем самом. Кайло прав, осознает она. И хватается за спасительную ниточку.

— Пожалуйста, — ее голос звучит умоляюще. — Не делайте этого, мастер. Вы же на самом деле не хотите этого…

— Не обвиняй ее, джедай, — добавляет Кайло. — Проступки, в которых ты ее обвинил, совершил я, а не она. Она бы не предала тебя.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Рей, — пощадите…

— Отпусти ее! Твой бой со мной, а не с ней, джедай. Она на твоей стороне!

Молчание Скайуокера затягивается. Он стоит, замерев, и не сводит с нее глаз.

— Не вини ее, джедай. Куда ей сопротивляться мне. Ты слишком мало обучал ее для того, чтобы она могла противостоять мне.

— Падаван, — наконец произносит учитель, но даже не называет ее по имени, — Бен утверждает, что пришел за тобой. Ты уверена, что он — это то, чего ты хочешь?

Рей смущена, она в замешательстве. Слух не обманывает ее, мастер Люк действительно предлагает ей выбор?

— Пути назад не будет… От него у тебя не будет обратной дороги, — предупреждает он. — Едва ты ступишь на Темный путь, твоя судьба будет решена.

Сомнения охватывают ее, но знакомый шепоток в голове громок и настойчив. Голос Кайло Рена звучит лишь для нее одной:

«Скажи «да». Это единственный выход, Рей».

— Что же, падаван? Бен — то, что ты хочешь?

«Сегодня вершится судьба, — продолжает Кайло в ее сознании. — Идем со мной. Я — твое будущее».

Гул световых мечей у шеи перекрывает мысли. Жар почти обжигает кожу. И Рей уже не уверена, что выбрать Кайло Рена для нее опаснее, чем Люк Скайуокер. Ведь если не Кайло… учитель бы уже убил ее. А реши она остаться, ни он, ни его сестра никогда больше не смогут доверять ей.

Все потеряли в нее веру — все, кроме ситха. Ведь Кайло явился за ней, невзирая на страшный риск. Собственная семья бросила ее, но ситх, просивший быть с ним, вернулся. Она — никому не нужная сирота с Джакку, но внушающий страх всей галактике Кайло Рен хочет ее. Он хочет ее, как никто никогда не хотел. Он хочет ее настолько, что готов сразиться с легендарным джедаем ради ее спасения.

Инстинкты выживания, приобретенные на Джакку, берут свое, и Рей принимает решение:

— Да. Да, мастер Люк. Это… Он — то, что я хочу. — Глубокий вздох. — Я выбираю не Тьму, я выбираю его.

Услышав ответ, старый джедай гасит мечи и отступает, словно его недавний гнев полностью рассеялся. Рей неловко поднимается на ноги и пятится назад, встречая его взгляд. В глазах Люка Скайуокера ей мерещится жалость, пожилой наставник выглядит печальным и совершенно разбитым.

Кайло хватает ее и крепко притягивает к себе левой рукой. Его правая занята мечом, готовым вспыхнуть при малейшей опасности. Так они стоят рядом, вплотную друг к другу, пока ночной ветер рвет ее белое платье и перебирает его черные одеяния. Ожидание проходит в тишине.

Не сводя глаз с Люка Скайуокера, Кайло шепчет ей на ухо:

— Садись на корабль и будь готова взлетать. Как бы все ни закончилось, Рей, убедись, что ты улетишь. Брось меня здесь, если потребуется. Найди моего Учителя, он защитит тебя. — Он отталкивает ее от себя. — Иди!

На полпути Рей на мгновение оглядывается. Бок о бок, мастер Люк и его сестра стоят, держась за руки, и смотрят на Кайло. Рей кажется, что на щеках Леи Органы блестят слезы. Световые мечи, которые джедай держал у ее горла, валяются на земле перед ними. Кайло же не двигается, будто готовясь к бою, но его меч тоже остается незажженным.

Ветер колышет робы джедая и платье его сестры, играет волосами Кайло Рена. Но никто не шевелится. Никто ничего не говорит.

Когда-то они были семьей, осознает Рей. Но теперь они оказались в безвыходном положении. Это уменьшенная копия более масштабного конфликта, поскольку их семья разделена, находясь по обе стороны воюющей галактики, и каждый претендует на власть. И в этой личной войне нет шанса на компромисс или мир, поскольку это Скайуокеры. Четыре поколения мужчин и женщин, одаренных Силой, отягощенных идеалами и раздираемых амбициями. Семья, власть, любовь и Сила всякий раз пересекаются, но результат всегда одинаков. Потерянные мечты. Потерянная любовь. Потерянные дети. И миллиарды погибших, волей-неволей оказавшиеся вокруг.

Наблюдая сейчас за Скайуокерами и зная каждого лично, Рей задумывается: действительно ли их различия есть источник непримиримого конфликта? Может, проблема в том, что Скайуокеры слишком похожи, чтобы ладить друг с другом? Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа совершенно бескомпромиссны, а Кайло не готов прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Все трое зациклены на личных идеалах, по сути, в самом широком смысле продолжая то, что начал их отец и дед. Они пытаются справиться с обстоятельствами во имя собственного видения мира. Да, в них воплощены Свет и Тьма, джедаи и ситхи. Они руководствуются различными точками зрения, но их упорство, память о прошлом и фанатизм до смешного похожи. Потому как каждый по-своему, но хочет, чтобы именно его идеалы воцарились в галактике.

Наконец раздается голос мастера Люка:

— Я предвидел это. Год назад. Таков был один из многих вариантов будущего, и теперь он сбылся. Я знаю, к чему он приведет. — Старый джедай устало вздыхает, по всей видимости, смирившись с неизбежным. — Забирай ее. Забирай и убирайся, Бен. Никогда не возвращайся. Дал я слово или нет, в следующий раз я убью тебя на месте за то, что ты сделал с джедаями, и за то, что собираешься сделать с этой бедной глупой девочкой.

С этими словами последний джедай, приобняв сестру, разворачивается и уходит прочь.


	11. Chapter 11

Тишина, в которой прошло прощание со Скайуокерами, воцаряется теперь между Кайло и Рей. Даже вдали от Эч-То, в безопасности на борту орденского корабля девушка по-прежнему продолжает молчать. Кайло подбадривающее улыбается ей, но она лишь рассеянно кивает в ответ и отводит взгляд, погрузившись в свои мысли, безмолвно уставившись в пространство.

Кайло занял кресло пилота, а Рей устроилась в кокпите, сиротливо обняв себя за плечи. В очередной раз тревожно оглянувшись на нее, Кайло дает себе слово, что, как только получит подтверждение — собственноручно расправится с генералом Хаксом. И сделает это медленно. Во-первых, за то, что тот чуть не погубил его Падме. Во-вторых, за то, что причинил ей такую боль.

Тем не менее, Кайло остается ситхом, и его разум в полной мере оценивает обретенные преимущества, поскольку Хакс, сам того не ведая, отправил Рей прямо к нему в руки. И все же жаль. Жаль, вовсе не так Кайло планировать убедить ее — не под угрозой смерти. Тьма — это выбор, как любит приговаривать Учитель. Сегодня генерал Хакс лишил его избранницу этого выбора, и даже ситху неподвластно изменить прошлое.

Ему чудится всхлип, и он, снова бросив взгляд через плечо, видит вздрагивающие плечи Рей. И пока он смотрит на нее, в памяти невольно всплывают другие воспоминания. Воспоминания о пятнадцатилетнем Бене Соло, бледном мальчишке в запятнанной кровью одежде, появившемся на пороге прибежища Дарта Плэгаса. Мудрый старый ситх знал, что делать. Бен еще не успел признаться в убийстве учеников Скайуокера, как услышал обращенное к нему «ученик»… В считанные часы он обрел новый дом, новую одежду и новый меч, вместе с именем. За полдня превратившись из падавана в ученика ситха. И после Учитель, с присущей ему щедростью, предоставил ему время, чтобы принять происшедшее.

Такова суть перемен. Они начинаются и уже не останавливаются, временами даря краткое затишье, давая буре успокоиться. Так же будет и с Рей… Подобрав датапад, Кайло печатает сообщение — у него есть человек, способный достойно провернуть это дело. В считанные дни Рей из пособницы повстанцев станет Первой леди Первого ордена. Изменить прошлое невозможно, но у нее будет время освоиться. Много времени, понимает Кайло, глядя на нее сейчас.

Вдруг Рей подает голос:

— Высади меня на Кореллии.

— Что? — в растерянности оборачивается Кайло.

Она передергивает плечами.

— Кореллия сойдет. Это ведь нейтральная планета? И хорошо развитая. Наверняка там полно заводов, где требуются рабочие руки, — рассуждает она. — Да, — продолжает Рей, без энтузиазма покачав головой, — Кореллия подойдет. И это недалеко от твоего курса. Высади меня в любом крупном городе.

И тут Кайло понимает, что исполнение его планов может оказаться сложнее, чем он ожидал.

— Рей, — мягко зовет он и ждет, пока она поднимет голову. — Мы не полетим на Кореллию. Мы направляемся на «Финализатор».

Ее взгляд настораживает его.

— Кайло, я уже говорила, что не собираюсь быть с тобой. Ничего не изменилось. У нас уговор, помнишь?

Что значит «ничего не изменилось»?!

— Уговор действовал до того, как Люк Скайуокер чуть не снес тебе голову. Ты только что превратилась из надежды Сопротивления в их злейшего врага.

— Они отпустили нас, — возражает она.

— Скайуокер передумал убивать тебя. Однако это не означает, что он поступит так в следующий раз. Ты сама призналась им, что меняешь сторону, когда улетала со мной.

— Но ты говорил, мне не придется вступать в Первый орден…

— Рей, в Сопротивлении об этом не знают. Даже если бы знали, все равно бы не поверили.

— О чем ты? — хмурится она, явно не желая проникнуться пониманием и облегчить ему задачу.

— О том, что ты больше не можешь сохранять нейтралитет в войне. Теперь, когда твое лицо и имя знают повсюду благодаря голонету, вопреки твоим надеждам, тебе не спрятаться. Моя мать и ее соратники очень скоро поймут, что ты представляешь для них угрозу. Уверен, тебе известно немало такого, что они предпочли бы сохранить в секрете. Кроме того, ты училась у Люка Скайуокера. Одно это делает тебя опасным врагом. Сопротивление не простит, что ты вытащила Йоду из небытия и вознамерилась пересидеть бурю. Они будут искать тебя. Охотиться за тобой.

Рей закрывает лицо руками. Спустя некоторое время она снова поднимает голову, и безнадежность в ее взгляде позволяет понять, какими неожиданными оказались для нее его откровения. Как глубоко они потрясли его бедную Падме. Она в смятении и не в состоянии адекватно оценивать последствия. Между тем эти последствия значительны. Не видать им уютного гнездышка на Корусанте или где-нибудь еще, не будет времени для тихого, постепенно развивающегося романа. Учитывая случившееся, обеспечить безопасность Рей становится для Кайло первостепенной задачей. А это значит, что придется держать ее рядом с собой.

— Мы направляемся на «Финализатор», — твердо повторяет ситх. — Там тебя никто не достанет, Рей. Я смогу защитить тебя.

— Я не присоединюсь…

— Знаю. Эта часть уговора неизменна. Я не потребую от тебя вступать в Орден. И не жду, что ты станешь ситхом. Но тебе придется полететь со мной на «Финализатор», где нам следует… — Кайло резко замолкает, даря себе недолгую передышку. Рей не понравится то, что она сейчас услышит.

— Следует… что? — переспрашивает она.

— Вероятно, нам следует пожениться.

— Что?! — удивленно заморгав, Рей мрачнеет. — Нет!

И — да, это причиняет боль. Не смертельную, но ощутимую. Впрочем, сейчас его возлюбленная не способна мыслить здраво, поэтому Кайло готов простить ее. И он подавляет готовый вспыхнуть гнев, потому что по крайней мере одному из них необходимо сохранять трезвый рассудок.

— Рей, вся галактика видела, как тебе вручали медаль за диверсию на «Старкиллере». Это не прибавит тебе популярности в Первом ордене. Есть риск, что тебя попытаются убить.

— Разве ты только что не обещал, что защитишь меня? — щурится Рей. — Нет уж, благодарю. Я готова пойти на риск и жить с оглядкой.

Старательно удерживая под контролем собственный темперамент, Кайло отвечает ей максимально возможным для себя спокойным тоном:

— Рей, меня все боятся. Если ты станешь моей женой, они подумают дважды, прежде чем предпринять что-нибудь. Но без надлежащего статуса ты окажешься уязвимой.

Рей вскакивает на ноги.

— Я не собираюсь выходить за тебя! Откуда мне знать, что это не ты отправил эти картинки Сопротивлению? Потому что это очень по-ситхски, Кайло!

Крифф, как же она права!.. Но он твердо встречает ее взгляд.

— Рей, я не имею к ним отношения, — однако по выражению ее лица становится ясно, что она ему не верит. Но должна поверить! — Я не имею к ним отношения! Я бы никогда не поставил твою жизнь под угрозу!..

— Правда?! — Она подпирает бок рукой. — Припоминаю чей-то меч у моего горла! Кайло, хочешь сказать, тогда я тоже была в безопасности?

— Я не собирался убивать тебя, — бормочет он под нос, чувствуя ее частичную правоту… Но она должна понимать, что он вышел из себя! Кроме того… все кончилось хорошо, и никто не пострадал! Такой уж у него характер! Он — ситх, и ярость для него — естественная среда. Рей усвоит это со временем. Привыкнет. — Я не причинил тебе вреда. — Он едва не морщится из-за того, как жалко прозвучали его слова.

— А мне вот показалось, что ты в полной мере собирался! — восклицает Рей. — Я не подпишусь на роль твоей безропотной женушки для битья! Нет уж, спасибо! — С каждой минутой ее гнев растет, но Кайло знает, что ее злит безысходность ситуации, а не он. И это контрпродуктивно. Большую часть сознательной жизни Кайло учили думать наперед, поэтому он меняет тактику:

— Рей, знаю, мы не об этом договаривались. И понимаю, что все свершилось слишком быстро. Но так суждено. Это судьба, и ее пути порой кажутся странными. Нет смысла идти ей наперекор.

— Замолчи, Кайло, не желаю больше слышать про судьбу!

— Самое безопасное место для тебя — рядом со мной. На моем корабле, став моей женой.

— Возможно, тебе имеет смысл посадить меня в камеру, — едко бросает она.

Кайло наклоняется, чтобы снова взглянуть ей в глаза.

— В таком случае ты погибнешь. — Бесполезно скрывать оборотную сторону войны. После допроса пленники — ненужный материал, а заключенные женского пола вдобавок редко умирают сразу. С ними зачастую обращаются по-особому, и Кайло никогда не позволит Рей разделить их участь.

Он замечает, что она готовится продолжить препирательства, и поднимает руку, предупреждая ее:

— Просто подумай об этом. У нас примерно час до прибытия. У тебя есть время принять решение, пока мы не приземлимся. И если найдешь другой выход, мы его обсудим.

Это обещание немного успокаивает Рей. Ее невидящий взгляд устремляется в одну точку, и тишина изредка прерывается негромкими всхлипами.

Крифф, с отвращением думает Кайло, ему приходится выторговывать свой брак, как товар на рынке. Большего унижения и придумать нельзя. Но их союз — самое разумное решение в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Помимо защиты, Кайло хочет дать Рей подобающий статус. Подчиненные могут открыто посмеиваться над его сопротивленческой любовницей, но они выкажут почтение его законной жене. Кайло лично удостоверится в этом, поскольку не потерпит иного по отношению к своей Падме. Придет время, у них будут дети. Если так, то они должны быть законными в глазах галактики, ибо во множестве миров и поныне царят консервативные порядки, при которых брак и формальности имеют значение. Его дети будут Скайуокерами как по крови, так и по имени.

Но — вот проклятье! — его Падме продолжает заливаться слезами. Наверное, он должен что-то сделать… Когда Кайло сам находится в расстроенных чувствах, он решает проблему просто — выплескивая накопившиеся эмоции в проявления жестокости. Однако Рей вряд ли оценит его подход. Конечно, он мог бы вручить ей свой меч и разрешить покромсать что-нибудь в трюме, но, зная Рей, можно не сомневаться, что она скорее продырявит мечом его самого. И в таком свете идея теряет часть своей привлекательности.

С его губ срывается вздох. Да скоро ли она перестанет плакать?!. Он устал слушать рыдания.

Кайло Рен не раз и не два видел слезы во время допросов и казней. У него давно вошло в привычку игнорировать страдания безликих, безымянных существ. Но сейчас, когда рядом с ним Рей, все выглядит по-другому, в частности, неприятно напоминая о матери, которая нередко плакала, когда отец в очередной раз уходил. Маленький Бен Соло не знал тогда, что делать, и потому старался игнорировать происходящее. И повзрослевший Кайло Рен пытается поступить так же. Но это не помогает.

В конце концов, поморщившись и вздохнув, Кайло заставляет себя подняться на ноги и подойти к Рей. И она тут же бросается в его объятия, уронив голову ему на плечо, но рыдает еще сильнее. Громко, некрасиво всхлипывая, хватая ртом воздух, она бьется в истерике, прижимаясь к нему. Он не понимает, что делать в ответ, поэтому неловко похлопывает ее по спине. И она продолжает лить слезы, заливая теперь уже его робу.

В таком положении они сидят еще долго — пока не слышится писк датчиков, и корабль на автопилоте не выходит из гиперпространства. Кайло медленно высвобождается из ее рук и возвращается в кресло пилота. Его шаттл имеет высший приоритет во флоте, поэтому посадка осуществляется практически немедленно. Благополучно приземлившись, он помогает Рей подняться и, поддерживая, ведет к выходу. Перед трапом они снова останавливаются, не разжимая рук.

— Итак? — тихо спрашивает он. — Рей, ты выйдешь за меня?

Всхлипывая, она вытирает слезы свободной рукой. К ней в значительно степени вернулось самообладание, что приятно осознавать, поскольку та Рей, которая хорошо ему знакома, всегда была сильной и стойкой. Она привыкла не только выживать, но и хотеть жить. И Кайло намерен сделать так, чтобы сегодняшнее столкновение с его проклятыми родственниками ничем не отличалось от ее прошлых невзгод. Люк Скайуокер превратится лишь в еще одну неприятную страницу прошлого, которую нужно перевернуть.

Рей недолго мнется, затем кивает — с заметной нервозностью. Но, по-видимому, рассудив, что он ждет более ясного ответа, кивает еще раз и произносит уже четко:

— Да.

Облегченно выдохнув — он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание, — Кайло нахлобучивает шлем и ведет ее в их будущее.

И вскоре это будущее начинается, в одном из конференц-залов «Финализатора», когда туда влетает генерал Хакс в крайней степени раздражения.

— Уже поздно. В чем дело, Рен?!

Холодные голубые глаза генерала окидывают присутствующих — двух сторонних офицеров и Рей, стиснувшую руку Кайло. Его взгляд задерживается на ней, отмечая потрепанный внешний вид: от потекшего макияжа под покрасневшими глазами, свидетельствующими о том, что она плакала, до некогда белого, а сейчас испачканного травой и грязью платья. Ее длинные волосы растрепаны и частично подгорели с той стороны, где ветер относил их в сторону зажженного светового меча Скайуокера.

Приподняв бровь, Хакс никак не комментирует ее внешность.

Кайло оборачивается к старшему из присутствующих офицеров:

— Великолепно, второй свидетель у нас есть. Можете продолжать.

— Что происходит? — рявкает генерал.

— Мы заключаем брак. Вы нужны мне в роли свидетеля.

— Брак? — Хакс изумлен. Отрадно наблюдать, как с вечно собранного генерала слетает спесь. — С ней? Сейчас? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он, но ожидаемо берет себя в руки. — Рен, это смешно.

— Нет, это судьба, — отрывисто отвечает Кайло. Он не обязан отчитываться ни перед кем, а особенно перед Хаксом. Сегодня великий день — он похитил свою джедайскую принцессу у Скайуокера и открыто женится на ней, чтобы об этом узнал каждый. И — чего скрывать — не лишив себя удовольствия лишний раз взбесить наглого соперника. Позже, наедине с Рей, он сделает все правильно и проведет церемонию, как положено ситху. Он ждал этого дня очень давно.

Тем временем Хакс не отступает:

— Лидер Сноук не позволит…

— Верховный Лидер даровал свое благословение, — перебивает его Кайло. Он оборачивается к старшему офицеру и повторяет: — Можете продолжать, — и с опаской оглядывается на свою невесту. Рей нужно продержаться всего пару минут — и они останутся одни. И хотя она безропотно стоит рядом с ним, Сила отражает ее внутреннее смятение. Конечно, он слишком давит на нее, и она никогда бы не оказалась здесь, если бы не Скайуокер, угрожавший отрубить ей голову. Его бедная Падме согласилась стать его женой лишь из-за злой шутки судьбы, сделавшей Кайло ее единственным вариантом.

— Кто это? — раздается нетерпеливый голос Хакса. Генерал указывает на одного из офицеров, требуя у Кайло объяснений.

— Священник.

— У нас есть священник? — удивляется Хакс.

— Разумеется.

— А вы кто? — генерал оглядывает другого.

— Младший лейтенант Дагл, сэр, — салютует офицер, от него исходит испуг, смешанный с любопытством.

Хакс поворачивает голову к Кайло:

— И причина, по которой он здесь?..

— Я нашел его в коридоре. По закону нам требуется двое свидетелей.

— Выходит, вы не шутите? — с прежней недоверчивостью переспрашивает генерал. — Вы ведь в курсе, кто она?

— Да, — кивает Кайло. — Я знал, что вы не пожелаете это пропустить. Заканчивайте, — приказывает он священнику. Если его предположения верны, то благодарить за свадьбу стоит генерала Хакса.

Священник настороженно переводит взгляд с одного командующего на другого и, не услышав возражений, приступает к зачитыванию с датапада положенных речей. Признавая свободное волеизъявление, Кайло отвечает твердо и уверенно, но голос Рей звучит чуть громче шепота. Тем не менее, этого достаточно.

— На этом все? — интересуется Хакс.

— Еще пара формальностей, сэр, — виновато отзывается священник, передавая ему датапад. — Прошу вас, генерал, сэр, мне необходима ваша подпись и краткий опрос — как старшего по званию из присутствующих офицеров.

Коротко глянув на них, Хакс обреченно набирает что-то на экране.

— Имя невесты? У нее же есть имя, Рен?

— Я — Рей, — его невеста наконец подает голос, и Кайло улыбается за маской. Его Падме оправится в конечном счете. Он ободряюще пожимает ей руку.

— Рей… А дальше? — уточняет генерал, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

— Просто Рей.

— Значит, Рей. — Чиркнув на датападе, он поднимает брови в сторону Кайло. — Род занятий? Сбежавшая пленница или разыскиваемая террористка?

Кайло пропускает издевку мимо ушей.

— Она джедай, Хакс. Сегодня ей пришлось бежать от Скайуокера и Сопротивления. — И добавляет, не удержавшись: — Но, думаю, об этом тебе уже известно?

Однако неизменно невозмутимый генерал не попадается на приманку.

— Полагаю, этим объясняется ее внешний вид, — и пожимает плечами. — Ладно. Джедай в бегах, значит. Вероятно, мы может воспользоваться аналогичным описанием в графе жениха, — хмыкает он, оглянувшись на ситха. — Вам есть восемнадцать стандартных лет, Рей?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Дело сделано, — сунув датапад обратно в руки офицера, Хакс подступает ближе к Кайло. — Рен, не представляю, в какие игры вы играете, но держите ее подальше от чего-либо значимого. Меня не заботит, что она ваша жена. Я вышвырну ее в шлюз, если узнаю, что она шпионит для Сопротивления. — Глянув на Рей, он добавляет с тонкой усмешкой: — Полагаю, теперь вы — леди Рен. Мои поздравления. Позаботьтесь, чтобы Рен не убил вас во время одной из своих истерик. Он инфантилен и склонен к насилию. — Нахмурившись, генерал шагает к выходу. — Я буду у себя. Больше меня не беспокойте.

Оставшиеся свидетели: молодой лейтенант, неловко переступающий с ноги на ногу, и священник — продолжают молча наблюдать за происходящим. Кашлянув, священник обращается к Кайло и Рей, торжественным тоном завершая церемонию:

— Силой, данной мне Первым орденом Второй Галактической Империи, я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Сэр, вы можете поцеловать невесту.

— Прекрасно, — подытоживает Кайло. — Вы свободны, — отмахивается он и, схватив Рей за руку, ведет к двери. — Пойдем, жена.


	12. Chapter 12

Осушив бокал до дна, Кайло отставляет его в сторону. Он нечасто балует себя алкоголем, но сегодняшний день выдался слишком удачным, чтобы не отметить его. Сегодня он достиг цели, ради которой работал больше года. Рей наконец-то принадлежит ему, он выцепил ее прямо из-под носа у Скайуокера. Одна мысль об этом будит глубоко внутри него сущность Темной стороны, и он чувствует, как глаза наливаются желтым.

Все-таки сегодняшний день на редкость удачен.

Он стоит посреди своих покоев, глядя на завораживающий узор из ярких полос за иллюминатором, и вскоре чувствует легкую дрожь, прошедшую по его великолепному кораблю при выходе из гиперпространства. В один миг пространство сужается до небольшой зелено-голубой планеты. Да, именно этого мгновения он так долго ждал. Едва «Ипсилон» приземлился в ангаре «Финализатора», Кайло отдал приказ сменить курс и направиться сюда. Оправдывая ожидания, гигантский разрушитель быстро достиг требуемой точки и теперь медленно и величественно дрейфовал вокруг легендарного спутника, некогда ставшего свидетелем катаклизма галактического масштаба.

Покрытая лесами луна Эндора. Много лет назад высоко над ее туманной атмосферой рассеялись обломки боевых кораблей и останки тысяч погибших в битве, по поводу которой и поныне не стихают научные дискуссии. Помимо этого, Эндор славен тем, что рядом с его орбитой нашла свое последнее пристанище печально известная «Звезда Смерти». Колоссальный памятник гордыне и высокомерию, как некогда его предшественник и — много позже — потомок, орденский «Старкиллер». Все три кошмарные машины ожидала одинаковая судьба. И когда обломки второй «Звезды Смерти» упали на покрытую лесами поверхность, это ознаменовало начало конца для великой империи. И названный конец пришел — всего годом позже, с позорным поражением при Джакку.

Именно здесь сын-джедай вышел против своего ситха-отца, здесь старый Дарт Сидиус нашел упокоение в Силе. Здесь ослепленный джедайской ложью Люк Скайуокер поверг Дарта Вейдера, и здесь рослый подросток исступленно копал землю, пытаясь отыскать то немногое, что осталось от доспеха его деда.

Здесь, у Эндора, из пепла былой Империи, подобно фениксу, возродится Первый орден. И сегодня Кайло вернет подлинную значимость этому месту, оно перестанет числиться синонимом горького поражения и перестанет быть свидетельством бесславных страниц в истории его рода. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня луна Эндора ознаменует старт нового этапа, ибо здесь увековечится нерушимая связь следующего поколения Избранных. Кайло Рен завершит то, что начали его великий дед с Дартом Сидиусом. Под его рукой галактика вновь обретет утраченное величие. И пока он будет вершить историю, подле него будет посланная ему самой судьбой спутница — бывшая джедайка, отвергнувшая ложное учение.

От размышлений его отвлекают шаги за спиной. Рей вернулась из освежителя, кутаясь в слишком большой для нее халат. Она умылась, убрав следы макияжа, и пригладила растрепанные волосы. Экстравагантный аромат духов, напоминавший ему о матери, сменился ненавязчивым запахом мыла, и вместе с ним исчезла юная леди, приковавшая к себе всеобщее внимание в ангаре. Не было больше прячущей лицо заплаканной девушки, приникшей к нему в поисках защиты. Избавившись от всего, Рей снова стала походить на ту девочку-сироту, что запомнилась ему давным-давно. Пусть бледная и с опухшими глазами, но уже больше напоминающая себя прежнюю.

Она быстро оглядывает его и отводит взгляд. Кайло подавляет улыбку. Его Падме волнуется, ведь он переоделся из знакомой ей формы в штаны для сна — он знает, что его молодая жена никогда не видела голого мужчину. Несмотря на нищенское существование, Рей оставалась странно невинной в некоторых аспектах жизни. Впрочем, его не огорчает, что любимая воплощает собой странную смесь противоречий — она никогда не наскучит ему.

Решив разрядить напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, он наполняет еще один бокал.

— Выпей. Тебе это нужно. — Сегодня его Падме пришлось многое пережить.

Кивнув, она послушно принимает бокал.

— Это кореллианское бренди. Подростком я частенько таскал его у моего… — одернув себя, Кайло хмурится и добавляет: — Попробуй. Оно крепкое.

Оглядев бокал, Рей подносит его к губам, но почти сразу кашляет.

— Непривычно?

— Нет, — глухо отзывается она, но все равно пьет, прежде чем подойти к нему, останавливаясь у иллюминатора. — Где мы? — интересуется она, глядя на мерцающую поверхность планеты под ними.

— Луна Эндора.

— Эндора… Того самого Эндора, где произошла та битва?..

— Да.

— А-а.

— Нам понадобится лунный свет, Рей.

— О, — она все еще слишком увлечена видом, чтобы спросить «зачем».

И все же он ожидал, что Рей будет злиться на него, особенно за встречи, приведшие к недавним событиям. По правде говоря, он надеялся, что Рей на него сорвется. Гнев входит в число хорошо понятных ему эмоций, не говоря о том, как Рей прекрасна в гневе. Он никогда не забудет полную ярости девушку, занесшую над ним меч на «Старкиллере» — в тот миг он словно узрел будущее Рей, словно увидел ситха, которым она способна стать, будь на то воля Силы. Но об этом позже… когда она будет готова, безусловно.

Обернувшись к нему, Рей находит его взгляд и по привычке спрашивает напрямик — это еще одна ее особенность, которая ему очень нравится.

— Как ты узнал, что мне грозила опасность? — не понимает она, пытаясь выстроить цепочку событий, приведших ее сюда. Кроме того, она все еще не доверяет ему.

— Сила предупредила меня. Ко мне пришло видение, вскоре после того, как ты улетела. Я увидел, что Скайуокер собирается убить тебя. Я должен был попытаться остановить его.

С легким кивком Рей заново обращает взгляд в космос и через некоторое время произносит голосом, полным печали:

— Я искала способ рассказать мастеру Люку, что была здесь. Но с ним… трудно. Я заранее знала, как это рассердит его, вот почему боялась признаться. И еще я знала о его отношении к тебе. Но я никак не думала, что он… он… — поникнув плечами, она замолкает.

Ее состояние не укрывается от Кайло, и оно беспокоит его — он готовился встретиться с гневом, но не с обреченностью. Шагнув к ней, он берет ее за руки. Ему надо как-то утешить ее, но Рей, словно испугавшись, лишь сильнее напрягается под его прикосновением. Не зная, что еще сделать, он позволяет себе тешиться надеждой, что бренди в скором времени исправит ситуацию.

— Мой дядя ожесточился после долгих лет одиночества, — он пожимает плечами. — Раньше он был другим, — и это утверждение — чистая правда, поскольку мрачный старик, в которого тот превратился, отличается от дяди Люка из его детства. Должно быть, часть его светлой души угасла вместе с павшими падаванами. Сноука немало порадует весть о том, как близко Последний джедай подпустил к себе Тьму.

Бледное лицо Рей, все еще слегка опухшее после недавно пролитых слез, обращается к нему:

— Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, Кайло. Это был очень храбрый поступок.

— Не слишком, — вынужден признаться он. — Много лет назад дядя дал моим родителям слово, что не убьет меня. Это было опрометчиво с его стороны, и теперь он наверняка сожалеет об этом. Но я знал, что дядя не нарушит обещание, пока рядом с ним находится моя мать.

— Но откуда тебе было знать, что твоя мать будет там?.. — удивляется Рей. — И ты все равно пришел.

Она права. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что Лея Органа окажется на Эч-То. Но это не имело значения.

— Ради тебя стоило рискнуть, Рей. Ему бы пришлось сначала убить меня.

— Спасибо… Спасибо тебе, Кайло. Если бы не ты, я была бы мертва.

Кайло остается только кивнуть, бросив с ноткой сожаления:

— Полагаю, ты представляла свою свадьбу по-иному.

— До этого дня я была ученицей джедая, — отзывается она со странно заблестевшими глазами. — Я не планировала выходить замуж, — на ее губах появляется робкая улыбка. — Наверное, теперь уже не быть мне джедаем, раз я официально связала свою судьбу с ситхом. Из меня вышел худший падаван в истории…

— Между нами говоря, я полагал, что этот титул принадлежит мне, — усмехается он и возвращается к бару, чтобы подлить ей еще, потому что предыдущий разговор мало успокоил Рей. — Ситхи не запрещают привязанности, в отличие от джедаев. У нас могут быть жены и семьи. Мы — эмоциональные существа, и нам свойственно искать связь с другими с помощью эмоций.

— Гнева, — Рей наклоняет голову.

— Да. Но это распространяется на всю гамму чувств. Гордость, страсть, зависть, грусть. Любовь. Быть ситхом означает чувствовать, Рей. Мы черпаем силу из глубины этих чувств, — он подает ей бренди. — Тебе следует знать, что то, в чем мы поклялись сегодня в том зале, не имеет значения. Это не настоящая свадебная церемония. Мы провели ее только для вида, как нечто понятное находящимся на борту. Наши свидетели, без сомнений, уже все всем, кому могли, растрепали. К завтрашнему утру в курсе новостей будут остальные.

На лице Рей — замешательство с примесью облегчения.

— Выходит, это… мы поженились не на самом деле?

— Пока нет. Это то, что мы сделаем здесь, наедине, и вот оно уже будет настоящим. — Кайло удерживает ее взгляд, желая, чтобы Рей поняла всю важность предстоящего действа. — Наши клятвы будут настоящими. И вечными. Ничто и никогда не разлучит нас.

— Не понимаю…

— Этот ритуал — традиция ситхов. Он совершается в тайне и без свидетелей — лишь ситх и его избранница. В старые времена ситхи скрывали свои семьи, чтобы защитить их от врагов. — Кайло касается ее лица и приподнимает за подбородок. — Но, Рей, я не намерен прятать тебя в тени. Я с гордостью представлю тебя галактике, как свою жену, — он делает паузу, указав на серебрящуюся поверхность луны. Рей должна понять суть ритуала. — Ситхи женятся под покровом темноты при одном лишь лунном свете. Мы произнесем древние слова, смешаем нашу кровь и после этого навеки будем вместе.

— К-кровь? — запинаясь, переспрашивает Рей, ее глаза опасливо оглядывают небольшой нож, зажатый в его руке.

— Да. По традиции мы должны рассечь руки, чтобы образовался шрам, олицетворяющий нашу связь, и мы будем носить его до конца своих дней.

— О, — побелев, Рей нервно отпивает бренди, и становится заметно, как подрагивают ее пальцы.

Это должно было произойти по-другому, размышляет Кайло, глядя на нее. Ей следовало блистать в красивом платье и драгоценностях, а не дрожать в одном халате с заплаканным лицом и подпаленными сбоку волосами. Им обоим следовало находиться в тайном храме на Набу, в церемониальном покое под открытым небом, и кровь, стекающая по их рукам, капала бы на каменные плиты, так же как кровь бесчисленных влюбленных, бывших там до них. Они должны были произнести свои клятвы как подобает, а не среди повседневной суеты орденского разрушителя, под насмешливым взглядом Хакса. Кайло надо было опустить Рей на древний алтарь, окруженный зажженными свечами, и консумировать их брак одним жестким рывком — так, как подобает ситху, но вместо этого ему придется лишить ее девственности на обычной армейской койке с жестким матрасом и колющими простынями. Жалкое подобие свадьбы для ситха из рода Скайуокера. Но придет время, и он загладит свою вину перед Рей.

— Все случилось слишком быстро, — шепчет она, словно все еще не веря в происходящее. — Когда я улетала отсюда, то не собиралась возвращаться. А теперь, не прошло и нескольких часов, и мы ж-женимся. И, по твоим словам, это навечно? — Рей обращает взгляд к нему, требуя ответов. И в этот миг она выглядит совсем юной и уязвимой. — Кайло, ты уверен? — тихо спрашивает она. — Потому что я вовсе не уверена…

Но ее растерянность придает Кайло сил — ему не понаслышке знакомы чувства покинутости и неопределенности. Единственное, что может помочь в этой ситуации — что-нибудь значимое, за что можно ухватиться. И он надеется, что сумеет найти такое для Рей.

Кайло притягивает ее к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Да, я уверен. Сегодня Сила была с нами. И когда она вмешивается, перемены неизбежны. Они всегда происходят быстро.

— Ничего не получится, — вздыхает она, прижавшись к его груди. — Мы едва знаем друг друга. И я не приму Темную сторону. Не присоединюсь к Первому ордену.

— Я могу принять это. — О, он будет терпелив. Ему потребовался почти год, чтобы заполучить ее сегодня и сейчас, но она до сих пор не доверяет ему. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем он заслужит ее доверие и верность, но рано или поздно это случится. — Мы справимся, — обещает он, проводя по ее волосам. Отныне она будет носить их распущенными — для него. Больше никаких грубых узлов или косичек. — Рей, наш брак более важен для меня, чем ты в состоянии представить. Я желал его с того дня, как повстречался с тобой. У меня не будет женщин, кроме тебя. Ты не пожалеешь об этом дне. Клянусь тебе.

Кайло ждет, пока она осмысливает его слова — он искренен с ней, и ей это известно. Шевельнувшись, Рей поднимает голову.

— Что ж, теперь это мое будущее. Ты… ты — мое будущее, Кайло Рен.

Ее ответ вызывает у него улыбку.

— Означает ли это, что когда я проснусь завтра, меня не встретят вести о том, что ты угнала истребитель и направилась в Неизведанные регионы? — хмыкает он, желая поднять настроение.

И это помогает. Рей принимает нарочито оскорбленный вид.

— Кайло, если я улечу с этого корабля, я возьму твой шаттл. Этот вариант нравится мне куда больше.

— У меня отличный шаттл, правда? — довольно улыбается он, но хмурится, отводя пряди волос с ее шеи. Справа виднеется покрасневший след от светового меча, и Кайло приглядывается к нему. — Скайуокер подобрался слишком близко. Уже видны волдыри. Завтра придется наложить бакта-повязку.

— Мне не больно.

— Будет, — со знанием дела произносит он. — Будет, и сильно. Поверь мне.

— Ох, — Рей осознает, что он намекает на свое рассеченное лицо, и бледнеет при этой мысли. Протянув руку, она проводит по шраму, протянувшемуся ото лба до подбородка, и Кайло млеет от ее прикосновения. Закрыв глаза, он окунается в легкое касание ее пальцев. Это первый раз за все время, когда она сама дотронулась до него. Возможно, виной тому бренди, но как бы там ни было, она немного оттаяла к нему. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я никогда не ранила тебя, — шепчет она.

Он отмахивается от ее сожалений.

— Зато теперь, всякий раз видя свое отражение, я думаю о тебе. Ты оставила на мне свою метку, Рей, — он бросает взгляд на пустой бокал, который она беспокойно вертит в руке. — Хочешь еще? Тебе нужно еще выпить? Или ты готова?

— Нет, — бормочет она, покачав головой. — Я готова настолько, насколько возможно. И если выпью еще, то буду совсем пьяна.

— Ты права, этого нельзя допускать, — он с улыбкой забирает у нее бокал. — Неправильно произносить брачные обеты в нетрезвом уме. Кроме того, я не желаю даровать тебе аргумент, будто ты не знала, что делала. — Взяв Рей за руку, Кайло подводит ее к большому иллюминатору. Легким импульсом Силы он гасит освещение, и теперь комнату заполняет лишь зелено-голубое свечение планеты под ними. Звездный свет луны Эндора. — Дай левую руку, Рей. — Она протягивает ее, и Кайло на миг поражается, какая та маленькая по сравнению с его рукой. Они стоят лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь ладонями и переплетя пальцы.

Внезапно Кайло чувствует потоки и завихрения Силы вокруг них, тонкие разряды, рассекающие воздух — предвестники перемен. Закрыв глаза, он погружается в ощущения, окунаясь в них, чтобы запомнить навсегда. Да… Таким образом вершится судьба. То, что произойдет сегодня, заставит многое измениться.

— Сила с нами, Рей, — произносит он, поскольку теперь знает это с уверенностью.

— Да, — ее глаза прикованы к нему с такой пугающей силой, что он не смеет отвести взгляд. — Я чувствую ее, — голос Рей кажется совсем тихим, словно происходящее вызывает у нее скорее страх.

— Не бойся. Я тоже это чувствую, — Кайло сжимает ее руки. — Доверься мне. Все правильно, Рей.

Дождавшись ее кивка, он начинает. Древние клятвы просты — незамысловатое повторение ситхского кодекса, этому ритуалу тысячи лет. Голос Кайло разносится громко и уверенно, и он не сводит глаз с Рей:

— Я буду твоей страстью. Я дам тебе силу. И вместе мы обретем власть и победу. — И призывает ее: — Скажи это. Дай мне клятву, Рей.

Качнув головой, она эхом повторяет его слова.

— Сила свела нас вместе, — продолжает Кайло. — Сила связала нас, и Сила сделает нас свободными. Повторяй.

И Рей подчиняется.

А после, не дав ей шанса опомниться, Кайло сжимает ее левую руку и резко наносит порез ножом, который не выпускал из руки.

— Ай! — Рей вздрагивает и отстраняется, зажимая пульсирующую рану, из которой уже потекла кровь. Порез вышел широким, хоть и неглубоким, и его не придется зашивать, но он болит. Сдерживая всхлипы, она зачарованно наблюдает, как Кайло поднимает перед ней свою левую ладонь и разрезает ее. В отличие от Рей, он никак не реагирует на боль, но он ситх, и она ему привычна. Он соединяет их окровавленные ладони и переплетает пальцы. Красные капли стекают по их рукам и медленно капают на пол.

— Теперь, — объявляет он, охваченный давно позабытым удовлетворением, — ты навеки моя леди, а я навеки твой ситх. Мы женаты, Рей, истинно женаты по традиции ситхов. Я твой, а ты моя. Вместе навечно в Силе.

— Мы на самом деле женаты?.. — тихо спрашивает она.

— Да, — подтверждает он. — И сейчас для меня пришло время поцеловать мою жену.

Ее глаза устремляется на него, а затем становятся круглыми от понимания. Она краснеет и отворачивается, забирая руку и растирая ее, чтобы остановить кровь и боль.

— Сейчас? Нам необходимо сделать это сейчас? — еле слышно спрашивает она. — Сегодня?

— Да, сегодня, — тон выходит резким, неправильным — Кайло использует его, отдавая приказы подчиненным. Поморщившись, он проклинает себя за оплошность и пытается еще раз: — Мы женаты, — напоминает он. — Мы будем жить, как положено мужу и жене.

Не высказывая дальнейших возражений, Рей кивает без слов, бросив нервный взгляд на кровать и потом обратно на него.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — признается она.

— Я знаю, — он гладит ее щеку здоровой рукой. — Меня это не смущает, Рей. Ты принадлежишь мне, и только мне. — Она краснеет до ушей, и ее реакция вызывает у него улыбку. Кайло прекрасно знает, что его Рей даже ни разу не целовалась, до того как встретила его. — Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе боли. Никакой больше боли, никогда, обещаю тебе. — Обхватив ее лицо ладонями, он начинает целовать ее с непередаваемой нежностью. — Мы сделаем все не торопясь, — успокаивает он ее. Во сне они занимались любовью много-много раз, но никогда — в реальности. Кайло позволит ей привыкнуть.

Она на мгновение расслабляется, и он стягивает халат с ее правого плеча.

— Ты такая красивая, — шепчет он, лаская обнажившуюся кожу, его пальцы оставляют за собой легкий кровавый след. Он наклоняется и целует отметины, следуя губами по изгибу ее плеча к шее, прикусывая тонкую кожу и обводя языком. Кайло улыбается, чувствуя, как она хватается за халат, грозящий соскользнуть с нее полностью.

И в этот миг он устремляется в ее сознание.

Она вздрагивает всем телом, и Кайло слышит ее резкий вздох. Еще через мгновение она отшатывается, отталкивая его обеими руками.

— Нет! — Рей трясет головой, словно таким образом может прогнать его. — У-убирайся!.. Прочь из моей…

Он возвращает ее к себе и целует, заставляя замолчать, но воспоминания о допросе на «Старкиллере» вспыхивают перед ее глазами.

— Ш-ш-ш! — успокаивает он ее между поцелуями. — Все не так, Рей. Это никогда больше не повторится. Я не украду твои мысли. Я хочу, чтобы ты разделила их со мной. — Он обнимает ее, надеясь, что это даст ей возможность расслабиться, касается ее нежно, но с настойчивостью. — Так будет проще. Так будет лучше, — и честнее в том числе, поскольку ему хочется, чтобы Рей поняла его честность, почувствовала, как много это значит для него.

И затем, когда она, наконец, оставляет мысленное сопротивление, он открывает свой разум ей навстречу. Наступает его очередь задыхаться. Это нестерпимо — пронзающее удовольствие от ощущения присутствия Рей в его голове. Это та связь, которой он жаждал так давно. Он чувствует, что чувствует она, и она знает, что он знает. Ее нервное возбуждение передается ему, как и ей — его разгорающаяся страсть. И это влечет их друг к другу — они соединят тела, как сейчас объединили сознания. Никакая другая женщина не сможет дать ему этого. Во всей галактике лишь одна Рей достойна его.

Отвлекаясь на мгновение, он развязывает пояс ее халата. Ткань падает на пол, и Рей остается обнаженной в его объятиях. Он чувствует, как его собственные пальцы дрожат при прикосновениях к ее коже, как его охватывает блаженное осознание реальности происходящего, понимание, что это не очередной лихорадочный сон, ниспосланный Силой. Он мечтал о Рей неизмеримо долго. И сегодня она будет принадлежать ему. Сегодня она станет его сбывшимся сокровенным желанием.

— Отдайся мне, — тихо, едва дотрагиваясь губами до ее уха, просит он. — Я хочу обладать тобой без остатка. — И это тоже правда — он алчный ситх, и ему всегда будет мало. Тело Рей, ее разум, ее доверие и ее сердце. Не обращая внимания на свежую рану, он зарывается руками в ее волосы и захватывает ее губы. Кайло не может насытиться этим поцелуем, он так долго вожделел получить свою возлюбленную. Он чувствует, как ее руки обвиваются вокруг его шеи, ее тело льнет к нему, неосознанно требуя большего.

Пусть Рей неопытна, но она не скромница, и это нравится ему. Ему не нужны никакие границы между ними. Пусть он отгораживается от остальных маской, но когда они наедине с Рей, он хочет быть самим собой.

Они уже на постели — обнаженные и в объятиях друг друга. Кожа касается кожи, размазывая кровь, стекающую по рукам. Ее хрупкое тело кажется теплым и упругим, и ее волосы рассыпаются вокруг него. Когда Рей стонет от желания и притягивает его к себе, Кайло спешит ей подчиниться, и его руки и губы касаются ее повсюду, но ей мало, и теперь она тоже хочет еще.

— Отдайся мне, — выдыхает он. — Раздвинь ноги для своего ситха. — И она слушается, раскрывая перед ним свое нетронутое тело. Это движение — невинное и доверчивое — трогает его до глубины души, и он понимает, что наступил момент, которого требует ритуал. Ибо для ситха брак означает секс, кровь и лунный свет. И… Сила, как же он мечтал об этом!.. Он слышит сдавленных вздох Рей и толкается в нее. В тот же миг ему передается внезапно вспыхнувшее чужое потрясение от физического вторжения, а ей открывается его яркое непередаваемое удовольствие от того, как ее тело плотно обволакивает его член. Внутри она горячая и узкая, именно такая, как он представлял. И у Кайло не хватает сил сдерживаться.

— Прости меня, — слышит он собственный прерывистый голос. — Пожалуйста, прости меня… — И с силой врывается в нее снова. Долго сдерживаемая страсть, нужда, что день за днем преследовала его в сновидениях, перестанет быть отвергнутой. Утонувший в своих и чужих мыслях и ощущениях, глубоко внутри ее тела, Кайло чувствует, что в этот момент он всецело обладает Рей. Она принадлежит ему, и он упивается ее капитуляцией, растворенной в пылком удовольствии их сплетенных разумов.

Получится ли у нее почувствовать удовольствие в первый раз?.. Да, получится. Кайло не прекращает движений, пока не находит угол, который ей нравится. С облегченной улыбкой он старательно отдается своей задаче и чувствует нарастающее напряжение Рей и необходимость разрядки. Неожиданные ответные движения Рей грозят свести его с ума. И вдруг, когда ее ноги обхватывают его талию, притягивая ближе, глубже, у него окончательно сносит крышу. Ей надо поспешить, он не сможет держаться вечно!.. И затем они достигают пика — волшебный апогей удовольствия охватывает их. Рей испускает изумленный вскрик, и Кайло испытывает всю гамму новых для нее, неизведанных ощущений, а после с заключительным рывком кончает в нее, сопровождая разрядку коротким сдавленным воплем. Это самый поразительный опыт в его жизни! И они будут заниматься этим каждую ночь до конца жизни. Отныне Рей принадлежит ему, и никто не заберет ее у него: ни Скайуокер, ни кто-либо еще.

Дело сделано. Удовлетворение охватывает его тело и душу, и Рей устало опускает голову ему на грудь и обнимает его одной рукой. Постепенно ее дыхание возвращается к нормальному ритму, и он чувствует, как ее сознание медленно отходит ко сну.

Но сам Кайло сейчас не способен заснуть. Ситх лежит, не шевелясь, среди влажных, испачканных кровью простыней, в ожидании. И улыбается, когда в конце концов чувствует это — глубокую встряску, прошедшую сквозь Силу, знаменующую начало перемен. Сноук почувствует ее, несомненно, как и Скайуокер. И Рей — судя по тому, как она коротко вздрагивает во сне. Кайло знал, что все так и будет. Сегодняшние события изменили будущее галактики. Судьба свершилась так, как было предсказано, и Свет снова затмился Тьмой. Все пошло согласно его собственному плану.

Это только начало — он дает себе слово — и еще долго лежит, не закрывая глаз, думая о великолепном будущем, которое ждет их впереди.


	13. Chapter 13

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Рей не чувствует желанного облегчения.

Она слышит, как Кайло встает и одевается, однако ее глаза остаются закрытыми. Вскоре ей предстоит узнать, что он всегда поднимается очень рано, но прежде ей ни с кем не приходилось жить в такой близости. Даже на Эч-То она пребывала в уединении в своей лачужке, поэтому начало повседневной жизни бок о бок с ситхом кажется ей странным. И каким-то даже более интимным, чем их брачная ночь. Когда Кайло — с мокрыми волосами и в одном полотенце на бедрах — возвращается, чтобы забрать датапад с прикроватного столика, Рей понимает, что покраснела до ушей. Внезапно вспомнив про собственную наготу, она натягивает одеяло до подбородка, хотя ситх, похоже, не обращает на нее внимания. Его глаза прикованы к датападу.

— Скоро прибудет Майло, Рей. Тебе лучше одеться.

— Кто такой Майло? — любопытствует она.

— Личный представитель моего Учителя. — Рей пару раз моргает, пытаясь осмыслить это расплывчатое объяснение, и Кайло добавляет: — Старый Майло служит ситхам.

— О… — Растерявшейся от этой новости Рей прибытие гостя кажется пугающей перспективой. Но как бы там ни было, одеться не помешает. Обернувшись простыней, она проворно юркает в освежитель под веселым взглядом Кайло.

Покончив с душем, Рей осторожно выглядывает из освежителя в спальню, но Кайло уже оделся и собирается уходить. У него на поясе его приметный меч, а в руке он держит шлем.

— Я оставил тебе кое-какую одежду в соседней комнате, — произносит ситх. — Майло приземлился. Я встречу его и приведу сюда, — и он исчезает за раскрывшимися дверями.

«Кое-какой одеждой» оказывается орденская офицерская форма. Рей недолго рассматривает ее и переводит взгляд на свою левую ладонь. «Нет», — твердо решает она, возвращаясь в ванную и подбирая вчерашнее платье. Некогда изящный наряд, провалявшийся всю ночь на полу, выглядит совсем плачевно, и при ярком освещении в апартаментах Кайло грязь и пятна от травы отлично заметны на ткани, еще недавно бывшей ослепительно белой. Тем не менее, Рей упрямо надевает его.

Она как раз занимается волосами, пытаясь справиться с неровными подпаленными участками, когда слышит доносящиеся снаружи голоса. А вскоре и сам Кайло заглядывает в освежитель.

— Рей, — мягко зовет он. — Ты готова? — Маска отсутствует: вероятно, кем бы этот Майло ни был, Кайло близко с ним знаком.

— Да, готова. — Бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, Рей выходит из спальни. Пропуская ее, Кайло оглядывает испачканное платье и хмыкает, а потом улыбается. Совершенно очевидно, что ее поступок не стал для него сюрпризом.

Майло оказывается пожилым худощавым мужчиной с заметными залысинами. На нем аккуратная форма черного цвета без знаков отличия, и каким бы серьезным и строгим с виду он ни казался — у него добрые глаза. И улыбка, которой он встречает входящую в каюту Рей, по-настоящему теплая. Это слегка обезоруживает, поскольку он производит впечатление приятного дедушки, а не подручного ужасных ситхов.

Гость разглядывает ее, отмечая испорченную одежду и кое-как убранные волосы, и Рей становится неловко, но он, вероятно почувствовав ее настроение, снова улыбается и одобрительно кивает Кайло.

— О, как же она хороша. Спешу вас поздравить, мальчик мой. Вам невероятно повезло.

Майло делает шаг вперед и берет ее руку.

— Леди Рен, для меня большая честь встретиться с вами. Мой хозяин просил передать, что приветствует вас в семье. Он был счастлив услышать радостные вести и с нетерпением ждет возможности лично с вами познакомиться.

В ответ на столь пылкую официальную речь Рей умудряется только кивнуть.

— Спасибо, — смущенно отвечает она.

Гость обращает взгляд к Кайло.

— Мы можем найти для леди Рен что-нибудь чистое?

Кайло без энтузиазма указывает в сторону валяющейся на диване формы.

— Я не надену _это_! — сразу отрезает Рей.

— Только на время… — начинает ситх, но она перебивает его:

— Нет!

— Вы, несомненно, правы, моя леди, — аккуратно вмешивается Майло. — Вы не служите в войсках. Вы будете одеваться, как подобает супруге ситха. Потребуется несколько дней, чтобы заказать для вас подходящий гардероб, а пока подойдет и ваше платье, как только его постирают.

Она понятия не имеет, что значит одеваться как супруга ситха, но пока ее не заставляют носить форму Первого ордена, такое положение дел ее устраивает. Кроме того, Рей никогда раньше не волновалась по поводу внешности. Задумчиво разглаживая волосы, она чувствует, что они по-прежнему выбиваются из пучка. Невольным движением она задевает ожог на шее, и, похоже, легкий красноватый след сменился там болезненными мокрыми волдырями.

Острый взгляд Майло мгновенно замечает рану. Нахмурившись, он поднимает брови и поворачивается к Кайло:

— Вы, Рен?

— Нет. Скайуокер.

— Понимаю, — задумчиво тянет Майло, кивнув. — Необходимо обработать рану леди Рен. Будьте добры, мой мальчик, отправьте сообщение в медотсек, — и снова обращается к Рей. — У вас есть другие травмы?

— Только на руке, — Рей протягивает ее, показывая порез. В целом он зарубцевался, но побаливает и чешется, после того как кровоточил прошлой ночью, хотя не так сильно, как у Кайло.

— А, вижу, — Майло с улыбкой оборачивается к ученику ситха. — Хозяин будет весьма доволен, узнав, что все свершилось согласно традициям. Традиции важно соблюдать. Итак, теперь, позвольте, мы обсудим некоторые предписания Хозяина. Леди Рен, Хозяин распорядился, чтобы вы были постоянно вооружены — это ради вашей защиты. Многие на борту корабля могут счесть вас врагом. А среди настоящих врагов появятся те, кто увидит в вас подданную Первого ордена, хотя, разумеется, вы являетесь ни тем, и ни другим. И все-таки есть риск, что предубеждения поставят вас под угрозу. По обе стороны противостояния.

Рей кивает. Кайло говорил о том же самом прошлой ночью.

— У вас есть меч? — интересуется Майло.

— Нет, — за нее отвечает Кайло. — Скайуокер забрал его.

— Что ж, значит, подарок Хозяина подоспел вовремя, — старый слуга ситхов поднимает небольшую шкатулку с ближайшего стола и достает из нее знакомого вида рукоять. — С наилучшими поздравлениями от моего Хозяина, леди Рен.

Рей принимает меч и с любопытством рассматривает его. Этот меч шире, чем ее прежний, явно рассчитанный на более крупную ладонь. Проведя пальцами по гладкой поверхности, она вдруг замечает причудливую гравировку у основания.

— Шан Мерга, храм Набу, — читает она вслух и приглядывается, отмечая, что, судя по дате, эта вещь — времен Старой Республики, еще до Империи и Эндора. — Она такая старая, — изумляется Рей, вопросительно глянув на гостя.

— Этот меч — особая реликвия. И он не из личной коллекции Хозяина. Когда-то он принадлежал последней леди Плэгас. Моя бывшая госпожа была джедаем Старой Республики. И последней известной джедайской женой ситха. Весьма любопытно, что отныне этот титул и меч переходят к вам.

— О. — Рей не находит слов.

Кайло приближается к ней, тоже заинтригованный подарком.

— Включи его, Рей.

Она выполняет просьбу. Клинок загорается бледно-голубым светом и вытягивается далеко. Леди Плэгас определенно обладала очень высоким ростом, поскольку для девушки габаритов Рей такой меч неудобен, есть опасность отрубить себе руку, а то и голову — при неудачном замахе.

Майло замечает ее сомнения.

— Леди Плэгас принадлежала к расе муунов, поэтому вам, естественно, придется отрегулировать его по своим меркам. Меч теперь ваш, леди Рен. Не стесняйтесь добавить на него свое имя и обращаться с ним по своему усмотрению.

— На нем написано что-то еще, — напоминает Рей, деактивируя оружие. Она показывает надпись Кайло, указав пальцев на мелкую строку. — Мне незнаком этот язык.

— Это киттат, — объясняет ее муж. — Древний язык ситхов. В надписи указано ее имя после замужества. Шан Дамаск, леди Плэгас.

— А что с ней случилось? — сдвинув брови, спрашивает Рей.

Молчавший до сей поры Майло деликатно покашливает.

— Мадам была убита во сне, вместе с младшим сыном Хозяина. — Его взгляд становится печальным. — Моя леди, быть ситхом значит быть отмеченным смертью, и это касается даже близких. Поэтому первая обязанность ситха — это обеспечить своей семье безопасность.

Странный разговор прерывается звонком в дверь, на который Кайло реагирует взмахом руки, открывая дверь Силой. Перед собравшимися появляется настороженный генерал Хакс.

— А, генерал, вы как раз вовремя, как обычно, — Майло приветствует его коротким поклоном. — Полагаю, вы и леди Рен уже встречались?

Глаза Хакса щурятся, но он наклоняет голову в ответ.

— Верно.

— Поскольку вы командуете этим кораблем, генерал, вам доверяется защита леди Рен. Согласно желанию Лидера, леди Рен должна быть обеспечена безопасность и ей надлежит оказывать соответствующее почтение. — Майло многозначительно смотрит на молодого генерала. — Лидер будет весьма недоволен, если узнает, что его пожелания не выполняются.

— Так точно, — по голосу Хакса совершенно очевидно, что приказ он воспринял без энтузиазма.

Но Майло, вероятно, ожидал подобной реакции.

— Генерал, леди Рен не военнослужащая. Она отвечает только перед ситхами. Пожалуйста, не забывайте об этом. Благодарю вас, генерал. Мы не смеем вас больше задерживать. У человека вашего статуса всегда имеется много дел.

Без труда уловив прозрачный намек, генерал незамедлительно покидает апартаменты Рена. И едва за ним закрываются двери, Кайло буквально рычит сквозь зубы:

— Теперь он разрешит мне убить его?

Майло отвечает ему той снисходительной улыбкой, с которой любящий родитель обращается к непослушному ребенку.

— Нет, мой мальчик, вы не можете его убить. — Он возвращается к Рей: — Теперь, когда с первостепенными вопросами покончено, мы можем вернуться к обсуждению вашей новой жизни. Главной заботой Лидера является ваша безопасность, но, кроме того, его заботит, чтобы вы были довольны. Дорогая, чем мы можем вас развлечь?

Что?.. Рей недоверчиво смотрит на Майло, и он поправляет себя:

— Чем бы вы хотели занять свой досуг?

— О…

— Не стесняйся, Рей, — подбадривает ее Кайло. — Скажи нам, что принесет тебе радость.

— Я бы хотела учиться, — решает она.

— Обучаться владению Силой? — уточняет Майло.

— Нет, — Рей чувствует, как лицо заливается краской, — я бы хотела пойти в школу. У меня нет образования. В общепринятом смысле.

— Конечно, — с пониманием соглашается Майло. — Хозяин и сам большой почитатель обучения. Мы будем счастливы поощрить ваш интерес. — Она чувствует одобрительный взгляд Кайло. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Я механик, — наконец сообщает она.

Кайло, конечно, уже давно в курсе, но Майло, видимо, нет.

— Механик? — На его лице мелькает удивление, но он мгновенно берет себя в руки. — Какая же вы многогранная.

— Уверен, — вмешивается Кайло, — где-нибудь на корабле найдется работа для механика на пару часов в неделю.

Майло выглядит недовольным, но оставляет свое мнение при себе.

— Что ж. В каких конкретно работах вы предпочитаете участвовать?

— Я могу заниматься общим ремонтом, — предлагает она, впервые за последние дни в ее голосе слышится уверенность. Пожалуй, если и есть что-то, в чем она неплохо разбирается, так это в механике. Ей приходилось работать руками всю жизнь. — На Джакку я копалась в обломках звездных разрушителей. Я знаю, что у Ордена усовершенствованные технологии, но их основы, надо полагать, одинаковы. К тому же я быстро учусь.

— В этом не может быть сомнений, — хвалит ее Майло. — Но может статься, более приличествующим вам будет избрать более возвышенное занятие? — Он замолкает и оглядывается на Кайло, который только пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравятся корабли, — восклицает Рей и переводит взгляд на ситха. — Репульсолифтам на твоем шаттле нужна диагностика. Я слышала шумы, когда мы вчера приземлялись. Твоему кораблю может понадобиться ремонт. Обычно, когда репульсолифты не в порядке, диагностика необходима и другим системам.

— Рен, ангар и парковка истребителей не самое подходящее место для…

— Пусть делает, что хочет, Майло, — внезапно поддерживает ее Кайло, чем немало удивляет Рей. — Ей будет скучно постоянно сидеть за уроками. Она может стать нашим… нашим человеком из народа. Возможно, при таком подходе экипаж примет ее быстрее.

— Она окажется слишком уязвимой, — твердо стоит на своем представитель Сноука.

— Она будет осторожна, — обещает Кайло, пристально глянув на Рей.

— Хозяин сочтет сие занятие неподобающим ее положению, — упорно не сдается Майло.

— Даже Вейдер любил возиться с кораблями, — замечает Кайло. — Давай дадим ей шанс. Если ничего не выйдет, мы придумаем что-нибудь более подходящее.

Рей не понятно, что Кайло подразумевает под этим, но она на всякий случай напоминает:

— Я не вступлю в Первый орден!

Кайло бросает на старика многозначительный взгляд.

— Видишь? Пусть учится и занимается мелким ремонтом. Кроме того, она ведь была ученицей джедая. Никто не застанет ее врасплох. При ней будет меч, и я научу ее останавливать бластерные заряды. Она будет в безопасности.

— Он не одобрит.

— Это только до появления ребенка, — добавляет Кайло, приводя Рей в полное недоумение.

— Ребенка?! — Когда это шла речь о ребенке?..

— О, такая новость была бы в высшей степени угодна Хозяину, — улыбается Майло.

Но прежде чем Рей успевает задать вопрос, внимание отвлекает очередной звонок. На этот раз в каюту входит нервного вида медсестра, явившаяся по вызову из медотсека с аптечкой и бакта-пластырями. Бледное лицо несчастной женщины несет на себе отражение всех последствий жуткой репутации Кайло Рена. Медсестра выглядит так, словно не знает, что страшнее: войти в жилище кошмарного ситха или увидеть его без шлема. Она так дергается, что Майло, не выдержав, предлагает ей вместе с Рей пройти в спальню.

Но даже когда закрывшаяся дверь отделяет медсестру от ужасного Кайло Рена, ее руки продолжают трястись, пока она осторожно накладывает мазь на шею Рей. И, как многие люди в приступе нервного беспокойства, принимается безудержно болтать:

— Я слышала, вы его супруга. Вы действительно леди Рен?

— Да. Полагаю, что так. — Все-таки до сих пор неловко говорить об этом вслух.

— Но вы так молоды. Это правда, что вы поженились с ним вчера в конференц-зале?

— Да, — спокойно подтверждает этот слух Рей, молва расходится быстро, как Кайло и предполагал.

Медсестра роняет пластырь.

— Это ожог от его меча, да? — севшим голосом спрашивает она. — Я видела такое у других пленников. Бывало и похуже. Он держал меч у вашей шеи, добиваясь, чтобы вы вышли за него?

— Нет, — Рей чувствует необходимость защитить мужа, хотя не хочется распространяться о тех событиях. Но медсестра ей явно не верит. Проследив за чужим настороженным взглядом, обращенным к перепачканным кровью и смятым простыням, Рей понимает, что та навоображала самого худшего. Откуда ей знать, что это кровь от ритуальных ситхских порезов. Вдобавок Кайло Рен единственный известный галактике человек, владеющий световым мечом, кроме Люка Скайуокера. Поэтому кто еще, по разумению подданных Первого ордена, мог держать меч у шеи девушки из Сопротивления?

— Я оставлю вам про запас несколько пластырей, леди, — шепотом продолжает медсестра. — У меня есть даже такие, которые можно использовать внутренне. Ну, знаете… внизу.

Рей опять краснеет, и медсестра по-своему истолковывает ее реакцию.

— Надеюсь, он не всегда такой грубый, леди. Слушайте, я знаю, что вы из Сопротивления, джедайка и все такое, и на «Старкиллере» у меня были друзья… Но я не люблю видеть, как кому-то причиняют боль. И мне не нравятся мужчины, которые вот так обижают женщин.

В глазах нервной медсестры плещется сочувствие, поэтому у Рей рождается идея. Глубоко вздохнув, она спрашивает вполголоса:

— Вы можете достать какие-нибудь противозачаточные?

Медик моргает.

— Я…

— Мне они очень нужны, — жалостливо просит Рей.

— Ну, — медсестра явно сожалеет, что начала этот разговор, — у нас есть в запасе препараты, — ее взгляд обращается к окровавленным простыням, и она хмурится. — Я слышала, таким занимается Хакс. Но не ожидала, что Рен делает то же самое.

— Понятно, но вы поможете мне? Помогите мне, я не хочу забеременеть! Мне только двадцать! Мне слишком рано становиться матерью!

— Ну да, и Рен не слишком годится на роль отца, — вздыхает та, и Рей приходится согласиться, вспомнив о Хане Соло. — А Рен не против? То есть вы ведь его жена, а не какая-то девчонка, переспавшая с Хаксом, — добавляет она, наконец признаваясь в своем главном страхе: — Я не хочу, чтобы меня за это казнили, леди.

Нет, само собой, Кайло не понравится ее выбор, инстинктивно понимает Рей и, тем не менее, лжет:

— Ему все равно.

Медсестра переводит взгляд на развороченную кровать, и ее лицо смягчается.

— Ладно, так и быть. Я загляну сегодня вечером, чтобы проверить повязку. Возможно, вам понадобится новая. А на следующее утро принесу таблетки и сделаю вам укол. Этого хватит на шесть месяцев. Никаких побочных эффектов. Он… не узнает, если только вы сами ему не расскажете.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Рей и потом в порыве признательности обнимает ошарашенную женщину.

Ведь это нормально, что жены порой хранят секреты от мужей?.. Рей знает — она видела шоу по голонету. Иногда это может быть небольшое вранье о потраченных кредитах. Ты всего лишь умалчиваешь о том, что купила новое платье на распродаже или приобрела с сэкономленных денег новые туфельки. Что плохого, если муж не узнает? И еще порой появляются вещи, которые жены хранят под замком у самого сердца. Например, лишний вес. Или со сколькими мужчинами у них были отношения. Или когда притворяются с мужем в постели. Почему бы и Рей не скрыть эту маленькую тайну? Ведь это нормально. Пока ей рановато думать о ребенке.

С учетом того, сколько раз они с Кайло занимаются сексом в последующие несколько дней, вопрос контрацепции является весьма насущным. Они оказываются в объятиях друг друга снова и снова, и это настоящее безумие. Рей никогда и помыслить не могла, что когда-нибудь выйдет за Кайло Рена, не говоря о сумасшедшем медовом месяце на звездном разрушителе в перерыве между его делами на командном мостике.

Когда Кайло покидает ее, оставляя одну, Рей тоскует в его апартаментах и каждый день немножко плачет по Люку Скайуокеру и Лее Органе. Кайло знает об этом, конечно, но, к счастью, не давит на нее по этому поводу. Возможно, потому что он мужчина, и даже движимому эмоциями ситху не хочется говорить о чувствах. Может, ему известно, что в глубине души Рей — одиночка, и он старается дать ей необходимое пространство. А может, попросту счастлив, что все сложилось так, как сложилось, так или иначе, ничего не изменится, о чем еще говорить? Рей понимает, что ей стоит принять случившееся и жить дальше. Но она еще не готова. Может, никогда и не будет…

Спустя четыре дня после отъезда Майло с Корусанта прибывает посылка. Контейнер полон одежды, еще к нему прилагается ухаживающий дроид, в точности как у Леи Органы. Рей помнит, как мать Кайло подшучивала, что эта вещь за пару часов способна превратить любую женщину в принцессу: уложив волосы, сделав макияж, приведя в порядок ноги и сделав кучу других процедур, насколько хватит воображения. Такие сугубо женские вещи непривычны для Рей, но в памяти отложилось восхищение в глазах у Кайло и то, как он назвал ее красивой в тот день, когда увидел в платье для памятной церемонии по Хосниан. И это побуждает ее попробовать — что в этом плохого? Может, дроид придумает что-нибудь для ее волос, поскольку подгоревшие пряди так и норовят вылезти из хвоста.

Но основное содержимое контейнера все-таки ставит ее в тупик. Одежда соткана идеально по ее меркам, но она настолько не похожа на все, к чему она привыкла, что Рей смотрит, вытаращив глаза, на первые три платья, чудовищно непрактичные и дорогие. Одно красное, другое серое и еще одно черное, строгого и элегантного покроя. Наверное, Майло не совсем верно понял ее отказ носить орденскую форму в угоду грязному белому платью. Пожилой слуга спутал ее с одной из жеманных корусантских дамочек?.. В новой одежде она будет вылитой королевой.

Кайло появляется в тот момент, когда Рей заканчивает изучать голопослание, приложенное к посылке. Некая стилистка, заведующая бутиками и ателье, рассыпается в извинениях, что не сумела предоставить соответствующую одежду в столь короткий срок, обещая, что через две недели они точно смогут прислать полный гардероб. И Рей испытывает облегчение, потому что совершенно не представляет, как ходить в подобных платьях каждый день. Ей не хватает обычной одежды, и она бы с удовольствием променяла королевское одеяние на удобную тунику и штаны.

— Что это? — спрашивает Кайло, увидев дроида. — У моей матери был такой, когда я был еще ребенком. Я его даже сломал разок. Ладно, больше, чем разок, — признается он с проказливой ухмылкой.

— У нее он и сейчас есть, — сообщает Рей. — Он помогал мне подготовиться к церемонии. Майло прислал мне все это.

— Новые шмотки? Отлично. Мне будет гораздо легче, когда мы избавимся от напоминаний о твоей замечательной медальке за «Старкиллер». Пока ты слишком похожа на приметную девушку из Сопротивления со слитых картинок. Надо, чтобы люди забыли о них.

— Но я и есть девушка с тех картинок, — Рей пожимает плечами.

— Больше нет, — улыбается Кайло и, порывшись в коробках, вытаскивает горсть кружевного белья. — А вот и то, что нам нужно, — с усмешкой добавляет он, подняв на пальце черные невесомые трусики. — Благослови тебя Сила, Майло, — выдыхает он. — Надень их сегодня для меня, Рей.

— К ним должен прилагаться верх, — она заглядывает в контейнер, сверяясь с приложенным списком вещей. — Наверное, где-то неподалеку.

Кайло вручает ей трусики.

— Забудь про бюстгальтер. Надень сегодня их. Только их.

И она уступает. Ей хочется подарить мужу приятные воспоминания, ведь завтра рано утром он отправляется на очередную миссию. Она не спрашивает «куда» — ей ни к чему подробности массовых убийств и казней.

— Однажды ты поймешь, но война мне необходима, — делится с ней Кайло ночью, когда трусики давным-давно валяются возле кровати, а они мирно лежат в объятиях друг друга. — Война идет мне на пользу. Ситхам следует иногда окунуться в жестокость. — Но о подробностях он предпочитает не распространяться и меняет тему: — Здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Никто не побеспокоит тебя в мое отсутствие.

— Даже генерал Хакс? — недоверчиво спрашивает она.

— Он не осмелится. Ты слышала Майло. Ты под моей защитой. И под защитой Сноука.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Рей, теснее прижимаясь к его груди. — Не хочу, чтобы меня вышвырнули из шлюза. Мне придется сидеть взаперти до твоего возвращения? Я же помру со скуки, Кайло. А без тебя мне будет совсем невыносимо!

— Зато ты будешь скучать по мне, — его заговорщицкая усмешка вызывает у нее улыбку, и он приникает к ней в долгом порывистом поцелуе.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Рей находит в себе силы повторить уже сказанное:

— Мне будет скучно.

— Это все только ради твоей защиты.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Я джедай, разве ты забыл? Я наградила тебя этим шрамом. Я могу за себя постоять!

— Знаю, что можешь. И у тебя появится возможность. Просто не сейчас.

— Почему нет? — возмущается она.

— Рей, я умею читать чужие мысли. Я всегда знаю, о чем сплетничают подчиненные. На этой неделе все разговоры о тебе. Благодаря моей матери и нашей свадьбе, все в курсе, что ты джедайка из Сопротивления. Половина экипажа думает, что я заставил тебя согласиться, прожигая дыру в твоей шее, а Хакс подначивал меня, пока ты не сказала «да». Вот почему с тех пор, как ты появилась на борту, тебя никто, кроме медиков, не видел. Вторая половина убеждена, что ты заперта в моих покоях, прикованная к кровати, в качестве моей секс-рабыни. Похоже, докторша, которая была у нас, растрепала остальным, что повсюду видела кровь.

Побелевшая Рей задыхается от ужаса.

— Прикованная к кровати?!..

Но Кайло, кажется, это приводит в радостное возбуждение.

— Ты позволишь мне связать тебя? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

— Тебе это нравится, не так ли? — морщится она, садясь. — Все считают, что ты запугал свою пленницу, принудил ее к браку и посадил на цепь! Как развратный жирный хатт!

— Нет, как ситх из древних времен, — широко улыбается он. — Все считают нас ненормальными, повернутыми на мести. И все думают, что я эксцентричный…

— …псих!

— Поэтому все сразу поверили в худшее.

— И как же тебе это нравится!

— Худшее во мне обычно оказывается правдой, Рей, — признает Кайло со странным выражением на лице. — Когда я вернусь, мы появимся на публике вместе. Всем должно быть ясно, что мы пара, что я буду защищать тебя и что ты, по крайней мере с виду, предана Первому ордену.

— Как ты это устроишь? — хмурится она.

Впрочем, его ответ ее не очень удивляет:

— Как правило, когда мне нужно произвести впечатление, я кого-нибудь убиваю.

Рей вздрагивает — он произнес это на полном серьезе.

— Это и вправду так необходимо? Мне не по душе твой план.

В ответ он пожимает плечами.

— Зато это работает. Если у тебя есть идея получше, я готов ее выслушать.


	14. Chapter 14

Прошло пять дней с тех пор, как улетел Кайло, и Рей извелась от скуки и тревоги. Бесконечные просмотры программ и сериалов по голонету быстро приелись, и ей было необходимо найти способ отвлечься от ситуации, в которую она угодила.

Один-единственный вопрос будоражит ее день за днем: что я наделала?

И вместе с осознанием приходят размышления о последствиях. Вдруг у них ничего не выйдет? По сути, они с Кайло едва знают друг друга… И многие вопросы так и остались неразрешенными, например: вдруг все получится, но Первый Орден потерпит поражение? Что если Кайло убьют? Что тогда случится с ней? Чем больше она думает об этом, тем яснее понимает, что ради собственного блага ей придется сделать так, чтобы все получилось. Раз она хочет выжить, значит, Первый Орден должен победить. В ее намерения никогда не входило менять сторону в войне, но выходит, что именно это она и сделала.

Пытаясь найти себе занятие, Рей берется за подаренный меч. Ей удалось отрегулировать его — правда, ценой небольшой потери четкости клинка. Изящный конус становится более рассеянным, и, повозившись с ним еще какое-то время, Рей оставляет меч в покое. Ее прежнее оружие позволяло обеспечить лучший контроль при движении, а это все еще было непривычно. Но — утешает себя Рей, — если ей удалось победить Кайло Рена мечом, полученным от Маз Канаты, то к этому оружию она тоже рано или поздно сумеет приноровиться.

Затем приходит черед дареного дроида. Рей долго изучает изображения генерала Органы в голонете — от молодой принцессы до женщины-политика в летах. Уж Лея Органа, учитывая ее прошлое, должна разбираться в стиле. И таковой у нее явно имеется: наследница королевского дома Альдераана всю жизнь предпочитала легкий макияж, простые, но элегантные прически и крупные украшения. Продолжая разглядывать ее и вспоминать то уважение, что испытывала к ней, находясь среди сопротивленцев, Рей решает попробовать перенять ее стиль. Пусть у нее нет драгоценностей, зато есть роскошные платья, а дроид поможет справиться со всем остальным. Она так и сделает, даже если Кайло сочтет странным то, что жена старается походить на его мать.

Это решение дает повод, наконец, примерить новую одежду. Наряды сидят как влитые, вполне сочетаясь с ее новым образом, поскольку вряд ли найдется человек, который сможет принять эту даму за Рей, девчонку в грязных обмотках, или Рей из Сопротивления в простой, но удобной и практичной форме. Перед зеркалом красуется трофейная женушка Кайло Рена. Женщина, привыкшая к власти и высокому положению, для которой не в новинку раздавать указания толпе. И все-таки… непривычно. Глядя на отражение незнакомой женщины, Рей понимает, что испытывает страх. От нее словно стало отдавать чем-то ситхским, и она, будто очнувшись, быстро стаскивает платье. Игры в переодевание — это, конечно, весело, но во всем надо знать меру. И она с облегчением ныряет в огромную черную футболку и пижамные штаны, найденные в гардеробе Кайло.

Одежда не делает человека, но она определенно помогает произвести впечатление. Лея Органа кое-что в этом понимает, и Рей начинает разделять ее мнение. Когда ты перестаешь быть никем, твой внешний вид начинает иметь значение. Особенно если ты женщина. Почему-то то, что было безразлично для Рей с Джакку, стало важно для Рей — ученицы джедая во время памятной церемонии. И очевидно, что для Рей, леди Рен, это играет не меньшую роль.

По поручению Кайло каждый день ее навещает бледного вида молодой лейтенант по имени Митака. Он заходит проведать ее, осведомиться о самочувствии, узнать, всем ли она довольна… Поначалу он не вызывает у Рей особой приязни, но, тем не менее, превращается в ее единственную связь с внешним миром, и, кроме того, в ее интересах сделать так, чтобы в Первом Ордене ее приняли. Поэтому Рей заставляет себя быть приветливой, развеивая его страхи и подозрения, и уже на третий день знает практически всю историю его жизни.

На пятый день лейтенант запаздывает, позвонив в дверь позже обычного.

— В ангаре готовятся к построению, — извинившись, объясняет Митака. — Рен приказал всем незанятым на дежурстве офицерам и подразделениям штурмовиков находиться там, когда через час прибудет его шаттл.

— Наверное, там немало людей, — с улыбкой отмечает Рей.

— О да, тысячи! — взволнованно подтверждает он. — Подобное приветствие организуют, когда ожидается важное лицо или когда производится казнь. — Рей хмурится, услышав это, но Митака не замечает перемены в ее лице. — Рен захватил ценного пленника и хочет, чтобы того все увидели. Если вкратце: полчаса мы строимся, пять минут Рен демонстрирует пленника, потом все закончится, а мы вернемся к работе.

В этот миг Рей посещает идея. Еще раз учтиво улыбнувшись, она сообщает лейтенанту, что будет присутствовать на построении. Леди Рен публично поприветствует возвращение своего мужа. Удивленно моргнув, Митака коротким поклоном выражает согласие с ее пожеланием.

Едва оказавшись предоставленной самой себе, Рей возвращается к новым нарядам, раздумывая, что надеть. Черное платье покажется слишком строгим, и в нем она сольется с толпой, в сером будет то же самое, кроме того, оно слишком напоминает наряд, в котором ее видела вся галактика на сопротивленческой церемонии. Остается красное. Яркое, пылающее и броское. На это она и рассчитывает.

Тяжелая ткань приятно прилегает к телу, расходясь от талии крупными складками к полу. В общем-то простой фасон дополняют длинные узкие рукава и высокий воротник, придавая ее образу женственной элегантности.

Дроид, следуя указаниям, укладывает ее волосы в соответствии с официальным стилем Леи Органы, и, осмотрев результат его трудов, Рей разрешает чуть подкрасить свое лицо. А затем берет меч. Пояса с креплением ей не дали, поэтому придется нести его в руке. И, наверное, так будет выглядеть даже более внушительно, надеется она.

Остановившись перед зеркалом в последний раз, Рей заставляет себя расправить плечи. Она выйдет отсюда с высоко поднятой головой и гордо предстанет перед солдатами и офицерами Первого Ордена, прежде чем занять место рядом с генералом Хаксом. В конце концов, она леди Рен, жена ситха Кайло Рена, и Первый Орден должен понимать это. Иначе у нее не будет шанса избавиться от репутации несчастной пленницы, запертой в спальне собственным мужем. И, возможно, никому не придется умирать ради того, чтобы добавить убедительности словам Кайло. Ей не хочется, чтобы на его руках была лишняя кровь. То, с какой легкостью он говорил об этом, до сих пор вызывает у нее дрожь.

Неприятное воспоминание заставляет ее задержаться, снова задаваясь вопросом: что я делаю?

Что является наихудшим из того, что может случиться с ней при неудачном стечении обстоятельств?.. В нее захотят выстрелить? Что ж, лишняя причина держаться поближе к Хаксу. Кайло может разозлиться на нее и устроить сцену. Но она же не собирается трястись перед мужем всю жизнь! И она не боится его! Даже если свидетелем этому суждено стать всему Первому Ордену, значит, так тому и быть. Рей с Джакку никогда не склонялась перед трудностями и уж точно не начнет делать этого сейчас.

Наступает время выходить. У двери ожидает лейтенант Митака, чтобы проводить Рей в ангар. Коридоры, ведущие туда, особенно многолюдны, и пока они следуют вместе со всеми, она ловит на себе множество взглядов. Кое-кто даже останавливается, глядя ей вслед, но Рей, не обращая внимания, следует мимо них. То, что ее появление производит нужный эффект, приносит облегчение. Один вид таинственной леди Рен заставляет всех расступаться и давать ей дорогу.

Вступив в огромный ангар, Рей на миг замирает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Надо признать, Первый Орден умеет произвести впечатление, и сегодняшний день не исключение. Несчетное количество военных всех рангов, черно-красные штандарты Ордена. Словно готовятся съемки нового пропагандистского ролика для голонета с Хаксом в главой роли. Перед площадкой, где должен приземлиться корабль Кайло, расположилась небольшая группа старших офицеров, чуть впереди них стоит сам генерал Хакс и еще один статный мужчина. Вот где ее место, решает Рей.

По громкой связи объявляют команду приготовиться. Многочисленные ряды солдат тут же замирают в строгом военном построении. Даже Хакс выпрямляет спину сильнее, чем обычно. Вот-вот прибудет шаттл, понимает Рей и, попросив лейтенанта Митаку занять свое место, сообщает ему, что сама найдет свое, чем вызывает у него удивленный взгляд. Но, видя ее решимость, Митака подчиняется.

Вскоре шаттл Кайло проходит защитный экран ангара, и едва он начинает посадочный цикл, Рей направляется прямо к группе высокопоставленных встречающих. Хотя солдаты слишком дисциплинированы, чтобы поворачивать головы, Рей слышит чужие перешептывания. Двигатели корабля стихают, и как раз в этот момент ее замечает генерал Хакс. Он реагирует мгновенно:

— Какого хаоса, что вы творите?

— И вам добрый вечер, генерал Хакс, — отвечает она и, встав рядом с ним, активирует меч. Некоторые из тех, кто находится поблизости, вздрагивают от ни с чем не сравнимого звука. Она продолжает невозмутимо стоять, опустив кончик меча к полу, готовая отразить любую опасность. Конечно, вокруг тысячи вооруженных людей, и меч нужен ей, скорее, для пущего эффекта, дабы все увидели, что леди Рен, как и ее супруг, владеет волшебной Силой, и уяснили, что с леди Рен лучше не связываться.

Кайло должен был заметить или, по меньшей мере, почувствовать ее, потому что как только опускается трап, Рей отчетливо слышит его голос в своей голове — незаметно для многотысячной аудитории.

_— «Привет, Рей. Приятный сюрприз»._

_— «Я предупреждала, что мне будет скучно»._

_— «Тебе идет скука. И меч — приятное дополнение»._

_— «Эти люди ожидали увидеть джедайку»._

_— «Рей, тебе может это не понравиться. Ты знаешь нашего пленника»._

_— «Вы захватили генерала Органу?»_

_— «Нет. Но все равно это не придется тебе по душе»._

_— «Думаю, я смогу совладать с собой»._

_— «Сможешь ли ты молчать, независимо от того, что сейчас увидишь? Вне зависимости от того, что услышишь?»_

_— «Да»._

_— «Помни, сколько людей вокруг, Рей. Не забывай. Иначе это может кончиться некрасиво»._

_— «Аудитория — это то, ради чего я здесь»._

_— «Ладно. На самом деле меня не волнует, как ты себя чувствуешь. Держи эмоции при себе. Накричишь на меня дома»._

_— «Я уже рассчитываю на это»._

_— «Рей, ты абсолютно уверена, что не желаешь, чтобы я увел тебя отсюда? Я сделаю это, если ты хочешь»._

_— «Со мной все в порядке»._

Тем временем по трапу маршируют штурмовики. Среди них идет скованный пленник — и это Финн! Финн, бывший штурмовик FN-2187!

Нет! Ох, нет, не Финн! Только не Финн! У Рей сжимается сердце.

Для Сопротивления он герой, человек, выстоявший против Кайло Рена. Похищенный ребенок, которого натаскали на штурмовика, но не смогли извести совесть, что привела его обратно на сторону добра. Но для Первого Ордена он предатель, отступник, проливавший кровь своих. Да, теперь Рей осознает, зачем Кайло понадобилось столько народу. Каждый, находящийся сейчас здесь, был знаком хоть с кем-то со «Старкиллера», и для них новый пленник — больше чем враг. Он — враг, прикинувшийся другом. И для многих его поимка знаменует возмездие. До Рей доносится скопившаяся в Силе жажда крови.

«Наверное, это неизбежно, — думает Рей, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитой, — и Финн давным-давно был обречен». Потому что когда Первый Орден хочет найти тебя и твое имя не Люк Скайуокер — это лишь вопрос времени. А после открытого появления в Сопротивлении Финн, несомненно, поднялся выше в орденском списке разыскиваемых преступников. С тех пор прошло всего полторы недели, и вот Финну грозит смерть.

FN-2187 выглядит равнодушным, пока случайно не замечает Рей — конвоиры проводят его буквально в двух шагах от нее. Взгляд его вспыхивает.

— Рей?! — ошарашенно вскрикивает он. — Это ты?! — Солдаты продолжают идти, но Финн пытается устоять на месте, не сводя с нее глаз. — Это действительно ты! Что с тобой? Почему ты здесь? Ты что, с ним?

Краем глаза Рей замечает темную фигуру Кайло, вышедшего из шаттла вслед за штурмовиками, и тут же слышит в голове его голос, словно он находится рядом с ней:

_— «Молчи. Держи лицо. Все в порядке»._

Стараясь слушаться, Рей держится изо всех сил. Но чувствует на себе острый взгляд генерала Хакса и удушливое чужое внимание, ведь весь ангар становится свидетелем встречи леди Рен с пойманным предателем. Один из штурмовиков подталкивает его, и Финн, потеряв равновесие, падает на колени.

Он прекрасно знает, что его участь предрешена, что ему нечего терять, и дает волю чувствам. Он взывает к ней, и его голос разносится по ангару:

— Генерал говорила, а я не поверил! Она сказала, что ты была с ним уже давно! Тайком, у нас за спиной!

_— «Не реагируй. Потерпи еще немного»._

Рей хранит молчание.

— Я вернулся за тобой! После того как Рен украл тебя, я рисковал жизнью, пытаясь найти тебя!

Двое солдат вздергивают Финна на ноги и тащат вперед, но он пытается обернуться.

— Ты предала Люка Скайуокера ради него? Как ты могла, Рей? Как ты могла?!

Бывшего штурмовика проводят сквозь ряды, и люди не скрывают своего отвращения. В ангаре слышатся издевки и освистывание, Рей провожает пленника взглядом, а потом часто-часто моргает.

Кайло кивает генералу Хаксу и стоящему рядом с ним офицеру, после чего останавливается перед Рей, предлагая ей руку. Она медленно принимает ее, и затем Кайло Рен и его леди рука об руку направляются к выходу, вслед за Финном и его конвоирами.

Охваченная тяжелыми мыслями, Рей не замечает, как их снимают. Вскоре ей предстоит узнать, насколько пропагандистская машина Первого Ордена неумолима и изворотлива. Всего через час голонет уже полон изображений Рей с мечом и захваченного Финна на коленях. Героиня-джедайка со «Старкиллера» оказалась внедренным агентом Первого Ордена и женой Кайло Рена. Финн предал своих, но Рей поступила так же. Ирония добавляет нужных красок. Как и кое-что другое. Кто же знал, что у такого жестокого существа, как Кайло Рен, есть жена? Все спешат взглянуть, как он с супругой идет вдоль строя штурмовиков.

Приходятся кстати даже компрометирующие снимки, которые кто-то отправил Люку Скайуокеру и Лее Органе. Они дополняют новый образ Рей, заявившей о своей верности Первому Ордену. Какой жестокий удар для Сопротивления: их драгоценная джедайка предала оказанное ей доверие. Вот она в сопротивленческой форме, не таясь, приземляется на звездном разрушителе, а вот тепло улыбается Кайло Рену, вернувшись к нему с памятной церемонии. Это ужасно, и это правдоподобно. А люди верят тому, что видят.

Сегодняшняя победа приносит Кайло особенные плоды. Прежде всего уважение к Рей и закрепление ее статуса в Первом Ордене — они больше не могут ставиться под вопрос. Как и ее доверие и лояльность, что само по себе значительно снижает угрозу ее безопасности на борту «Финализатора». Да-а, Сопротивлению будет тяжело оправиться от такого удара. Уничтожение «Старкиллера», которым так гордилась Лея Органа, выглядит уже не столь блестяще, поскольку новая надежда на джедаев превращается в пустышку. И конечно, Кайло получил в свое распоряжение давнего противника. Предатель ответит перед ситхом за «Старкиллер» и за поединок в лесу.

Бравада Рей принесла Кайло и Первому Ордену крупные дивиденды, но раздавила ее саму — тяжестью последствий.

В полном молчании Кайло и Рей следуют от ангара до своих апартаментов, но едва дверь закрывается за ними, она мигом оборачивается к нему.

— Молодец, Рей, — опередив ее, произносит Кайло, снимая шлем, и обезоруживает ее искренней улыбкой. Он редко бывает в таком прекрасном настроении.

— Не убивай его! — просит она. — Ты не можешь! Пожалуйста, не убивай его!

— Ты такая забавная, когда возбуждаешься…

— Ты не слушаешь меня!

— Я и не собираюсь, — спокойно отвечает он. — Твой дружок будет казнен. Он дезертир, способствовавший взрыву военного объекта. Он заслужил смерть.

Рей нечего возразить. Или, скорее, нечего сказать, чтобы отговорить ситха.

Его взгляд скользит по ее фигуре.

— Ох, Сила, как же ты великолепно выглядишь!.. Я скоро вернусь и вытащу тебя из этого платья.

Рей игнорирует его мечтательную ухмылку.

— Дело не в «Старкиллере»! — раздраженно восклицает она. — А в Финне, в том, что он дрался с тобой и ранил! Я знаю! Да еще сумел выжить!

Кайло презрительно фыркает:

— Я победил его, если ты подзабыла.

— Значит, причина в том, что он мой друг?

— Он хочет быть больше чем другом…

— Нет, это неправда! — она качает головой.

— С предателем покончено, Рей, — произносит Кайло тоном, не предполагающим дальнейшего обсуждения. — Для него пришло время ответить за свои глупые ошибки.

Дав себе пару секунд отдышаться, Рей разом преодолевает расстояние между ними и берет мужа за руку.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Не убивай его! Пожалуйста. Ради меня.

— Рей, — взгляд Кайло заставляет ее замолчать, — даже ради тебя. Это не займет много времени. Дождись меня, — наклонившись, он целует ее в лоб. — Детка, я хочу, чтобы ты была в моей голове сегодня вечером, — он отстраняется и надевает шлем.

— Кайло, — низкий голос останавливает его у двери, и от выражения лица Рей веет холодом. — Не возвращайся сюда, если убьешь Финна. Спи где-нибудь в другом месте.


	15. Chapter 15

Кайло ощутил присутствие жены еще издалека. Странно, ему казалось, что она закроется в его апартаментах, но… она встречает его. Вот она, рядом с Хаксом, от которого за парсек веет недовольством, а Рей выглядит совершенно неотразимо. И — да благословит ее Сила — она стоит перед тысячами солдат с гордо поднятой головой и зажженным мечом, словно готова ринуться в бой. Как Леди Ситхов из древних времен. Прекрасная, дерзкая и храбрая!

Как неожиданно!

Возлюбленная никогда не наскучит ему, осознает Кайло с улыбкой. Для ситха, привыкшего контролировать всех и вся, это в новинку. И возбуждает. Возбуждает до дрожи.

Прошел год с тех пор, как Кайло понял, что одержим Рей, и десять дней, как она стала его женой. Но каким-то одной Силе ведомым образом она умудряется снова вскружить ему голову. Заставить жаждать ее все то короткое время, что он был занят на миссии. Искушение проникнуть в ее сны преследовало его раз за разом, но он напоминал себе, что в состоянии потерпеть пару дней в разлуке со своей Падме. И теперь, когда он, наконец, вернулся и увидел ее в ангаре, у него осталось единственное желание: перебросить ее через плечо и отнести в постель. Но вместо этого приходится довольствоваться учтиво протянутой ручкой.

То, что она вступилась за предателя, было вполне ожидаемым, но Кайло, тем не менее, понимает, что ревнует. В голову закрадываются невольные мысли: просила бы Рей за него, если бы дело обернулось по-другому и Сопротивление схватило его самого? Еще этот ее ультиматум. Надо признать, в определенной мере ему нравится эта черта ее характера, как напоминание о девушке со свирепыми глазами, которая пыталась пристрелить его на Такодане. Но по большей части это раздражает. Никто не смеет диктовать ему, что делать. За исключением, само собой, Учителя. Но точно не жены.

Охваченный праведным гневом, Кайло быстро направляется в тюремный блок. Пришла пора покончить с этой несуразицей. Он допросит пленника и немедленно казнит его, а после вернется к Рей и все уладит. Но, естественно, все, как всегда, идет не по плану. Кайло не удается удержать себя в руках, и он теряет самообладание, потому что в отношении конкретно этого пленника у него слишком много личного. Сорвав маску, он практически бросается на скованного FN-2187. У них давние счеты, к тому же предатель, так или иначе, видел его настоящее лицо. И желтые глаза ситха будут последним, что узрит неудачливый штурмовик, прежде чем примет смерть от руки Кайло. Наверняка дежурные, наблюдающие за происходящим через камеры, увидят неплохое представление, но Кайло это не заботит.

_— Что ты сделал с Рей, псих?!_

_— Для тебя она леди Рен! Она моя! Она принадлежит мне!_

_— Ты заморочил ей голову! Запудрил мозги! Она бы ни за что не присоединилась к тебе по собственной воле!_

_— О, ты заблуждаешься, солдат. Рей сама выбрала меня._

_— Ложь! Очередной фокус твоей волшебной Силы!_

_— Да, то была воля Силы. Воля судьбы! Она была послана мне! Для меня!_

_— Ты криффов псих! Только тронь ее! Только посмей причинить ей боль, Рен!_

_— Боль причинят тебе, предатель._

Дарт Плэгас любит напоминать, что у Силы извращенное чувство юмора. И сегодня Кайло готов с ним согласиться. Сила точно решила посмеяться над ним. Сперва внезапное появление Рей — так некстати, когда ему нужно было выставить напоказ перед казнью важного пленника, по совместительству ее единственного друга, — а теперь, при допросе предателя, он узнает, что голова FN-2187 забита вовсе не фантазиями о Рей. Того занимают навязчивые мысли о неком пилоте по имени По, который кажется Кайло смутно знакомым. Но даже если Рен когда-либо пересекался с ним, на сопротивленце в тот момент определенно было больше одежды.

Вопрос решен. В итоге, после допроса, он решает освободить FN-2187. Втайне, разумеется. Один из рыцарей вышвырнет предателя, пока тот пребывает в отключке, на нейтральной планетке, а на корабле сочтут, что тот мертв. В противном случае, если люди узнают, что предателя отпустили, этот поступок подорвет авторитет Кайло и ослабит моральный дух. Найдутся те, кто подумает, что к решению приложила руку его жена, и Кайло будет выглядеть слабаком. Такого нельзя допустить. Операцию нужно провернуть как можно тише.

_— Тебе сохранят жизнь, чтобы ты вернулся к своим и все рассказал. Скажи генералу и остальным, что она моя! Что их война проиграна, что Тьма победит. В конце Тьма всегда побеждает._

_— Ты не убьешь надежду, Рен! Можешь расправиться со мной и с другими, но надежду тебе не убить!_

_— Верь во что пожелаешь, глупец. Это не поможет._

_— Ты долбаный сумасшедший! Все говорят, что ты спятил!.._

_— Запомни, предатель! Она сделала это ради тебя. А я делаю это ради нее._

Решение обосновано — он приходит к такому заключению. Пощадив предателя, он добавит себе очков в глазах Рей. Кайло будет выглядеть милосердным, и ей это понравится. Он и так получил все, что можно, от FN-2187. Да, без сомнения, предатель сумеет найти способ вернуться к своим подельникам. А когда сопротивленец объявится вновь, Кайло придумает этому благовидное объяснение. Зато теперь он уверен, что Рей принадлежит ему, и только ему, а предатель не тот соперник, который может увести ее. Поэтому риск минимален.

Остается лишь умилостивить Тьму, что клокочет внутри — она не нашла выхода после несвойственного Кайло милосердия. Неутоленное желание убить и жажда мести продолжают накапливаться — и взывать к нему. И когда Кайло выходит из допросной, то, остановившись, активирует меч и выплескивает свой гнев, разнося на куски первую попавшуюся панель. Эмоции сквозят в каждом взмахе, но едва ли разрушение помогает.

Рей. Рей! Она нужна ему!

И раз просьба о помиловании явилась причиной проблемы, она поможет ему справиться с ней — это справедливый исход. Рано или поздно его жена поймет это. Осознает цену Тьмы. В конце концов, таков человек, за которого она вышла замуж.

Когда он врывается в свои покои, то сразу видит Рей, и то, как она взволнованно ходит взад-вперед. И ее тревога — не о нем. Это еще пуще распаляет его, поскольку ее должен волновать только он сам. Он — ее муж, в конце концов.

— Что случилось? — напряженно спрашивает она, прежде чем он успевает снять шлем и убрать меч. — Ты… ты?! — по ее взгляду понятно, что Рей не может заставить себя произнести страшную мысль вслух.

— Он жив, — раздосадованно отвечает Кайло, не желая тратить время на разговоры о предателе. Ему не терпится коснуться ее. На Рей до сих пор то самое проклятое красное платье, в котором она похожа на королеву. И он тосковал по ней пять долгих дней.

— Жив? — изумленно переспрашивает Рей, отчего внутри поднимается новая волна раздражения. Тьма всегда делала его особенно вспыльчивым.

— Да, я сохранил ему жизнь, — вздыхает Кайло, опуская шлем на стол. — Его отпустят без лишнего шума.

— Твои глаза! — взглянув ему в лицо, она не может не видеть яростных желтых глаз — верного признака ситха, поглощенного Темной стороной. Рей пятится в испуге назад.

Кайло настигает ее, тыкая пальцем под нос.

— Никогда больше не вмешивайся, Рей! Никогда, ни ради кого! Тебе ясно?

Она с пониманием кивает.

— Спасибо, — облегченно вздыхает она, глядя на его лицо с непривычной опаской, и растерянно бормочет: — Твои глаза…

— У меня глаза ситха, — его дыхание пресекается. — Узри мою Тьму, любимая, — Кайло наклоняется, прижимаясь к ее губам. Крифф, как же он хочет эту женщину! Прямо сейчас, с пылающей внутри Тьмой, он отчаянно нуждается в ней. Она — его жена, и он только что пощадил пленника по ее просьбе. Настал ее черед с благодарностью упасть к нему объятия.

Но… нет. Она заметно напряжена и выглядит потрясенной. И она отталкивает его.

— Кайло, ты что… Не сейчас!

Он заставляет ее замолчать новым поцелуем — грубым, нетерпеливым, и Рей упирается руками ему в грудь.

— Кайло!

— Мне это нужно! — шипит он, снова приникая к ней. Рей, что, хочет затеять дурацкий разговор? Ему надоели разговоры. С пленником разобрались, пора забыть о нем. — Ты нужна мне. Сейчас. Сними платье, — приказывает он, отрываясь от ее губ.

— Ч-что? — она по-прежнему пытается освободиться.

— Ты меня слышала. Сними это платье. — Рей медлит, и он реагирует на это, практически рыкнув: — Сейчас же!

Потянувшись за спину, она неловко шарится в поисках замка, но он устал ждать. Взмахнув рукой, Кайло заставляет криффову молнию съехать вниз. Он сдирает с нее платье, и оно неаккуратной кучей падает на пол, оставляя Рей в милом розовом бюстгальтере и трусиках. Ее маленькие груди идеально выглядят в новом белье… Да, вот что ему нужно прямо сейчас.

— Посмотри на себя… — выдыхает он хриплым шепотом. — Рей, ты великолепна…

— Кайло… — в ее взгляде плещется нечто странное. Беспокойство?.. — Почему у тебя такие глаза?

— Мне это нужно. — Это действительно так. В его задыхающемся голосе, кроме приказа, звучит мольба. Контроль стремительно ускользает от него — ему отчаянно требуется разрядка. Кайло снова притягивает ее и зарывается руками в изящной прическе. — Сейчас, Рей. Ты нужна мне сейчас, — исступленно целуя ее, он прижимает ее к себе, — покорись мне. Покорись своему ситху.

— Ч-что?!

Он — ситх, а жестокость и чувство власти — неотъемлемые свойства Темной стороны, и порой они особенно необходимы. Как сегодня. Он притискивает Рей к стене, и, похоже, слишком сильно, поскольку она невнятно вскрикивает, словно от боли. Но он уже чувствует ее тело, его возбужденная плоть прижимается к ней сквозь слои одежды. Однако этого недостаточно. Ему нужно больше. Он хочет большего.

В какой-то миг ему кажется, что Рей сопротивляется… Или это ее руки тянутся к нему? Уже не разобрать, но это не имеет значения.

— Рей, не противься мне. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

Да, она явно пытается вырваться. Даже отчаянно.

— Кайло, хватит…

Но у нее не получится — он не позволит ей! Не сейчас, когда она — его жена, а его лишили законно причитавшейся жертвы. Он пошел на это, потворствуя ее желаниям! Это только ее вина! Ей было бы предпочтительнее, чтобы он сделал все медленно, как в брачную ночь? Возможно, позже. Сначала он как следует и от души поимеет ее.

Просунув руку между ее бедер, он настойчиво гладит ее промежность сквозь трусики. Вздрогнув, Рей пытается сжать ноги, но он успевает почувствовать, что она промокла насквозь. Да, она тоже хочет его! Может, не в столь напористой манере, но в следующий раз все будет по-другому. Сейчас он уже изнемогает, ему необходимо усмирить всколыхнувшуюся Тьму. Ее зов невозможно игнорировать, а с самоконтролем у него всегда были проблемы.

Раздеваться слишком долго, Кайло просто расстегивает штаны. Он не желает тратить время впустую, добираясь до спальни, а Рей слишком маленького роста, чтобы ее удобно было взять прямо у стены, поэтому, толкнув стройную фигурку к столу, он укладывает жену лицом вниз. Сорвав кружевные трусики, он задирает ее колено на стол, открывая себе дорогу, и входит в нее одним толчком. А затем, с безудержными мощными рывками, стонет от ни с чем не сравнимого наслаждения. Тьма опьяняет, заставляя терять голову от щемящего ощущения жаркой плоти вокруг члена.

— О Сила, Рей!.. — задыхается он. — Ты моя мечта!..

Присутствие Темной стороны становится почти физическим, через жестокость давая ощутить вкус власти. Разгоряченное тело упивается вожделением — к Рей и к могуществу, что несет их единение. Тьма захватывает Свет, и ситх раз за разом овладевает свой женой-джедайкой, обездвижив ее с помощью Силы. Ибо Темная сторона эгоистична, и единственной заботой Кайло, которая захватывает его с головой, становится его собственная отчаянная нужда в удовольствии и разрядке. С последним глубоким толчком он достигает ее, заставляя Рей всхлипывать, пока он кончает, шумно дыша. И отрешенно осознает, выходя из нее и отпуская хватку Силу, что секс с Рей — вещь куда более захватывающая, чем смерть предателя.

Тьма унимается, и вместе с ней спадает власть теневой стороны. Кайло притягивает Рей к себе, пока та ошеломленно глядит на него. Ее аккуратный макияж размазан, а волосы, выбившиеся из прически, свисают набок.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, — спасибо, Рей. — Наклонившись, он нежно целует ее, и это полностью расходится с недавним грубым обращением. Кайло гладит ее длинные растрепанные волосы, а потом стирает дорожки слез, блестящие на щеках. И вдруг до него доходит, что она вся дрожит, хотя по-прежнему не шевелится и не произносит ни слова. Он нежно обнимает ее, стараясь подбодрить, утешить, помочь ей, как она сама только что помогла ему. — Моя Рей… — бормочет он. — Моя милая жена…

Но он не слышит ни звука в ответ.

Поэтому Кайло продолжает говорить. Важно, чтобы она поняла случившееся правильно.

— Я еще молод, — объясняет он. — Мне тяжело контролировать свою мощь. И импульсы, которые приходят с ней. Жестокость мне необходима. И иногда разрушение. Иногда мне нужно убивать. С тобой… с тобой мне нужно это, Рей, — он ласково касается ее неотзывчивых губ. — Спасибо, что ты со мной.

Сжавшись, она делает шаг назад, продолжая смотреть на него. Нет, не совсем верно — на его глаза. К ним вернулся обычный карий цвет — он чувствует. И равновесие тоже, Кайло уже полностью взял себя в руки.

— Желтые глаза… — еле слышно шепчет она.

— Глаза ситха, — подтверждает он. — Я — ситх. Бывает, мне приходится действовать так, как сегодня. Ты привыкнешь со временем.

Она закрывает глаза, будто пытаясь отгородиться от него.

— Что я наделала?.. — растерянно произносит она, а затем отталкивает его. Руками и порывом Силы. А после, всхлипнув, исчезает в спальне.

Выругавшись, Кайло хмурится, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать чужие страдания за стеной. Он знал, что так или иначе она будет плакать из-за предателя или по предателю. Это было неизбежно. Но ему не избавиться от мысли, что он все больше становится похож на Хана Соло. Чем он отличается от преступника-отца, если после его возвращения к жене не проходит и часа, как она начинает плакать?.. Ситуацию немного сглаживает то, что у них хотя бы нет ребенка, которому приходится в страхе наблюдать за выяснением отношений между родителями. Да и с чего бы Рей так расстраиваться?.. Не вняв велению здравого смысла, он пощадил предателя по ее просьбе. А это отнюдь не маленькое одолжение.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Кайло уходит в душ, чтобы смыть с себя прошедший день. Каким-то образом славное возвращение с захваченным врагом медленно, но верно превращается в личное поражение.

Вскоре в дверях освежителя появляется Рей, и он смотрит на ее отражение в зеркале, не отрываясь от зубной щетки. На Рей тот самый халат, который он не мог найти.

— Больше никогда не смей трогать меня, когда у тебя желтые глаза, Кайло, — холодным тоном предупреждает она.

Кайло встречает взгляд ее отражения.

— Я серьезно, Кайло. Найди другую женщину, раз тебе это так необходимо.

— Рей, — мягко произносит он, — ты моя жена, и я буду верен тебе. Ты единственная женщина, с которой я буду спать. Ты единственная женщина, которая будет вынашивать моего ребенка.

— Этого не будет, если я еще раз увижу у тебя желтые глаза.

— Я не причинил тебе вреда! — отпирается Кайло. Ее ответ больно ранит его. Он ситх — и его нельзя отвергать, никому не дано право отказывать ему. И он не выдерживает: — Я ситх! И я могу получить все, что захочу! Даже от тебя, Рей.

— Нет, не можешь!

— Ты сама выбрала такую жизнь, Рей, — напоминает он. — Однажды ты поймешь мои нужды. — Она смущенно хмурится от его слов. И впервые за все время у Кайло возникают сомнения: сумеет ли Рей однажды встать на путь ситха. Ведь это было его мечтой, ему недостаточно того, что она согласилась стать его женой. Он хочет большего. Ситх всегда хочет большего. Придет день, и Рей примет Первый Орден, а затем и Темную сторону. И тогда на лице его прекрасной джедайки тоже засияют желтые глаза ситхов.


	16. Chapter 16

На следующий день Рей просыпается от осторожного прикосновения. Сонно моргнув, она замечает присевшего на кровать Кайло, уже полностью одетого.

У него карие глаза. И вспыхнувшее напряжение слегка отступает.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается он.

— Который час? — Рей, привстав, смотрит на иллюминатор. Снаружи привычная чернота космоса с тусклыми точками звезд — неизменный вид утром, днем и ночью. На борту «Финализатора», как и во всем флоте, принято единообразное времяисчисление, впрочем, как и у Сопротивления.

— Пять. Мне захотелось увидеть тебя перед отлетом, — признается он с непривычной для Первого рыцаря Первого ордена нерешительностью. Нахмурившись, Кайло добавляет: — Рей, мы начали не с той ноги. Все станет лучше, — и обещает: — Я сделаю тебя счастливой. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Несмотря на искренность, слова — плохое оправдание его вчерашнему поступку. И они не рассеивают тайного страха, что тот инцидент может стать обыденностью. Поэтому Рей молча кивает.

— Пойдем, — зовет он и приводит ее в соседнюю комнату, где обнаруживаются рабочий комбинезон, набор инструментов и новенькие ботинки со стальным носом. На форме нет никаких нашивок: ни знаков различия, ни имени — ничего, кроме жетона с эмблемой Первого ордена, как у всех служащих на «Финализаторе». — Тебе придется замаскироваться. Для нас это лучший выход.

Рей пристально разглядывает одежду. Она сильно отличается от темного офицерского мундира, который ей предложили как-то раз, это форма рабочего человека, который не идет в бой и не убивает.

— Ладно, Кайло. — Услышав ее ответ, он облегченно вздыхает.

Проводив Кайло и приняв душ, Рей решает воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью. Надев форму и взяв пояс с инструментами, вместе со световым мечом, она отправляется в ангар. На этот раз в переходах орденского флагмана Рей, леди Рен, совершенно незаметна, сливаясь с толпой, как и все прочие.

Команда технического обслуживания на «Финализаторе» оказывается огромной и трудится в четыре смены. И среди работников немало женщин. Вскоре Рей узнает, что в Первом ордене довольно много женского персонала, в основном — на вспомогательных должностях, хотя есть и офицеры. Большую часть руководящих постов занимают мужчины. Весьма типично, думает Рей. Женщины незаметно делают необходимую, зачастую черную работу, а мужчины совершают дерзкие поступки, о которых трубит весь голонет, и удостаиваются славы и повышения по службе. Но Рей не жалуется — так или иначе, ей не по душе воевать.

Кайло встает рано, поэтому она выбирает утреннюю смену. В это время в ангаре кипит жизнь — корабли прибывают и отбывают непрерывно. И здесь можно увидеть кого угодно — от генерала Хакса до рекрутов с поставщиками. Ангары — это нервная система любого звездолета и, кроме того, бесконечно увлекательное место работы.

Сотрудники технического подразделения делятся на две основные категории: по общему обслуживанию и ремонтно-восстановительным работам. Рей определяют в первую — она знает, что ей многому предстоит научиться. И после недельной практики у нее начинает получаться. Рей не из тех, кто боится запачкать руки или сломать ноготь. И она чувствует, что отношение к ней теплеет. 

Окружающие, в общем-то, в курсе, кто она. Это общеизвестный секрет, но никто не рвется обсуждать его. Со стороны она смотрится непритязательно — форма, волосы, убранные в практичный хвост, щека, испачканная машинным маслом. Она выглядит так, как должен выглядеть любой представитель младшего персонала. И ведет себя соответствующим образом: исполняет приказы, выслушивает советы и критику и частенько остается после окончания смены, чтобы доделать незавершенную работу. Она не выделяется ничем, ничем — кроме рукояти светового меча на поясе и формы без опознавательных знаков. Остальные техники предпочитают не замечать, что инструменты порой, как по волшебству, летят в ее протянутую руку. И никто не произносит ни слова, когда с командного мостика за ней прибывает офицер. Коллеги дружелюбны, но держат дистанцию. Не спрашивают о ее прошлом или настоящем. Разговоры ограничиваются работой, и все обращаются к ней попросту «Рей».

В общем и целом, жизнь налаживается.

Рей всегда любила работать руками, находя в процессе починки нечто умиротворяющее — ведь сломанная вещь начинала работать. У нее нет сил и желания решать проблемы галактики, особенно после того, как Люк Скайуокер чуть не убил ее. Но она в состоянии прочистить засоренный топливопровод на армейском транспортнике. Со времени скоропалительной свадьбы прошло две недели, но у Рей по-прежнему нет уверенности в том, что касается их отношений. В отличие от надежности стойки шасси, трещины в которой она заделала этим утром. Рей чувствует себя полезной. Это приятно и позволяет не опускать рук.

Понемногу коллектив начинает принимать ее. По утрам ей приветливо кивают и вежливо улыбаются, и Рей чувствует чужую симпатию. Мало-помалу коллеги становятся более открытыми. Руководитель подразделения, плотная женщина средних лет, вечно занятая, но внимательная к персоналу, часто ставит их работать вместе с другой молодой девушкой — по имени Мория. Та обожает сплетничать и рассказывать о своих тайных свиданиях со штурмовиком. Еще в подразделении есть несколько мужчин — бывших солдат, получивших серьезные ранения: один лишился руки, а другой — ноги. Но никто из них не утратил веры в Первый орден, поэтому они решили пойти в механики и найти себе новое применение.

Новые знакомства дарят Рей бесценный опыт и возможность увидеть жизнь простых подданных Первого ордена. В большинстве своем они уроженцы планет Внешнего Кольца, и не каждый имеет высшее образование. Правда, вряд ли кому-либо из них доводилось влачить нищенское существование, они — выходцы из рабочего класса. Такие люди привычны к тяжелой работе и проблемам с деньгами, это для них неотъемлемая часть жизни, поэтому никто не унывает. Приходится принимать то, что нельзя изменить, и смиряться. И это то, что роднит Рей с ними. Эти люди находчивы, они привыкли проявлять смекалку в решении проблем. Думать. И извлекать пользу из неприятностей, как любит приговаривать старший утренней смены. Упорная самостоятельность и душевный оптимизм — такие черты характера этих людей заразительны. Рей с Джакку легко рядом с ними. Что довольно странно, если рассматривать ситуацию в целом.

К удивлению Рей, мало кто из коллег руководствуется политическими мотивами. Для них Первый орден — скорее голос здравого смысла. То, что ей представляется крайними взглядами, для них — обычный, бодрящий откровенностью разговор. В галактике, раздираемой на части глобальными проблемами, многие одобряют простые решения и черно-белую идеологию Первого ордена. При этом никто не приветствует жестокость, но и не ужасается ей. «Это неизбежное зло, — миролюбиво объясняет Рей ее начальница. — Пока идет война. А потом наступит мир и покой».

Генерала Хакса почитают, как настоящего героя. Люди восхищаются приверженностью молодого генерала идеалам Первого ордена, помнят цитаты из его речей. Создается впечатление, что никто не ставит ему в вину «Старкиллер», списывая катастрофу на террористов из Сопротивления. Кайло Рен не так популярен, как Хакс, постепенно понимает Рей. Никто напрямую не говорит с ней о муже, и это само по себе является красноречивым свидетельством. Если хорошего сказать нечего, люди предпочитают промолчать.

Чаще всего Рей общается с Морией. И вскоре узнает практически все о ее жизни, о ее прошлом, об отношениях со штурмовиком. Спустя некоторое время знакомая тоже начинает задавать ей вопросы. Впрочем, довольные невинные, поэтому Рей решает подыграть ей.

— Где ты узнала столько о механике? Мои родители держали мастерскую, и я им помогала. А когда мне исполнилось четыре, подарили гаечный ключ.

— Я была мусорщицей.

— Мусорщицей? Правда? Никогда бы не подумала. Ты такая… То есть ты совсем не похожа на мусорщицу. Откуда ты?

— С Джакку.

— Джакку? Где было то сражение? Тогда ясно, почему ты в Ордене. Твои родители были там колонистами?

— У меня нет родителей. Я сирота.

— Ой, прости.

Наверное, она начинает повторяться. Но старается объяснять так, чтобы было понятно, вследствие чего ее рассказ оборачивается уклончивой полуправдой. А та превращается в слухи, которые бодро циркулируют по кораблю. Все шепчутся о леди Рен, удивительным образом появившейся на «Финализаторе», молодой женщине, как выяснилось, с горьким прошлым за спиной. Коллеги ненавязчиво выказывают ей сочувствие и нередко помогают, принимая за свою.

— Ты встречала Люка Скайоукера?

— Да.

— Какой он?

— Старый. Хмурый и сердитый.

— Сердитый? У наших на него тоже много кто сердится. Он разрушил Империю, развязал галактическую войну и ушел, не сказав «до свидания».

— Он сердился на меня. Из-за Кайло.

— Да, могу представить. Он накричал на тебя?

— Он пытался меня убить.

— Что?! Я думала, джедаи миролюбивые!

— Так и есть. Но отнюдь не слабые духом.

— Как ты убежала?

— Появился Кайло и спас меня.

— Ох, это так романтично.

Рей коробит такая легкомысленность. Ее новая знакомая — сущая дурочка в отношении некоторых вещей. Впрочем, сохранить наивность можно, лишь когда тебе удается оставаться ребенком. У Рей с Джакку не было детства. Невзирая на возраст, ей приходилось бороться с трудностями и брать на себя недетскую ответственность. Нельзя позволить себе легкомыслие, если каждый день тебе грозит голод и жажда. После Джакку ее ждало Эч-То. Стать джедаем нелегко, а быть им — и вовсе непосильная ноша. Особенно когда на твои плечи возлагают судьбу галактики. В свои двадцать Рей чувствует себя слишком взрослой. И даже старой, слушая Морию, простодушно болтающую обо всем на свете: начиная с того, как целуется ее штурмовик, и заканчивая нарядами. Но Рей не возражает, а разговоры ни о чем частенько вызывают у нее улыбку.

— Где вы с ним встретились?

— Встретились с кем?

— С твоим… эм… мужем. Ну, Реном.

— О… Помнится, неподалеку от кантины.

— Кантины? Ничего себе! А он был как настоящий? В смысле — ты знала, что говоришь с тем самым Кайло Реном? Или он был просто симпатичным высоким парнем? Он же симпатичный? Спорю, что он симпатичный под шлемом. Я права?

— Он был в форме, когда мы встретились. Со шлемом.

— Кто заговорил первым? Ты? Ты с ним флиртовала?

— На самом деле я в него выстрелила.

— Вау. Но в Кайло Рена невозможно стрелять! Он замораживает заряды своей магией. Поговаривают, что он даже может отражать их своим мечом.

— Да. Теперь я это знаю.

— Так что случилось? Что он сделал?

— Он заморозил меня Силой.

— Ладно, ясненько. А потом?

— Он вырубил меня Силой и отнес на свой шаттл.

— О-о, а потом куда?

— На «Старкиллер».

— Ваше первое свидание прошло на «Старкиллере»? Как романтично! Любовь с первого взгляда.

— Больше похоже на любовь с первого выстрела.

Еще Мория делится секретом: людям нравится то, чем занимается Рей. Роскошной жизни на каком-нибудь Корусанте она предпочла работу рядом с простыми людьми из Ордена.

Ее положение становится темой дня. Молва даже Кайло не обходит стороной. Однажды утром он, посмеиваясь, рассказывает Рей, что она помогает улучшить его репутацию. «Люди считают, что женитьба на тебе пошла мне на пользу, — ухмыляется Кайло. — И они правы».

— Знаешь, во второй смене есть техник, который рассказывает, что заправлял твой корабль, когда ты навещала Рена.

— Что?

— Он говорил, что ты летала на старом «Икс-винге».

— Это правда. «Икс-винг» принадлежал Люку Скайуокеру. На нем он уничтожил первую «Звезду Смерти».

— Ничего себе. А техник сказал, что это куча старого металлолома.

— Внешность бывает обманчива.

— Еще техник болтает, что ты спала за рычагами управления.

— Да. Наверное. Кайло усыплял меня Силой.

— Ничего себе! Он использовал на тебе свою магию?

— Иногда.

— И Рен брал тебя на руки и уносил?

— Судя по всему.

— Как же это романтично.

— Тогда мне так не казалось.

— Вы встречались тайком, притворяясь, что воюете друг с другом. Обманывали Люка Скайоукера! Невероятная история. Вам нужен малыш. Чтобы ваша история стала идеальной. Милый маленький малыш Рен.

— Что?!

— Ой, извини. Я лезу не в свое дело, знаю. Но сама подумай… малыш!

— Возможно… когда-нибудь. Когда война закончится. Не сейчас.

Со временем жизнь превращается в рутину. Рей видится с Кайло по утрам, и до вечера их дороги расходятся. У мужа непредсказуемый график, и Рей никогда не знает, когда он вернется домой. Порой он не приходит вообще, пропадая где-то сутками. Рей не спрашивает, чем он занимается, когда улетает с «Финализатора». Но зачастую от правды не укрыться, поскольку во внутреннем голонете корабля постоянно циркулируют новости.

У Рей куча свободного времени, и она сама вызывается работать сверхурочно. И несколько раз в неделю посещает бесплатные обучающие классы. Оказывается, не ей одной не хватает базового образования. В основном преподают политологию и историю, по большей части пропаганду, и когда Рей жалуется на это Кайло, тот вручает ей датапад с доступом к имперским и старореспубликанским архивам. «Читай что хочешь, — напутствует он. — И решай сама, что есть правда. Истина часто зависит от точки зрения». И вскоре Рей понимает смысл его предупреждения. Подобно тому как Рей, леди Рен, в реальности сильно отличается от представлений о ней большинства, так и в истории немало лжи, так что уже не разберешь, кто прав, а кто виноват…

Следуя указаниям Верховного лидера, Рей постоянно держит при себе световой меч. А Кайло идет еще дальше и предоставляет ей доступ к тренировочным залам, чтобы поддерживать ее навыки. Даже на борту «Финализатора» его беспокоит, что близость к нему и совместное с Люком Скайуокером прошлое могут превратить Рей в мишень для Сопротивления. В свободное время он учит ее обездвиживать оппонента Силой. А затем, чтобы закрепить теорию практикой, приказывает тренировочным дроидам открыть по ней огонь. Однажды во время одной из их сессий прибывает на стрельбы отряд штурмовиков, которые застают Кайло Рена, наблюдавшего за очередным залпом в голову его жене. И тем вечером весь корабль шепотом спорит, было ли оружие переведено в безопасный режим.

На деле Кайло оказывается очень терпеливым наставником, к немалому удивлению Рей. Он становится другим человеком, когда с благоговением рассказывает о Силе. Этот Кайло заботлив, искренен и кропотливо добивается того, чтобы она все понимала. Он не давит на нее. И Рей подозревает, что в такие моменты перед ней предстает отблеск былого Бена Соло. Возможно, именно таким мог стать талантливый юноша, мечтавший преподавать историю Клонических Войн, прежде чем превратился в ситха.

Дни она проводит по своему разумению, но ее ночи принадлежат ему. Кайло молод и полон сил, и Рей хочет его. Порой он застает ее врасплох, появляясь на «Финализаторе» для быстрой дозаправки шаттла, перед тем как утром отправиться на очередную миссию.

— Я мечтал о тебе, — шепчет он, забираясь на кровать и пробуждая ее поцелуем. Кайло невероятно нежен с ней в эти дни, покоряя ее лукавой улыбкой и ласковыми прикосновениями. Рей больше не приходится видеть его пожелтевших глаз. И понемногу Рей оставляет тот инцидент позади, напоминая себе, что, в конце концов, первопричиной всему послужила его любовь к ней — и для нее этого вполне достаточно. Рей купается в его постоянном внимании. Никто никогда не любил ее так, как Кайло Рен.

Иногда, лежа в его объятиях, она делится с ним свежими слухами из ангара. Или расспрашивает его о Силе. Порой Кайло спорит с ней о чем-нибудь, услышанном на обучающих курсах, или интересуется жизнью на Джакку. Эта часть ее биографии особенно привлекает его, возможно, из-за того, что она значительно отличается от его собственного сытого детства. И все же они никогда не обсуждают политику, Сопротивление или Первый орден, в том числе Люка Скайуокера или Сноука. Но они говорят обо всем остальном, пока находятся рядом друг с другом.

Однажды утром Рей, занимаясь ремонтом под брюхом СИД-истребителя, становится свидетельницей того, как приземляется приметный шаттл Кайло. Естественно, для Первого рыцаря выделена самая удобная площадка, но не вид корабля привлекает ее внимание. А звук. Репульсолифтам явно требуется диагностика, и сыну Хана Соло не подобает летать на корабле с неисправностью, хмурится она про себя.

Подойдя к кораблю, она присоединяется к нескольким техникам, уже занятым заправкой и пополнением припасов. Командный шаттл Кайло, как и остальные пять шаттлов старшего офицерского состава, всегда держат готовым к взлету. Скорее всего, подозревает Рей, именно по этой причине и отложили диагностику. Никто не осмелится обратиться к Кайло с просьбой полететь на корабле попроще, даже если неудобство продлится всего один день.

Она изучает один из репульсолифтов над посадочной стойкой, отмечая, что на обшивке полно следов повреждений, вероятно, боевых, когда один из техников резко останавливается перед ней и вытягивается по стойке смирно. Это невольно вызывает в памяти лицо дружелюбного заправщика, с которым она перебросилась парой фраз, впервые осознанно прилетев сюда после церемонии. Неужели с тех пор прошло два месяца? Кажется, миновала вечность. Целая вечность — с того дня, как ее представили галактике в качестве будущей джедайки, а она чуть не лишилась головы под мечом Люка Скайуокера и вышла замуж за Кайло. Но почему рабочий замер и побледнел?.. Значит…

— Кайло! — обернувшись, встречает она своего ситха. — Как ты рано! — Еще нет и полудня.

— Привет, Рей. — Она замечает косой взгляд, брошенный на трех вытянувшихся техников. — Ты поедешь со мной.

В шаттле нет никого, кроме них. И Кайло срывает шлем.

— Можно теперь тебя поцеловать?

Рей улыбается ему в ответ, и он понимает это как «да». С той ночи, когда на его лице вспыхнули желтые глаза, Кайло был очень осторожен, стараясь не переборщить. Нет, конечно, по-прежнему перебарщивал, но сперва спрашивал. Прижав Рей к стене, он чувственно проводит руками по ее телу. И лишь насытившись поцелуем, отпускает ее.

— Я привез тебе кое-что, — Кайло выглядит почти смущенным, словно делится секретом. Он достает небольшую коробочку и выуживает оттуда что-то. — Надеюсь, подойдет. Размер пришлось угадывать, — Кайло протягивает ей руку, и на его ладони поблескивает тонкое колечко.

— Ох! — восхищается Рей, просияв улыбкой. У нее никогда не было украшений!

— Это называют обручальным кольцом. Обычай с Кореллии. Тебе положено носить его на левой руке.

— На ней шрам, — шепчет Рей, и он кивает. Стащив рабочую перчатку, она обнажает руку, Кайло осторожно берет ее и надевает кольцо на безымянный палец. — Какое красивое! — Любуясь украшением, Рей поднимает глаза на мужа. Их взгляды встречаются, и он наклоняется к ней и приникает к губам.

— Я приехал за тобой, Рей, — объясняет он. — Я вернулся, чтобы отвезти тебя.

— Отвезти меня куда?

— Рей, тебе придется поехать со мной. Тебя хочет видеть Верховный лидер. Мы отбываем через час.


	17. Chapter 17

— Не говори, пока не спросят.

— Хорошо.

Полет длится недолго. Всего через час Рей оказывается в совершенно незнакомом месте, ожидая аудиенции у Верховного Лидера. По этому случаю она нарядилась в черное, полагая, что оно будет лучше соответствовать обстановке. Плечи укрыты широким плащом — одной из многих возмутительно роскошных вещей, прибывших с новым обширным гардеробом. Кайло порой называет его «плащом Вейдера», и он ему явно пришелся по душе.

— Всегда говори правду.

— Угу.

— Полную правду, Рей. Он узнает, если ты солжешь или уклонишься от ответа.

Постепенно Рей свыкается с атрибутами леди Рен. Каждый день она терпеливо ждет, пока дроид сделает макияж, уложит волосы и подберет новый наряд. Элегантные платья становятся рутиной, как будто это ее прежние потертые кофты и штаны. Но облик леди Рен — тоже своего рода форма, поэтому, за исключением часов, проводимых за работой в ангаре, Рей тщательно следит за собой, блистая на публике ухоженными локонами и наманикюренными ноготками. Сейчас никто не признал бы в ней жалкую мусорщицу с Джакку.

— Он очень консервативен. Обращайся к нему с глубочайшим почтением.

— Я понимаю.

— Внимательно следи за тем, как ведешь себя, Рей. Помни о нормах приличия и манерах Старой Республики.

Ей надо играть свою роль — она осознает это. На боевом корабле, с его жесткой субординацией, Рей существует отдельно от остальных. Леди Рен не входит в общую вертикаль рангов, но в то же время обладает наивысшим статусом. Изысканные женственные наряды среди серо-черного моря форм лишь подчеркивают ее особое положение. И где бы она ни находилась — на верхних палубах среди офицеров или в общих образовательных классах — внимание общественности приковано к ней. Впрочем, человек ко всему быстро привыкает.

— Не противоречь ему. Единственный возможный ответ — «да».

Сегодня Рей выглядит особенно броско в сопровождении своего мужа. Публика не видела леди Рен и Кайло Рена вместе со времени триумфального возвращения последнего с захваченным важным пленником. Появление каждого из супругов — редкое зрелище, а уж совместный выход… Но Кайло не занимают чужие взгляды — сегодня его мысли целиком сосредоточены на предстоящей встрече жены со Сноуком.

В шаттле Рей еще раз повторяет наставления. И так каждые десять минут.

— Не говорить, пока не спросят. Быть честной. Быть почтительной. Отвечать «да». Я ничего не забыла?

— Нет, все верно, — Кайло тяжело вздыхает. В каюте они одни, поэтому он снимает шлем.

— Из-за тебя я начинаю нервничать.

Он одаривает ее косым взглядом.

— Тебе следует нервничать. Учитель — величайший из ситхов.

— Да, а я бывший падаван. Джедаи и ситхи вечные враги. Я все понимаю, Кайло. Не заставляй меня дергаться еще больше, — жалуется она, недовольно глянув на него. — Если он убьет меня, то сразу предупреждаю, что буду преследовать тебя целую вечность, как призрак Силы. Куда бы ты ни посмотрел, везде буду я — злая и прозрачная.

— Он тебя не убьет, — раздраженно повторяет Кайло. Разговор на повышенных тонах пошел с того момента, как они покинули апартаменты. — Он только желает встретиться с тобой.

Но Рей не устраивает такое объяснение. Чтобы интерес Верховного Лидера Первого ордена ограничивался праздным любопытством — звучит неправдоподобно. У ситхов всегда есть скрытые мотивы, вспоминает она предостережения Люка Скайуокера. Да, названная причина может оказаться правдивой, но вряд ли будет единственной.

Рей вздыхает.

Так или иначе, эта встреча неизбежна.

Упав на сиденье, она откидывается на спинку. Кайло присаживается рядом. Перелет продолжается в задумчивой тишине, и когда начинается посадка, Рей берет мужа за руку. Он поворачивается к ней и пытается подбодрить:

— Ты справишься, Рей. У тебя все получится.

Хочется верить, что он прав. В этот момент — как никогда — она чувствует, что боится не справиться с ролью леди Рен.

Убежище Верховного Лидера Первого ордена расположено на небольшой планете, скорее напоминающей большой астероид. Рей не спрашивает, где именно они находятся, но Кайло явно бывал здесь много раз. Он ведет себя раскованно, даже не удосуживаясь прихватить с собой шлем из шаттла.

На посадочной площадке их ожидает одинокая фигура, в которой Рей узнает Майло — подчиненного Верховного Лидера. Чинный пожилой человек улыбается и приветственно склоняет голову.

— Хозяин рад узнать, что вы наконец-то решили нас навестить, — произносит он, еще раз кланяясь Кайло. — Он давно ждет этой встречи, — Майло ведет их вереницей затемненных коридоров, пока не останавливается у огромных дверей, где, откланявшись, оставляет их вдвоем.

— Готова? — Кайло сжимает ее руку.

— Да. — Да, она готова. Глубоко вздохнув, Рей вступает в зал колоссальных размеров.

При их появлении гигантская — не меньше семи футов — фигура в черном плаще поднимается со своего трона. И это уже отличается от того, что описывал Кайло. Рей ожидала, что его Учитель будет надменно восседать на возвышении, а не учтиво приветствовать их, как старых друзей. Впрочем, этот поступок окажется лишь одним из нескольких сюрпризов, которые преподнесет ей Верховный Лидер.

Зал тускло освещен, преимущественно светом звезд и луны. Неяркий свет придает старому ситху почти призрачный вид, но Рей может разглядеть, что он очень бледен и что его лицо испещрено шрамами. Кажется, не хватает левого уха и большей части левой щеки. Лоб рассекает глубокий шрам, словно кто-то когда-то раскроил ему череп. Кайло рассказывал, что Сноук принадлежит к расе муунов, что объясняет немалый рост и серую кожу, но по деформированному лицу невозможно ничего определить. И глядя на него, Рей задается вопросом: а не Люк ли Скайуокер стал причиной этих увечий?..

— Добро пожаловать, леди Рен, — раздается глубокий голос, медленно чеканящий слова. — Я долго ждал нашей встречи. — Он явно не привык спешить, производя впечатление вдумчивого и расчетливого существа.

Кайло преклоняет колено, традиционно демонстрируя почтение ученика, и Сноук скользит по нему взглядом, но оставляет стоять на полу. Его внимание обращается к Рей, и муун тонко улыбается, отчего изломанные черты искажаются еще сильнее. Но все же в его лице чувствуется нечто располагающее, и это пробуждает странное желание улыбнуться в ответ.

Он слегка наклоняет голову, а затем затем делает приглашающий жест длинным узловатым пальцем.

— Подойди. Не бойся.

Рей с трудом проглатывает подступивший к горлу комок. Выждав мгновение, она старается успокоить разум, как учил мастер Люк. Хотя ее страх, вероятно, и без того разносится Силой во все стороны. Она делает шаг вперед.

Сноук, которого не сумел победить даже сам Люк Скайуокер. Старый наставник императора Палпатина. Тот, кем была организована Война Клонов, приведшая к созданию Империи, которой ему так и не довелось править. Но он вернулся, уже как Верховный Лидер Первого ордена. Он — зло, что живет вечно. Темный Лорд, восставший из мертвых. Миллиарды жизней были принесены в жертву его амбициям. И он — Учитель ее мужа. Рей знает, что в этот миг — в этот пугающий, леденящий кровь миг — исполняется все, чего боялся Люк Скайуокер. Ибо в очередной раз падаван, которого обучал последний джедай, переходит на сторону ситхов.

Рей не покидает мысль: что же она наделала? Пусть она отказалась принимать Темную сторону, тем не менее, это предательство. Поскольку там, где в дело вовлечены ситхи и джедаи, действует одно правило: если ты не со мной, значит ты мой враг.

— О, как же она хороша, — восхищается Сноук, обратив взгляд к Кайло. — Ты не говорил, что она насколько прелестна. И как похожа на твою мать в юности. Впрочем, неудивительно. Первая любовь сына всегда обращена к матери. Как и должно быть.

За ее спиной Кайло, должно быть, напрягается, чем вызывает усмешку у старого ситха.

— Видишь, как он нахмурился, моя леди. Удочеренная принцесса Альдераана была известной красавицей в свое время. Подобно тебе, она отказалась от пути джедая, чтобы быть женой и матерью… помимо прочего, конечно.

Рей озадаченно моргает, услышав такое странное резюме карьеры Леи Органы, но не задает вопросов.

Сноук берет ее левую руку и поворачивает ладонью вверх, проводя пальцем по все еще краснеющему шраму. И снова одобрительно покачивает головой.

— Мы, ситхи, помечаем принадлежащее нам. Важно блюсти вековые традиции, — Сноук сдвигает рукав и показывает собственную руку. — Брак — это источник силы для ситха. Эмоции питают нашу мощь, будь то желание, боль или даже отчаяние. Моя возлюбленная сгинула много лет назад. И я не могу взглянуть на ладонь, чтобы при этом не вспоминать, как ее убили. Таким образом и поныне, почти столетие спустя, она помогает мне, подпитывая мою Тьму. Да, она была примерной женой.

Ситх отпускает ее, и Рей с трудом заставляет себя не отдернуть руку. Ей не нравится, что это существо прикасается к ней. Но если муун и замечает ее неприязнь, то никак не комментирует. Вместе этого он наклоняет голову набок.

— Я весьма доволен, что ты присоединилась к нашей семье. Это гораздо предпочтительнее убийства. Сколь прискорбной была бы подобная утрата, — его взгляд смягчается, и он замолкает, словно ожидая ее ответа.

— Благодарю вас, Верховный Лидер, — неловко бормочет она, хотя довольно странно выражать признательность за то, что тебя решили не убивать.

Ситх неторопливо оглядывает ее.

— Все мы здесь форсъюзеры. И мы семья. Можешь называть меня Дартом Плэгасом.

Рей кивает.

Ситх снова протягивает к ней руку, обхватывая ее щеку, и этот жест странно напоминает о Кайло на Такодане и позже на «Старкиллере», когда он читал ее мысли. Быстро заморгав, Рей вдруг чувствует Дарта Плэгаса в голове.

— Да, я вижу твою силу, — произносит муун. — И вижу твой Свет. Моего ученика тянет к Свету. Нет сомнений, что отчасти тому виной твое очарование. — Он не спеша изучает ее мысли и убирает руку, после чего тягостное ощущение исчезает.

— Встань, ученик, и оставь нас, — приказывает он Кайло, и когда тот подчиняется, муун грациозно предлагает Рей руку. — А теперь, моя дорогая, пройдись со мной. Давай поговорим, как положено в семейном кругу.

И она, конечно же, послушно следует за ним. Держа ее под руку, он ведет ее по ступеням мимо трона к большому круглому окну за ним. Это прекрасный наблюдательный пункт, выходящий на мерцающую окольцованную луну с розово-голубыми разводами туманности на звездном небе. Где бы ни располагалось убежище Сноука, у него явно отсутствует естественная атмосфера. Повсюду за пределами лунной поверхности и всполохов туманности виднеется лишь темнота глубокого космоса. И в определенной степени это кажется весьма подходящим для тайного ситхского логова.

Сноук позволяет Рей насмотреться вдоволь.

— Приятно снова увидеть меч моей жены, — вскользь отмечает он, указав на оружие, которое Рей до сих пор сжимает пальцами правой руки. — Ты уже убивала кого-нибудь?

— Н-нет.

Он улыбается, услышав ее нерешительный ответ.

— Как и она. Но оружие имеет сдерживающее значение, только когда используется, моя дорогая. — И Рей мгновенно вспоминается уничтожение Хоснианской системы «Старкиллером». Дарт Плэгас, кажется, понимает ход ее мыслей. — Да, «Старкиллер» является ярким примером, — соглашается он, и Рей не может определить, остался ли он у нее в голове. Муун опять улыбается. — Тебе следует пользоваться мечом время от времени. Это будет полезно. Немного жестокости никогда не повредит.

Нахмурившись, Рей никак не возражает. Хотя ситх и так видит все мысли в ее голове. Если он там. Она ни в чем уже не уверена полностью.

Сноук, кажется, находится в самом благодушном настроении, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям или… возможно, Рей напомнила ему покойную жену.

— Я был единственным реальным соперником, с которым моей супруге доводилось скрещивать меч. Она не была воинственной от природы, в ней не было твоей отваги. Ей бы не удалось выжить на Джакку. И в ней не было той Тьмы, что есть в тебе.

Рей резко вскидывает голову, но, помня слова Кайло, продолжает молчать.

— В каждом из нас присутствует как Тьма, так и Свет. В каждом из нас есть хорошее и плохое. Просто твое хорошее взывает к тебе громче, чем плохое. — Сноук щурится. — Со мной, разумеется, дело обстоит иначе. Последний джедай сказал бы, что единственная искра Света способна рассеять мрак. Что если он чувствует в тебе добро, значит у тебя есть шанс на спасение. Это слишком упрощенный взгляд на вещи. Скайуокер, естественно, отказывается принять обратный вывод из своей теории. Что если в твоей душе есть капля Тьмы, ты готов принять ее. Потому что, само собой, в моем внуке немало этой Тьмы.

Она удивленно поднимает на него глаза.

— Нет, моя дорогая, Силе — в противовес пониманию последнего джедая — не присущи столь жесткие рамки. Джедай цепляется за устаревшие стереотипы, догмы, принадлежащие культу, что сгинул еще до его рождения. Все очень просто: Тьма — это выбор. Так что я рад, что ты выбрала Кайло Рена. Моя жена-джедайка выбрала меня, не ведая о том, что я ситх. Впоследствии это стало для нее потрясением. К счастью, нам повезло: ты знаешь о том, что мой сын — ситх.

— Ваш сын? — непонимающе переспрашивает Рей.

— Кайло Рен — мой правнук. — Она успевает сообразить, что у нее отвисла челюсть, и быстро берет себя в руки. — Разве он не сказал тебе? Его дед, Дарт Вейдер, был моим сыном, зачатым с помощью Силы.

— С помощью Силы? Как такое возможно?..

— В Силе все возможно, — с гордостью отзывается он. — Энакин Скайуокер был рожден человеческой женщиной, но зачат мидихлорианами.

— Но это означает, что мастер Люк… — внезапно все осознав, Рей умолкает.

— Да, — сухо подтверждает ситх. — Люк Скайуокер мой внук. Внук, отвернувшийся от собственной семьи.

— Кайло не рассказывал о таком, — изумленно шепчет она.

— Как и Скайуокер, — заключает муун. — Джедай не верит мне. Он не позволяет себе признать правду, потому что отказывается признать могущество Темной стороны. Он предпочитает цепляться за хилые традиции Света, идя наперекор собственной природе. Ибо мы, Скайуокеры, рождены, чтобы быть ситхами. Мы рождены, чтобы править.

Рождены быть ситхами? Но Рей помнит знаменитую мать Кайло — принцессу Восстания, сенатора Новой Республики и генерала Сопротивления. Близнецы Скайуокеры пошли против собственного отца, когда сражались с Империей. И теперь снова, выступив против Первого ордена.

— Даже Лея Органа? — не выдержав, Рей нарушает строгий наказ Кайло.

Ситх издает смешок.

— Эта особенно. Она так похожа на Дарта Вейдера, что оба бы скривились от сходства. Все в моей семье похожи, моя дорогая. Мы можем смотреть на Силу под разными углами, но наши взгляды схожи. В каждом из нас живет Тьма.

Рей думает о мастере Люке, о том, как он держал скрещенные мечи у ее горла. Разбитый горем, разгневанный старик, которого Кайло заставил устыдиться своего поступка. Кайло знает о таящейся в душе дяди Тьме. И знает, что Люк Скайуокер страшится этой Тьмы. Последний джедай боится стать новым Дарт Вейдером… Или боится стать Сноуком.

Ведь однажды и Кайло по ее просьбе пощадил Финна. Жестокий ситх позволил милосердию возобладать из-за своей джедайки-жены, потому что Лея Органа права: в Кайло Рене жив Свет. Вот почему она отправила Хана Соло на смерть, надеясь вернуть сына домой. И, наверное, по этой самой причине Люк Скайуокер отказался убивать племянника. Потому что пока остается Свет, жива надежда. И… возможно, Кайло сам втайне боится превратиться в Люка Скайуокера. Или в Дарта Вейдера, возвращенного к Свету, если верить словам последнего джедая.

Один — джедай, противостоящий собственной Тьме, а другой — ситх, пытающийся отвергнуть неизменный зов Света. Они — отражения друг друга, разделенные конфликтом поколения. Пропасть между ними и их идеологиями привела к галактической гражданской войне.

— Вы все слишком похожи, — шепчет Рей. — И поэтому не можете сойтись. Вы боитесь превратиться друг в друга.

Муун задумчиво кивает.

— Да. Помимо всего прочего, — замечает Дарт Плэгас. Рей осознает, что ему это нравится. Наставлять. Плохо, что предметом его учения стала Тьма. — Ты сделала мужественный выбор, Рей из пустыни. Но ты должна понимать его последствия. Здесь мы поможем тебе осознать все твои мечты, если позволишь. Ты сможешь создать семью, о которой всегда мечтала. И оставишь невзгоды и лишения Джакку позади. У нас ты будешь в безопасности и найдешь любовь, леди Рей. И даже счастье, если решишься принять его.

Решится ли она? Ей не дают покоя предостережения мастера Люка. Едва ступишь на Темную дорожку — и Темная сторона вовеки будет управлять твоей судьбой. Страх — дорога на Темную сторону. Страх ведет к гневу, гнев ведет к ненависти, а ненависть — путь к страданиям. Поскольку не важно, насколько заманчивыми кажутся обещания Тьмы, в конце она не принесет ничего, кроме боли. Мастер раз за разом наказывал не доверять ситхам. Никогда не доверять.

Дарт Плэгас хмыкает, видя ее сомнения.

— Скайуокер наполнил тебя страхом. И Свету он учил тебя в страхе. Страхе неправильно использовать Силу, страхе эмоций, страхе привязанностей. Столько ограничений и так мало радости, — муун пренебрежительно отмахивается. — Запреты джедаев неестественны. Они идут против нашей природы и инстинктов, против потребности любить и быть любимыми, — Сноук с сожалением качает головой. — Чтобы изменить образ мыслей, требуется время, я понимаю. Давным-давно я сам был женат. Моя жена тоже страшилась привязанностей. Боялась любить меня. Боялась вынашивать моего ребенка, — взгляд ситха многозначительно впивается в Рей. — Как и ты боишься любить своего ситха и отказываешься родить ему дитя.

Отказываешься… Рей потрясенно моргает. Откуда Дарт Плэгас узнал?.. Он видит все ее мысли, запоздало понимает она, чувствуя себя уязвимой и загнанной в угол. И поэтому отчаянно выпаливает то, о чем думала все это время:

— Что вам от меня нужно? — Ей необходимо знать ответ, даже если Кайло не одобрит ее резкого тона.

Муун игнорирует это, отвечая в сдержанной манере:

— Меня заботит лишь твое благополучие, моя дорогая. Я хочу, чтобы вы с моим правнуком были счастливы. И чтобы мой род продолжался. И ты, моя дорогая, ключ к обеим целям.

— Я не перейду на Темную сторону, — как можно тверже произносит Рей. Это рискованно, знает она — еще больше провоцировать ситха.

Но Дарт Плэгас остается невозмутим.

— Увидим… увидим. Через некоторое время, когда ты снова навестишь меня, я желаю услышать добрые вести о ребенке. Пора нашей семье поприветствовать малыша.

Рей опускает голову. Слова Кайло звенят у нее в ушах, предостерегая не сопротивляться, напоминая, что единственный вариант ответа — это «да».

Но она не понимает, как реагировать на услышанное. Все прошло не так, вопреки ожиданиям. Она ждала расспросов о Люке Скайуокере или того, что ее попросят продемонстрировать навыки. Возможно, зададут вопросы о заблуждениях джедаев, Новой Республики и Сопротивления. Но старый ситх не сделал ничего из этого. Это не допрос, спор или противостояние, а… беседа. Ситх поделился с ней воспоминаниями о покойной жене и мягко оспорил догматы о Темной стороне, заверяя, что желает Рей только счастья. И счастья Кайло. И чтобы его род разрастался и продолжался. Что в этом плохого?..

На обратном пути к «Финализатору» Рей ведет себя очень тихо. Кайло не перестает расспрашивать, о чем они говорили с Учителем, но Рей отвечает расплывчато:

— О твоей семье.

— О нашей семье, Рей, — поправляет ее муж. — Теперь это твоя семья тоже.

Пожалуй, это еще одна вещь, которую Рей в полной мере не оценила, соглашаясь на скоропалительный брак. Теперь она тоже Скайуокер, к добру или худу. В миг, когда она стала падаваном, она оказалась между воюющими сторонами одной семьи. Но теперь она выбрала свою сторону. Вроде как. Была ли она наивна, веря, что научится жить рядом с Темной стороной и не поддастся ей? Глупа ли она, поверив, что сумеет найти счастье с ситхом и не стать такой же? Что из того, чему учил мастер Люк, правда, а что попросту паранойя? Действительно ли Сноук сдержит свои обещания, или они — обыкновенная ложь, чтобы завлечь ее?

Рей молчит, потерявшись в мыслях, когда Кайло садится рядом с ней. Она прислоняется к нему, опуская голову на широкое плечо, греясь в его близости.

— Ты не сказал, что Сноук твой прадед, — мягко сетует она.

— Я полагал, что дядя убедил тебя, будто это ложь.

— А это так?

— Я доверяю Учителю, Рей. Он никогда не лгал мне, не в пример Люку Скайуокеру.

— Кайло, Сноук хочет, чтобы у нас был ребенок, — признается она.

Он улыбается.

— Тогда нам стоит приложить усилия для выполнения этой задачи.

Приподняв брови, Рей отстраняется.

— Думаешь, нам нужен ребенок? — с сомнением спрашивает она.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Почему нет?

— Почему нет?! Ребенок — это серьезный шаг! Ты не считаешь, что надо как следует все обдумать? Все обсудить? С нашей свадьбы не прошло и пары месяцев!.. — Голос Рей срывается, но она не может скрыть рвущееся волнение. Нет, Рей точно не хочет ребенка. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Это должно произойти рано или поздно, — Кайло притягивает ее ближе. — И я ведь обещал тебе семью? Я всегда держу обещания, Рей. Хочу сделать тебя счастливой.

Дарт Плэгас сказал то же самое: что хочет сделать ее счастливой. Оба ситха клянутся ей в одном и том же. Но, наперекор мечтам, в голове всплывает предупреждение мастера Люка: никогда не верить ситхам.

Они прибывают на «Финализатор», и Рей хмурится, услышав громкий гул репульсольфтов. Взглядом она находит Кайло, который уже надел шлем.

— Твоему кораблю требуется диагностика, — строго сообщает она, приняв для себя решение. — Мы задействуем на нем две команды, но все равно понадобится три или четыре дня. Ты сможешь некоторое время обходиться без него?

— Ты запрещаешь мне полеты? — уточняет Кайло. — Это способ намекнуть, что отныне ты запрешь меня в спальне, чтобы сделать малыша Скайуокера?

Рей снисходительно смотрит на него. Он же не даст ей теперь забыть вопрос насчет ребенка?..

— Нет, полеты запрещаются твоему шаттлу, — она дергает плечом. — Покомандуй пока кораблем Хакса. Кайло, ты не полетишь в бой на неисправном корабле. Это небезопасно. Ненужный риск. Я согласилась быть женой ситха, а не вдовой.

— Ладно, Рей, — внезапно легко соглашается он, одновременно с тем, как его улыбка исчезает под непроглядной чернотой шлема. — Мне нравится, когда обо мне хлопочет моя заботливая женушка.


	18. Chapter 18

У Мории с ее штурмовиком дела идут в гору, поэтому разговорчивая коллега Рей щедро делится с ней планами на будущее. Как они поженятся, когда кончится война. Как поселятся в каком-нибудь мирном уголке Среднего Кольца и начнут собственный небольшой бизнес. А потом, спустя пару лет, подкопив кредитов, станут настоящей семьей.

— Я хочу троих. В моей семье было трое детей. Мальчики или девочки, мне все равно.

— Звучит неплохо.

— А сколько детей хотите вы с Реном?

— Не знаю. Мы пока не обсуждали.

— Неужели? Разве такие вещи не обговаривают заранее?

— Такие вещи?

— Ну да… Религию, политические взгляды, детей, где будете жить, возьмешь ли ты его фамилию, бросишь ли работу, чтобы потом ухаживать за малышами. Такие вещи.

— О, нет. О таком мы не говорили. Просто взяли и поженились.

— Звучит романтично. Вы сделали серьезный шаг, не оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Да. Все было очень быстро. Передай гаечный ключ.

— Но теперь-то вы все обсудили и спланировали?

— М-м. Нет. Если честно, нет.

— А-а.

— Ну, наша религия, наверное, Сила.

— Наверное… И вы оба в Первом ордене.

— Да…

— Вдобавок ты уже взяла его фамилию. В общем-то, у вас все решено.

— И правда. Раньше я об этом не задумывалась.

— Где вы решили жить?

— Думаю, я буду жить рядом с Кайло. Где — неважно.

— Ах, звучит здорово — тебе просто хочется быть с ним. Безумно романтично!.. Выходит, вам осталось лишь определиться с ребенком.

Рей хмурится.

На самом деле все в корне неверно. Между ней и Кайло множество нерешенных вопросов. Но тема ребенка стоит особенно остро, поскольку на то есть приказ Верховного лидера. Возможно, Лидер прав — теперь она готова признаться себе в этом. Ей страшно любить Кайло и не менее страшно думать о его ребенке. Но поскольку этот вопрос, как никогда, насущен, Рей все чаще начинает задумываться о малыше, спрашивая себя: неужели это настолько плохо?..

Эти мысли приходят понемногу. Милые наивные фантазии о мальчике с длинным носом, большими ушами и копной черных волос. Его первое слово — «мама», второе — «папа», ну а третье, конечно же, «ситх». Или иногда ей видится маленькая девочка. Тихая, похожая на нее, но отнюдь не застенчивый цветочек. Умненькая и сильная, в лучших традициях бабушки-принцессы, с которой ей никогда не суждено встретиться… Еще ее кудряшки заплетены в смешную прическу из трех узелков…

Рей знает, что будет часами хлопотать над малышом — так, как она мечтала, чтобы заботились о ней. Скорее всего, она будет бессовестно перебарщивать с заботой. И услышит немало жалоб от Кайло, а малыш будет возмущаться ее гиперопекой — и тогда Рей поймет, что делает все правильно, ведь ее ребенок получит с избытком любви и внимания. В нем она восполнит все, чего были лишена сама.

И конечно, детство ее сына или дочки будет сильно отличаться от ее юных лет. В лучшую сторону. Ее ребенку не придется голодать. У него будут родители и образование… Можно не сомневаться, что у малыша будет все, что только можно пожелать — маленький принц или принцесса Первого ордена ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Разумеется, вместе с благами, на него падет вся тяжесть чужих ожиданий. Ибо ее ребенок воплотит новое поколение Скайуокеров. И новое поколение ситхов, учитывая планы жуткого старого дедушки Сноука.

Но рядом будет Кайло. И раз ребенок, очевидно, пойдет по его стопам, его помощь окажется не лишней. Ее муж, как никто другой, понимает, что значит нести на себе бремя чужих надежд. Но еще он категоричен и зачастую упрям, и все-таки им придется работать над будущим вместе. К тому времени Кайло, вероятно, возглавит Орден и не исключено, что будет править галактикой. А на плечи Рей лягут заботы о семье.

И все же им понадобится нечто общее, помимо Силы. Может, это поможет им по-настоящему сблизиться. Да, осознает Рей, им нужен ребенок. Это даже трогательно: Кайло получит своего наследника, а она — малыша, которого будет любить и нещадно баловать.

Витая в мечтах, Рей заканчивает ремонт СИД-перехватчика. Корабль попал под плотный огонь и получил серьезные повреждения. Его ремонту был присвоен высокий приоритет, поэтому Рей пришлось заняться им, отложив прочие дела. С недавних пор начальница стала доверять ей более ответственные задачи, чем помощь с общим ремонтом, поэтому ее привлекает к восстановлению побывавших в бою машин.

Стараясь не вдыхать пары гидравлической жидкости, Рей сжимает зубами фильтр — на Джакку вместо него в ход шел обычный шарф. Но тут ее внимание привлекают шаги и черные сапоги, показавшиеся рядом с перехватчиком. Со своей позиции под левым крылом корабля Рей видит только ноги и край черных одежд, спадающих почти до пола.

На ее губах против воли возникает улыбка. Какая приятная неожиданность. Прежде Кайло никогда не навещал ее лично, а посылал лейтенанта Митаку или другого офицера. Должно быть, что-то важное. Отложив в сторону отвертку, Рей споро начинает вылезать из-под звездолета.

— Не меня ли ищешь? — весело зовет она, выглядывая, но осекается. Это не Кайло, а какой-то другой рыцарь в весьма схожем облачении. — Ой.

Рыцарь смотрит на нее, а она — на него.

— Не тебя ли ищу? — медленно повторяет рыцарь, разглядывая ее. Ростом он немного ниже Кайло, но гораздо более коренаст. Еще у него короткие светлые волосы, несколько сглаживающие впечатление от квадратной челюсти. — Чем Сила не шутит, милашка, — тянет он. — Вставай и дай посмотреть на тебя, и тогда я решу. — Наверное, стоило бы возмутиться, но слова сказаны с легкой улыбкой, отчего кажутся вовсе не обидными. Рей невольно вспоминается Хан Соло.

— Вы не Кайло, — констатирует она очевидное.

— Нет, я не он, — соглашается рыцарь. — А ты не миссис Кайло.

Сев, Рей заправляет за ухо выбившиеся из прически волосы, чувствуя, как неумолимо краснеет.

— Ну… на самом деле…

— Только рыцари зовут Кайло по имени, — продолжает он, поднимая бровь. — Должно быть, ты неплохо с ним знакома.

— На самом деле…

Рыцарь улыбается, видя ее смущение:

— Милая, ты не должна мне ничего объяснять. Мне насрать, если он изменяет джедайке с тобой. Но если это действительно правда, то лучше помалкивай об этом. У той суки есть световой меч, и ты, скорее всего, видела, что она сделала с его лицом.

Рей бледнеет от услышанного, и рыцарь по-своему истолковывает ее реакцию.

— Я серьезно, — многозначительно добавляет он. — Держи рот на замке. Эта джедайка какая-то дикая. Понятия не имею, почему он женился на подобной женщине. Наверное, как-то замешана Сила. — Он резко меняет тему: — Так когда будет готов мой корабль?

— Это ваш корабль? — удивляется Рей и отвечает чуть более расслабленно: — Нам пришлось практически собрать его заново. Похоже, вы попали в серьезный бой. Если хотите, мы можем перенести ваши логи и настройки на новый корабль. В хранилище есть несколько запасных перехватчиков. На это уйдет всего пара часов.

— Нет, — рыцарь морщится, мотнув головой. — Мне нравится моя старушка. Заканчивайте с ее ремонтом.

— Хорошо. Но вряд ли она будет готова к вашей завтрашней миссии.

Его недоумевающий взгляд утыкается в нее.

— Миссии? Какой миссии?

— Ой… Кайло сказал, что завтра улетает с рыцарями на важную миссию.

Рыцарь неожиданно разражается громким смехом.

— А, ну да. Но мы летим на его шаттле. Только не на миссию, милая. Это вечеринка. Мужской выходной на Корусанте.

— Мужской выходной? — тихо повторяет Рей. Даже на Джакку до нее доходили слухи о ночной жизни Корусанта, включавшей клубы, секс, выпивку и одной Силе ведомые непотребства.

— Крифф!.. Забудь, что я сказал. Наверное, тебе не следовало об этом знать.

— Да, похоже, вы правы, — натянуто отвечает Рей, поднимаясь на ноги и снимая с лица фильтр.

Увидев выражение ее лица, рыцарь досадливо вздыхает.

— Послушай… Не принимай близко к сердцу. Он изменяет с тобой жене. И тебе, соответственно, тоже. Когда вы, женщины, это поймете?

— Да, кажется, я начинаю понимать… — Если этот мужчина надеялся оправдать «мужские» вечеринки с соратниками, он явно ошибся, произнеся слово «измена». Внезапно Рей чувствует резкую боль, словно от удара в живот. Потому что после всего случившегося: неожиданной и быстрой свадьбы с едва знакомым человеком, после того, как ее вынуждали забеременеть, — последнее, о чем бы ей хотелось услышать, это что муж еще и изменяет ей. А она ведь начала всерьез мечтать о детях и нормальной семье. Как последняя дура. Зря она не прислушалась к совету мастера Люка: никогда не верить ситхам!..

— Вот дерьмо, не плачь, — стушевавшись, рыцарь проводит рукой по коротким волосам, чем напоминает ей Кайло. — Ты… — его глаза оглядывают ее форму в поисках бейджика, — наверное, ты новенькая, — ничего не найдя, заключает он. — Слушай… Не реви.

— Я не реву, я в ярости! — быстро заморгав, рявкает Рей.

— Конечно. Ты в праве чувствовать себя обманутой. Вроде ты хорошая девушка. Извини, что… не знаю, как тебя зовут…

— Рей, — объявляет она, сорвав с пояса меч и наставив вспыхнувшее лезвие рыцарю под нос. — Меня зовут Рей! — повторяет она, внезапно слыша собственный всхлип. — Рей! — в третий раз вырывается у нее, но выходит совсем жалобно.

— Ох, ситх! — вздрагивает рыцарь. — Ты — она, да? Леди Рен? Ну конечно же, ты — она. Проклятье!

— Да! — скалится Рей. — А кто ты?

— Нестор. Нестор Флик, второй из рыцарей Рен, — обреченно вздыхает тот и кивает на световой меч. — Что ж, наверное, тебе правда лучше прикончить меня, пока это не сделал Кайло.

Нет, невзирая на услышанное, она не хочет никого убивать, но все же чувствует себя обязанной кое-что выяснить. Кроме того, сам Верховный лидер говорил о пользе малой толики жестокости. — Расскажи об этих вечеринках.

— Ну-у… — Нестор Рен удрученно оглядывает кончик меча. — Давай ты убьешь меня. Быстро и чисто — по шее.

— Заманчивое предложение! Но, думаю, сначала я убью Кайло. Рассказывай.

— Нет. Это некрасиво и нарушает мужской кодекс. — Поразительно, но она чувствует, что он говорит на полном серьезе. — Давай ты выяснишь детали у Кайло. Мне, право, неудобно…

Довольно справедливо — не то чтобы ей особо хотелось его убивать. Он все-таки вполне дружелюбен.

— Ладно, — соглашается Рей, решив предложить сделку. — Я сохраню тебе жизнь, Нестор Рен, если расскажешь, как посадил этот корабль. Я видела, что представляло собой крыло, когда его привезли. Его почти полностью оторвало. Как тебе удалось не сорваться в штопор?

Обрадованный сменой темы, рыцарь заметно светлеет, увидев в ее глазах живой интерес:

— Ты тоже пилот?

— Немного, — отвечает Рей, деактивируя меч.

— Мы попали в засаду, выйдя из гиперпрыжка, — с энтузиазмом начинает он. — И тут мне на хвост сел проклятый черный «Икс-винг»…

***

Привычная вялотекущая перепалка с Хаксом в самом разгаре, когда раздается сигнал комлинка. С пометкой «срочно».

«Кайло, будь начеку. Встретил твою леди, и она вне себя».

«В чем дело?»

«Корусант».

«Какого криффа?»

«Долгая история».

«Лучше бы ей быть подробной и вменяемой».

«Она схватилась за меч. Вы на всякий случай в этот раз берегите руки и лицо, магистр».

«Чтоб тебя. Где она?»

«Не знаю. Мы поговорили в ангаре, а потом она умчалась прочь».

С нехорошим предчувствием Кайло покидает мостик. Смена Рей уже точно закончилась, и он направляется в свои покои. Скорее всего, она принимает душ и переодевается перед образовательным курсами.

Ступив в каюту, Кайло на мгновение замирает на пороге. Раньше он не замечал, насколько иным стало привычное обиталище. Унылый порядок сменился обжитой атмосферой, и это касалось не только женских штучек в освежителе и ярких нарядов среди моря черного в гардеробе. Еще это недоеденный протеиновый маффин на смятой салфетке, рядом с датападом. Розовый бюстгальтер, свисающий с кресла в спальне, и красная туфелька, выглядывающая из-под кровати. Хорошо, что он не помешан на порядке, как Хакс. Генерала хватил бы инфаркт, доведись ему пожить с Рей. Но Кайло не против. Это приятно и непривычно по-домашнему.

Видимо, Рей услышала, как открылась дверь, и вышла из спальни. Босая, все еще в испачканной форме технического персонала, она встает перед ним, с остервенением расчесывая волосы. Нестор не ошибся.

— Привет, Рей. — Кайло снимает шлем и перчатки.

Ее взгляд сверкает, и она принимается работать расческой еще сильнее. Но сохраняет напряженное молчание.

— Я надеялся застать тебя дома, — спокойно продолжает Кайло. — Ты пообедала?

— Разве тебе не положено быть на мостике? — явно не купившись, вопрошает она.

— Нестор меня прикроет, — улыбается он.

— Нестор. Да, я встретила Нестора. Но ты, должно быть, в курсе. Поэтому ты здесь?

— Он сказал, ты схватилась за меч, — не отрицает Кайло. — Он не сказал почему.

— Ему повезло, что он жив, — сквозь зубы шипит Рей.

— Как и мне. Он мой заместитель. И лучший друг.

— А еще негодяй.

— Ну… есть такое. Так что произошло? Он приставал к тебе?

— Что?

— Нестор любит женщин. Он приставал к тебе? — Само собой, для любого другого это равнялось бы смертному приговору, но Кайло готов сделать исключение для Нестора. Вдобавок у того хороший вкус, раз он приударил за Рей.

— Нет, все было не так, — вздыхает она.

— Тогда почему ты злишься?

— Я не злюсь! Вообще не злюсь! — Кайло поднимает брови, и Рей срывается: — С чего это меня должно заботить, что ты спишь со всеми девками на Корусанте!

Кажется, он добился определенного прогресса. Сложив руки на груди, Кайло криво улыбается.

— Точно не со всеми, — весело поправляет он. — Ты представляешь, насколько Корусант перенаселен?

— Пять, десять, сотня — мне без разницы! — Рей с ненавистью дергает расческой, с риском вырвать клок волос с корнем.

— Это означает, что ты разрешаешь мне спать с другими женщинами? — подначивает он.

— Нет! — мгновенно отзывается она.

— Ты ревнуешь, — ласково укоряет он, а потом торжествующе ухмыляется. — Ты ревнуешь! — Кажется, у него сейчас улыбка от уха до уха.

— Нет! — невнятно отбивается Рей и быстро пытается исправиться: — Я ненавижу, когда мне лгут!

— Что? Когда я лгал тебе? — Он чувствует себя искренне оскорбленным. — Ситхи не лгут. Нам этого не требуется. Чаще всего правда оказывается более интригующей, чем ложь.

— Ой, брось свои ситхские речи, Кайло! Ты сказал, что летишь на задание! Но вдруг я узнаю, что ты отправляешься на вечеринку со своими Рен!

— Рей…

— И затем узнаю, что ты летишь на Корусант. Дай угадаю? Вы же не пойдете на экскурсию по музеям искусств или в оперу? Вы отправитесь в Ускру — в клубы!

— Рей…

— Не рассказывай мне, что это всего-навсего выпивка и стриптиз! С этим я бы смирились. Ладно. В том, чтобы смотреть, нет ничего ужасного, но со слов Нестора ясно, что этим дело не ограничится!

Нестор сказал ей это?.. Ох, Сила… Конечно, Кайло не лгал Рей, но все равно старался оградить от тех аспектов своей жизни, которые, несомненно, расстроят ее. Корусант входит в ту же категорию, что и порывы Темной стороны, которые он оставляет за порогом дома. Рей не нужно знать, что сегодня в порыве ярости он разнес очередную панель и что вчера убил двух нерасторопных штурмовиков. Все, что она должна видеть, когда он возвращается домой: что его глаза карие и все под контролем. Будет лучше, если при ней он будет меньше напоминать ситха.

То, о чем Рей не знает, ей не повредит.

— Ты обещал, что будешь верен мне, Кайло! А в это понятие точно не входят проститутки в клубах!

— Рей…

— Скажи, они падают к твоим ногам? Стоит показаться великому Кайло Рену, как их трусики падают на пол? Наверное, даже выпивку им не покупаешь! Ой, нет, погоди, это же судьба, да? Разве это не твоя любимая присказка?!

— Рей…

— Да как я вообще согласилась выйти за тебя?!

— Рей, хватит. Сделай глубокий вдох.

Внезапно она слушается. Ее грудь вздымается, потому что Рей по-прежнему на взводе, но не сводит с него глаз в ожидании объяснений. Ее вид странно напоминает Кайло о матери, что по идее должно вызывать раздражение… Но вместо это в груди ощущается незнакомое тепло.

Она ревнует. И ему нравится, что она ревнует. Он не может отвести от нее глаз.

— Рей, Рен отдыхают раз в квартал, — со вздохом начинает он. — Моим людям необходимо отдыхать и расслабляться. Рыцари занимаются самой сложной работой во благо Ордена. Это нелегкая жизнь, и за десять лет мы потеряли почти тридцать рыцарей — нас всегда не больше семи. Это опасная работа. Нестор, Джохор и я — единственные, кто остались с самого начала. — Он разводит руками. — Мы сражаемся с той же отдачей, с какой наслаждаемся жизнью. Мы заслуживаем этого.

— Обманывать своих жен?

— В последний раз у меня не было жены. И если у остальных есть жены или подружки, это их дело, а не мое. Рен поступали так годами, и в каком-то смысле это стало традицией, — добавляет он, покосившись на нее. — Нам нужно поддерживать репутацию. — Пусть Рей не знает, но их вечеринки действительно стали легендарными. Ему было двадцать, когда Сноук вручил ему карту с безумным количеством нулей и наказал взять рыцарей и хорошенько повеселиться. С тех пор год от года вечеринки становились все грандиознее.

— Так что именно у вас там происходит? — требовательно спрашивает Рей.

— Давай не вдаваться в детали… — Ибо они ей не понравятся. К тому же он тогда был пьян, и сам помнит происходившее смутно.

— Что там творится? — не сдается она.

— В основном выпивка и стриптиз-клубы.

— О, я слышала, что происходит в стриптиз-клубах. Если не забыл, я выросла на Джакку. И видела проституцию. Бедные несчастные женщины!.. Поверь, я знаю, потому что не раз и не два подумывала стать одной из них. Только… скажи мне прямо — это оргия?

Оргия?! Нет, не в последние годы, но раньше…

— Рей…

— Я должна знать, Кайло! Если однажды ты принесешь домой какую-нибудь заразу, я хочу заранее записаться на прием в медотсек.

— Рей, да, там есть проститутки, — он пытается объясниться, впечатленный решимостью в ее взгляде. — Но я не притронусь к ним, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Но ты был с кем-то в прошлом, — никак не успокоится она, с таким строгим джедайским порицанием в голосе, что он невольно начинает раздражаться. Он никогда не притворялся святым.

— Рей, это в прошлом. До того, как я встретил тебя…

— Значит, ты спал с другими женщинами? Сколько их было? — Ревность вспыхивает в ней с новой силой.

— Рей…

— Ответь мне!

Пожалуй, это самая неловкая из всех возможных бесед, которые можно вести с женой. Кайло тяжело опускается на диван и пытается подобрать подходящий ответ.

— В основном… Если вкратце… Обычно…

— Что?! Скажи, что эти женщины делали с тобой! — Рей нависает над ним с самым зверским видом.

Да скажи это — обреченно подсказывает разум.

— Минет. По большой части они сосали мне член. Это не настоящий секс, Рей.

— Нет, это не так!

— Это разные вещи…

— Я считаю иначе! Если ты суешь член в девушку — неважно куда — это называется секс!

Пресвятой Люк Скайоукер! Он не мог поверить, что слышит голос Рей. И в следующий миг она поражает его еще сильнее:

— Если ты захочешь такого, ты должен обращаться ко мне!

— Рей…

— Я могу отсосать тебе. — Она говорит серьезно, словно речь идет о спарринге на световых мечах. Наверное, в другой ситуации он бы засмеялся. Но сейчас не осмелится. В нынешнем настроении она, пожалуй, кастрирует его в ответ.

Поэтому он решает поймать ее на блефе.

— Ладно, давай проверим, — с вызовом провозглашает он.

— Сейчас?! — Рей широко распахивает глаза.

Он изумленно встречает ее взгляд.

— Ты сказала, в любое время, когда я захочу. — Она моргает. — Почему нет. Ты же сейчас здесь, ты моя жена, и ты сама предложила. Я хочу. — Правда, в основном Кайло хочется сбить с нее спесь, поэтому он уверенно откидывается на диване, расстегивая ширинку. Как тебе этот ход, Рей?

Она таращится на него, округлив глаза. Может, его еще недавно невинная супруга и видела что-то на Джакку, но она совершенно неопытна. Но он не жалуется. Ему нравится, что Рей принадлежит ему и только ему. Он властный, ревнивый ситх.

И сегодня он выяснил, что женат на не менее ревнивой джедайке. Это вызывает у него еще одну улыбку. Да, они с Рей созданы друг для друга. Это судьба.

Но, о Сила, она действительно делает это. Плюхнувшись на колени перед ним, она обхватывает его ртом и… О, это чистое наслаждение. Ох, крифф, да… Он сползает ниже, открывая ей лучший доступ, и Рей прикасается к нему руками. Почему он не предложил ей этого раньше?.. Кайло сжимает ее волосы, отбросив голову назад и блаженно открыв рот. Он слышит собственный стон, потому что ее мягкие губы целуют его яйца, и это непередаваемо… С таким напором ему долго не продержаться!..

— Рей… Рей, я сейчас…

Но слишком поздно. Он кончает с коротким вздохом. И его скромница-жена сглатывает его семя и облизывает губы, выглядя довольной, как сытая лот-кошка.

Внезапно Кайло охватывают подозрения.

— Где ты этому научилась? — Он чувствует, как глаза наполняет свирепое золото. — С кем ты этим занималась? — рычит он, потому что обязательно выследит их и расправится с каждым из этих мужчин. Лично. — Кто?

Рей невинно улыбается в ответ:

— Я видела в голонете.

Ч-что?.. Стоп… Это значит, что его Рей смотрит порно в голонете?..

— Только ты, Кайло. Только ты. — Она забирается к нему на колени и тянется за поцелуем.

Его женщина — само совершенство, убеждается он и с жаром клянется:

— Только ты, Рей. Не важно, чем будут заниматься остальные на Корусанте, для меня существуешь только ты.


	19. Chapter 19

Похмелье — невероятно мерзкая вещь. Мерзкая и унылая, которая случается, когда все выходные на Корусанте ты пьешь, не просыхая, а не веселишься с женщинами, как твои соратники. Ведь вернуться домой надобно верным мужем.

Но куда хуже оказывается новость о том, что весь следующий день на «Финализаторе» придется провести на совещаниях. Рассеянно прислушиваясь к бесконечным дебатам Хакса с офицерами, Кайло радуется, что надел шлем и никто не видит его осунувшегося лица. Споры относительно затянувшейся кампании в Среднем Кольце давно не вызывают у него интереса. Он предпочел бы методичному завоеванию быстрое продвижение вперед. Система за системой, Республика падет, открыв им путь к Ядру. Корусант, жемчужина в короне галактики — вот куда они должны стремиться.

_— Наверное, я стал староват для такого, Нестор._

_— Бред. Я гораздо старше тебя._

_— Да, но теперь я женатый человек, и мне положено остепениться._

_— Брось. Когда ты станешь императором Реном, или Дартом Реном, не суть важно, я всей душой и телом жду наших совместных вечеринок. Больше ответственности — больше отрыва. Я тоже женат, и у меня трое детей._

_— Где тот новенький? Мы его не забыли?_

_— Нет, пацан блюет где-то в заднице шаттла._

_— Крифф. Надеюсь, он не создаст проблем. Кто за рычагами управления? Они хотя бы трезвые? Я не хочу снова рухнуть в ангаре. Это было унизительно._

_— Не скажи. Врезаться в шаттл Хакса было эпично. Мне не хватает того парня-пилота… Как его звали?_

_— Дакс._

_— Где мы его потеряли?_

_— На Чандриле. В первом рейде._

_— Да-а. Я и забыл. Мне он нравился._

_— А если серьезно, кто в рубке? Рей будет вне себя, если я разобью шаттл. Она его только отремонтировала._

_— Волнуешься, что она опять надерет тебе задницу?_

_— Я истекал кровью из-за гребаного арбалета вуки, если ты не забыл. Любой другой на моем месте уже умер бы, Нестор. Включая тебя._

_— Ладно, не кипятись. Мне нравится твоя джедайка, Кайло. Жаль, что из-за меня она плакала._

_— Ты довел ее до слез? Нестор, какой же ты ублюдок…_

_— Если честно, она старалась не подавать вида. Наверное, джедаям не положено плакать. Но ты очень дорог ей, Кайло. Видел бы, какой она была подавленной… Может, поэтому она мне и нравится. Она совсем не такая, как я ожидал._

А Рей действительно вызывает симпатии у большинства… во всяком случае, та Рей, которая открыта для публики. Вероятно, дело в ее простоте и в тоже время яркой непохожести на остальных. Леди Рен смиренно посещает образовательные классы, наравне со всеми. Но приходит в платье, которое обойдется в половину годового офицерского жалования. Она усердно трудится в ангаре, легко вызываясь добровольцем на дополнительные смены. И как-то раз на прошлой неделе с помощью Силы перенесла СИД-истребитель, не дожидаясь, пока подведут кран. Но несмотря на Силу и положение, каждый может увидеть в ней что-то свое.

Давно прошло то время, когда Кайло беспокоился, что кому-нибудь придет в голову выстрелить в нее.

В общем и целом, люди приняли версию, что Рей была внедренной в ряды Сопротивления шпионкой. Смелость вымысла, в сочетании с недавней громкой свадьбой, сработала. Отдел пропаганды делает свое дело, и Рей, в ее овеянном романтикой образе героини Первого ордена, вызывает восхищение. В ее выдуманном прошлом сочетаются частички правды и лжи. Сирота, самоучка-механик с бедной планеты, позабытой Республикой, умная и талантливая, пришедшая из самых низов, подобно Первому ордену, возникшему из обломков великой империи.

Кайло искренне гордится своей Рей.

Она благоразумно держит опасения, касающиеся Ордена, при себе, и никто не заподозрит ее истинные политические предпочтения. Даже наедине с мужем Рей редко заговаривает о Скайуокерах или Сопротивлении. Кайло начинает казаться, что она понемногу примиряется с прошлым. Хотя, безусловно, это непросто. Он знает это по собственному опыту — оставить прошлое позади очень сложно. На это у него ушло почти шестнадцать долгих лет. А со времени свадьбы минуло шесть месяцев. Но Кайло уверен, что она справится. Рей пережила Джакку. Планета пустынь научила его жену стойкости и терпению — она умеет принимать то, что не в силах изменить. Его Рей не задерживается в прошлом, она идет вперед. Она справляется с любыми с невзгодами, которые посылает ей жизнь.

Заключенный в спешке брак работает. Они оба прикладывают к этому усилия. Возможно, помогает еще и то, что Кайло часто не бывает дома — война берет свое. Ситх внутри него получает столь необходимую отдушину, которую Рей не стоит видеть. Нет, Кайло не безумен. Его душа принадлежит Тьме — в этом состоит разница. Но такое тяжело объяснить даже форсъюзеру, даже Рей. Это напугает ее — он не сомневается. И будет куда сложнее убедить его Падме принять и разделить с ним эту Тьму. Поэтому порывы ярости должны оставаться вдалеке, там, где она их не увидит.

Его отсутствие дает ей пространство, чтобы поразмыслить и свободно вздохнуть. Время от времени Кайло ловит себя на мысли, как Рей чувствует себя, находясь среди бывших врагов. Но надеется, что постепенно она сумеет по-другому взглянуть на Первый орден. Надежды на будущее — лучшее лекарство от болезненного прошлого. Сноук поведал ему это давным-давно. И Кайло дает Рей тот же совет, веря, что однажды она примет в качестве своего будущего Первый орден. Ребенок поспособствует этому. Когда на свет появится их маленький ситх, Рей многое поймет. Наследием их ребенка станет галактика и вся слава рода Скайоукеров. Разве найдется мать, которая не хочет для своего ребенка самого лучшего?

Кайло начинает дарить Рей маленькие подарки. Она радуется как дитя, и это невероятно умилительно, но одновременно служит отрезвляющим напоминанием о том, что ей пришлось пережить. Никто и никогда ничего ей не дарил. После обручального кольца он принес ей хромированный ключ, и она была на седьмом небе от счастья. Его Рей — единственная женщина в галактике, для которой новые инструменты, словно новая драгоценность. Следом за этим, он дарит ей экзотический цветок, который распускается каждые семь дней. Кайло вручает его с обещанием, что никогда не оставит ее дольше, чем на два цветения подряд.

И он держит свое слово, редко отлучаясь от Рей больше, чем на четыре-пять дней, каждый раз находя предлог, чтобы заночевать на «Финализаторе». Его быстро увлекает регулярный секс, он словно не может насыться Рей. Ее тело, ее близость, их щемящее единение — не существует ничего подобного чувству, когда их разумы и тела сплетены воедино. Он берет ее то сверху, то снизу, потом входит в нее сзади. Они трахаются на диване, на столе и в освежителе. Иногда они так спешат, что он не успевает раздеться или оставляет только маску и перчатки. Рей всегда желанна и готова для него.

Приятно знать, что тебя кто-то ждет. С кем можно поговорить после тяжелого дня. Конечно, у него есть Нестор, но это разные вещи. Ты никогда не признаешься подчиненному, что боишься не достигнуть высот Дарта Вейдера. И не расскажешь соратнику, что есть вещи, о которых ты сожалеешь, например, о том, как сложилось с матерью — вражеским генералом. Вдобавок Нестор не умеет держать рот на замке. Пусть он хороший боец и способен думать наперед, мало что можно перенести с поля боя в мирную жизнь. И Нестор — рыцарь, что означает, что он вряд ли доживет до конца войны. Кайло приучил себя не сближаться со своими рыцарями. Текучесть кадров была слишком высокой.

До прихода Рей он не подозревал, что в его жизни была пустота. Все больше и больше он понимает, что не представляет своей жизни без нее. Рей прекрасно умеет слушать. Возможно, причиной тому стали долгие годы одиночества, но ей нравится сидеть рядом с ним, пока он делится своими проблемами и переживаниями. И Кайло рассказывает ей многое. Ситхи скрытны по природе, поэтому открываться кому-то для него — как глоток свежего воздуха. Рей становится хранительницей его тайн, касающихся Первого ордена, Учителя и войны. Рей слушает, не перебивая, не осуждая и не задавая лишних вопросов. Никто не делал так до нее.

Не упоминать их противоречия становится негласным договором. Он — ситх, а она — джедайка. Она сочувствует Сопротивлению, а он намерен править галактикой. Но они не ссорятся по поводу этих различий, вместо этого, балансируя между нерешенными проблемами, строят совместную жизнь в своем личном перемирии. Рей свыкнется рано или поздно, знает Кайло. И не давит на нее. Он умеет ждать, а она — умная девушка и со временем придет к тем же выводам, что и он. И тогда их союз станет тем, о чем он давно мечтал. Рей будет его союзником во всем, включая его войну и сторону Силы.

На домашнем фронте все идет исключительно хорошо, всецело верит Кайло. И поэтому он оказывается настолько поражен, прибыв для очередного доклада к Учителю и получив неожиданный вопрос по поводу Рей.

***

Ее будит резкий гул светового меча, который ни с чем невозможно спутать. Мгновенно проснувшись и заморгав от слепящего света, она видит нависшего над ней Кайло, впившегося в нее своими желтыми глазами.

Тело пронзает паника. Ее любимый похож сейчас на сумасшедшего, и она едва узнает в нем мужа — Кайло никогда не смотрел на нее с подобной ненавистью.

— Лидер передает тебе привет, Рей, — раздается полный яда голос. — Он справлялся о тебе. Учитель хотел узнать: удалось ли мне уговорить тебя прекратить предотвращать беременность.

— Ох, Кайло!.. — Внезапно она теряет дар речи.

— Ты собиралась рассказать мне? — Судя по его тону, он задет. — Ведь собиралась?

Рей переводит взгляд с кончика светового меча к полным разочарования глазам. И садится на постели.

— Нет, — глухо признает она. — Я не хотела рассказывать тебе. Мне казалось, теперь это не имеет значения.

— Я думал, ты хотела семью…

— Да. Только…

— Только не моего ребенка? Вот в чем дело?! Ты не хочешь от меня детей?! — В его голосе столько боли. Столько отверженности.

Ей надо успокоить Кайло! Она должна все объяснить, но слова замирают в горле. Глядя в свирепые желтые глаза, чувствуя на лице жар его меча, она знает ответ.

Нет, она не хочет его ребенка. Она не хочет ребенка чудовища в облике человека, внушающего ей ужас. Человека, который скрутил ее, почти изнасиловал и затем извинился тихим «Спасибо». Человека, для которого жестокость — самый естественный ответ. Это не ее заботливый понимающий Кайло. Не тот кареглазый, привлекательный мужчина, смеющийся ее шуткам и целующий ее на ночь. Не молодой политический реформатор, с благоговением почитающий Силу, зачастую скромный — без пугающей маски чудовища.

Да, она скрывала, что принимает противозачаточные, и, учитывая обстоятельства, это можно счесть своего рода предательством. Но у Кайло гораздо больше секретов. Его привычки к разрушению и расправам вошли в легенды Первого ордена, но она почти не видит его в ипостаси разъяренного ситха. Она давно подозревала, что он спускает пар на войне. И была подсознательно благодарна, что он не приходит с этим домой. Но сейчас она впервые не может понять, какая из ипостасей — настоящий Кайло Рен. Внимательный муж, прячущий личину ситха, или вспыльчивый ситх, скрывающий свою человечность?

А может, ей страшно, что он — и то и другое.

— Когда мы, наконец, будем честны друг с другом? — Кайло взмахивает мечом в стороне, нервно сделав шаг назад. — Ты в моей голове, а я в твоей… Почему ты прячешься от меня?! — Рей слышит в его словах отголоски горького прошлого. Он рос среди тех, кто скрывал от него правду. Среди тех, кто заставлял его жить во лжи. И ему ненавистно, что Рей поступила, как они.

Впервые за все время их брака она понимает, что жалеет о своем решении. Ей казалось, она убрала эту тему с глаз, спрятав ее среди тех проблем, которых они с Кайло избегали, чтобы не ссориться. Ведь таких проблем слишком много, чтобы можно было их решить.

— Я молчала, потому что не хотела спорить с тобой.

— Не может быть никаких споров! — шипит он. — Тут нечего обсуждать!

Рей поднимает на него мрачный взгляд.

— Что ж, теперь ты знаешь, почему я не сказала. — На секунду ей мерещится, что он отрубит ей голову. Но он делает еще один шаг от нее и рассекает мечом стену. Он бьет раз за разом, выплескивая гнев и горечь, рыча сквозь зубы:

— Ты провернула это за моей спиной! Ты предала меня!

Рей потрясенно молчит, следя за ним. Ей нечего сказать. Она замужем за ним уже шесть месяцев, живет с ним бок о бок. Она знает истинное лицо Верховного лидера и знает о прошлом Кайло. Она работает среди его подчиненных, находясь в гуще его войны. Она совсем недавно доверчиво лежала в его объятиях, слушая его сокровеннейшие страхи, и кричала от удовольствия, накрытая его тяжелым телом. Но сейчас… Сейчас она задает себе вопрос: а знает ли она настоящего Кайло Рена?..

Все заканчивается столь же внезапно, как и началось. Кайло резко оборачивается:

— Когда? Когда ты сделала это? И что ты сделала? Говори правду, Рей! Иначе я вытащу ее из твоей головы!

— Я не буду говорить с тобой в таком тоне! Нет! Ты не контролируешь себя, Кайло! — Он угрожающе надвигается на нее, но Рей вскидывает руки, не подпуская его Силой. За его спиной дымится расплавленная стена. — Я не шучу, Кайло. Ты больше меня не запугаешь! А теперь убери оружие!

— Лидер не просил тебя, Рей, он отдал приказ. Не тебе оспаривать его решения.

— Он мне не Учитель! Я не подчиняюсь приказам Сноука!

— О нет, еще как подчиняешься! Взгляни на свою левую руку, леди Рен! Ты принадлежишь мне, а он мой Учитель. — Кайло гасит меч и бросает рукоятку на кровать. Но он чуть остыл, и Рей облегченно выдыхает. — А теперь говори, что было! — приказывает он, но, по крайней мере, его голос звучит спокойнее.

Поэтому она решает признаться:

— Я сделала противозачаточный укол в первый день, когда прибыла сюда. Еще до встречи со Сноуком. Укол действовал шесть месяцев и закончился где-то в прошлом месяце. Не злись. Все кончено, и это в прошлом.

— Кто сделал тебе укол?

— Это не важно.

— Криффа ради! Еще как важно! Мне что, сходить убить какого-нибудь доктора?

— Не смей!

— Но как мне удостовериться, что ты не решишь повторить?

— Я много думала о ребенке, Кайло.

— И?

— И я решила, что все может получиться. Вот почему я не сделала новый укол.

Кайло, похоже, все еще вне себя, и он окидывает ее взглядом, словно оценивая искренность.

— Значит, ты родишь мне ребенка? — Он подходит к ней, и Рей кивает, глядя на возвышающуюся над ней фигуру. — Тогда давай сделаем нашего сына-ситха прямо сейчас!.. — выдыхает он, наклоняясь к ее губам.

Кайло снова угрожал ей мечом. Так происходит всегда, когда ее ситх чувствует себя отвергнутым, понимает она. Он не умеет реагировать по-другому. Жестокость для него — самое элементарное решение, выход из ситуации, возможность чувствовать себя лучше. Его жажда убивать идет рука об руку с вожделением — Рей не забыла, как он страстно целовал ее, вжимая ей в бок рукоять. И сегодня все повторяется вновь.

Он набрасывается на нее в одно мгновение. Его губы захватывают ее рот, руки блуждают по ночной сорочке.

— Ты нужна мне!.. — шипит он, на мгновение оторвавшись от нее, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Но резкая перемена лишь сильнее отталкивает Рей. Сейчас в нем нет ничего притягательного. Кроме того, она помнит, что случилось в прошлой раз, когда у Кайло были желтые глаза. Рей вздрагивает под его прикосновения.

— Кайло, нет. Только не так…

— Мне нужно… Мне нужна ты!..

— Нет! — Рей упирается ему в грудь. — Больше нет! Я говорила тебе, чтобы ты никогда… — Она поклялась себе, что он никогда не возьмет ее силой, поглощенный Темной стороной. Рей не допустит, чтобы он снова использовал ее, как вещь для удовлетворения похоти.

Видимо, ощутив ее решимость, Кайло смягчается. Он покрывает поцелуями ее шею, проводит руками по груди, сминая тонкую ночнушку.

— Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю. Иди ко мне в голову, Рей. Почувствуй, что чувствую я. Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, почему мне нужно это…

— Кайло, нет!.. — но он стискивает ее сосок, и короткая боль заставляет ее задохнуться.

— Иди ко мне в голову, — шепчет он, прижимаясь к ее шее. — Почувствуй мощь Темной стороны!

Но она продолжает сопротивляться.

— Кайло… — снова пытается она, но теряет ход мыслей, когда он кусает ее обнаженное плечо, подкрепляя свои слова.

— Давай! — приказывает он, и Рей уступает. Наверное, виной тому отчаяние, с каким он тянулся к ней, и еще то, что ей хотелось понять его. И крошечная непотухшая искра любопытства.

— Да… да!.. — до нее доносятся его громкие стоны. — Узри мою Тьму! — Кайло возобновляет напор с повышенным рвением, потянув вверх ее ночнушку и срывая трусики, но Рей почти не замечает этого, завороженная его сознанием.

Ведь там, в его голове, она чувствует Темную сторону. Мощный прилив запретной силы моментально сбивает ее с ног. Подавляющее напряжение, безрассудное в своей вседозволенности, невозможно охватить. Оно хочет властвовать и подчинять. Оно жаждет совратить и увести с верного пути… Оно пьянит и кружит голову, не давая мыслить здраво.

— Да… Лежи и наслаждайся. Раздвинь ноги для твоего ситха.

В этот миг Рей неуязвима. Ничто не может причинить ей боль, никто не осмелится пойти против ее воли, и эта сила ее по праву. Нет ни презрения, ни разочарований, ни стыда, ни отторжения. Здесь не существует моральных норм и чужих неоправданных ожиданий. Это место силы и уверенности, где правят абсолюты. И теперь Рей знает его чувства и желания.

— Ты моя. Прекрати противиться. Подчинись Темной стороне.

Это место, где боль превращается в могущество и приносит силу. Старая джедайская догма не врет. Страх ведет к гневу, гнев ведет к ненависти, а ненависть — путь к страданиям. Но во Тьме страдания приносят силу. Слепящую, яростную, захватывающую силу. Ибо что не убивает тебя, делает тебя сильнее.

— Я не хочу навредить. Но мне это нужно. Хватит бороться со мной, Рей.

Теперь ей известны его стремления, неконтролируемый хаос страсти, желаний и амбиций. Сейчас он жаждет удовольствий ее плоти и сладостного небытия разрядки, но еще ему нужны слава и новое возрождение ситхов. Однажды имя Кайло тоже высекут на стене древнего храма. Учитель закончит его обучение, и он продолжит род ситхов-Скайуокеров. Он должен основать династию. Ребенок, о котором печется Учитель, необходим ему. И Кайло Рен жаждет получить все, к чему стремится.

И все же глубоко внутри таятся сокровеннейшие мечты. Рей видит, как отчаянно он хочет быть любимым.

«О Кайло, как я тебя понимаю… Я понимаю».

Нет, ее не влечет пугающее очарование Тьмы, но она тоже мечтает о любви. И осознает, что именно по этой причине ее противоречивого Кайло вечно тянет к Свету. Он тоскует по любви. Она нужна ему.

Но тут все кончается. Они снова принадлежат себе, и Рей вытряхивает из мрачного безумия к реальности. Она лежит на спине в их постели и Кайло тяжело дышит над ней. Его член медленно выскальзывает из нее. Он раздет… Когда это случилось?.. Рей шевелится, чувствуя на себе чужой пот и тянущую боль внизу живота. Ее новенькая голубая ночнушка бесцеремонно вздернута на живот.

— Рей, прости! Я не должен был… Знаю, что не должен… Но я не смог устоять.

Воспоминания словно подернуты пеленой, но она знает, что произошло. Он снова грубо ее использовал. Несмотря на ее многократное «нет»… И когда Кайло поспешно отстраняется, запястья отдаются резкой болью — он безжалостно прижимал к постели ее руки.

— Тебе больно! О, Рей, я сделал тебе больно!..

Карие глаза Кайло в ужасе смотрят на нее, и их испуганное выражение вынуждает ее поднять руку ко рту. Что-то липкое пачкает пальцы.

Вид собственной крови окончательно отрезвляет Рей.

— Убирайся! — безнадежно вырывается у нее. Она же просила его не делать так больше. Почему, почему он так поступил? Впрочем, ответ ей известен. Это Тьма заставила его сделать это.

Отдернув ночнушку, Рей поднимается на ноги, шатко направляясь к открытой двери освежителя. И в зеркале ловит свое отражение. Губа разбита, а под левым глазом уже вспух синяк. Наверное, она отбивалась, понимает Рей. И Кайло ударил ее в ответ.

На нее смотрит незнакомое лицо избитой женщины. И это пробирает до дрожи. Их постель была безопасной, уютной гаванью, а не местом жестокости и насилия. Это не мог сотворить человек, который нежно обнимал ее и гладил по волосам. Это чудовище принесло ей только боль, наплевав на все, кроме своего удовольствия. Это не был ее Кайло, это сотворил ситх.

Разглядывая себя, Рей гадает, а возможно ли, что все в Кайло: и хорошее и плохое — правда? Зловещие истории, которыми делятся сослуживцы, когда думают, что она не слышит, правда. Тихие моменты нежности глубокой ночью в надежном укрытии его сильных рук — тоже. У ее мужа множество граней, поскольку он Тьма, но в тоже время Свет, как упорно верит Лея Органа. И может статься, думает Рей, что Свет Кайло открывается только ей.

Только не сегодня. Сегодня на нее набросилась его Тьма.

Рей понимает, что с нее хватит. Схватив халат и призвав меч Силой, она бросается к двери.

За спиной тут же возникает Кайло.

— Куда собралась?!

Она сама не знает. Но ей просто необходимо оказаться подальше от него.

— Рей, стой!

Она оборачивается со вспыхнувшим мечом в руке.

— Не смей останавливать меня, Кайло! — сдавленно предупреждает она. Мастер Люк выучил ее достаточно. Она одолеет Кайло, если придется.

— Куда ты идешь?! — с угрюмым видом повторяет он. — Ты не можешь бросить меня! Ты никогда не оставишь меня!

От его слов по спине проходит холодок. Рей никогда не освободится от бездушного ситха с желтыми глазами. Он — обратная сторона трепетной, но решительной души, открытой лишь ей одной. Ей не сбежать от него. Недаром на ее левой руке темнеет шрам.

— Отойди, Кайло! — снова рявкает Рей, и он неожиданно отступает. Но она уже вылетает за дверь.

И он не следует за ней.

Недолго думая, Рей устремляется в ангар. Для большинства на борту наступила середина ночной смены, поэтому в переходах до странности пусто. Но работа на звездном разрушителе кипит круглые сутки, вследствие чего находится несколько свидетелей того, как леди Рен безучастно бредет в ангар, в длинном бледно-голубом халате и с зажженным световым мечом. Ее волосы спадают на плечи, а лицо в крови, и она идет босяком.

Сотрудники ночной смены ей незнакомы, но все прекрасно знают, кто она. И никто не говорит ей ни слова. Они лишь смотрят ей вслед. Спокойно убрав меч, Рей находит набор инструментов и садится у разбитого спидера, который не успела закончить утром. Само собой, это нарушает все правила безопасности — она приступила к работе без специального снаряжения, включающего огнестойкий комбинезон, шлем и сапоги со стальным носком, но никто не осмеливается беспокоить ее замечанием.

Пару раз она поднимает глаза, глядя на готовые к взлету офицерские шаттлы. Поздней ночью будет, как никогда, легко подняться в один из них и улететь. Но куда? Рей понимает, что побег вполне способен прибавить ей проблем. Поэтому остается у спидера.

Такие машины знакомы ей вдоль и поперек. В юности она собрала из мусора собственный байк, поэтому работа кажется привычной и нетрудной. Кроме того, работа руками всегда приносила ей успокоение. Она занималась механикой с самого детства — это неотъемлемая часть ее жизни, связующее звено с прошлым, до пробуждения в ней Силы и встречи с Кайло Реном. Многое в ее жизни изменилось с тех пор, но только не это. Поэтому Рей отчаянно пытается обрести былое утешение.

Утренняя смена начинается, когда Рей как раз заканчивается с байком. Неслышно подходит Мория и, окинув ее коротким взглядом, без слов обнимает. И потом предлагает отвести ее к себе; Рей сможет умыться и найти какую-нибудь одежду.

— Соседки не будут против, — уверяет Мория. — Тем более, они сейчас на работе, тебя никто не увидит. Пока ты принимаешь душ, я поищу бакту, заклеим ссадины, и завтра все будет нормально.

— Ладно, — устало соглашается Рей, и Мория принимается собирать ее инструменты. Упрямый болт под рукой никак не поддается, и Рей присматривается к нему, а потом снова поднимает голову. И видит Кайло. В полном облачении и маске, он неотрывно смотрит на нее.

Рей отворачивается. Ее коллега благоразумно исчезает.

— Ты закончила? — спрашивает Кайло.

Она отвечает легким кивком.

— Тогда пошли, — он протягивает руку, но Рей медлит. — Я научусь лучше контролировать себя. Но мне нужно время. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Кажется, его слова звучат искренне, пропитанные ощущением вины. По крайней мере, в том количестве, какое можно показать публично.

— Ты никогда не станешь тем человеком, о котором я мечтаю? — тихо спрашивает она.

— Нет, — не скрывает он. — Не сейчас, во всяком случае. Но твои мечты могут измениться со временем.

Рей качает головой.

— Я никогда не стану ситхом, Кайло.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты становилась ситхом. Но мне нужна моя жена. Пойдем, Рей, — он снова предлагает ей руку.

Но она не шевелится, не зная, как поступить, однако в тоже время не желая покорно возвращаться в его покои.

— Если ты сделаешь так еще раз, я… я…

— Убьешь меня?

— Брошу тебя.

— Лучше сразу убей меня, Рей, — без утайки отвечает Кайло — Но ты не сможешь бросить меня. Куда бы ты ни пошла, я найду тебя. — Он подступает ближе, и его голос становится тише: — Рей, ты — все, о чем я мечтал. Я заглажу свою вину перед тобой. Даю слово. — Это последнее, что она слышит перед тем, как у лица мелькает рука, погружая ее сознание в сон. Кайло подхватывает обмякшее тело, забирает меч и уходит прочь, унося жену на руках.


	20. Chapter 20

Она забеременела! Во всяком случае, ей так кажется. В тот день, когда Кайло улетел на задание, у нее случилась задержка. Хотя, правды ради, у нее никогда не бывало регулярного цикла, поэтому Рей поначалу не придает событию значения. Но спустя пять дней, внезапно опомнившись, начинает жадно читать в голонете о ранних симптомах беременности. И чем больше погружается в предмет изучения, тем сильнее убеждается в своей догадке.

Выходит, желание Сноука исполнилось.

Но Рей старается меньше думать об этом и валяется на кровати, думая, как поведает новость Кайло. В сериалах по голонету жена, как правило, подходит к выбору способа с оригинальностью, и муж, переполненный счастьем и с улыбкой на лице, подхватывает ее на руки, говоря, как он счастлив. А потом пара делится этим с семьей и друзьями и готовит пирог с голубой или розовой начинкой. Наступает счастливое время, полное надежд…

В общем-то, у нее тоже появился план, как рассказать Кайло. Завтра после смены она заглянет в медблок и возьмет тест на беременность, а окончательно убедившись в положительном результате, закажет любимые блюда мужа и будет ждать его дома. Ох, Кайло будет на седьмом небе от счастья! И конечно же, немедленно свяжется со старым Сноуком. Кайло получит наследника, а Рей — ребенка, которого полюбит всем сердцем. Это станет новым шагом для преодоления разногласий, ведь теперь, несмотря ни на что, каждый из них будет думать о благе ребенка. Вопросы Силы и политики постепенно разрешатся сами по себе. Теперь слишком поздно отступать.

И все же Рей опасается, что завтра она проснется и увидит, что начались месячные, а ребенок оказался лишь сном. Внезапно сама мысль о таком пронзает до глубины души, и она осознает, как сильно боится такого исхода.

На следующий день, рано утром, Рей случайно роняет ключ, когда помогает прилаживать на месте фонарь истребителя. Инструмент падает с высоты четырех метров и громко звенит, ударившись об пол.

— Я подниму, — тут же вызывается Мория, но для Рей это не проблема. Нужно лишь протянуть руку и сконцентрироваться на Силе. Но проклятый ключ не двигается с места. — Рей… То есть леди Рен… — Что-то в голосе коллеги настораживает, поскольку на работе никто не обращается к ней формально.

Нахмурившись, Рей оглядывается.

— Ты не видишь, куда он упал? — Ее взгляд замечает упавший ключ — в руке Кайло. Тот стоит прямо под «СИД», вместе с уже знакомым ей подручным Сноука и еще двумя неизвестными мужчинами.

Выясняется, что запланированный сюрприз был обречен на провал. У нее не будет шанса застать мужа врасплох счастливой новостью. Кайло уже знает, что она беременна — он, как и его Учитель, ощутил зачатие нового Скайуокера. По-видимому, ее малыш немало переполошил мерное течение Силы. И вот теперь Кайло пришел к ней с главным врачом «Финализатора» и спешно вызванным с Корусанта по приказу Сноука специалистом в области акушерства.

В очередной раз после нелепой быстрой свадьбы их жизнь лишилась обычной романтики. Ее возлюбленный ситх с трепетом относится ко всему, что касается судьбы и Силы, но к важным моментам их отношений подходит сухо и по-деловому. В определенной мере это разочаровывает, но Рей не в силах ничего изменить.

На следующий день о причине необычных событий догадывается Мория, с чем и поздравляет ее — с искренней, простодушной радостью.

— У тебя будет ребенок!

— Как ты догадалась?

— Тот старик, с которым вчера приходил Рен. Это начальник больницы — а ты не выглядишь больной. Зачем еще твоему мужу внезапно приводить его? Ох, Рей, это так здорово!

— Мория, срок еще маленький! Мы не хотим никому рассказывать.

— Что ты, я молчу! Но разве это не чудесно? Ты ведь счастлива?

— Наверное…

— Теперь у тебя есть все, Рей! Муж с отличной работой, столько сногсшибательных нарядов, а теперь еще малыш! Малыш! Ой, я так тебе завидую! У тебя есть все, о чем можно мечтать!

И что-то в чужой наивности трогает Рей. Ведь с точки зрения недавнего прошлого ее жизнь действительно великолепна. Столь многое изменилось со времен Джакку. У нее есть Кайло, который — за исключением тех случаев, когда его глаза вспыхивают желтым — почти идеален. Кроме того, ей не приходится соприкасаться с войной и его Учителем. Вдобавок ей нравится ее работа и образовательные классы. Скучает ли она по обучению у мастера Люка? Ответ однозначен — нет. Брак с Кайло показал ей, сколь многого не хватало в прошлой жизни. Жизни, в которой не было места привязанностям. Она никогда не вернется к тому прошлому!

Ребенок позволяет ей, наконец, перевернуть эту страницу и оставить позади и Люка Скайуокера, и Сопротивление. Неприятные обстоятельства, при которых прошло расставание с наставником, оставили осадок в душе. Кайло понимает ее чувства, чем немало удивляет ее, крайне деликатно касаясь болезненной темы. «Надежда на будущее — лучшее средство, чтобы избавиться от боли прошлого», — нередко напоминает он. И он прав. Понемногу Рей осознает, что рвение мужа в борьбе за дело Первого ордена является его личным средством перенаправить недовольство и разочарование из-за совершенных его семьей ошибок. Первый орден — его шанс править галактикой и окончательно перечеркнуть все, что связывает его с семьей. И конечно, Кайло лелеет надежду, что рано или поздно она примет Первый орден. Но все же Рей стремится отстраниться от этого, сосредоточив силы и внимание на ребенке. Вить уютное гнездышко кажется таким естественным. Скоро у нее будет малыш, и она будет любит его, а он ее! Никто и никогда ее не любил. И пусть муж не устает повторять, что мечтает о маленьком ситхе, чтобы продолжить древнюю традицию, Рей просто хочет любви.

Кайло быстро превращается в диктатора. Когда врачи сообщают ей, что ей не хватает веса, она ничуть не удивляется, но Кайло использует полученный диагноз как предлог лично составлять ее диету. Он запрещает Рей ее любимые пайки и заставляет ее есть. Однако к следующему месяцу Рей теряет еще пару килограммов. К тому же ее начинают преследовать усталость и тошнота, вследствие чего она предпочитает быстро перекусить после смены. Малыш развивался нормально, но врачи настойчиво рекомендуют ей питаться как следует. Рей кивает без особого энтузиазма — у нее никогда не было хорошего аппетита.

Никто не предупредил ее, что врачебные отчеты будут дублироваться на датапад Кайло. Поэтому он нередко пугает ее, когда размашисто врывается в класс во время урока и конвоирует ее домой, чтобы усадить за ломящийся от еды стол. Не допускающим возражений тоном он приказывает есть все до последнего кусочка, больше спать, меньше проводить времени на ногах, не поднимать тяжести и не слишком усердствовать на службе. Он даже начинает следить за ней. Например, неожиданно появляясь посреди рабочего дня, проверяя, как она. Повышенное внимание не может не раздражать, но в чем-то оно ей приятно. Такого с ней никогда не случалось.

Причина происходящего кроется не только в будущем малыше. Пользуясь ее беременностью как предлогом, Кайло ухаживает за Рей с удвоенной силой. Наверное, он не чувствовал себя вправе излишне оберегать ученицу джедая, сразившую его на «Старкиллере». Но теперь это позади. Не проходит и дня, чтобы Рей не получила милый подарок, и Кайло держит с ней постоянную связь. Она всегда знает, где он и как с ним связаться в случае непредвиденной ситуации. И пусть его сообщения по-военному немногословны, но все-таки они целиком посвящены ей: что она делает, как себя чувствует, о чем сплетничают в ангаре и прочие ни к чему не обязывающие вопросы. Дистанция между ними потихоньку сокращается.

Ее беременность заново пробуждает опасения Кайло по поводу безопасности. Он всерьез беспокоится, что едва новость о ее положении станет достоянием общественности, Рей может оказаться мишенью для Сопротивления. «Мать с дядей могут попытаться похитить тебя, чтобы заполучить ребенка, — открыто предупреждает он. — Наш ребенок потенциальный союзник для них, они почувствуют себя вправе вмешаться из-за родственных отношений». Но Рей кажется, что это нелепо. Она безоговорочно отказывается от стражи, и Кайло оставляет эту тему. Ему нечего возразить на то, что взвод штурмовиков не остановит Люка Скайуокера. Но в качестве компромисса она соглашается носить при себе маячок и, в пару к световому мечу, бластер.

Их разговоры постоянно сводятся к ребенку, но слова звучат обезличенно, пока они не узнают пол. Доктора могли сообщить это сразу, однако Кайло пожелал подождать, чтобы самому почувствовать ответ в Силе. И вот однажды, когда ребенок подрастает, он чувствует это. И каким-то образом знание о том, что у них мальчик, делает малыша по-настоящему реальным. Но вместе с этим приходят сожаления из их собственного прошлого — им обоим хочется, чтобы в жизни сына все было по-другому.

В одну из ночей они с Кайло в обнимку лежат в постели, и его рука медленно поглаживает ее едва округлившийся живот.

— Рей, я клянусь, что никогда не подведу его, — вдруг произносит он.

— Я не хочу, — вторит она, — чтобы он повторил ошибки родителей.

— Такого не случится, Рей! Никогда! Даю тебе слово! Наш ребенок будет расти с нами. — В его голосе слышится праведная убежденность, и Рей чувствует, что он вспоминает собственные разочарования. — Каким бы ни было будущее, ты и я будем вместе ради него. Мы будем внимательны. Мы будет терпеливы. Мы простим ему ошибки и поймем его переживания. Произойдет что угодно, но мы никогда не отвернемся от него, — вздыхает Кайло и отводит взгляд, погрузившись в глубокую задумчивость. Его голос становится хриплым: — Я никогда не поступлю с ним так, как поступили со мной.

— О, Кайло, — Рей обнимает его, прижимая к груди. До него тяжело дотянуться, когда он блуждает в этих мрачных думах.

Какой могла стать галактика, будь маленький Бен Соло чуточку счастливее? Как его семья могла так ужасно обращаться с ним?.. Молчаливое напряжение Кайло вызывает у нее дрожь, Рей готова сделать все, лишь бы стереть застарелую боль в глазах мужа.

— Не знаю, где бы я был сейчас, если бы Учитель не нашел меня. Вероятно, мертв. — Кайло садится и смотрит на нее с несчастным и в то же время решительным видом. — Ему понадобится учитель, Рей. Я помогу ему понять его Тьму. Я не обвиню его за это, не стану подавлять то, кто он есть. Я не заставлю его ненавидеть себя.

Рей кивает. Даже ощутив Темную сторону издалека, она понимает, что с подобной мощью надо обращаться осторожно. И раз их сын станет наследником Кайло, ему понадобятся наставления отца.

— Он будет рожден от Света и Тьмы, — в голосе Кайло слышится гордость. — Он будет непобедим. Никого подобного ему никогда не существовало, — повторяет он завороженно, и Рей знает, сколь многое сейчас занимает его мысли. — Наш сын будет принцем Первого ордена, потомком наследия Вейдера. И однажды он и я — мы вместе будем править галактикой, как отец и сын.

Кайло думает о Силе, что объединится в их ребенке, но Рей представляет, как малыш будет засыпать у нее на руках… Раздумья Кайло пугающе напоминают то, как его собственные родители пытались принимать решения за него. Они надеялись вырастить джедая для своей Новой Республики, но получили ситха, уничтожившего плоды их многолетних стараний.

Рей сглатывает неприятный комок в горле. Не могло случиться так, что они уже невольно повторяют чужие ошибки?..

— А что, если он не захочет? — осторожно спрашивает она. — Как ты когда-то не захотел быть джедаем? Как я?

— Он захочет, Рей. Но мы не будем давить на него. Он придет к этому сам. Ты не выбрала судьбу джедая, Рей, но невозможно принять Тьму и не быть ситхом. Тьма требует свое. — И Кайло тут же ободряюще улыбается. — Не волнуйся. Мы с Учителем поможем ему. Нашему сыну не придется идти по этому пути одному.

В общем-то, Сила волнует Рей куда меньше, чем Кайло. Долгих девятнадцать лет она жила, не ведая о ее существовании, и не особо страдала без нее. Но ей не хватало других — важных — вещей.

— Мне хочется, чтобы мы любили его, вопреки всему. Не требуя ничего взамен. Не ставили ему условий, не взваливали ожиданий. Я хочу, чтобы мы любили его так, как не любили нас, Кайло. — Почти больно говорить о таком вслух, и Рей чувствует, как глаза наполняются слезами. — Детям нужна любовь, — притихшим голосом заканчивает она.

Кайло встречает ее взгляд, а потом с пониманием кивает.

— Всем нужна любовь, Рей — не только детям. Но ты права: мы позволим ему быть тем, кто он есть. Рей, он никогда ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Я даю тебе слово, что у нашего сына будет все, что можно пожелать. Кроме нашей любви, он получит все, чего тебе недоставало на Джакку!

— А мы справимся? — настороженно шепчет она, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Ты уверен, что мы справимся? — За грандиозными амбициями Кайло кроются правильные намерения. Он хочет для сына жизни лучшей, чем в свое время была его собственная. И Рей полностью поддержит его в этом начинании.

— Да, — Кайло снова улыбается ей, — мы прекрасно справимся, Рей. Вот увидишь.

Она протягивает руку, касаясь его щеки, и улыбается в ответ.

— Я лишь хочу, что у нас была счастливая семья. Знаю, нормальными наши отношения не назовешь, но мы можем быть счастливы.

— Счастливы… — медленно повторяет он. — Да… счастливы. — Кайло ласково целует ее в лоб и ложится на спину. — Спасибо, что подарила мне сына, Рей. Я знаю, как ты боялась. Но ребенок — величайший дар, который ты могла бы преподнести мне. С этой поры у нас все будет правильно.

***

Во время обратного полета к «Финализатору» Кайло пребывает в задумчивом настроении. Сегодняшний рейд принес нескольких пленников, но те не обладают какой-либо существенной информацией. Это означает, что Сопротивление продолжит ускользать от него. В последнее время диверсии на гиперпространственных коридорах участились, из-за чего пришлось нарушить линии снабжения и привлечь дополнительные ресурсы для защиты кораблей. Кайло предпочел бы, чтобы эти эскадрильи занимались делом, а не сопровождением грузовых кораблей. Но нельзя рисковать, пока повстанческое логово не будет найдено и уничтожено. Его мать-террористка хорошо знакома с подобным типом войны, мастерски устраивая хаос и избегая прямого столкновения.

Тем временем остальные рыцари отдыхают или смотрят записи гонок, поэтому Кайло удивленно поднимает глаза, заметив, как Нестор Рен садится напротив. Его ближайший сподвижник не произносит ни слова, зная, что если молчание затянется, Кайло заговорит сам.

— Рей беременна.

— Отличная новость! То есть… ведь отличная?

— Да, это здорово.

— Вы, ребята, не теряли время. Прошло всего полгода?

— Будет девять месяцев на следующей неделе.

— Значит, вот почему мы делаем остановку у дедушки? Сообщить ему добрую весть?

— Сноук уже в курсе. Нестор, как-нибудь он заглянет ко мне в голову и увидит, как ты называешь его так. И тебя будет ждать долгий сеанс молний.

— Да… но я-то выживу! Даже Хакс бахвалится, что пережил наказание после «Старкиллера»… Ты, кстати, знал?

— Очевидно, Сноук обошелся с ним мягче, чем следовало.

— Армитаж не так уж плох. Если не слушать его голос. И не видеть блюдолизов. Блюдолизы больше всего раздражают. Крифф с ним… Скажи, а Рей уже была беременна, когда ты… кхм…

— Говори, Нестор.

— …когда ты избил ее.

— Это то, что все думают?

— Ну, знаешь, слухи о тебе ходят специфические. В любом случае я уверен, что все было не так, как убеждены сплетники. Ведь так? Ладно, не отвечай.

— Это был не самый светлый момент моей жизни.

— Кайло, я женат почти десять лет. Я могу понять. Были случаи, когда я почти был готов наподдать Цеси. Но никогда не делал этого. Браку это не на пользу.

— Нестор…

— И совершенно точно нельзя бить беременную. Это неправильно. Даже для ситха.

— Ты закончил лекцию?

— Да, закончил. А ты слушал?

— Конечно.

— Итак, зачем мы заезжаем к дедушке?

— Сообщить ему, что это мальчик.

— Мальчик? Ты счастливчик! Крифф, я завидую. У меня дома одни девки.

— Это мальчик. У меня будет сын.

— Да-а… Ты любишь всех своих детей одинаково, но сын — это всегда нечто особенное для мужчины. Я пытаюсь уговорить Цеси на четвертого — чтобы мы снова попробовали сделать сына. Но она ни в какую.

— Все не так просто… В моей семье проблемы отцов и сыновей кочуют из поколения в поколение. Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

— Ну, тебе не нравился твой отец. Впрочем, это не означает, что ты сам станешь плохим отцом.

— Я убил своего отца.

— Кхм…

— Он заслужил это! А с моим дедом расправился его собственный сын! Дед этого не заслуживал! Он только пытался помочь своему потерянному сыну, за что и был убит.

— Из-за чего был конфликт?

— Из-за Силы.

— Ах, это… Забудь. Дедушка заменил тебе отца во всех смыслах. Попроси у него совета. Он поможет.

На это Кайло и рассчитывает, потому что проклятая история рода Скайуокеров должна завершиться на нем — они со Сноуком на одной стороне. И вскоре к ним присоединится его ребенок от Рей.

Старый Сноук, должно быть, ощутил его беспокойство.

— Ты пришел не для того, чтобы обсудить войну, — без предисловий начинает он.

— Нет, Учитель.

Ситх медленно кивает и откидывается на троне.

— Поведай мне о ребенке. Дела идут хорошо?

— Да. Ребенок — мальчик, Учитель.

Это вызывает у Сноука медленную хитрую улыбку.

— Что ж. Прекрасно, — практически мурлычет муун. — Все идет так, как я надеялся. Мы будем рады приветствовать нового владыку Силы из рода Скайуокеров. — Учитель задумчиво щурится. — Ребенок, возможно, вынудит джедая вернуться на сцену. Поскольку джедаю не удалось заставить тебя искупить прегрешения, он может повторить попытку с твоим сыном, надеясь, что этот мальчик заменит падаванку, которую ты похитил прямо у него из-под носа. Да, — размышляет он, — Скайуокер может пойти на отчаянный шаг.

— Пусть попробует, — рычит Кайло.

— Верно, — соглашается Учитель, а затем возвращает разговор к Рей: — Твоя леди в добром здравии, полагаю?

— Да.

— Побалуй ее. Делай так, чтобы она была всем довольна, — инструктирует Сноук. — Не в наших интересах, чтобы она сбежала к Сопротивлению. Они воспользуются шансом забрать у нас это дитя, решат, что мальчик — их, по праву родства, и будут верить, что спасают его.

— Рей никогда так не поступит, — пылко возражает Кайло. Несмотря на расхождения в их политических взглядах, его жена ни за что не вернется к Люку Скайуокеру. Особенно после того, как дядя едва не обезглавил ее. Рей не дурочка.

— Не будь слишком уверен. Женщины порой становятся иррациональными в этот период.

— Да, Учитель. Но Рей никогда не сделает этого. Она все прекрасно понимает.

Учитель открыто улыбается, услышав его клятвенные заверения.

— Одна из моих жен попыталась укрыться у джедаев, — поясняет он. — Ее глупость стоила ей Силы и лишила меня моего биологического сына. Поэтому я говорю, познав мудрость опыта, ученик. Женщины совершают безрассудные поступки в таком состоянии.

— Да, Учитель.

— Глупость моей жены была лишь началом, к несчастью. Ибо моего сына в Силе тоже забрали у меня. Джедаи вырастили его, как и моего внука. Понадобилось три поколения, чтобы моя семья вернулась ко мне. Мой сын Вейдер был ситхом, но был незнакомцем для меня. А мой внук принес сплошное разочарование. Но ты, мой мальчик, первый в роду, обладающий видением и мужеством для возвращения домой. За это я навеки благодарен тебе.

Кайло чувствует, как краснеют щеки. Учитель редко дарует свою похвалу.

— Наша задача: убедиться, что новый Скайуокер останется на нашей стороне. Дети в нашей семье не всегда следуют по стопам отцов. И этот мальчик будет ребенком Света и Тьмы, рожденным от ученика ситха и падавана. Мы должны проследить, чтобы мальчик стал ситхом. Что в нем достаточно Тьмы, подобающей Скайуокеру.

— Да, мой господин. — Дарту Плэгасу всегда известны его самые сокровенные страхи и желания. Сегодняшний день не исключение. — Я хочу защитить моего сына от Света, — в его голосе не только признание настоящего страха, но и просьба. Кайло хочет спасти своего ребенка от навязчивого зова Света, с которым ему самому приходится неустанно бороться. Его мальчик не должен страдать от неразрешимого конфликта и сомнений в себе. Кайло Рен хочет, чтобы его сын жил свободно, без боли этой извечной борьбы. Чтобы он был первым Скайуокером, который родился ситхом, вырос ситхом и твердо стоял на этом пути. Следующее поколением должно все исправить, яростно надеется Кайло. Его долг — позаботиться об этом, и да будет так: его сын не будет колебаться из-за неверных ветров Силы.

— Не бойся, мой мальчик. Я помогу обеспечить необходимое, чтобы ребенок стал достойным наследником и не обернулся нашим врагом. — Дарт Плэгас Мудрый прекрасно понимает его тревогу. — Я не желаю потерять мальчика, как Вейдер потерял моего внука.

— Но как, Учитель?

— Все возможно в Силе, ученик. Когда придет время, ты приведешь ко мне леди Рен, и я пробужу ребенка ко Тьме.


	21. Chapter 21

Он находит Рей в освежителе — она стоит перед зеркалом, завороженно разглаживая ночнушку по животу. И при виде ее лица, озаренного улыбкой, у него перехватывает дыхание, ибо оно словно сияет изнутри. Любовью — понимает он, но теперь не морщится от избитой банальности фразы. Перед ним семья, о которой она мечтала и которую он, сам того не ведая, искал. Если за этим не стоит рука судьбы, то что еще это может быть?..

Прикусив губу, Рей придирчиво оглядывает себя.

— По-твоему, я растолстела?

Что он должен ей ответить: правду или то, что неописуемо гордится отцовством? Судя по голосериалам, это извечный вопрос человечества, когда дело касается беременных, поэтому Кайло нежно целует ее.

— Ты прекрасна.

— А ты сегодня поздно, — с улыбкой жалуется Рей. Привстав, она расстегивает его плащ и помогает снять с уставших плеч. Ему нравится, когда жена ухаживает за ним после тяжелого дня. От этого веет чем-то особенно родным, почти материнским, словом — домашним и уютным.

Кайло с облегчением садится на кровать и начинает снимать сапоги.

— На обратном пути мы сделали крюк, чтобы высадить Нестора на Корусанте. На это ушел лишний час. Ты уже поужинала?

— Да. А ты?

— Я поел в шаттле.

Встав перед ним, она приступает к застежкам на его плече. И он не может удержаться — его руки обхватывают ее талию и гладят живот, в котором мирно растет его ребенок. Его сын. Кайло ласково притягивает ее к себе и прикасается губами к приятной округлости, наслаждаясь ощущением мирно дремлющей звездочки в Силе.

— Как он? — Они ведь до сих пор не выбрали ему имя.

— Иногда толкается. На этой неделе он стал делать это чаще. — Рей снимает с него рубашку и отходит, аккуратно вешая ее на кресло. — Мне даже кажется, я смогла взглянуть на него в видении. Хотя, возможно, это был сон. Не знаю. Сегодня я заснула после уроков, и потом случилось это. — Она оборачивается, широко улыбаясь. — Наш сын — вылитый ты! — Присев на кресло, она продолжает наблюдать, как он раздевается. — Он практиковался с моим мечом.

— Он был похож на меня? — Это мысль внезапно захватывает его. Кайло много раз думал о будущем сына, но ни разу не представлял, как будет выглядеть мальчик.

— Да. Как вылитый, только совсем юный. Сначала я решила, что вижу твое прошлое, но потом заметила рукоятку меча — ту самую, которую подарил мне Сноук!

— Расскажи, что еще ты видела.

— Нет, — хитро усмехается она, поманив его. — Давай. Иди ко мне в голову и посмотри сам.

Наверное, перед этим приглашением он никогда не сможет устоять… Поднявшись, он обхватывает ее лицо ладонями. Рей не успевает и моргнуть, как он уже оказывается в ней. Теперь пользоваться ментальной связью стало совсем просто. Он без труда находит недавнее видение и погружается в него, видя перед собой темноглазого мальчика с растрепанными волосами. Долговязого, как и отец, с угловатым лицом. Он тренируется в одиночестве перед датападом, размахивая мечом Рей.

— Он правда похож на меня, — Кайло чувствует, что крайне доволен этим открытием. — Очень сильно.

— Посмотри на него. Дело не во внешности, посмотри, он двигается, как ты. У него твоя грация.

— Ох, крифф, кто его этому научил?.. У него отвратительная постановка ног!

— Это у него от меня! — тихо смеется Рей в ответ. — Ему десять? Может, одиннадцать? Тебе хватит времени исправить это.

— И взгляни на его замах — от локтя, а не от плеча! Это не придаст силы удару! — сетует Кайло. — Но ты права, он совсем как я, — уже спокойней повторяет он, сосредоточившись на мальчике. Длинные волосы падают сыну на глаза при резком движении, он одет в простые штаны и поношенную рубашку, а ботинки точно знавали лучшие деньки. Это кажется странным. Их сын не выглядит так, как подобает наследнику Первого ордена. Он кажется обычным. Даже потрепанным. Внезапно мальчик выключает меч и Силой призывает в руку датапад, тут же украдкой пряча его в карман. Их сын настороженно оглядывается, словно боится, что его застанут за чем-то плохим. — Это все?

— Да, это все. Разве он не чудесен?

Кайло отстраняется от связи и окидывает Рей задумчивым взглядом.

— Ему нужно имя. Ты придумала, как мы его назовем? — Выбор имени для их мальчика — ответственное дело, ведь однажды он будет править галактикой. С Рей в этом отношении непросто, поскольку ей нравятся любые имена, в то время как он предпочитает более звучные.

— Назови его сам, — зевает жена, откидывая одеяло и забираясь в кровать. — Как хочешь. Но никаких ситхских имен! Я не позволю назвать нашего ребенка Дарт Вейдер-младший!

— Вообще-то, это родовое имя, — с лукавой улыбкой возражает Кайло, устраиваясь рядом с ней. — Но ты права, — продолжает он на полном серьезе, — такое имя ко многому обязывает. Кроме того, Дарт Вейдер может быть только один.

— Я не это имела в виду. — Рей игриво касается его локтем.

— Но это правда. Не говоря о том, что нашему мальчику придется заслужить свой титул, как и мне до него. Как насчет Кайло?

— Если в конечном итоге ты станешь императором, ты и без того будешь отбрасывать длинную тень на сына, — медленно проговаривает Рей. — Но если ты так хочешь, я смирюсь.

— Ну, — рассуждает он, — полагаю, с этим именем та же история, что с Дартом Вейдером. Есть лишь один Кайло Рен. — Она хихикает, и он притягивает ее к себе. Его не было дома больше недели. Разлука могла затянуться и дольше, но новая стратегия Хакса вылилась в тупую мясорубку, поэтому Кайло быстро заскучал. С резней справятся и штурмовики, это их работа, в конце концов. — Всегда было интересно, каково провести детство на звездном разрушителе.

— Гораздо лучше, чем в ржавеющем АТ-АТ на Джакку! — хмыкает Рей. — И здесь с нашим сыном будут обращаться, как с принцем.

— Он будет принцем, — поправляет ее Кайло. — Но все же корабль — не лучшее место для ребенка, — замечает он. — Мы на войне.

— Это не новость, — снова зевает Рей. Из-за беременности она стала быстро уставать, и Кайло постоянно настаивал, чтобы она сократила свой график в ангаре, но Рей лишь пожимала плечами. Ей нравилось работать. — Война не прекращается со времен Старой Республики.

Неожиданно вспомнив кое о чем, он садится на постели и протягивает руку.

— К слову. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. — Выскользнув из его робы, на ладонь приземляется голопроектор. — Вот, — он передает его Рей. — Я пересматривал его сегодня, и она напомнила мне о тебе.

— Что это? — Не скрывая любопытства, Рей разглядывает вещицу и аккуратно проводит пальцами по витиеватому орнаменту. — Она симпатичная. И старинная, — ее палец утыкается в стилизованную кнопку, и в воздух проецируется голубоватая голограмма.

Перед ней оказывается миниатюрная женщина удивительной красоты в светлом платье. На обнаженные плечи, покрытые невесомыми украшениями, спускаются густые кудри, но, несмотря на роскошный наряд, кажется, что она находится дома или где-то в уединенном месте. И ее лицо лучится улыбкой.

— «Эни, у меня отличные новости. Королева знает, и она согласилась, что я могу продолжить работу на посту сенатора. Я не раскрыла, кто ты. Я только сказала, что мы обручены с отцом моего ребенка и что моя беременность не скомпрометирует Королевский Дом. И я не сказала ей, что это близнецы. Королева была очень любезна. Она отметила, что, учитывая мои заслуги перед Набу, она проявит уважение к моей личной жизни и соблюдению принципа конфиденциальности и не задаст прочих вопросов, и что с ее стороны этот вопрос закрыт».

— «Разве это не замечательно? Я так рада, Эни. Теперь мне намного легче».

— «Канцлер Палпатин замолвил за нас словечко, без сомнения. Он очень хочет, чтобы я по-прежнему поддерживала его в сенате. Эни, мы найдем путь. Я знаю, мы справимся. Мы вместе вырастим наших детей. Все получится. Нам только надо немного потерпеть».

Вдруг женщина на голопроекции замолкает, быстро оглянувшись, словно беспокоясь, что ее могут услышать. И с этого ракурса становится заметно, что она на позднем сроке беременности.

— «Мне пора идти, Эни. Я люблю тебя. Я буду ждать тебя. О, и подумай насчет того, чтобы назвать его Люком. Мне нравится это имя. Но теперь я не могу выбрать между Бейлом и Люком».

Изображение зависает, и запись заканчивается.

— Люк, — глухо повторяет Рей и надолго замолкает, прежде чем подать голос снова: — Кто она? Такая красивая…

— Падме Амидала Наберрие Скайуокер.

— Скайуокер? — Рей удивленно поднимает брови.

— Леди Вейдер. Моя бабушка. В давние времена она была сенатором Старой Республики, королевой Набу и тайной женой Энакина Скайуокера.

— Она звала его Эни. — Рей задумчиво поворачивает голопроектор на ладони. — Но мне казалось, сенатором от Набу был император Палпатин.

Кайло кивает, придвигаясь к ней.

— Палпатин был старшим сенатором, и моя бабушка работала под его началом. Они представляли сектор. Бабушка возглавила движение против канцлера Валорума и немало способствовала избранию Палпатина на освободившуюся должность. Позднее она вступила в комитет лоялистов, поддерживающих курс нового канцлера. И пока Клонические войны раздирали Республику, мои дедушка с бабушкой и Палпатин заложили основы будущей Империи. Только бабушка так и не дожила до ее становления.

— Что с ней случилось? — с неподдельным волнением спрашивает Рей. Мастер Люк порой делился своей темной семейной историей, но его рассказы, как правило, были довольно расплывчаты.

— Она умерла, дав жизнь моим дяде с матерью. Ее смерть и поныне — тайна, покрытая мраком. Истину не удалось выяснить даже Вейдеру. Я нашел результаты его расследования по поводу ее смерти. — Это одно из самых досадных упущений в жизни Кайло, поскольку он так и не смог смириться, что эта страница истории семьи остается навсегда утерянной. Кеноби, безусловно, знал правду, но предпочел не делиться этим секретом с юным Люком Скайуокером. И сопоставив все факты, Кайло уяснил для себя, что Бен Кеноби приложил руку к гибели несчастной Падме Скайуокер. Кроме того, раз старый джедай лгал сыну Дарта Вейдера об отце, почему бы ему было не продолжить традицию в отношении леди Вейдер?

— Моему деду удалось выяснить лишь скупые факты: человек, похожий на члена джедайского ордена, привез ее тело в морг на Набу и уведомил семью Наберрие о ее смерти. Набуанцы устроили пышные похороны с государственными почестями, но в прессе не объяснялась причина ее смерти. Ходили слухи, что она наложила на себя руки, но мой дед, очевидно, не верил в эту историю.

Кайло искоса бросает взгляд на жену.

— Думаю, остальное тебе известно. Вейдера заставили поверить, что его дети погибли вместе с ней. Но в действительности джедай похитил их, вынашивая план мщения. Кеноби отвез моего дядю на Внешнее Кольцо, чтобы в один прекрасный день натаскать его на убийство отца, а альдераанская королевская семья удочерила мою мать, и Органа забили ей голову повстанческой пропагандой. Мать выросла на ненависти к Империи и к своему настоящему отцу.

Не выдержав, Рей снова включает запись. Его слова задели ее за живое, но интерес жены приятен Кайло, и они вместе пересматривают сообщения из далекого прошлого до конца.

— Она искренне любила Вейдера. Это были не просто слова, Кайло. Это видно по ее глазам. — Рей, как зачарованная, не может отвести взгляда от последнего кадра — застывшего навеки напоминания о его почившей бабушке. — Но ведь джедаям не позволено вступать в брак. Тем более в те времена. Как долго им удалось это скрывать?

— Много лет. Вейдер тайно женился на ней в начале Войны Клонов, когда был еще падаваном. Я обнаружил ту запись на Набу. Его бы изгнали из Ордена, стань эта новость достоянием общественности. — Кайло хмурится. — Не уверен, узнали ли это в итоге джедаи. Мой дядя называл его поступок ошибкой. Якобы этот шаг, противоречащий джедайской традиции, был шагом к Темной стороне. — Он качает головой, не скрывая презрения. — Но это была ложь. И неуважение к памяти предков. Они годами жили во лжи. И, наверное, дорожили своим браком, раз пошли на такой риск. А им обоим было что терять.

Рей вздыхает.

— Иногда ради любви люди готовы идти на риск, — добавляет она тихо.

— Думаю, их познакомил Палпатин. Он стал наставником моего деда с ранних лет, как только джедаи выкупили того из рабства. Сноук подготовил своего ученика к карьере политика, чтобы он постоянно был на виду, в поле зрения Совета джедаев. В те дни это позволяло ситхам свободно жить в обществе, стремясь к своей цели.

— Вейдер был рабом? — изумляется Рей.

— Да, — Кайло улыбается, заметив ее реакцию. Скромное происхождение его деда делает его достижения еще более впечатляющими. Дед был исключительным ситхом. — В возрасте примерно десяти лет Энакина Скайуокера продали заезжему джедаю на Татуине. Именно это привело его в храм на Корусанте.

Рей не успевает переварить новую информацию.

— Значит, Дарт Вейдер родился рабом и вознесся до вершин Империи, став соправителем Палпатина? Мастер Люк о таком не рассказывал.

— Да. Такой была его жизнь. — Обняв жену, Кайло включает запись в третий раз. Конечно, он уже видел ее, и не раз, но не устает поражаться секретам, радостям и трагедиям, кроющимся за этой проекцией. Три человека стояли у истоков Империи, даже если в учебниках истории нынче говорят лишь о двух. Падме Скайуокер оказала немалое влияние на мировоззрение его деда — и однажды так будет и у них с Рей. Их сын поспособствует этому. Сейчас жена еще не готова разделить его взгляды, но позже ей — как и любой матери — придется заботиться о будущем ради ребенка. А к тому времени убедить ее будет проще: война закончится, и Сопротивлению придет конец.

— Джедай лишил Вейдера всего, — с горечью продолжает он. Это ужасное возмездие отбрасывает тень на его семью до сих пор. — Кеноби был лучшим другом моего деда. Они были как братья. Но Кеноби искалечил его, вероятно, убил его жену, похитил его детей и вырастил их в ненависти к нему. Все должно было быть по-другому. Скайукеры должны были объединиться ради будущего в Империи. Вейдер хотел править вместе со своей семьей, и годами позже он просил об этом моего дядю. Сноук тоже обращался к нему от имени Вейдера. Но дядя разрушил Империю и уничтожил дело жизни своего отца. Кеноби осуществил свою месть, и это погрузило галактику в хаос на последующие тридцать лет.

— Мастер Люк не упоминал о таком. Его версия… сильно отличается от твоей. И он никогда не говорил, что Сноук знал Вейдера.

— Люк Скайуокер отказался признавать связь нашей семьи со Сноуком. Дядя принял учение джедаев. Они с моей матерью так и не поняли, какую роль джедайский орден сыграл в их судьбе: из-за джедаев наша семья распалась на части. — В его голосе звучат отголоски застарелой ненависти. — Вместо этого они назвали меня в честь Бена Кеноби! — Выключив голопроектор, он решительно откладывает его в сторону. — Дарт Вейдер — это не просто имя, которое до сих пор вгоняет в страх большую часть галактики!

— Как ты узнал обо всем? — интересуется Рей. — От Сноука?

— Да, частично. — Кайло снова откидывается на подушку. — Но к тому времени я уже немало знал об Энакине Скайуокере, поскольку несколько лет изучал Войну Клонов. Когда мне было шестнадцать, когда истинный Учитель дал мне задание выяснить все, что возможно, о моем деде. Существуют тысячи записей, включая архивы Старой Республики и Империи! Сноук собирал и хранил их. Но через двадцать лет после смерти Вейдера оставалось несколько ненайденных реликвий. Я раскопал его маску на Эндоре. Этот голопроектор был спрятан в ситхском голокроне в замке на Мустафаре. Лишь форсъюзер мог открыть его, поэтому никто не знал, что скрывается внутри. — Он гладит Рей по волосам, вспоминая свой восторг, когда в первый раз просматривал запись, открывая для себя ту жизнь, то прошлое, которое все скрывали от него. — В нем установлен счетчик. Когда я впервые открыл его, то он показал, что Вейдер проигрывал его более семи тысяч раз почти за двадцать лет. Практически каждый день. Вейдер оплакивал жену до самой своей смерти.

— Какой кошмар… Он так и не узнал правду о ее смерти… — потрясенно шепчет Рей. — Падме, — чуть громче повторяет она. — Падме Скайуокер. Какое красивое имя. Кайло, если у нас когда-нибудь будет дочка, давай назовет ее Падме.

— Мне нравится твоя идея, — он улыбается ее искреннему порыву. Рей и представить не может, как ее слова согрели ему душу. Склонившись, он надолго и с наслаждением приникает к ней с поцелуем. — Но до тех пор, Рей, ты будешь моей Падме.


	22. Chapter 22

Спускаясь по трапу на посадочную площадку секретного убежища Лидера, они с Кайло продолжают вполголоса спорить. В который раз за этот день.

— Кайло, я хочу остаться на «Финализаторе»! Рядом с тобой мы будем в безопасности! Враги есть у нас обоих, и война продолжается. Я не хочу, чтобы нас с малышом постигла судьба твоей бабушки и ее детей! — запись обреченной на смерть леди Вейдер произвела на Рей неизгладимое впечатление.

Кайло дает ей тот же ответ, что и раньше, привычным, словно объясняющим очевидное, тоном:

— Самое безопасное место для тебя здесь, подле моего Учителя. Люку Скайуокеру хватит ума не соваться к нему снова.

Но ее не устраивает предложенный вариант действий.

— Значит, тогда мы не увидимся до тех пор, пока…

— Я буду бывать здесь достаточно часто. И кроме того, «Финализатор» — боевой корабль, — напоминает Кайло. — Он не всегда будет вдали от поля боя. Наступит день, и им придется рисковать, вступать в сражения. Даже звездный разрушитель не неуязвим, что доказывает пример старой Империи.

Тем не менее, Рей, как и прежде, не собирается сдаваться. Жить рядом с жутким древним ситхом не кажется ей привлекательной идеей. Дарт Плэгас, невзирая на свои обходительные манеры и веские суждения, внушает ей необъяснимый страх, не говоря уж о том, что его обиталище больше напоминает склеп. Определенно не самое лучшее место для ее ребенка.

— Я не понимаю, почему малыш что-то меняет, Кайло. Мы должны быть вместе. Судьба нашего сына переплетена с нашей.

— Рей, первейший долг ситха — это держать свою семью в безопасности. И самое безопасное место для вас — рядом со Сноуком.

— Я не хочу разделять нашу семью! Я думала, мы решили, что сын будет расти с нами, — в глазах Рей этот вопрос вообще не должен подлежать обсуждению.

— Это только до завершения войны…

— До этого момента могут пройти годы, Кайло!

— Только если я буду лениться. — И Кайло тут же меняет тему — этот их спор всегда заканчивался одинаково, оставаясь нерешенным. — Мне кажется, сегодня твой последний выход в этом платье. В ближайшее время ты в него уже не влезешь.

— Оно плохо смотрится? — ахает Рей, взволнованно разглаживая ткань на округлившемся животе. Сегодня на ней старое платье Леи Органы — то самое, подаренное для церемонии в память о Хоснианской системе. Возможно, не самый лучший выбор для аудиенции у Верховного лидера, но это единственное подходящее ей сейчас по размеру платье. На седьмом месяце беременности она перестала влезать практически во все. Давно пора было обратиться к Майло, поскольку, вероятно, на следующей неделе не сгодится даже этот наряд. — Совсем ужасно? — бледнеет она.

Кайло чуть наклоняется к ее уху, чтобы не услышали сопровождающие из почетного эскорта.

— Ты прекрасна, как никогда, Рей. Очень красивая и глубоко беременная.

Его слова обнадеживают. Беременность не лучшим образом влияет на ее неокрепшую самооценку. Судя по голонету, другие беременные женщины светятся, как два солнца Татуина одновременно, но Рей преследует постоянная усталость. Этому способствуют резкие изменения фигуры, из-за которых она чувствует себя огромной и неуклюжей. Словно все ее существо превратилось в один сплошной живот, а ноги и руки бессовестно исхудали за прошедшие месяцы. И все же поездка к Верховному лидеру — нерядовое событие, поэтому Рей сделала над собой усилие. Сегодня ее распущенные волосы элегантно спускаются по спине, а лицо розовеет румянцем — личный дроид с присущим ему профессионализмом накрасил ей лицо, скрыв бледные щеки и круги под глазами.

Они оказываются у входа в приемный зал Сноука быстрее, чем хотелось бы Рей. Из распахнувшихся дверей выходит делегация каких-то персон, по виду сановников, а следом за ними появляется Майло. Едва заметив прибывшую чету, старый слуга тут же склоняется в учтивом поклоне, сообщая, что их ожидают. Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей решительно идет под руку с мужем.

Скорей бы это все закончилось…

— Ах, мой ученик и его леди. Добро пожаловать, — Сноук приветствует их, сидя в величественном кресле, похожем на трон, к которому ведут широкие ступени. И тем не менее, муун встает при виде Рей, полностью следуя старореспубликанскому этикету.

— Мой Учитель, — Кайло выходит вперед и преклоняет колени в традиционной позе ученика.

Рей остается на ногах, но почтительно наклоняет голову. Она чувствует, как глаза Сноука скользят по ее фигуре, словно он способен видеть насквозь, и ей с трудом удается побороть дрожь. Не имеет значения, что Кайло не устает повторять, что его наставник не причинит вреда ни ей, ни ребенку. Это существо вызывает у нее неподдельный ужас.

— Верховный лидер, — тихо произносит она, едва подняв глаза.

Он отвечает ей со снисходительной улыбкой:

— Моя дорогая, думаю, мы уже достаточно знакомы.

— Дарт Плэгас, — быстро поправляет себя Рей, мысленно досадуя из-за глупой ошибки. Получить дозволение называть старого ситха его истинным именем — знак особого расположения для форсъюзера.

— Так-то лучше. — Он делает взмах рукой в сторону Кайло. — Встань, ученик.

Муун снова усаживается в царственное кресло.

— Я доволен вашим ребенком. Сын, рожденный от Света и Тьмы, зачатый ситхским учеником и падаваном. — Голос Сноука пронизан лукавым удовлетворением, от которого все инстинкты Рей словно кричат: «Беги, беги со всех ног!». — Темная сторона скоро поприветствует нового владыку из рода Скайуокеров. Как же мы признательны за этот подарок, моя леди. Как нам повезло, что ты присоединилась к нашей семье. Мой ученик сделал мудрый выбор.

Старый ситх подается вперед.

— Я умел манипулировать мидихлорианами еще до того, как родился дед Кайло Рена. Я знал все, что можно знать о том, как Сила создает жизнь. И сегодня мое знание послужит тебе во благо. — Он подзывает ее ближе: — Подойди. Дай почувствовать твое дитя в Силе.

Рей нервно кивает, но мешкает.

— Не бойся, — подбадривает ее Сноук. — Подойди ко мне. Этот мальчик создал немалое возмущение в Силе, объявляя о своем появлении. Это было возвещение, которое ни с чем нельзя спутать, ибо вместе с этим ребенком родился еще один сын ситха. Мой мальчик, моя дорогая, это нечто особенное.

Рей послушно выступает вперед и взбирается по ступеням.

— Подойди, — манит ее Сноук. И теперь Рей встает прямо перед ним. Даже сидя, муун настолько высок, что Рей едва достает ему до плеч. И теперь ей вблизи открывается изуродованное лицо этого существа. Нет, брезгливость ей не свойственна. Невозможно быть брезгливой, проведя годы среди рухнувших кораблей и мумифицированных останков бывших экипажей. Дарт Плэгас напоминает Рей о скелетах тех, давно павших, солдат. На мгновение ее поражает до глубины души, насколько по-настоящему чудовищным кажется этот муун. Быть может, из-за этого чувствуется его внушительное присутствие. Следствие его невероятной силы. Впрочем, на первый взгляд мууна абсолютно не тревожит его хрупкий вид.

Он протягивает узловатые пальцы к ее животу, и что-то в его движении выдает алчность.

— Беременность — столь волшебное время для женщины, — изрекает он. — Моя жена-джедайка была невероятно восхитительной, когда понесла дитя от семени своего ситха. Это было видимым доказательством того, что она принадлежала мне, — Сноук одаряет Рей тонкой улыбкой, — естественно, она сама видела это по-другому. Но любоваться на нее было истинным удовольствием.

И теперь руки Сноука начинают прикасаться к ее животу слишком чувственным образом. Рей благодарит судьбу, что стоит спиной к Кайло, и он не вынужден наблюдать за этим. Прикосновения Сноука больше похожи на прикосновения мужа, а не доброго дедушки.

— Да, — почти мурлычет муун. — Ученик, твой сын силен. Так с-с-силен в Силе. Ему предстоит стать могущественным ситхом.

Рей смущенно переступает с ноги на ногу и мгновенно отшатывается, как только Дарт Плэгас отпускает ее. Заметив ее страх, старый ситх, похоже, решает проявить любезность, успокоительно обращаясь к ней:

— Не стоит пугаться. Я не причиню вреда твоего ребенку. Не противься мне.

Но она остается стоять в крайнем замешательстве. Разве она сопротивлялась? Чего добивается Сноук? «Никогда не доверяй ситху», — вспоминаются ей наставления мастера Люка, и она оглядывается через плечо на Кайло, но муж одобрительно кивает.

Сноук протягивает руку, и Рей делает шаг вперед, принимая ее. Старый муун легко усаживает ее к себе на колено, одной рукой обнимая за спину, а другой ласково касаясь живота. И — ох — какие странные ощущения!.. Закрыв глаза, Рей чувствует, как у нее перехватывает дыхание.

— Да, — хриплым шепотом напевает ей на ухо старый ситх. — Пусть Сила течет сквозь тебя. Почувствуй ее мощь.

О, Сила совсем рядом! Чем-то это напоминает о том, каково быть в голове Кайло, когда у него желтые глаза. Так захватывающе, так удивительно, так кружит голову! И так придает сил! В этот миг она чувствует себя смелой и дикой, как никогда!

— Хорошо. Хор-р-рошо. Не бойся Темной стороны, — монотонно чеканит Сноук. — Тебя пробудил Свет. А теперь тебя пробудит Тьма. Почувствуй, как Сила находит в тебе равновесие. — Рей задыхается, ее лоб становится влажным, и она, не открывая глаз, выгибает спину, пока муун водит рукой по ее животу. — Ох, как ты прекрасна, — шепчет он. — Мало что может быть прекраснее женщины, павшей добровольно. Тьма — это выбор, моя дорогая. Окунись в ее великолепие.

Глянув через плечо, Рей последним усилием, в затихающей панике ищет глазами Кайло. Но он смотрит на них с непроницаемым лицом.

— Ты — сплошное искушение, моя леди. Ох, что мой ученик, должно быть, делает с тобой. — Глаза мууна сверкают яростной чистой желтизной. Перед ней древнее зло, ситх, одержавший верх над своими предшественниками. Даже Люк Скайуокер остерегается этого существа. И тем более ему не ровня падаванка-недоучка, чудом выбравшаяся с Джакку.

— П-помогите… — единственное, что она успевает выдохнуть, прежде чем погрузиться в темноту.

***

Кайло безмолвно наблюдает, как Учитель баюкает потерявшую сознание Рей. Невероятное, завораживающее зрелище — его лучик Света в руках безграничного мрака. В глазах обычного человека это было бы похоже на простое объятие, но Кайло Рен — не просто человек. В ушах шумит — так происходит, когда учитель призывает свое могущество. Он замечает складку над бровью старого мууна — признак величайшей концентрации. Медленно, методично, Дарт Плэгас окутывает его нерожденного сына Тьмой.

Это величайшая милость, знает Кайло, и доказательство истинной приверженности Учителя своей семье — Скайуокерам. Ибо то, что Дарт Плэгас использует свою силу, чтобы пробудить в мальчике — потенциальном конкуренте — тьму, есть беспрецедентное событие. Соперничество лежит у истоков природы ситхов. Поэтому дар Темного могущества его потомству может показаться чем-то унизительным даже для Кайло.

Хотя он удивлен, что Учитель позволил ему остаться и наблюдать. Старый муун ревностно охраняет свои секреты. Кайло никогда не видел, чтобы Сноук воскрешал кого-то, хотя, без сомнений, подобное ему по силам. Он никогда не видел, как Сноук продлевает свою жизнь или жизнь Майло, хотя каждый из них давно пережил свой век. И конечно, Кайло никогда не становился свидетелем того, как Учитель создает жизнь с помощью Силы, подобно тому, как его собственный дед был зачат с помощью мидихлориан. Секреты Дарта Плэгаса о бытии — силе создавать, продлевать и возвращать жизнь. Невероятные достижения, что ставят его Учителя в ряд с легендарными ситхами прошлого.

Быть его учеником — величайшая честь, знает Кайло. И хотя другой ситх на его месте давно бы возвел Кайло в титул Лорда Тьмы, Кайло согласен ждать, пока Учитель сочтет его достойным. В нужное время Кайло заслужит свой титул, и это будет означать гораздо большее. Этот день ознаменует, что он стал столь же могущественен, как Дарт Вейдер.

Когда все заканчивается, муун откидывается в кресле, совершенно утомленный. Но на его лице отчетливо заметно довольство.

— Так было необходимо, — тихо сообщает Сноук. — Твоя леди — прекрасный сосуд для твоего сына. Силы в ней с избытком. В некотором роде она превосходит даже тебя, Кайло Рен. — Старый ситх замолкает, давая ученику в полной мере осознать эти слова. — Ты поступил верно, приведя ее ко мне, ибо нам нельзя рисковать, что однажды ее Свет пересилит в тебе Тьму. Нельзя оставлять шанса, что дитя может унаследовать этот Свет от вас обоих. Ныне риск невелик. Она и ребенок пробуждены ко Тьме. В долгосрочной перспективе это облегчит твоему сыну дорогу к истинному пути. Его не будут преследовать твои слабости, мой мальчик, твой Свет.

— Хорошо, — с искренним облегчением выдыхает Кайло. Ему не хочется, чтобы сыну пришлось столкнуться с тем, с чем пришлось иметь дело ему самому. Пусть его сын будет доволен жизнью и Силой. — Благодарю вас, Учитель.

— Ты получишь династию, к которой стремишься. Как и ситхскую леди, судя по всему.

Последние слова вызывают у Кайло удивление.

— Сколько же Тьмы вы открыли в ней? — с опаской спрашивает он.

Учитель награждает его предостерегающим взглядом.

— Не так много, как тебе бы хотелось. Мы должны быть осторожны. К Темной стороне надо подходить аккуратно, ученик. До нее нужно дорасти. Но да, я знаю, как ты этого жаждешь. Мы, ситхи, живем ради могущества. Ты не первый из моих учеников, готовый броситься с головой во Тьму. Но я слишком дорожу тобой, чтобы допустить это, мой мальчик. — Муун чуть наклоняет голову, разглядывая мирно спящую у подножия трона Рей, прислонившуюся к его колену. Помолчав, он возобновляет наставления: — Избыток Тьмы способен привести к нежданному результату. Разум и сердце должны принять Темную сторону, иначе она захватит тебя. Тьма — это выбор. Но для неподготовленного ее мощь может оказаться слишком велика.

Последняя фраза настораживает Кайло.

— А ее не слишком много для Рей?

Сноук успокаивает его внезапное волнение:

— Сомневаюсь. В ее нынешнем состоянии она чувствительна, но по-прежнему полна Силы. И она удивительно стойкая. Ее разум со временем разберется с этим, и она придет к пониманию Темной стороны. Ты должен научить ее управлять этим. И ты должен быть терпелив.

— Да, Учитель. — Он ждет этого с особенным нетерпением, поскольку жаждет учить Рей с памятного дня их встречи. И вот теперь Рей действительно нужен учитель — желание Кайло исполнилось.

— Прошло много лет с тех пор, как среди ситхов была Леди, — добавляет Дарт Плэгас. — Они редки. Я с интересом жду, какой будет наша ситхская принцесса. Однажды она может стать невероятно могущественной, если мы дадим ей раскрыть свой талант. Увидим. Со временем Тьма притянет ее к нам.

Учитель расслабленно замирает в кресле, рассматривая Кайло, а затем одаривает его улыбкой.

— Сегодня ты впечатлил меня, ученик. Я восхищен ее доверием к тебе, — звучит столь редкая похвала Учителя, и Кайло чувствует, как краснеют щеки. — Ты похитил падаванку Скайуокера, объявил ее своей и убедил доверять тебе. Воистину тебя ждет судьба выдающегося ситха, Кайло Рен. Прекрасная работа, мой ученик, прекрасная…

Кайло наклоняет голову и спешит выразить благодарность:

— Спасибо, Учитель, за все, что вы сделали для меня и моего сына.

— Я сделал это ради нас, ученик. Ради нашей семьи. Род Скайуокера будет процветать и править галактикой, как я и планировал с самого начала с твоим дедом. — Взгляд Дарта Плэгаса пронзает его. — Ученик, ты поймешь, что быть родителем — значит быть готовым пойти на жертвы. Лишь опыт позволяет тебе взрослеть.

— Да, Учитель.

Поклонившись мудрому ситху, Кайло берет жену на руки и возвращается с ней обратно в шаттл, и лишь когда они уже приближаются к «Финализатору», будит ее нежным порывом Силы. Он садится рядом с ней, чтобы оказаться первым, кого она увидит, очнувшись. Ей не стоит пугаться лишний раз.

— Где я? — сонно спрашивает Рей.

— Мы на шаттле. Расчетное время прибытия на «Финализатор» — полчаса. Ты спала с самого отлета.

— Что случилось у Сноука?

— Все прошло замечательно. Он доволен ребенком и провел много времени рядом с тобой и нашим сыном в Силе. Но ты быстро устала и заснула.

— Последнее, что я помню: как сидела у него на коленях…

Кайло тоже это помнит. Ему не понравилось то, как Учитель прикасался к его жене, как шептал ей на ухо. Кайло — ситх, и ему не по душе видеть, что кто-то посягает на принадлежащее ему. Но это было необходимо. К тому же позволяет разрешить их давний спор. Будет к лучшему, подозревает Кайло, держать жену подальше от Дарта Плэгаса и поближе к себе, чтобы должным образом представить ее Тьме. Кайло хочет сам учить ее, а не предоставлять это Учителю.

— Я решил, что ты останешься со мной на «Финализаторе».

— Так ты передумал?

— Да. Ты была права, Рей. Нам следует держаться вместе. И вскоре тебе может понадобиться моя помощь.

Забыв про переживания, Рей счастливо улыбается до ушей.

— Спасибо, Кайло…

Он улыбается в ответ, позволив себе краткую паузу, чтобы подобрать правильные слова:

— Учитель открыл мне, что наш сын будет могущественным ситхом. Тьма благоволит ему. И тебе понадобится моя помощь, если ее отголоски начнут влиять на тебя.

— Ох. И что это значит?

— Это значит, что я буду рядом. Что все будет хорошо.

— О…

Кайло остается подле нее всю следующую неделю. Рей кажется немного раздражительной, но в целом выглядит нормально. Он списывает все на гормоны, физический дискомфорт и досаду из-за необходимости урезать часы пребывания в ангаре. Работа механиком небезопасна для женщины на таком сроке беременности, но конечно, когда запрет Кайло лишил ее любимого дела и общения с коллегами, Рей стала ворчливой.

Позже она немного оттаивает — когда прибывает контейнер с Корусанта с новыми платьями, подходящими под ее постоянно увеличивающиеся габариты. Майло подоспел вовремя. Кайло успокаивается, когда видит, как Рей улыбается, примеряя перед ним свободные долгополые наряды, подходящие для королевы. К общему гардеробу прилагается легкий плащ, который можно накинуть поверх платья, чтобы скрыть живот от посторонних глаз. Майло сделал все как надо, поскольку она не раз жаловалась, что чувствует себя слишком выделяющейся в толпе. На нее и раньше глазели, но теперь, по словам Рей, все только и таращатся на ее живот. Поэтому плащу она чрезвычайно рада. И вот, разобрав присланные вещи, она уже расхаживает в просторном красном платье, элегантно выглядывающем из-под новенького черного плаща с эмблемой Первого ордена на спине.

— Настоящая леди, — хвалит ее Кайло, и он не лукавит. На ней его цвета, плащ и платье, достойные Леди ситхов, и в ее чреве их невероятно одаренный сын. Мир еще никогда не был так идеален.

Кайло назначает лейтенанта Митаку ответственным за ежедневную экскурсию для Рей по кораблю. Каждое утро леди Рен посещает инженерный отсек или бараки штурмовиков, иногда заходит в тренировочный зал или гуляет там, где захочет. Основная цель — в том, чтобы развлечь ее, но, помимо прочего, это дает Рей шанс развеяться и пообщаться с людьми. Кайло устраивает так, что одна из девушек, ее коллег, навещает Рей после работы, оставаясь с ней на час или два. Подружка, с которой можно поболтать, несомненно, вызовет улыбку на лицо Рей, ведь он знает, как жена боится одиночества. И не желает, чтобы она сидела взаперти в его покоях совсем одна.

Все кажется безукоризненным, когда Кайло отбывает на очередное задание. Рей прилегла на диване, выбирая вещи для малыша в голонете, ведь раз они пришли к соглашению, что вместе останутся на «Финализаторе», предстоит выбрать вещи для детской и малыша. Помимо насущной необходимости, шоппинг помогает ей скоротать время. Пока что Рей не проявляет каких-либо признаков пробужденной Тьмы, и Учитель в который раз оказался прав, понимает Кайло. Его жена невероятно стойкая женщина. Никто и ничто не может сломить ее.

Но все же он приказывает лейтенанту Митаке проверять, как у нее дела, дважды в день. Просто на всякий случай.


	23. Chapter 23

Уже находясь на обратном пути к «Финализатору», Кайло получает второй из двух ежедневных отчетов от лейтенанта Митаки.

— Итак?

— Эм… все под контролем, сэр. Обстановка нормальная. Мы в порядке. Сейчас уже все в порядке, не о чем беспокоиться, правда, сэр. Как ваши дела? — заметно побелевший Митака выглядит особенно нервным, что само по себе является достаточно красноречивым.

— Что произошло?

— Леди Рен, она… м-м…

— Да?

— Сэр, она царапает стену. Уже всю исцарапала.

Да, это определенный намек на то, что что-то идет не так.

Процарапанные полоски начинаются на одной из стен гостиной и переходят на другую. Они выстраиваются в аккуратные ряды кропотливых меток. Их сотни. По одной за каждый день, что Рей провела с ним на флагманском корабле.

— Что это? — по приезде спрашивает он непринужденным тоном, снимая шлем и перчатки.

Рей робко оглядывается на стену.

— Вчера я не могла заснуть и вспомнила, что забыла отметить дни. Вот… я и начала.

Судя по всему, это нормальная реакция. В ее воспоминаниях мелькали тысячи подобных царапин на ржавом брюхе АТ-АТ — непременных спутниках ее одиночества.

— Ты делала так на Джакку, — спокойно напоминает он.

— Да.

— Потому что тебе хотелось знать, сколько прошло времени.

— Да.

— Ты полагаешь, что жизнь здесь, со мной, ничем не отличается от убогого существования на Джакку? — не сдержавшись, уязвлённо интересуется Кайло.

Вздрогнув, Рей резко хмурится и кусает губы, опуская отвертку, которой портила стену.

— Нет. Нет, конечно нет, Кайло! Мне такое и в голову не приходило!

— Хорошо. Значит, у тебя нет необходимости повторять это снова? — делает он напрашивающийся вывод.

И она кивает с заметным облегчением.

Обслуживающий персонал незамедлительно восстанавливает настенные панели — с той же скоростью, с которой был произведен ремонт в спальне, когда он сорвался, выхватив меч. И, как и после прошлых инцидентов, они выполняют свою работу, держа язык за зубами — это их обязанность, в конце концов. Поэтому, вернув все на круги своя, Кайло направляется на командный мостик обмениваться привычными колкостями с Хаксом насчет обнаружения повстанческих баз, а Рей в свою очередь — в образовательные классы. И оба предпочитают сделать вид, что забыли маленькое неприятное недоразумение.

И все же Кайло решает переночевать на «Финализаторе» и побыть с Рей еще немного. Впрочем, уже за ужином она выглядит заметно повеселевшей и с улыбкой делится планами относительно будущего малыша. Ведь они до сих пор не выбрали ему имя. После ужина Рей уговаривает Кайло посмотреть дурацкий голосериал, и, в общем-то, все идет абсолютно волшебно. Нет причин для беспокойства, решает Кайло. Вероятно, Рей не хватало внимания и общения. Учитель не зря упоминал, что беременные, случается, чудят. Нестор тоже предупреждал о подобном. И теперь Кайло убедился в этом лично.

Но затем посреди ночи его будит настойчивый скрежет металла. Едва проснувшись, он понимает, в чем дело. Он находит ее в гостиной, в одной ночнушке, жена снова целеустремленно процарапывает ровные полоски в ряд. Заметив его, Рей виновато опускает глаза, и Кайло долго смотрит на нее, на полувысохшие блестящие дорожки слез ее лице. Она стоит, опустив плечи, и кажется потерянной. Даже побежденной.

— Мне жаль. Я ничего не смогла поделать, — признается она. Сделав глубокий судорожный вздох и поскоблив еще пару раз по стене, она продолжает: — Этой ночью у меня опять был сон. Он один, Кайло. Наш мальчик будет совсем один. И это… это так больно…

— Какой сон? — непонимающе переспрашивает Кайло. Он переводит взгляд с заново испорченной стены на удрученное лицо жены. — Ты хочешь сказать, что наш сын однажды будет жить на Джакку?

Рей печально качает головой:

— Нет, но это может случиться. Потому что он один.

— Это абсурд. — Невозможно, чтобы его сын остался в гордом одиночестве. С ним будут родители, бессмертный прадед и шесть рыцарей Рен, присягнувших на вечную верность ситхам и их семье. Кроме того, его мальчик будет жить среди тысяч людей на «Финализаторе» и миллиардов сторонников Первого ордена по всей галактике. Независимо от того, закончится война или нет, список людей, которые будут в распоряжении мальчика, неизмеримо огромен. — Рей, он не будет один. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Внезапно она срывается, чуть ли не оскалившись, и на краткий миг он готов поклясться, что ее глаза полыхают желтым. Но сейчас поздняя ночь, освещение приглушенное, и Кайло не может судить с точностью.

— Он будет! Я видела! — истерично вскрикивает она.

— Ладно, Рей, — соглашается он, больше для того, чтобы ее успокоить, и шагает к ней, привлекая к себе дрожащее тело. Жена с благодарностью тает в его объятиях, тут же опуская голову ему на плечо. — Покажи мне свой сон, — предлагает он. — Дай понять, что ты видела.

Рей доверчиво открывается, давая ему доступ к своей памяти, и перед ним появляется все, что привело ее в такое состояние. Поначалу детали кажутся нечеткими, по постепенно начинают проясняться.

_Мальчику пять или шесть лет, и он зол. Слезы катятся по его щекам, когда он в ярости скрывается на крик. Это нечто другое, нежели детская истерика переутомленного взвинченного ребенка. Мальчик безутешен, он прорыдал несколько часов подряд, ибо лишился того единственного, кого любил. Единственного, кто понимал его. Единственного, кто понимал Силу. Она ушла, и ему кажется, что мир перевернулся._

_— Я убью его! Когда вырасту, я убью его! Убью его за это и буду счастлив!_

_Взрослые вокруг него отводят взгляды, перешептываясь, спрашивая друг у друга, что делать. Глазея на него в уверенности, что он не заметит. Но они ошибаются, он все прекрасно видит._

_Мальчику десять, может, одиннадцать, и он испуган. У него по лицу сбегает пот, пока он пытается убежать от стайки подростков постарше, которые преследуют его по пятам. И его ловят… в очередной раз. Первым ударом ему рассекают губу, а вторым, похоже, выбивают зуб. Но, не дожидаясь третьего, он призывает Силу. И мальчик до глубины души доволен, наслаждаясь каждым мигом жестокости._

_— Бантово дерьмо! Парни, у него глаза желтые! Бежим, пока он… Эй, стой! Остановись! Ему нечем дышать! Ты его задушишь! Ты его убьешь! Довольно! Хватит!_

_Его мучители переглядываются, со страхом отступая. Они думают, что он не слышит, как они обзывают его между собой! Они считают, он слишком маленький, чтобы понять их грязные намеки! Но они ошибаются, он все понимает._

_Мальчику пятнадцать, почти шестнадцать, и он полон праведной ярости. Холодный дождь заливает его лицо, вода стекает с лохматых волос, когда он прижимается к чьему-то порогу, чтобы укрыться. У него нет дома, и он ищет того, кого винит во всех своих несчастьях. Но мальчик не может решить, должен ли он убить его или попросить о помощи. Потому что прямо сейчас эта помощь ему очень нужна._

_— Я должен убить его! Я ненавижу его, он заслужил смерть! За то, что сделал со мной и со многими другими!.. Я знаю, что должен сделать, но не знаю, хватит ли мне сил._

_Прохожие брезгливо покачивают головами при виде бормочущего бродяжки, прикорнувшего так близко ко дворцу. Они думают, что у него ломка от спайса или палочек смерти, что в этот момент парень вряд ли сознает, кто он и где он. Но они ошибаются, он все понимает._

Вдруг Рей начинает нервничать еще сильнее. Разрывая связь, она вырывается из хватки мужа, как физической, так и ментальной.

— Вот видишь! Он один, Кайло! Наш сын один!

— Да, я видел. — Сон, безусловно, тревожный. Она права насчет этого, решает Кайло. Его можно истолковать по-разному, но конечно, Рей зацикливается на самом плохом, вызванном последствиями ее травмирующего прошлого. Ее величайший, неизбывный страх остаться в одиночестве, который она проецирует на сына. — Это всего лишь плохой сон, Рей, — невозмутимо рассуждает он, ведь это действительно похоже на обычный кошмар. Или на один из многочисленных сценариев будущего, коих не счесть. Но будущее всегда в движении, поэтому увиденное — только один из возможных вариантов развития. И впереди много лет, много событий, которым еще предстоит случиться, чтобы у него был шанс исполниться. — Обыкновенный кошмар, — повторяет он, но на этот раз скорее для себя самого.

— Я не могу перестать думать об этом, — шепчет Рей. — Я уже трижды видела этот сон…

Что-то в ее голосе вызывает у него озарение. Сон, преследующий ее снова и снова, навязчивая необходимость процарапывать метки, как на Джакку… Внезапно Кайло осознает, что происходит. Это постоянный страх, который медленно загоняет тебя в ловушку. Страсти, которым ты поддаешься, но, тем не менее, они не перестают тревожить. Необходимость действовать и разрушать, даже если перед тобой всего-навсего стена.

Это Тьма.

— Все хорошо, я все понимаю, — он протягивает к ней руки и заключает в крепкие объятия, попутно вытирая ей слезы. — Я понимаю. — Он действительно лучше всех знает, каково сейчас Рей. Ему известно, что именно ей необходимо. Принятие. Понимание. Свобода. То, в чем он отчаянно нуждался в детстве, но никогда не получал. Однако теперь он полон решимостью помочь Рей справиться с этим. И однажды он сделает то же самое для своего сына. Новое поколение Скайуокеров будет принадлежать к ситхам и никогда не усомнится в сделанном выборе.

— Сходи, сделай отметки на стене, Рей. Если это приносит тебе радость, иди. Не противься порыву. Выпусти его.

Она вяло кивает, и он разжимает руки. Немного растерянная Рей поднимает упавшую отвертку, как и прежде, выглядя неуверенной и отчасти смущенной. Их взгляды встречаются, и Кайло бодро улыбается, поощряя ее.

— Делай то, что нужно, Рей, — и она снова приступает к методичному шарканью по металлу.

Но теперь Кайло уже сам не может уснуть, поэтому бредет в медитационную камеру, где хранится его величайшая реликвия — шлем Вейдера. Медитация всегда помогает, успокаивая мысли. Наверное, завтра стоит предложить Рей заняться этим. Семья Вейдера теперь — это ее семья. И, чем судьба не шутит, подвиги его дедушки смогут вдохновить ее во Тьме.

И все-таки если через неделю после потрясающего дара Учителя это окажется худшим побочным эффектом, то это не проблема. Немного слез, навязчивые сны и испорченная комната. Это в порядке вещей. И предсказуемо. Кроме того, в ее старательных отметинах видится даже что-то романтичное — одна полоска за каждый день, что они состоят в браке. Словно их прошлое, начертанное на стене.

***

С того случая прошло шесть дней. Вернувшись на флагман, Кайло уже подходит к своим апартаментам, когда видит целый отряд штурмовиков, почтительно расступающийся перед ним, открывая тело на полу. Лейтенант Митака?.. Кайло немедля поворачивается к старшему офицеру.

— Доложить.

— Он мертв, сэр. Сломана шея. Его задушили.

Причем в фирменном стиле Вейдера. Кайло чувствует, как губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке под маской. Неудивительно, что Рей быстро освоилась с Темной стороной, как до того со Светом. Кивнув майору, он обходит труп незадачливого лейтенанта.

— Кто-нибудь еще? — уточняет он.

— Внутри остался штурмовик. Она проткнула его мечом, сэр. Остальных она вышвырнула своим джедайским волшебством и заперла дверь.

Выходит, ее пытались загнать в угол. Или, по крайней мере, так это должна была воспринять Рей. Бессмысленная тактика против форсъюзера.

— Стойте, где стоите, — обращается Кайло к майору. — Никому не двигаться с места. Я разберусь с этим.

— Сэр, она заперлась изнутри. Сейчас мы перезагружаем коды, это займет всего пару ми…

— Мне не нужны коды. — Кайло взмахивает рукой, без труда открывая дверь, и входит в свои апартаменты.

У самого порога корчится упомянутый штурмовик — его отсеченная рука лежит в нескольких шагах от него. Кайло игнорирует стонущего солдата, проходит мимо двух замерших в воздухе бластерных зарядов и медленно вступает в спальню. Под его ногами тут же хрустит разбитое стекло.

Он останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам. Видимо, в освежителе взорвалось большое зеркало, осколки разлетелись повсюду. И Рей стоит перед тем, что осталось от него. Она застыла к Кайло спиной, но в ее руке горит меч, и она стоит в классической джедайской стойке. От нее исходят волны напряжение и готовности продолжить начатый бой.

Но все перекрывает живая трепещущая тревога.

— Рей. Все хорошо. Я здесь.

Ее волосы неаккуратно скручены в три тугих узелка — он помнит их по первой встрече с ней. Прическа маленькой девочки нелепо смотрится на взрослой женщине, одетой в рваную рабочую форму. Грубая материя едва налезает ей на живот, в остальных местах мешковато обвиснув. Оторванные куски ткани с плеч и колен Рей неряшливо обмотала вокруг запястий и по предплечьям.

Его жена стала отдаленным и болезненным подобием той мусорщицы, которой некогда была. Неудивительно, что Митака занервничал и позвал медиков и охрану. Несчастный лейтенант был знаком с элегантной леди Рен, но ничего не знал о ее прошлом.

— Рей, я здесь, — повторяет Кайло. — Ты в безопасности. Стой тут, а я избавлюсь от них.

Убедившись, что с женой все в порядке, он возвращается к ожидающему отряду.

— Майор, — рявкает он на офицера, стоявшего у двери. — Объяснитесь.

— Лейтенант обнаружил ее в полуразрушенном помещении, и создалось впечатление, что… ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Он беспокоился, что она может навредить себе, поэтому позвал на помощь. Когда мы прибыли, она уже душила его, сэр. Своей джедайской магией. Она постоянно повторяла, что здесь ей не место, что она хочет домой. Говорила, что хочет быть там, где поярче и посветлее — много разной бессмыслицы. Врачи собирались усыпить ее, но никто не мог подобраться достаточно близко, потому что она отбрасывала всех волшебством. А потом взялась за меч.

— Кто отдал приказ стрелять в мою беременную жену? — рычит Кайло.

— Я, сэр. Огонь был оглушающим. После того как она убила двоих, мы подумали, будет мудрым…

Кайло поднимает руку, и застывшие в воздухе заряды врезаются в ближайшую стену, не причинив никому вреда и заставляя офицера умолкнуть на полуслове. Еще одно короткое движение, и в ладонь Кайло влетает бластер из руки стоявшего рядом штурмовика. После недолгой паузы — изменив режим с оглушающего на боевой — он выпускает два заряда майору в грудь, а потом распахивает дверь и направляется к Рей, по пути милосердно выстрелив умирающему штурмовику в голову.

— Никто не поднимает оружие на мою жену! — оглянувшись, провозглашает ситх. — Будь на то причина или нет. Никогда. — Он бросает заимствованное оружие владельцу и затем дает отмашку вытянувшимся по стойке смирно солдатам. — Уберите его отсюда. Целиком. И руку тоже. — С трудом дождавшись, пока выполнят его приказ, Кайло надежно запирает дверь Силой и возвращается в спальню.

— Мы одни, — сообщает он Рей. И ждет.

— Лейтенант… Митака, он… — выдавливает жена дрожащими губами. Она по-прежнему не двигается с места, глядя в пол и сжимая вздрагивающей рукой включенный меч. — Он пытался помочь мне. Думаю, он искренне считал, что помогает… Но он не мог мне помочь. Врачи не могли мне помочь. Только ты способен помочь мне сейчас. — Рей выключает меч и поворачивается к нему лицом. И когда она поднимает глаза, Кайло мгновенно понимает, что происходит. Причину, по которой она разнесла зеркало и расправилась с солдатами, причину, по которой он, находясь за много световых лет от нее, ощутил ее крайнее отчаяние.

Да, это оно. У Рей желтые глаза. Одержимо желтые, ситхские.

— О, Рей. — Стащив с головы шлем, он швыряет его на пол и широко раскрывает руки — она мгновенно подлетает к нему. Ее большой, восьмимесячный живот мешает, поэтому объятия выходят неловкими, но в этом мире нет ничего более совершенного и правильного, чем эта женщина в его руках.

— Помоги мне… Пожалуйста, помоги мне, — умоляет она с паническим отчаянием, которое пульсирует сквозь Силу. Она цепляется за него, словно боясь, что он уйдет. — Ты должен научить меня… Мне нужен учитель! Помоги мне, Кайло, помоги!

— Я помогу, конечно, не волнуйся! — с нежностью обещает он. Ей необходимо освоить контроль над собой. Кайло лучше прочих знает, как тяжело управлять безграничной стихией Тьмы. Но это нужно. Они еще долго стоят, не отрываясь друг от друга, прежде чем Рей слегка расслабляется. Ей надо научиться контролю до начала основного обучения. Постепенно маниакальное истеричное состояние начинает спадать, и ее глаза теряют золотистый оттенок.

Наконец, она отстраняется, глядя ему в лицо.

— Почему это происходит? Это из-за малыша?

— Пойдем, присядем. Тебе следует присесть. — Он взглядом окидывает ее выпирающий живот, благоразумно игнорируя вопрос. Сейчас неподходящее время раскрывать ей истинную природу вещей. Кайло тянет ее за руку, пытаясь увести из разрушенной спальни, но Рей внезапно взбрыкивает.

— Не хочу сидеть! Мне нужны ответы, Кайло! Наш мальчик — чудовище?! Вот почему это происходит?! Ответь мне!

— Я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Но сначала сядь. — Рей, в конце концов, слушается, и он устраивается рядом с ней. А потом берет ее за руку и смотрит в глаза.

— Рей, ты знаешь, что в определенной степени в каждом из нас есть Тьма. Все мы — смесь Света и Тьмы. И чем больше в форсъюзере Тьмы, тем сильнее в нем зов Темной стороны. — Она понимающе кивает, и Кайло продолжает: — Во мне тоже было слишком много Тьмы, чтобы мой дядя смог должным образом обучить меня. Я годами боролся, пытаясь постичь Силу через Свет. Но моя связь с Темной стороной была естественной. Легкой. Дядя рано понял это. Поэтому не желал учить меня. Он знал, что ничего не выйдет, и боялся поощрять мой интерес. В конечном счете по этой причине я оказался там, где сейчас — у моего Учителя. Сноук был единственным, кто смог наставлять меня.

— Что ты говоришь? Все это из-за того, что во мне твой ребенок?

— Рей, наш ребенок принадлежит Тьме. По самой сути. Сноук ощутил его могущество в Силе. Теперь в тебе тоже есть эта Тьма, и ты чувствуешь ее притяжение. Оно будет расти.

— Выходит, наш малыш обратит меня к Темной стороне? — со страхом спрашивает Рей, широко распахнув глаза. И прикрывает рот ладонью. — О, Р’ииа!

— Рей, никто не может обратить тебя к Темной стороне против воли. Даже мой Учитель. Тьма — это выбор. Выбор способа обращения к Силе, и не более. Но даже если ты не используешь ее, тебе надо уметь контролировать ту Тьму, что существует в тебе, так или иначе. Если ты не сумеешь держать контроль, тебя будет контролировать она.

— Не понимаю, — одними губами произносит Рей.

— Темная сторона… — Кайло замолкает, подбирая правильные слова. — Отличается от Света. Она ощущается по-другому. И действует по-другому. Светлая сторона пассивно ждет, пока ты обратишься к ней. Но Темная сторона подстрекает тебя использовать ее. Она агрессивна. И ее мощь… может вызывать привыкание. Едва ты попробуешь ее, ты захочешь большего.

Хриплый шепот Рей повторяет древнюю джедайскую догму:

— Едва ты ступишь на неверный путь, он навеки поглотит тебя.

Кайло кивает, признавая правдивость ее слов:

— Тьма будет расти, пока ты учишься ею управлять. Так было со мной. Я родился со Светом, но со временем он угас. Но не оставил меня. Время от времени я чувствую его зов. Ходят легенды о джедаях, живших между Светом и Тьмой, посередине. Таков в каком-то смысле мой дядя. Он научился заглядывать на Темную сторону и возвращаться к Свету. Но я не могу. Большинство форсъюзеров не могут. Для остальных это выбор, да, несовершенный, но нам приходится выбирать. Тьма или Свет. Джедаи или ситхи. — Кайло отворачивается, вспомнив свою долгую битву с искушением. Словами не выразить ту благодарность, которую он испытывает к Учителю за то, что мальчику не придется нести эту ношу. Но ценой стало бремя, которое теперь придется нести Рей. — Вне зависимости от того, какую сторону ты выберешь, тебе придется примириться с вечным искушением противоположной стороны.

— Так наш ребенок увлекает меня на Темную сторону?

— Да. Но ты справишься, — воодушевленно улыбается он ей. — Ты сможешь это сделать. Ты самая сильная, самая стойкая и непоколебимая женщина из всех, что я встречал, Рей. И твое могущество не передать словами.

— Мне страшно.

— Ты справишься.

Кайло остается с ней на целых пять суток, и вместе они медитируют много часов подряд. Он демонстрирует ей техники, предназначенные, чтобы направлять неконтролируемую ярость, вызываемую Тьмой. Показывает, как подавлять вспышки гнева, несоразмерные раздражителю, но с которыми все равно не совладать. Учит, как усмирять внезапное бешенство, переходящее в насилие.

— Ситхи приветствуют эмоции — наставляет он. — Они учатся высвобождать их с помощью Силы. Но выбирать, как и когда это случится, должна ты сама. Неуправляемые эмоции приводят к слабости. Контроль — контроль лежит в основе всего.

Самому Кайло годами пришлось совершенствовать эмоциональный контроль, и тонкая ирония обучения Рей не ускользает от него. Ему понадобилось много лет, чтобы отточить мастерство, но Рей нужно овладеть этим немедленно.

— Секрет заключается в поиске высвобождения, — продолжает он. — Держи контроль, сколько сможешь, а потом решай, как выпустишь Тьму. Это нужно делать, — предупреждает он. — Нельзя позволить Тьме обратиться против тебя. Иначе это может свести с ума, ибо Тьма опасна. Не только для других, но и для тебя. Если ты дашь ей шанс поглотить тебя, она это сделает.

— Со временем ты лучше осознаешь силу, что влекут чувства, — уверяет он. Личный опыт научил его предвидеть и заранее удовлетворять собственные растущие аппетиты. Когда он чувствует желание, он должен обладать желаемым. Когда ему нужен контроль, он делает так, что нити к судьбам других оказываются в его руках. Когда он чувствует агрессию, ему нужно преобладать над другими. Когда он чувствует гнев, ему надо причинять боль. — Ты тоже приспособишься, — обещает Кайло. — И я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе в этом.

— Но я не хочу делать больно другим, — повторяет Рей.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — кивает он. — Но, возможно, у тебя не будет выбора.

Кайло объясняет ей природу кровожадной Темной стороны. Он объясняет, почему ему необходима война, почему в нем возникает желание убивать, то, что это является обратной стороной обретенного могущества. Вскоре Рей это может пригодиться. Чем сильнее Тьма, тем мрачнее ее позывы. Убийство — одно из самых угодных Тьме деяний, но, как правило, это не обязательно.

Рей пребывает в полнейшем ужасе от его слов. Конечно, он осознает, что пугает ее, но ему надо продолжать, потому что она должна понять.

— Твоя сила будет расти, — рассказывает он. — Но только если ты будешь использовать ее. Сила Тьмы питает саму себя. Чем больше ты используешь ее, тем сильнее тебе хочется ее использовать, а значит, тем больше темных деяний это потребует. В свою очередь это возвеличит твою силу. Темная сторона способна одарить особыми умениями. Я научу тебя, когда ты будешь готова, — клянется он. Но прежде ей придется избавиться от ложных ограничений, внушенных Скайуокером. Только тогда Кайло посвятит ее в таинства ситхов.

Широко открыв глаза, Рей внимает его наставлением. Она сидит тихо, но временами заметно дрожит. Наблюдая за ней краем глаза, Кайло видит, что она пытается понять, как Тьма привела его к такой жизни. Он никогда не намеревался скрывать от нее свою сущность, но не все, касающееся Темной стороны, легко выразить словами. И теперь его охватывает облегчение. Но все-таки на первый раз этого многовато для Рей.

Инцидент, случившийся незадолго до его прибытия, произвел смягчающий эффект. Рей удалось выплеснуть худшее из скопившейся Тьмы, и Кайло надеется, что поможет ей разобраться с остатками. Когда ему снова приходится покинуть ее и вернуться на поле боя, глаза Рей выглядят, как и прежде, нормальными. По крайней мере пока.

— Я думаю, теперь понимаю тебя лучше, — на прощание признается она. — Темная сторона многое мне объяснила.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Кайло. — Это то, кто я есть, Рей. Я долго пытался подавить ее и потерпел неудачу. И вот я принял ее. Учись на моей ошибке, Рей. Не противься Тьме. Держи ее в узде и управляй ею. И когда будешь готова, используй ее.

— Кайло…

— Со временем станет проще. Обещаю, так и будет. Мы разделим это, Рей. Темная сторона сблизит нас. И она поможет тебе сойтись с нашим сыном.

В ответ Рей молчит, глядя на него с непроницаемым лицом.

Кайло цепляет световой меч на пояс и берется за шлем.

— Не стесняйся связываться со мной, если почувствуешь, что тебе нужна помощь. Я всегда помогу, Рей, — обещает он, прежде чем направиться к выходу. Но ее голос останавливает его на пороге.

— Ты знал? Ты знал, что это случится?

Он понимает, что наступил миг признаться во всем. Но Кайло медлит. И колеблется.

— Рей, ты даже не представляешь, как стремишься к могуществу Темной стороны. Все идет так, как должно быть. Тьма навсегда связала нас.

— Ты знал! — выкрикивает она. — Ты знал, что ребенок вызовет это! Вот почему Сноук хотел ребенка! Почему ты хотел его!

— Ты тоже хотела семью, — напоминает он Рей.

— Ты обещал, что мне не придется быть ситхом! — восклицает она, на шатких ногах шагнув к нему. — Ты не говорил, что твой ребенок превратит меня в ситха! Что наш сын будет чудовищем! — Ее глаза вспыхивает золотом от резкого прилива эмоций. Зрелище очаровывает его. В этот миг она красива, как никогда… — Как ты мог, Кайло? Как ты мог?!

Ему вспоминается мудрость Учителя, и он повторяет ее для Рей:

— Все родители идут на жертвы ради детей. Это твоя жертва, как матери.

Должно быть, это прозвучало самодовольно, потому что она вспыхивает еще сильнее:

— Да?! И какова же твоя жертва, Кайло?..

Разве она не знает?.. Кайло удивленно моргает, думая о том, что дядя успел рассказать ей о ситхах.

— Я и есть жертва, Рей. Однажды, через много лет, наш мальчик сразит меня и займет мое место подле Учителя. Такова природа вещей, таков путь ситхов.

Потрясенная жена смотрит на него, открыв рот.

— О, Р’ииа! — в шоке бормочет она. — Ты имеешь в виду, что наш сын убьет тебя?

— Это неизбежно, Рей, такова его судьба. Скайуокеры всегда убивают своих отцов. Или, по меньшей мере, пытаются.

Не в силах пошевелиться, Рей стоит, ошеломленная и растерянная, и он наклоняется, целуя ее в щеку.

— Береги себя и ребенка, родная. Я буду скучать.


	24. Chapter 24

Кайло беспрерывно стоит у нее над душой, и это, откровенно говоря, начинает надоедать. Особенно с тех пор, как Рей стала ловить на себе его необычные взгляды. Иногда он смотрит на нее так, словно она бомба, которая вот-вот взорвется, а иногда с какой-то странной гордостью. Непонятно, что и думать, но постоянное ощущение, что за ней наблюдают, угнетает — медленно, но верно.

И вот опять…

— Что? — не выдерживает Рей.

Кайло с улыбкой переводит взгляд на экран полного донесений датапада.

— Что такое?! Куда ты уставился?!

— Никуда.

Это уже не лезет ни в какие ворота!

— Прекрати пялиться!

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. — Какой приятный ответ заботливого мужа, но Рей этим не купишь. Кажется, у нее начинается паранойя из-за всего, к чему Кайло проявляет интерес. Словно эта Тьма способна стать большим, нежели побочным эффектом беременности сверх меры одаренным ребенком. Кайло как будто наслаждается происходящим. Он удивительно терпелив с ней в последние дни. И, разумеется, без конца говорит о Темной стороне, делится опытом и планами на будущее. Теперь их жизни переплетены сильнее, чем когда-либо, и его сводит с ума одна эта мысль. В общем и целом он весьма доволен положением вещей.

В отличие от Рей.

Ее утомили лекции о Темной стороне, она по горло сыта ситхскими учениями. Постоянное напряжение выматывает. И она больше не желает выслушивать рассказы о проступках мужа. Кайло явно пристрастился изливать ей душу — при этом он ни в чем не раскаивается. Он — ситх до мозга костей, а общепринятая мораль не входит в число его жизненных установок. В этом и заключается ключевое различие между ними, потому что у Рей есть совесть. И она умеет раскаиваться.

Вскоре прибывают ее покупки для детской. Но даже за четыре недели до предполагаемых родов она не разбирает их, каждый раз находя причину отложить это занятие на потом. И разномастные коробки продолжают загромождать гостиную.

— Может, соберем что-нибудь вечером? — предлагает Кайло как-то, указав на угол комнаты. — Всякое бывает, роды могут начаться раньше. В таком случае малышу придется спать в коробке.

Рей без интереса бросает взгляд в сторону огромной груды в углу. Раньше она не задумывалась, сколько, оказывается, вещей необходимо одному-единственному ребенку. На Джакку, само собой, она была лишена и половины этой роскоши… Внезапно количество детских вещичек, которые было так весело выбирать, кажется чрезмерным. Буквально давит на плечи.

— Я умею пользоваться ключом, — задабривает ее Кайло. — Не так идеально, как ты, но собрать кроватку смогу. Давай, будет весело.

Но Рей отмахивается от него. Снова.

— Я устала. Может быть, завтра.

Он поднимает брови.

— То же самое ты говорила вчера, — напоминает муж. — Но твоя взяла, я понимаю. Ты не хочешь пригласить к нам свою подружку-механика? Вы могли бы разобрать все вдвоем. Я могу запланировать на завтра встречу допоздна, и вы, девочки, отдохнете одни. Как там ее имя? Мэри? Мора?

— Мория.

— Точно. Что новенького у Мории в последнее время? Какие ходят сплетни?

— Не знаю. Я не видела ее, — сдержанным тоном отвечает Рей, но Кайло не понимает намека на то, что это тема, которую ей не хочется поднимать.

— Пользуйся возможностью. Тебе же нравилось часами сидеть и выбирать их, а вдвоем вы…

Рей отворачивается.

— Я больше не увижу ее. — «Никогда», — с горечью думает Рей. — Мы больше не подруги, Кайло.

— Почему? — удивляется он.

— Штурмовик, убитый здесь в тот день с зеркалом — тот, кому ты выстрелил в голову, — был ее парнем.

— Ох.

— Он всего-навсего выполнял приказ, Кайло. И был убит за это.

— Крифф, — Кайло отводит взгляд, но находит, чем оправдаться: — Ты отрубила ему руку до меня.

— Да, знаю, — грустно признается Рей. — Я могу бесконечно повторять, что мне жаль, очень жаль, но даже не смогу произнести это сейчас.

— Верно, не сможешь, — соглашается Кайло, а потом наступает долгое неловкое молчание. Он пожимает плечами. — Что ж, придется заняться мебелью для детской самим. Мэри все равно была тебе не ровня.

— Мория. Ее звали Мория. И она моя… то есть была моей подругой, — резко отвечает Рей, сама не зная, почему решила спорить с Кайло из-за этого. Она чувствует свою вину. Вину за гибель того штурмовика и лейтенанта Митаки. Она тяжелой ношей легла ей на плечи, прежде чем она узнала, кем были ее жертвы. Последствия неожиданного всплеска Темной ярости преследуют ее. Еще никогда в жизни она не чувствовала себя настолько разбитой. Но все же в скорби она находит странное утешение. Ведь вот оно — главное отличие между ней и Кайло: она раскаивается, а ситх нет. Пусть ее назовут худшей падаванкой в истории, но она не стала ситхом. По крайней мере, пока. Ей хочется в это верить.

— По этой причине ты прекратила работу в ангаре? — мягко интересуется Кайло.

— Да. — Рей не в состоянии вернуться туда, потому что не знает, как посмотреть в глаза подруге. Или кому-то из коллег. Весь корабль в курсе, что леди Рен слетела с катушек и прикончила сразу троих. Ей стыдно, жутко и унизительно думать об этом.

Мудро закрыв эту тему, Кайло возвращается к своему любимому предмету для обсуждения: имени будущего ребенка.

— Чем больше я думаю о нем, тем сильнее мне хочется назвать его Кайло. Но еще мне нравится Хего. Хего Рен. Звучит по-ситхски. И Сноук будет польщен.

— Хорошо, — бормочет она. — Как хочешь, Кайло. — Рей не желает больше обсуждать, как будут звать их маленького Дарта. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, она уходит в спальню.

Вещи для детской и имя малыша становятся симптомами большей проблемы. Прежнее радостное возбуждение спадает, сменяясь обидой. Кипучей, ноющей, злой обидой.

Но как еще ей полагается себя чувствовать, зная, что ребенок разрушает ее жизнь? Это неправильно, но теперь она все чаще мечтает оказаться далеко отсюда. Родить сына и уйти. Отказаться от малыша, бросить Кайло, в качестве расплаты за глухую тяжесть внутри. Но жажда мести скоротечна, после чего Рей опять охватывает чувство вины. Она никогда не предаст собственного ребенка! Ее детство прошло без матери. Она не позволит себе обречь сына на ту же судьбу. Но эти мысли, так или иначе, не оставляют ее.

Порой фантазии мрачнеют, и Рей видит, как убивает собственного сына. В очередном порыве неконтролируемой ярости она убивает невинное дитя, которое винит во всех своих бедах. Как акт извращенной мести Кайло и его проклятому учителю-ситху, которые вынудили ее стать матерью слишком рано, когда она еще не была готова. Конечно, Рей никогда этого не сделает. Подобный поступок превратит ее в нечто худшее, чем даже ее родители. Но ужасающая фантазия посещает ее часто, гораздо чаще, чем она смеет себе признаться. И окатывает ее леденящим паническим ужасом.

Несмотря ни на что, вина за случившееся лежит на Кайло. Он похитил ее, он подстроил все так, что ей пришлось согласиться на брак. Из-за него она забеременела.

Но этот чудовищный убийца, ярый приверженец Темной стороны, по-прежнему вызывает у нее учащенное дыхание. Даже теперь, когда близость между ними стала затруднительной ввиду близких родов, Рей скучает по его теплу. Особенно замечая его кривоватую однобокую улыбку, тайком любуясь неправильными чертами лица и пушистыми волосами, такими мягкими под ее руками… Кайло соблазнил ее, а теперь его сын тащит ее на Темную сторону… Почему с этой семьей все не так?.. И почему ее невыносимо влечет к этим предательским соблазнам?..

Прежнюю Рей, Рей с Джакку, потрясла бы ее нынешняя жизнь. Кто мог предвидеть, что в ней проснется Сила? Что она окажется замужем за главным головорезом Первого ордена и будет носить его ребенка? Падшая падаванка Люка Скайуокера разочаровала всех, кто в нее верил. Она проводит дни в праздной роскоши, резко отличающейся от прежней жизни, где ее главным лакомством и единственной пищей был просроченный армейский паек. Но когда находишься в самом центре галактической гражданской войны, жизнь кажется во много раз сложнее, чем виделось на Джакку.

Если это действительно судьба, то судьба — редкостная сука.

Поэтому, когда Кайло нет поблизости, Рей убирает волосы в знакомую с детства прическу и заматывает руки в куски тряпок поверх красивого платья. Еще у нее под кроватью припрятан тайник с водой и трехнедельным запасом пайков. Старые привычки с Джакку приносят позабытый комфорт, напоминая о свободолюбивой девушке, какой она была до того, как стала женой ситха. Тоска по знакомой пустыне охватывает ее все чаще, маня простотой, временем, когда ее главными насущными проблемами были вода и пайки. Какими бы тяжелыми не были те дни, та жизнь кажется куда более простой, чем ее нынешняя.

Она не сдается, старается сдерживать Тьму, но сражение все больше напоминает проигранную битву. На это уходит слишком много энергии, Рей размышляет об этом днями напролет. Думать невыносимо — Кайло душит ее своим постоянным присутствием и нескончаемыми нравоучениями о Силе. Да, он пытается помочь, но делает только хуже — она и без того уже одержима Темной стороной. Ребенок родится через месяц, а Рей понимает, что не готова стать матерью. Она чувствует себя слишком юной для подобной ответственности и словно загнана в ловушку. Ей страшно рожать и брать на себя заботу о ребенке. На нее давят бесчисленные рекомендации, вычитанные в голонете. Волнует мысль, что сын-ситх никогда не полюбит ее. Ведь главной причиной, по которой она решилась на этот шаг, — это быть любимой. Но когда на вершину шаткой конструкции из робких надежд взгромождаются пугающие сны и видения будущего, которые она скрывает от Кайло Рена, ей кажется, что она тонет в океане неизбывной тревоги.

Беспокойство перерастает в безнадежность, и она снова плачет. Кайло молчит, и тишину нарушают лишь ее тихие всхлипы. Муж ложится в кровать у нее за спиной и притягивает ее поближе к себе.

— Все будет хорошо, Рей. Не бойся. Выпусти это. Ты делала отметку о сегодняшнем дне на стене? Если нет, я пойду и отмечу.

***

На следующее утро приходят добрые вести, и Кайло докладывает голограмме Верховного лидера, что база Сопротивления обнаружена. Учитель предсказуемо доволен.

— Пришло время выиграть эту войну, — напутствует старый муун. — Скажи генералу Хаксу: надо подготовить план сражения.

Когда разговор заходит о Силе, Кайло решает воспользоваться подходящим случаем.

— Учитель, почему среди ситхов мало женщин? — спрашивает он, не забыв странный комментарий Сноука, который, как шип, вонзился ему в память.

— Исторически сложилось так, что из женщин не получается хороших ситхов. Дарт Тиранус пытался обучить одну и потерпел неудачу. Она принесла одно разочарование. — Муун задумчиво пожимает плечами, окунаясь в вековую мудрость. — Женщины — эмоциональный пол, и им редко хватает темперамента и силы, чтобы принять путь ситха. Женщинами легко манипулировать, — Учитель хитро усмехается, — это черта делает их особенно восхитительными.

— А Рей хватает темперамента, чтобы быть ситхом? — Безусловно, его жена обладает редкостной силой духа. Рей не похожа на остальных, и это не подлежит сомнению. Джакку наложила на нее отпечаток, как в плохом смысле, так и в хорошем…

Учитель раздумывает некоторое время, прежде чем ответить.

— Ситхи рождаются при разных обстоятельствах. Гнев и страх возникают из-за разных переживаний. Но Тьма, определенно, берет корни из прошлого. Брошенная, голодная, нищая и забытая… Твоя леди настрадалась за свою короткую жизнь. А страдания — известная дорога к Темной стороне. Существование на грани между жизнью и смертью — непростое дело, ученик. Ярче всего Свет пылает среди отверженных — самых низов нашей галактики. Он сияет среди уставших, бедных, обделенных масс, жаждущих свободы. — Старый муун наклоняет голову и с отрешенным видом откидывается на троне. — Но в их борьбе есть некое благородство. В подобных условиях выживают лишь самые сильные волей. И такие существа, если они преданы Свету, зачастую непоколебимы. Их невозможно свести с пути, потому что они в высшей степени независимы. Несмотря на все, чему тебя учили, вести за собой низы куда сложнее, чем представителей высшего общества, мой мальчик.

— Как мой дядя.

— Именно. Кроме того, дополнительным препятствием для женщин является то, что они по-другому обращаются к Тьме, нежели мужчины. Женщины не столь очевидно пользуются внутренней агрессией. Они поглощают боль, а не изливают ее. Но такая концентрация в конечном счете ослабляет их решимость, вредит самооценке и подрывает уверенность. Так было в случае с женщиной Тирануса. Она была одаренной, но не в достаточно мере. А Тьма склонна ослаблять женщину.

Кайло хмурится.

— Но в истории известно множество могущественных джедаек. Почему?

— Джедаев учили подавлять эмоции, отказываться от привязанностей и детей. Джедаи-женщины не испытывали опыт обычных женщин. В этом заключалось главное отличие.

— Что вы хотите сказать, Учитель? — прищурившись, спрашивает он.

— Если и есть женщина, способная стать ситхом, то это твоя леди. Помоги ей осознать ее силу. Научи использовать гнев, а не сдерживать его. Побуди ее действовать, ученик. И тогда это поможет.

***

Вернувшись домой после образовательных классов, Рей с удивлением обнаруживает в покоях Кайло и Нестора Рена. Мужчины, вооружившись инструментами, как раз заканчивают собирать пеленальный столик. Детская кроватка, уже полностью готовая, стоит в углу.

— Что такое? — хмурится она. Есть что-то невероятное в том, как великий воин Кайло Рен и его ближайший подручный разбираются с детской мебелью в перерыве между военными советами. И, судя по их веселым лицам, прекрасно проводят время.

— Привет, Рей, — оглядывается муж. — Помнишь Нестора? Того негодяя, который заставил тебя плакать? — Он кивает в сторону мускулистого здоровяка с толстой шеей, и тот склоняет голову перед Рей, смущенно улыбнувшись. — Как твои уроки? — продолжает расспросы Кайло. — Что сегодня проходили?

— Люка Скайуокера и Восстание, — сухо отвечает она.

Кайло фыркает.

— Была хоть капля правды?

— Не в том, что касалось Люка Скайуокера. — А с историей Восстания Рей не слишком знакома. — Зачем вы это делаете? — Предполагаемый сюрприз вызывает у нее приступ раздражения. Ребенок кажется еще реальнее теперь, когда уголок гостиной заставлен и ожидает своего маленького хозяина — нового ситхского принца.

— Ну, ты без конца это откладывала, а у меня появилось свободное время, и Нестор вызвался помочь. И вот мы быстро все сделали. Можешь вычеркнуть эту задачу из своего списка.

Рей пытается вызвать на лице толику энтузиазма.

— Отлично, спасибо.

— Что за прелесть, — Нестор Рен выуживает из открытого контейнера новенькую игрушку — упрощенное подобие штурмовика, — как его будут звать? Шторми?

— FN-2187, не сомневаюсь, — хмыкает Кайло. — Надо начинать с молодых лет, Нестор. Ребенок будет учиться командовать игрушкой.

Рыцарь со смехом отвечает:

— Должно быть, недолго, пока дедушка не вручит ему меч?

— Дедушка? — растерянно переспрашивает Рей. Хан Соло мертв, а с собственным отцом она не имела счастья познакомиться.

— Нестор так называет Сноука, — объясняет Кайло, взглянув на друга. — И в один прекрасный день эта непочтительность станет причиной его смерти.

Нестор пропускает колкость мимо ушей и продолжает рассматривать детские вещи.

— Где подгузники? Самое необходимое, что вам нужно, помимо кроватки, одежды, одеял и пеленок.

Безобидная реплика вызывает у Рей острое чувство обиды.

— Да? — Она складывает руки на груди. — Откуда вам знать?

— У меня трое детей, леди Рен. Поверьте мне, наша семья все это пережила. Но Цеси со всем справляется. Она очень организованная. — Нестор окидывает оценивающим взглядом беспорядочно открытые коробки. — Может, стоит привезти ее на денек с Корусанта, чтобы помогла вам все здесь обустроить? Моя жена любит это дело.

Кайло, похоже, воодушевлен идеей, он вопросительно поднимает бровь в сторону Рей.

— Тебе будет полезно завести новую подругу. Тем более опытную мать, — подсказывает он.

— М-м… — невнятно мычит она, думая, как бы вежливо выйти из этой ситуации.

— Соглашайся, Рей, сделай Нестору одолжение. — Он толкает рыцаря локтем в бок. Им, видимо, очень комфортно друг с другом. — У тебя будет правильная детская, а Нестор получит свидание с женой. — Мужчины обмениваются откровенными взглядами, и Рей с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Нет, спасибо, — твердо отказывается она. Ей не хочется никого видеть, особенно незнакомку, которая будет рыться в ее вещах. Кайло, кажется, неприятен ее ответ, и он словно собирается начать спорить, но тут глаза Рей закрываются. Внезапное, непрошеное видение Силы… Все мысли о Кайло и Несторе мгновенно улетучиваются из ее головы.

_Мальчику четырнадцать, от силы пятнадцать, и он отвергнут. Все оглядываются на него, когда он врывается в скромно обставленную комнату и плюхается на пустое место за обеденным столом. Мальчик достает рукоять светового меча из кармана рубашки и бросает через стол, она катится, громко врезавшись в тарелку с едой._

_— Ну?_

_— Он сказал «нет»._

_— Но ты его родственник._

_— Он сказал «нет»! — возмущенно выкрикивает мальчик и, не скрывая негодования, отворачивается. — Он сказал, что во мне слишком много от отца._

_— Ясно. Это то, чего я боялся._

_— Он не поможет мне. Он сказал найти **его** , если я хочу помощи._

_— Ты не можешь…_

_— Знаю!_

_— Что по поводу видений? Ты рассказал ему про видения?_

_— Нет, — качает головой мальчик, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не было смысла говорить ему._

_— Он сказал что-нибудь еще?_

_— Сказал, чтобы я не возвращался, что…_

_— И «что»?_

_— Он добавил, что это не моя вина. Что это все его вина, что он ответственен за меня. — Мальчик тихо всхлипывает и смущенно отворачивается, потому что слишком взрослый, чтобы плакать. — Я никому не нужен, — с этими словами он выбегает из комнаты._

Открыв глаза, Рей видит над собой Кайло.

— Что ты видела? — допытывается он. — Скажи.

— Ничего, ничего значимого, — лжет Рей.

— Рей, поделись со мной… Я хочу знать…

Его голос звучит искренне, и Рей так устала прятать в себе эти видения. Ей нужно излить душу хоть кому-нибудь!

— Это было ужасно! — восклицает она, закрывая лицо руками. — Все время сплошные кошмары! Каждый хуже прежнего, Кайло!

— Что ты видела? — повторяет муж глухо и напряженно.

— Я снова видела нашего сына. Он так расстроен и совсем один. Я ни разу не видела нас в этих видениях, Кайло! Никогда! Я не хочу для него такого будущего… Его жизнь должна была стать лучше нашей.

— Она будет лучше, обещаю тебе, — Кайло опять пытается успокоить ее, и его снисходительность проходится наждачкой по нервам. Он не видел того, что видела она! Он не знает, что готовит будущее.

Рей обиженно переводит взгляд на кроватку для малыша. И, наверное, виной всему становятся переутомление и дрожь, когда с ее губ срывается неприглядная правда:

— Я не хочу этого ребенка.

Кайло отшатывается.

— Рей, ты не знаешь, о чем…

— Я знаю! — взвивается она. — Я не хочу ребенка-ситха! Я хочу счастливого малыша, который полюбит нас! Которого полюбим мы! А не чудовище, полное Тьмы, которое наполняет меня Тьмой!

— Рей, подожди…

— Я не хочу этого ребенка! Мне не нужен твой ребенок! Я ничего этого не хочу! — Рей срывается на крик, выплескивая свои страхи и разочарования. Она видит, как Кайло бросает взгляд на Нестора, и рыцарь, мгновенно поняв намек, спешно ретируется.

Едва дверь за Нестором закрывается, Кайло обнимает Рей.

— В тебе говорит Тьма, Рей. Только и всего.

— Тьма — это мое будущее, да? Это ребенок во всем виноват! Я ненавижу его за это, Кайло! Я ненавижу его!

С тяжелым вздохом он нежно проводит по ее волосам, пока она захлебывается рыданиями.

— Рей, — сознается он, — не вини малыша. Это не его вина. Виноват я. Это произошло из-за меня.

Рей резко отстраняется.

— О чем ты говоришь? — звенящим голосом спрашивает она.

— Рей, я попросил Сноука пробудить тебя и ребенка ко Тьме, — негромко продолжает он, и мрачный тон выдает всю серьезность его слов.

— Что это значит? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает она. — Я не понимаю ваших ситхских речей.

— Сноук поделился с тобой и ребенком частью своей Темной силы, — тихо продолжает он. — Вот почему тебя тянет к Темной стороне.

— Он… что?! — ахает Рей, по-прежнему не понимая до конца.

— Мой Учитель разделил с вами обоими Тьму.

Ее глаза смотрят на него с ужасом.

— Почему? Почему ты позволил ему сделать это?

— Потому что я хочу защитить нашего сына от Света. Хочу, чтобы ему хватало Тьмы, чтобы он был доволен выбранной дорогой ситха. Чтобы ему не пришлось бороться со Светом, как мне. Вейдер потерял сына из-за Света, Рей, и я не хочу потерять нашего сына так же!

— Ох, Р’ииа! — потрясенно выдыхает она, не веря собственным ушам.

Кайло выглядит решительным, абсолютно убежденным в правильности своих действий.

— Все ради него, Рей. Чтобы помочь ему. Сделать его жизнь проще. Наш сын когда-нибудь будет ситхом. Дар моего Учителя позволит обеспечить это.

— А что насчет меня? — шипит она. — Ты знал, что я откажусь! — Ее дыхание прерывается, и она с трудом втягивает воздух, понимая, что ее предали. — Ты убедил Сноука наполнить меня Тьмой ради благополучия нашего сына? Как ты мог, Кайло?! Ты дал слово, что мне не придется обращаться к Темной стороне, но ты солгал! Ты солгал! — эхом повторяет она.

Но Кайло непоколебим в своей уверенности:

— Я знаю, что ты не этого хотела. Но теперь у нас ребенок, и все изменилось. Отныне дело касается не только твоих желаний, Рей.

Она в недоумении глядит на него. И когда находит силы заговорить, то переполнена закипающим возмущением:

— Когда это вообще касалось моих желаний? — взрывается она. С самого начала Кайло манипулировал ею, и сегодня она чувствует себя по-настоящему преданной. — Я вышла за человека, которого едва знаю! Но ты хотел, чтобы мы были вместе! Ты преследовал меня, пока вы с Хаксом не загнали меня в угол! А затем вы со Сноуком принудили меня выносить этого ребенка! Все твои желания исполнились, Кайло, твои, а не мои! — Ее голос полон горечи. — Я должна была стать джедаем, меня учил сам Люк Скайуокер! А сейчас я — беременная домохозяйка на орденском звездном разрушителе!

— У тебя был выбор, — обманчиво спокойно напоминает Кайло. — Я не заставлял тебя. — Его офицеры давно бы распознали этот тон, но Рей до сих пор с ним незнакома. В последнее время они, по сути, вообще не ругались, но теперь, похоже, этот конфликт перешел в новую стадию. — Ты хотела нашего брака, не притворяйся. Ты хотела, чтобы мы были вместе.

— Не льсти себе! — скалится Рей, ее глаза вспыхивают. — Ты был единственным выбором в то время, Кайло.

— Ты чем-то недовольна? — Он поднимает брови, с интересом рассматривая ее. — Ты предпочла бы оказаться в моем списке мертвых джедаев? Сноук отправил бы меня убить тебя, останься ты с моим дядей. Никогда не забывай об этом, Рей. Мне пришлось бы прикончить тебя.

Но это ее не впечатляет.

— Ты не смог даже поцарапать меня на «Старкиллере», Кайло! Ты свалился на задницу в снег! С чего ты взял, что смог бы убить меня?

— Прежде я не пытался убить тебя. И в следующий раз не истекал бы кровью из-за арбалета Чуи, — усмехается Кайло, неприятно напомнив ей в этот миг Хакса. — Но даже разберись ты со мной, неужели всерьез считаешь, что ты убила бы Сноука? Моего Учителя невозможно убить. Кое-кто пытался. Палпатин. Скайуокер. А ты им не ровня.

Теперь его глаза горят желтым — гнев наполняет его душу. Кайло делает шаг вперед, и Рей невольно отступает.

— Я никогда не лгал тебе о том, кто я и каков мой пусть. Я — ситх! И однажды я буду править галактикой вместе с сыном! Вот будущее, на которое ты подписалась! Жена ситха и мать ситха. — Кайло, резко развернувшись, делает несколько нетерпеливых шагов по комнате.

— На это я не подписывалась, — не сдается Рей. — Ты сказал, мне не придется быть на Темной стороне рядом с тобой. Но выходит, это была ложь? Ты спланировал все с самого начала? С первого дня, когда мы встретились, когда ты предложил учить меня? Что дальше? Промоешь мне мозги, чтобы я присягнула Первому ордену? Как скоро мой меч снова принесет кому-то смерть, Кайло? — горько усмехается она.

Он не отвечает, а когда подает голос, то удивительным образом усмиряет свой темперамент. Муж выглядит спокойным и рассудительным, и его поведение выводит ее из себя!

— Рей, ты самый стойкий человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ты приспособишься к Тьме. Это следующий шаг. Мы теперь семья. Твое место рядом со мной, с нашим сыном, на Темной стороне. Со временем ты все поймешь.

— Я не хочу! — По щекам катятся горячие злые слезы. — Почему ты не остановил его, Кайло? Почему?..

Протянув руку, муж аккуратно глядит ее выбившиеся из пучка волосы. Он улыбается, оглядывая ее, как растерянного ребенка.

— Рей, это был дар. Учитель сделал мне особое одолжение. Он не должен был тратить свои силы ради меня, но он пошел на это. Потому что он любит меня. Любит семью Скайуокеров.

— Сноук любит только власть, — с уверенностью возражает она.

— Скайуокеры и есть власть, — не отрицает он. — Мы семья, созданная из Тьмы, чтобы править всеми. Сноук, я, наш сын и ты. Мы союзники ради единой цели. Мы счастливы вместе.

— Нет… он просто использует тебя. Ты сам сказал. Он будет использовать тебя, пока наш сын не займет твое место. В счастливых семьях не убивают друг друга!

— Таков путь ситхов, а мы и есть ситхи.

Он настолько верит в это, что Рей отказывается от спора. Нет смысла пытаться добраться до правды, если Кайло настолько убежден, что поступает верно. И осознание этого отдается глубокой болью в сердце. Впрочем, стоит ли удивляться. Кайло думает только о себе, как и положено ситху. Его желания для него превыше всего, но все же Рей не была готова к такому. Она доверяла мужу, и это обернулось глупой непростительной ошибкой. Ведь мастер Люк предупреждал ее, что ситхам верить нельзя.

— Хотелось бы мне вернуться на Джакку, — с горечью произносит Рей. — Хотелось бы мне никогда не встречаться с тобой, Кайло Рен. — Его взгляд впивается в нее, и она понимает, что причинила ему боль. Но от этого ей хорошо. Потому что он сделал больно ей!

— Ты шутишь, — презрительно бросает Кайло.

— Нет, я серьезно, — холодно возражает Рей. Сейчас ей хочется остаться одной. — Уходи! Убирайся!

Медленно кивнув, он направляется к двери, призывая в руку шлем. И, надев его, берет меч и активирует. Рей вздрагивает от знакомого гула и бросает пристальный взгляд в его сторону.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я ухожу. Пойду разнесу что-нибудь. Тебе, наверное, имеет смысл последовать моему примеру.

И да, она прислушивается к этому его совету. Позже, спустя несколько часов, когда Кайло возвращается в их апартаменты, то натыкается на детскую кроватку и пеленальный столик, покромсанные на части световым мечом.

Он ложится в постель рядом с женой и прижимается к ней сзади.

— Я видел колыбельку, — шепчет он, обнимая ее. — Я рад, что ты выпустила пар. Теперь тебе лучше?

— Нет.


	25. Chapter 25

— Ты сегодня собираешься одеваться? — заглянув домой в полдень, чтобы проверить, как дела у жены, Кайло обнаруживает ее слоняющейся по комнатам в одной ночнушке.

Но вопрос остается без ответа. С отсутствующим видом Рей стоит перед иллюминатором, устремив невидящий взгляд в космос. Подобное нередко происходит с ней в последние дни. Она объясняет, что медитирует, но Кайло видит, что это не так. Рей все еще злится на него, но это не тот сконцентрированный праведный гнев, впечатливший его на «Старкиллере». Это крайняя степень отчаяния, пропитанная слабостью и безнадежностью. Жена выглядит все более растерянной, и это начинает тревожить его. Ситуация не улучшается, а, скорее, выходит из-под контроля, тусклая апатия сменяется истериками. Но Кайло приучил себя не реагировать в ответ. Она должна научиться направлять Тьму, и он даст Рей время и место, чтобы освоить это. Все усложняет то, что когда Рей срывается на нем, это причиняет ему боль.

Не доверяя эту задачу более никому, он лично навещает ее, дабы убедиться, что все в порядке. И каждый раз видит, что каждый новый день словно сильнее расшатывает ее состояние. Неспособность Рей совладать с Темным даром Сноука разрушает их жизни.

— Я хочу сопровождать тебя на осмотр, — сообщает ей Кайло. — Я зайду позже, и мы пойдем вместе. — Ему надо убедиться, что врачи как следует выполняют свою задачу. На прошлой неделе Рей пропустила запланированный по графику прием, и эти идиоты не удосужились поставить его в известность.

Жена молчит, но Кайло продолжает односторонний монолог, в который превратились все их беседы.

— У тебя есть час, чтобы одеться. И сними эти обмотки, будь добра, — недовольно добавляет он. — Здесь не Джакку. Рей, ты много большее, чем пустынная мусорщица.

— Я хочу быть той, кем я была до тебя, Кайло Рен, — прорезавшийся голос Рей полон затаенной злобы. Она по-прежнему стоит к нему спиной. — До того, как ты втянул меня в свою Тьму. На Джакку было лучше, чем во Тьме.

Кайло устало вздыхает. Они много раз обсуждали это.

— Рей, невозможно вернуться к прошлому. Темная сторона так не работает. Ты должна принять то, кем ты стала, и научиться контролировать Силу. — Почему Рей настолько упряма? Раньше она не была такой. Он оглядывает ее с ног до головы. — Посмотри на себя, это же не ты.

— Нет! Это Тьма, а не я! — крутанувшись на месте, шипит Рей с ненавистью. Ее глаза горят желтизной. Она не умеет успокаиваться, поэтому не может вернуть им естественный цвет. — Я не хотела этого! И ты знал! Но тебе было плевать!

Препирательства на эту тему бессмысленны. И непродуктивны. Надо смотреть в будущее, а не в прошлое. Кайло старается не выдать раздражение в голосе:

— Хватит растрачивать силы на бесцельные самокопания! Прими это как данность. Твое место рядом со мной, с нашим сыном и на Темной стороне. Мы — семья, и мы должны помогать друг другу, работать вместе ради нашего общего будущего!

— Я пыталась принять это, — вдруг всхлипывает она, некрасиво скривившись. — Я пыталась контролировать это. Но я не могу. Это не я, Кайло! Я тону во Тьме. — Ее бледное лицо — лицо незнакомой отчаявшейся женщины, непохожей на Рей даже в Силе. Ее аура словно потускнела. И он задается вопросом: сколько же Тьмы дал ей Сноук на самом деле. Со стороны кажется, что Рей приходится выдерживать гораздо больше, чем следовало…

Кайло приближается к ней и берет за руки.

— Рей, давай начнем с малого, — с нарочитым воодушевлением предлагает он. — Может, оденешься? Тебе станет тепло.

— Ладно, — тихо отзывается она. Прогресс невелик, но это хоть что-то. Кайло следует за ней в спальню, наблюдает, как она выбирает платье и снимает через голову мятую ночнушку. Рей стоит в одном белье, и ее круглый живот резко выделяется на фоне истощенных рук и ног, исхудалого лица. Это неправильный, болезненный вид и опасный симптом. Беременная женщина не должна так выглядеть.

— Скорее всего, мне придется отлучиться на несколько дней, — предупреждает он. — Мы обнаружили новую базу Сопротивления. Пришло время покончить с войной. Как думаешь, сможешь продержаться без меня до родов?

— Это так не работает, — бесцветно хмыкает она, хотя он и так это знает.

— Я хочу быть рядом, когда он родится, — улыбается Кайло. — Вот и все.

Он понадобится Рей, можно не сомневаться. Учитывая положение вещей, Кайло беспокоится, как она справится с материнством. На всякий случай он договорился с Нестором, чтобы тот привез сюда жену на неделю. Помощь опытной матери не будет лишней для Рей, одного дроида-няни ей не хватит.

— Симпатичное, — отмечает он, пока Рей натягивает чистое платье. — Красное тебе идет. — Но хмурится, заметив идиотские обмотки, поверх которых натянулись рукава. — Погоди, — вмешивается он, — давай помогу. — Кайло касается ткани, но Рей внезапно содрогается, дернувшись в сторону.

— Нет! — исступленно вскрикивает она, и что-то в ее реакции кажется подозрительным. Удерживая ее за запястье, Кайло задирает рукав, обнажая кожу, которую рассекают глубокие царапины. Они начинаются с предплечья и спускаются к локтю. Он хватает другую ее руку, и на той видит ту же картину.

— О Рей!.. — У него сердце сжимается. Это она сотворила сама.

Втянув воздух, чтобы успокоиться, Кайло смотрит на нее. Безмолвная жена опускает голову, словно ей очень стыдно.

— Мы наложим бакту после осмотра, — решает он, не желая вступать в конфронтацию. Споры с Рей не приведут ни к чему хорошему, и Кайло продолжает заботливо помогать ей с платьем. Длинные рукава скрывают раны, но не снимают вопрос, как давно это происходит. Поэтому, застегнув молнию на спине, он наклоняется к ее уху. — Делай отметки на стене, Рей. Не на себе.

Перед тем как уйти, возвращаясь к обязанностям на командном мостике, он оборачивается. Рей смирно сидит, пока дроид занимает ее макияжем и прической. Зрелище приносит ему облегчение — жена снова напоминает знакомую ему леди Рен. Ему все чаще начинает казаться, что Рей тает у него на глазах. Она выглядит уязвимой, измученной духом и телом, и в ней нет ничего общего с той храброй мусорщицей, которая выстояла перед ним. Он скучает по девушке, на которой женился. Эта безразличная ко всему женщина с пустым взглядом еле держится на ногах.

Нестор пытался успокоить его, говоря, что все будет в порядке. Что, как правило, первая беременность — большой стресс для женщины, их пугают резкие перемены…

«Не переживай, — отмахивался он. — Все пройдет». — Наверное, в другой ситуации совет был бы правильным, но Нестор о многом не знал. Доктора вторили ему, убеждая, что гормоны зачастую вызывают депрессию, и это нормально. Но доктора тоже не представляли, что происходит на самом деле. Только Кайло были известны все последствия воздействия Темной стороны. Какие чувства она вызывает, о чем заставляет с одержимостью заставляет думать, чего требует… И он старается помочь изо всех сил… Но не может отделаться от ощущения, что его усилий недостаточно.

***

За все время их брака ей приходилось покидать «Финализатор» считанные разы. Но все-таки любопытно, обладает ли жена Кайло Рена привилегией взять шаттл по своему желанию? Что ж, как бы там ни было, Рей полна решимости это выяснить.

Сейчас она одета как леди, и на ней темный плащ — подарок Кайло, чтобы скрыть растущий живот от любопытных глаз. Капюшон, надежно надвинутый на лицо, прячет ее желтые глаза. Отчего-то у окружающих они вызывает особенный страх… Впрочем, сегодня это может содействовать успеху ее затеи. Ведь она пришла сюда, чтобы навсегда покинуть это место.

«Никто не поднимет оружие на мою жену», — сказал тогда муж, и Рей верит, что все на корабле в курсе этих слов, учитывая разлетевшиеся слухи об инциденте. Ибо пойди что-то не так, может начаться стрельба. Но Рей умеет останавливать бластерные разряды в воздухе, и на ее поясе — световой меч, поэтому у нее неплохие шансы. Глубоко вздохнув, она еще раз напоминает себе: она — Рей с Джакку, которая выжила, несмотря ни на что. И кроме того, она — падаван, которого обучал сам Люк Скайуокер. Она справится. Должна справиться.

Согласно протоколу, наготове всегда держат пять шаттлов. Если она сумеет пробраться на один из них, то сможет улететь. Кайло не отдаст приказа сбить шаттл, пока она на борту, а работа позволила ей узнать коды доступа, чтобы миновать луч захвата. Ей надо взять ближайший к шлюзу шаттл и немедленно взлетать. Если повезет, никто не спохватится сразу.

Она полетит к мастеру Люку, если сможет найти его. Старый учитель-джедай поймет, как очистить ее от этой Тьмы. Ведь мастер смог вернуть к Свету самого Дарта Вейдера… Пусть Кайло смеется над словами дяди, но Рей верит ему. У нее нет другого выхода. Кроме того, Кайло как-то говорил, что Люк Скайуокер умеет управляться с Тьмой, не подпадая под ее влияние. Вот помощь, которая ей действительно нужна. Время на исходе, ей становится хуже с каждым днем. Рей не в силах контролировать скопившуюся Тьму, и она чувствует, как та медленно, но верно поглощает ее. Несмотря на старания, Кайло неспособен помочь ей в этом. Люк Скайуокер — единственная надежда, которая у нее осталась.

Присмотревшись и уже выбрав корабль, она вдруг слышит, как кто-то зовет ее по имени. Голос принадлежит Кайло. Рей обреченно понимает, что ее план раскрыт, и чувствует, как безысходность стискивает сердце. Ее муж — единственный на борту «Финализатора», кто имеет право и обладает силой, чтобы остановить ее. Выхода нет. Сейчас они поссорятся, а может, вовсе передерутся, но будь что будет, в этот раз Рей не намерена сдаваться. Самосохранение всегда было самой сильной ее чертой.

Стремительно приближаясь к ней, Кайло сурово спрашивает:

— Куда ты собралась?

Под громкий стук сердца Рей сохраняет невозмутимый вид.

— Я думала, ты на мостике.

— Куда ты собралась?

— С чего ты взял, что я куда-то собираюсь?

— Потому что Сила предупредила меня. Сила всего говорит со мной, когда тебе требуется помощь. Скажи, куда ты хочешь отправиться.

Она отвечает, понизив голос, но не замедляет шага:

— Я покидаю Первый орден. — Появление Кайло привлекло к ним всеобщее внимание в многолюдном ангаре. — Тьма губит меня. Она во мне. И она в твоем сыне. Она окружает меня на этом корабле. Я здесь не останусь.

— Ты не можешь оставить меня. — Его тон спокоен, но она чувствует надлом в его голосе, сквозь Силу похожий на предостережение. — Я не позволю тебе оставить меня, Рей. Ты никогда не оставишь меня.

Ее ответ причинил ему боль, понимает она. И делает короткую паузу. Они на публике, поэтому его глаза скрывает маска, и она не видит, каков их цвет.

— Мне придется оставить тебя, — мягко отвечает она. — Ради себя и ради нашего ребенка. — И ускоряет шаг, не отрывая взгляда от трапа выбранного шаттла.

Кайло не отстает, шагая с ней в ногу.

— Убегать бессмысленно. Это не решение. Тебе не сбежать от Тьмы — она внутри тебя.

Неудивительно слышать от него такое. Поэтому Рей ничуть не убеждена.

— Я не убегаю от Тьмы. Я ухожу к Свету. К мастеру Люку. Все просто.

Внезапно он хватает ее за руку и заставляет остановиться. Повернув ее лицом к себе, он крепко стискивает ее, причиняя боль. Черная маска наклоняется к ней.

— Люк Скайуокер был готов убить тебя, Рей. — Голос Кайло даже через вокодер кажется хриплым. — Как считаешь, что он сделает, когда ты явишься к нему с такими глазами и моим ребенком в животе?

Да, в его словах есть резон, но она готова рискнуть. Выбора у нее не осталось. Но что-то подсказывает ей, что мастер Люк проявит милосердие, хотя бы из-за невинного ребенка в ее чреве, и в худшем случае попросту прогонит ее, не тронув и пальцем.

— Может, тебе следовало дать ему убить меня? — отбивается она в ответ. — Быстро и безболезненно. Чтобы мне сейчас не приходилось выносить это… эту…

Как правильно назвать ее нынешнее существование?.. Как рассказать о кровоточащей ране, беспрерывно калечащей ее психику? Ее разум переполнен страшными позывами причинить себе вред, жестокими фантазиями, заменившими сны, и гневом, готовым вспыхнуть при малейшем раздражителе… Если Темная сторона ведет к могуществу, почему Рей постоянно чувствует себя слабой и разбитой? Почему готова сорваться в истерику в любой момент? Теперь ее, как одержимую, преследует единственная мысль: когда родится сын, какие у него будут глаза? Что, если ребенок тоже будет проклят Тьмой? Рей предпочла бы, чтобы он вообще никогда не родился, чем появился на свет с этим клеймом.

Она дергается в его руках, и Кайло отпускает ее.

— Я не могу жить в этой Тьме! — тотчас накидывается на него Рей, не скрывая отчаяния. Былая забота о соблюдении приличий улетучивается вместе с тем, как накапливается раздражение. — Я не в силах контролировать ее! Я пыталась и поняла, что не смогу! — Рей отворачивается, возобновляя движение. Они уже почти достигли трапа.

Все, что можно было сказать, уже давно сказано, поэтому ответы мужа ей известны.

— Ты должна учиться, Рей! Все кончено, назад пути нет! Сопротивляться не имеет смысла, прими Темную сторону. Другого выхода нет!

Разве он не видит, насколько она вымоталась? Какой нестабильной стала из-за гнева и отчаяния? И да, она все еще не простила его. Кайло предал ее самым жестоким образом.

— Я никогда не просила о таком! — И снова ее голос готов сорваться на шипение. — У тебя не было права так со мной поступать! Ты сказал, что мне не придется быть ситхом! Почему, почему вы со Сноуком сотворили это со мной? — Какой же она была дурой, что поверила ему. Ведь мастер Люк предупреждал…

Они доходят шаттла, и Рей оборачивается к мужу.

— Я не хочу так жить! Я больше не могу! — Ее голос разносится по ангару, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Если тебя хоть чуть-чуть волнует наш ребенок, ты дашь мне уйти, Кайло Рен.

— Нет. Нет, я не отпущу тебя к джедаю. Ты останешься со мной, и вместе мы поищем выход. — Он не бросает попыток усмирить ее, будто она взбесившийся ребенок. Он протягивает руку и касается ее щеки. Его голос спокоен и рационален, что окончательно выводит ее из себя. — Рей, Скайуокер убьет вас обоих. Я не могу потерять тебя. Это самоубийство.

Гнев дает Рей возможность сфокусироваться. При помощи легкой концентрации Силы она отталкивает Кайло к ближайшей посадочной стойке. Недалеко — на шаг или два, но толкает. Она хочет, чтобы он понял ее.

— Ты не слышишь меня! Я пытаюсь контролировать ее. И я ухожу.

Кайло не сдается. Едва Рей делает шаг к трапу, он посылает в нее импульс Силы. Потеряв равновесие, неуклюжая на девятом месяце беременности, она спотыкается, но муж ловит ее прежде, чем она успевает упасть. Он держит ее сильно и грубо, но интонации прямо противоположны его поведению:

— Давай все обсудим наедине. Не здесь. Позволь помочь тебе.

Однако Рей твердо намерена добраться до шаттла. Второго шанса ей не представится. И снова обратившись к Силе, она отбрасывает Кайло. Меч мгновенно влетает в ее протянутую руку, и, держа перед собой голубой клинок, она начинает пятиться. Если придется, она вырвется отсюда с боем. Она обязана сделать это ради себя и ребенка. Это ее первый и последний шанс убраться подальше от этого места.

Сузив глаза, Кайло в долю секунду активирует свой клинок. Напрягшись, Рей готовится к бою, но муж не желает сражаться. Размахнувшись, он попросту вспарывает трап и в три быстрых удара отделяет его от корабля — куски дюрастила с лязгом рушатся на пол ангара. И теперь вход в шаттл оказывается по меньшей мере в десяти футах над полом.

Рей оценивающе прикидывает расстояние до ближайшего корабля. Нет, ей не опередить Кайло в ее нынешнем состояние. Значит, остается только этот шаттл… Надо придумать способ забраться на борт. И быстро.

— Не пытайся, — предупреждает Кайло. — Ты не запрыгнешь даже Силой. Тебе не удержать равновесия. Не в твоем положении. — Он выключает меч. — Успокойся, Рей. Ты не сможешь драться. Ты ранишь только себя.

— Раню себя, — повторяет она эхом. — Я раню себя! — Он кивает с заметным облегчением, услышав, что его предостережение дошло до нее. Как тут сомневаться, если его слова основательно отвлекли внимание Рей. — Я раню себя… — произносит она. Меч гаснет, и Кайло предусмотрительно призывает его к себе в руку. Но Рей по-прежнему стоит, как завороженная. А потом делает шаг к приборной панели перед кораблем и открывает ее, вспоминая, что персонал всегда хранит там инструменты. Там есть то, что ей нужно. — Я только раню себя… раню себя. — Она уже не может остановиться. Из открытого контейнера в ладонь скользит вибронож.

«Раню себя… Раню себя…» — как мантра раздается в ее голове. Да, есть другой выход из ее несчастного положения. Порыв захватывает ее и перед ним невозможно устоять. Кайло неделями уговаривал ее сдаться Темной стороне и не сопротивляться. И теперь Рей решает послушаться его.

Она успевает нанести лишь один глубокий порез на левом запястье, потому что Кайло реагирует молниеносно, перехватывая занесенную руку, когда лезвие находится в дюйме от ее шеи. Вывернув нож из ее хватки и бросив его на пол, он сжимает ее. Рей испускает полный досады крик, и ее лицо искажается болью. Из раны на запястье течет кровь, пачкая платье и собираясь лужей под ногами.

— Хватит! — приказывает Кайло, сильнее стискивая ее предплечья. — Это не решение!

— Нет! — Ее самообладание трещит по швам. — Я не буду так жить! Я лучше сгину в пустыне, чем останусь здесь!

Она пытается вырваться изо всех сил, не обращая внимания, что истекает кровью.

— Нет, Рей, нет!

Но она не отступает.

— Я не буду ситхом! — вопит она, безразличная к тому, что хрипит, сорвав голос от крика, к тому, что вокруг полно ошарашенных людей. — Не буду! Не буду!

Сила передает ей его негодование. И его страх. Глубокий, цепкий, возрастающий страх за нее и за их ребенка. Зарычав от бессилия, Кайло поднимает руку, пытается усыпить ее Силой, но она предвидит это действие и восстает против него. Борьба длится не дольше пары секунд, а затем все кругом погружается во тьму. Перед тем как закрываются ее желтые глаза, Рей успевает выдохнуть последнее:

— Я ненавижу тебя.

***

Кайло не дожидается, пока медики закончат штопать ее руки. Он бросается в коридор, исступленно разнося ближайшую приборную консоль. Это едва ли помогает, но когда он возвращается, то слышит, как один из докторов произносит вслух слово «суицид». И это становится последней каплей — выхватив меч, Кайло казнит его на месте. Намек понимают все, поэтому травму Рей называют несчастным случаем. Ничего страшного, жена Кайло Рена работает механиком, на такой работе мелкие травмы не редкость. Опасности нет.

Но все гораздо хуже, чем раньше, знает он. Происходит то, чего он боялся с тех пор, как увидел ее искалеченные руки. Рей нашла способ высвободить Тьму, но зациклила его на себе. А это означает, что она сделает это снова. Тьма рано или поздно вынудит ее. И Рей найдет время и место, когда его не будет рядом, чтобы остановить ее. Однажды он придет в их покои и наткнется на Рей в луже крови. Ее отчаянное желание исполнится, и их нерожденный сын умрет вместе с ней. Потому что Тьма, которую она не в силах контролировать, поглотит ее.

Его охватывает дрожь от осознания этого.

А ведь он был так близок к тому, чтобы добиться всего: Рей стала его женой, скоро должен был появиться на свет его одаренный наследник-ситх, перед ним было его наследие и галактика, в которой воцарится мир и порядок. Но сейчас — как никогда остро — он страшится того, что единственным, что ему останется, будет война.

В этом нет вины Рей. Она никогда не просила о Темной стороне, поэтому не была готова к ней. Темная сторона — это выбор, сделка кровью за власть, Рей была лишена выбора и стала ее невольной жертвой. Кайло поворачивает голову, глядя на спящую жену, и судорожно сглатывает комок в горле. Он сам сотворил это со своей сотканной из Света Рей. Это зло пробудил он. Это — последствия его высокомерия. Это — трагедия, которую он создал собственными руками.

Всего за несколько недель его храбрая умница-жена превратилась в разбитую истеричную женщину, тень от былой себя, и это только его вина. Он стоял и с одобрением наблюдал, как Сноук наполняет ее Тьмой. Это был знак особой благосклонности — Учитель снизошел, чтобы исполнить его желание и подарить ему его ситхскую династию. Но недаром говорят, что следует быть осторожней в желаниях — теперь Кайло понимает это с запоздалой ясностью. Ведь Рей и так согласилась стать его женой, родить их ребенка, но ему было мало. Он хотел большего. Он — ситх, и он всегда хочет больше, что естественно. Но на этот раз Кайло захотел слишком многого.

Врачи сказали, что жизнь Рей вне опасности — ее руку надежно зашили и обернули в бакта-повязку. Рана поверхностная и вскоре полностью заживет. Но Кайло знает, что медицина не поможет его жене. Ее сегодняшний поступок наконец убедил Кайло, что помочь ей не под силу даже ему. И, увы, это обнажило правду о том, что Рей бросила пытаться бороться. Доктора никогда не найдут причину, по которой она с каждым часом слабеет, но Кайло понимает, что теряет ее.

Он мог бы отвезти ее к Учителю, но это будет неправильно. Тьма явилась причиной того, что с ней происходит.

Нет, ответ всему — Свет. Рей искала пути к нему, и Кайло найдет способ дать его ей. Он обязан. Наверное, это будет единственным бескорыстным поступком в его жизни, и хотя сама мысль об этом пугает, глядя на Рей, он знает, что должен сделать. Но решением будет не Люк Скайуокер. Он надеется, что, возможно, им окажется Лея Органа. Кайло известно, где найти мать, ведь они как раз обнаружили скрытую базу Сопротивления.

Желтые глаза Рей равнодушно смотрят сквозь него, но Кайло вторгается в ее разум, чтобы убедиться, что она слышит его.

—  _«Рей, я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь. Я отвезу тебя к Свету. Но ты должна держаться. Держись — ради меня и нашего сына! Не сдавайся»_.

Ее разум почти что спит, мысли расплываются от седативов, и Кайло не получает отклика. Отчаявшись, он встряхивает ее за плечи, пытаясь вынудить дать ответ. Но несмотря на то, что она приходит в сознание, ее тело и дух охватывает странное оцепенение. Ее ситхские глаза открываются, но невидящий взгляд устремляется в пустоту.

—  _«Ты можешь сделать это ради меня? Ответь мне, Рей!»_

Встревоженный врач подступает к нему, но Кайло отшвыривает его прочь. Он еще сильнее трясет жену, вследствие чего ее голова болтается из стороны в сторону, как у куклы.

—  _Отвечай_! — кричит он вслух и сквозь Силу.

—  _«Да»_ , — еле слышным шепотом раздается в его сознании. Совсем слабо, но он слышит ее ответ.


	26. Chapter 26

Ступив на опустивший трап, Кайло делает глубокий вдох, мысленно готовя себя. Скорее всего, живым он отсюда не выйдет. Соглашение о мирной встрече не может быть ничем иным, кроме как обманом, и его поджидает засада. Безусловно, он направляется прямиком в ловушку, поскольку как еще объяснить разрешение Леи Органы посадить корабль. На ее месте Кайло именно так бы и поступил. Но если сегодня ему суждено умереть, значит, это станет наказанием за преступления, которым он сам давно потерял счет. И особенно за то, что он сделал с Рей.

На поверхности опустились сумерки, но Кайло, тем не менее, различает фигуру лидера Сопротивления, стоящей перед его кораблем. Она одна, как он и просил.

— Мама.

Лея Органа безмолвствует, медленно складывая руки на груди. Если ее привычки не изменились, то это плохой знак. Но иного выхода нет.

Она подходит к трапу, и на ее лицо падает свет. На Кайло нет шлема, поэтому они с матерью долго смотрят друг другу в глаза. Наконец она заговаривает первой:

— Вижу, тебе известно о нашем местонахождении. Как скоро стоит ждать основных сил Первого ордена?

— Сейчас мы одни, — хрипло отвечает он. — Идем, — приглашает он ее на борт и ведет к каюте, где на разложенных сиденьях, в складках черного бархата, лежит его жена.

— Рей… — выдыхает его мать и немедленно опускается на колени возле бессознательной женщины. — Она ранена?

— Да, — без прикрас признает он. — И я не могу исцелить ее рану. — Рей находилась в странном, подобном трансу, состоянии с тех пор, как ею занимались врачи. Лучшие орденские специалисты не могли объяснить причину происходящего с ней, но Кайло и так ее знал. Разум Рей отгородил себя, потому что она не желала более терпеть Тьму. Рей закрылась от всего и ото всех, включая его.

— О, Рей…

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, мама. Ей нужна твоя помощь.

Он находит руку Рей, спрятанную в складках ткани. От движения плащ соскальзывает, открывая красное платье под ним. Шелк плотно обтягивает ее живот, и Лея Органа застывает на мгновение, а затем оборачивается к нему с укором в глазах.

— Это было добровольно! — защищается он. — Она моя жена. И она хотела этого ребенка. — Неясно, верит ли ему мать, но через Силу передается ее осуждение.

Вернувшись к Рей, Лея Органа опускает ладонь на ее бледный лоб. Чуть шевельнувшись, его жена открывает глаза. Золотистые, пронзительные ситхские глаза. Его мать ахает, увидев это зрелище, и снова впивается в него взглядом, полным отвращения.

— Что с ней?

Ему не хочется объяснять. Разве прежде мать не видела ситхских глаз? Разве не знает, что они значат?.. Глаза Вейдера были сокрыты маской, но Палпатин никогда не скрывал своего лица в общепринятом смысле.

— Что с ней? — повторяет генерал с ноткой нетерпения в голосе.

Кайло делает шаг вперед, осторожно находя другую руку Рей в складках платья. Поднимает ее перебинтованное запястье и поворачивает ладонью вверх, показывая следы от прошлых инцидентов.

— Она еще раз попытается навредить себе, мама. Ты должна беречь ее ради ребенка. Защитить ее от нее самой.

— Что ты сделал с ней? — в голосе матери прорезается сталь. — Что с ней произошло?

Кайло с трудом заставляет себя говорит спокойно и без эмоций. Констатировать факты, будто ему все равно. Пытаться держать себя в руках. Сохранять самообладание.

— Она сошла с ума. Темная сторона довела ее до безумия.

— До безумия?! — свирепо вопрошает мать и поднимается на ноги, глядя ему в лицо. Пусть ее внешность обманчиво хрупкая, но даже в сравнении с ним она кажется грозной в гневе. — Хочешь сказать… ты свел эту бедняжку с ума?!

Негодование матери возвращает его на десятилетия в прошлое, когда ему приходилось отвечать перед ней за свои проступки. Стиснув зубы, он выплевывает правду:

— Я предал ее. Я думал, что помогаю ребенку, но я ошибался… Я был неправ и не стал защищать ее от Сноука и от себя. — Слова иссякают, перекрытые приступом гложущего его страха. — Выслушай меня, мама. Ей долго не протянуть после родов. Но если она останется со мной в Первом ордене, ее поглотит Тьма. Ты примешь ее? Пожалуйста… скажи, что ты согласишься.

Лея Органа переводит взгляд на неподвижную Рей. И ее лицо смягчается в печали.

— Ты должна забрать ее, ты должна помочь ей! — умоляет он. — Она носит твоего внука, мама.

Услышав ее тихий вздох, он моргает, словно впервые заметив, насколько мать постарела с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз. Она выглядит утомленной. И после долгих раздумий кивает.

— Да, я приму ее, — ее голос пронизан усталостью.

Снова сложив руки на груди, пожилая генерал оценивающе оглядывает его.

— Бен, единственная причина, по которой я согласилась встретиться с тобой сегодня, это потому, что ты должен мне объяснение. Мне нужно услышать это от тебя. Скажи правду, Бен. Почему ты убил отца?

Нет, он не желает обсуждать Хана Соло. Кайло и без того балансирует на грани. Его контроль над эмоциями тает с каждой секундой, но, тем не менее, он заставляет себя собраться, судорожно вздохнув. Он должен справится с этим ради Рей. Взгляды матери и сына пересекаются. Но затем Кайло отводит глаза, негромко признавая:

— Таковым было мое испытание. Я должен был доказать, что достоин дальнейшего ученичества у Сноука.

— Ты убил отца, чтобы впечатлить Сноука? — Ее потрясение разносится по Силе.

— Да.

— А Рей? Она тоже — твое испытание?

На это он не отвечает.

— Ответь мне, Бен… Есть хоть что-то или кто-то, кем ты не пожертвуешь ради Темной стороны?

Он снова предпочитает промолчать. Во взгляде матери читается откровенное презрение и разочарование.

— Когда ты уже осознаешь, что тебя потчуют ложью, Бен? Ложь — вот изнанка грань Темной стороны. В конце тебя непременно ожадает трагедия.

Нет, он не купится на это. Кайло пришел сюда за помощью для Рей, а не чтобы выслушивать очередную лекцию о Свете.

— Малыш должен родиться через неделю, — проигнорировав услышанное, добавляет он. — Это мальчик. Он здоров.

Его мать хмурится, но кивает.

— Есть еще кое-что. Рей, она… Рей потеряла волю к жизни, мама. — Он делает паузу, заставляя себя сохранять невозмутимость при этом признании. Удерживать шаткий контроль. Если даст волю чувствам, то потонет в их бездне. Ярость и боль, кипящие внутри, обнажатся во всем своем неприглядном великолепии. И мать увидит его настоящего, одержимого Темной стороной, и откажет ему в помощи. Поэтому Кайло заставляет себя смотреть в ее глаза, не выдавая истинных чувств, тщетно мечтая о том, чтобы и Рей осилила необходимый контроль.

— Думаю, она держится только ради ребенка. Едва наш сын родится, она умрет. Я предвидел это. — Снова и снова, весь вчерашний день, видения Силы преследовали его, и он наблюдал, как умирает его Падме, заслышав первый крик малыша. Пройдет неделя, и его жена будет мертва, а его сын навсегда потерян для него.

— Она умрет? — Глаза Леи Органы расширяются от изумления. — А ребенок?

— Он выживет. Забери его. Забери его и вырасти, мама. Пожалуйста. — Не в силах более выдерживать ее взгляд, Кайло отворачивается. Никогда прежде его душу не охватывал подобный стыд, и голос кажется еле слышным подобием шепота:

— Пожалуйста… держи его подальше, как можно дальше от меня. Ради его благополучия, — заканчивает он надломленным голосом, совершая свое последнее предательство. Он обещал Рей, что их маленькая семья всегда будет вместе, а теперь нарушает свое слово. Таков его прощальный подарок Рей — он подводит ее в последний раз. Худший страх его жены превращается в правду: их дитя будет сиротой без отца и матери. Останется совсем один, как и она когда-то.

О Сила, кто бы мог понять, как ему тяжело… Но он идет на это ради сына. Ради его безопасности.

— Я уничтожил ее, мама, — признает Кайло, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Я не хотел, но так вышло. И думаю, что могу уничтожить и его тоже. — В этот миг маска безразличия дает трещину, и ужасная необходимость отвергнуть сына поражает его своим чудовищным смыслом. И он вдруг чувствует на щеке горячую влагу…

— Ты уверен? — с неожиданной мягкостью спрашивает мать. — Бен, ты уверен, что не хочешь оставить ребенка?

— Хочу ли я? — почти со всхлипом переспрашивает он. — Да, хочу! Но я не доверяю себе. — Во вспышке предвидения Кайло осознает, что опасность для мальчика представляет не он сам, а Сноук. — Сноук заберет его и использует, чтобы управлять мной. — Кайло знает, что Учитель обучит мальчика, дабы тот рано или поздно убил отца и занял его место. Таков путь ситхов. — Забери его, мама. Так будет лучше для всех.

Генерал Лея наклоняет голову. И в этот миг Рей слегка вздрагивает, и ее пустые глаза закатываются. Это отвлекает мать и побуждает ее действовать.

— Давай ее внутрь. Ты сможешь отнести ее?

Эту женщину Кайло помнит с детства — всегда прагматичная, разумная и знающая, что делать. В детстве она вечно ощущалась где-то далеко, ее никогда не было рядом, а если была, то обязательно с кем-нибудь спорила или отдавала приказы в окружении целой свиты помощников. Но сейчас Кайло благодарен судьбе за то, что родился сыном этой женщины. После всего, что он совершил, после всей боли, которую принес, она до сих пор готова помочь ему. Но делает ли она это ради него? Или ради Рей? Или ради внука? Впрочем, какое это имеет значение… Она согласна помочь. Это — единственное, что важно, и за это он ей благодарен.

Подняв Рей на руки, Кайло следует за матерью из шаттла. Перед кораблем собралась небольшая толпа сопротивленческих приспешников, и где-то вдали, без сомнения, прячутся снайперы. Интересно, узнает ли кто-нибудь из пришедших своего врага без неизменной маски? Некоторые, судя по всему, да, поскольку форма рыцаря Рен достаточно приметна. Другие будут гадать, кто он и кто эта неподвижная женщина у него на руках, одетая как королева, в черно-красных цветах Первого ордена.

Они ступают внутрь базы Сопротивления, и Кайло чувствует на себе множество взглядов — любопытных, рассерженных или напуганных. Но игнорирует их, следуя за матерью к импровизированному медблоку, опуская Рей на пустую больничную койку.

К матери подходит старый Акбар. Другие, которых он смутно узнает — старшие командиры и ветераны, которым известно, кем он приходится Лее Органа — окружают его мать, словно щитом. Но никто не обнажает оружие, хотя некоторые держат руки на нерасчехленных бластерах.

У них с Рей не будет иного шанса — Кайло осознает, что надо заканчивать с этим, пока кто-нибудь не решит подстрелить его.

— Вот, — он достает меч жены и протягивает его матери, — отдай мальчику, когда он подрастет. Она хотела бы, чтобы он принадлежал ему.

Мать принимает оружие, и Кайло долго не сводит с него глаз. Будет ли собственный ребенок ненавидеть его с той же силой, с какой он сам ненавидел Хана Соло? Пронзит ли он однажды его сердце этим мечом? Если да, его поступок будет оправдан.

Возможно, когда-нибудь сын поймет, каково истинное положение вещей в их семье. Возможно, нет. Правда — это лишь точка зрения каждого Скайуокера, и мальчик не получит шанса узнать версию событий из уст отца. Отдав сына своей матери, он навсегда потеряет его — как физически, так и духовно. Отныне новой сын Скайуокеров вырастет в ненависти и страхе перед отцом. И вполне вероятно, явится причиной его смерти. Кто знает, будет ли он ситхом или джедаем, но повторение цикла, который пытался остановить Кайло, начинается снова.

Еще один глубокий вздох. Он сделал, что должно. Но глядя сейчас на Рей, ему тяжело покинуть ее. И он медлит.

Для него она — самое драгоценное создание во вселенной, и сейчас, здесь, он отдает ее в руки своих врагов. Вот его жена. Умная и сообразительная девушка, которая могла запросто построить гипердвигатель из ржавых кусков рухляди. Джедайская принцесса, едва не прикончившая его и год спустя вышедшая за него замуж. Королева Первого ордена, которая привлекала к себе всеобщее внимание и не дрогнула под взглядом Хакса. Она — весь его мир. Она — его Падме.

И он подвел ее. Понимание случившегося глубоко ранит его душу, оставляя неизгладимый след. Рей не заслуживала подобной участи, она заслужила кого-то получше, чем такой муж, Кайло Рен.

На глаза наворачиваются невольные слезы. Закрыв веки, он пытается направить боль и вернуть контроль. Кайло будет держать его столько, сколько получится, а затем выпустит его наружу.

— Бен? — Мать пристально наблюдает за ним, как и все собравшиеся в тесном помещении. Все видят, как он плачет. Кайло Рен никогда не открывал лица перед Первым орденом, но вот теперь он стоит без маски и плачет по своей жене перед сопротивленческими отбросами. Это слишком личное, но все-таки он еще не готов покинуть ее. Пока еще нет.

Он пытается в последний раз дотянуться до своей Падме, используя все свои силы. Сжимая ладонями лицо Рей, Кайло пытается дозваться до ее сознания. Их еще недавно крепкие узы постепенно слабели, вместе с тем, как Рей угасала у него на глазах. Ее обезумевший разум напоминает уголок вселенской пустоты. Словно сама Рей давно умерла, а живет лишь ее тело.

И он обращается к ней — вслух и мысленно:

— _Рей… Услышь меня… Услышь меня…_ — Ее ресницы вздрагивают, открывая ярко-желтые больные глаза. Всем своим существом Кайло понимает, что его глаза того же цвета, что у нее. Он мечтал увидеть ее своей ситхской леди, и опрометчивое желание исполнилось. Катастрофической необратимой ценой.

— Рей. — Она моргает, услышав его голос. И Кайло кажется — он чувствует — она узнает его. — Рей, не покидай меня… Пожалуйста… Я люблю тебя, Рей… Я люблю тебя… — Это вырывается само по себе, и он не успевает остановить себя. Но это правда. Он любит ее всем сердцем. И теряет навсегда. Слишком поздно говорить об этом сейчас. Рей снова закрывает глаза, и миг единения улетучивается.

Любовь — вот все, о чем мечтала Рей. Кайло знал об этом и использовал любые уловки, чтобы завлечь эту одинокую бедную девушку. Но она была с ним ради него самого. Ради заботы и внимания, которые он оказывал ей, как больше никто в ее жизни. Не ради привилегий Первого ордена или Темной стороны, не ради его положения и перспектив, а ради него и его любви. Увы, теперь слишком поздно дарить ей это.

Однажды он сказал Рей, что хочет получить ее целиком и полностью. И сейчас горько сожалеет о тех словах. Он получил, что хотел, и забрал у нее все. Но, сделав это, он опустошил свою душу, поскольку тоже потерял все, что имел.

Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в последний раз. И после с трепетной нежностью снимает с ее пальца золотое кольцо — ему нужно оставить себе что-нибудь значимое для Рей. Он кладет руку на ее живот, внимая сквозь Силу пульсации растущей новой жизни. Сыну, зачатому в любви, но погруженному во Тьму. Сыну, от которого он отказался и которого никогда не узнает. Наследника Первого ордена, брошенного на милость Сопротивления.

И затем он отступает.

Его голос даже ему самому кажется странно спокойным — в противовес неудержимым слезам.

— Назови его Беном, мама. Беном Соло. Рей бы понравилось.

Лея Органа вздрагивает от потрясшей ее просьбы, но в следующее мгновение все же кивает:

— Хорошо, Бен.

— Спасибо. — Кайло поворачивается, собираясь уходить. И сдерживает порыв оглянуться.

Нужно убираться отсюда — и побыстрее. Тьма взывает к нему, и он скоро потеряет контроль. Ему нужно направить эту боль, облегчить этот огонь, прочувствовать свою потерю.

Жестокость.

Смерть.

Кайло нужна смерть. И он понимает, кого именно намеревается убить.

***

Он находит генерала Хакса на командном мостике. И световой меч вспыхивает уже на входе в отсек. Его соперник видит это и, подняв брови, требует:

— Объяснитесь, Рен.

Кайло игнорирует его, замахиваясь клинком.

— Это за нее! — рычит он. — Это за Рей! За то, что ты оскорблял ее и сдал Сопротивлению записи с камер!

Сложив руки на груди, Хакс невозмутимо усмехается в ответ.

— Верно, те голо сделал я. Но не я их отправил. Это сделал Верховный лидер. Иди, жалуйся ему.

Значит, это дело рук Сноука. Ну конечно, Учитель замешан в этом! Даже Рей тогда заметила, что это по-ситхски подло. Но с точки зрения Кайло открытие ничего не меняет. Жажда крови должна быть утолена! Поэтому одним крученым взмахом он сражает Хакса. Он рубит генерала на куски перед бледными как смерть подчиненными. Вот что сделал бы Дарт Вейдер! Его дед-ситх никогда бы не потерпел бездарной некомпетентности! Отныне Кайло Рен следует его примеру!

Темная стороны приливает к нему, принося могущество и притупляя боль! Эта смерть приносит удовлетворение. Застыв над тем, что осталось от Хакса, единственное, о чем сожалеет Кайло, что его мучения длились так мало!

Кайло медленно оборачивается к собравшимся. Вечно занятый командный мостик замер, и никто не смеет пошевелиться. Все взгляды устремлены на него, его лицо наконец открыто всем. Все видят его желтые глаза и невысохшие дорожки от слез. Совершая справедливое возмездие, Кайло забыл надеть шлем. Кроме Хакса, мало кто видел его истинное лицо, и теперь он свободно стоит перед всеми. Так должно быть, решает он в этот миг. С этих пор Кайло Рен не станет носить маску. Если он смог смирить свою гордость перед Сопротивлением ради умирающей жены, значит, не существует причины, по которой он будет скрываться лицо от своих подчиненных. И всякий раз, замечая свое отражение в многочисленных экранах командного пункта, он будет видеть свой шрам и думать о _ней_.

— Старший офицер Фелпс! — Заместитель Хакса поспешно выходит вперед, неуверенно выполняя приветствие. Кайло гасит меч. — Теперь командуете вы, генерал Фелпс.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Отменить атаку на базу Сопротивления. Наступление откладывается.

— Откладывается, сэр?

— Откладывается! — рявкает Кайло. Он даст повстанцам достаточно времени на эвакуацию. Поэтому когда прибудет Первый орден, на поверхности не останется ни одного сопротивленца. Испарится и крошечный новорожденный, благополучно спасенный из-под перекрестного огня. Кайло задержит грядущее наступление, чтобы уберечь своего маленького сына.

***

— Могущественным же ситхом ты стал. Как я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик. — На изуродованном лице Дарта Плэгаса расцветает подобие улыбки. Воистину Учитель сегодня невероятно доволен учеником. — Отныне ты будешь зваться Дарт Рен. — Сноук делает ему знак подняться. — Встань, Лорд Рен.

«Ситх. Отныне я ситх», — повторяет про себя Кайло. Похвала и признание Сноука должны быть лестны для него, но все, на что он в силах сподобиться, это легкий кивок.

— Благодарю вас, Учитель. Я признателен за ваши наставления. — Наконец, цель достигнута, но это далось ему слишком дорогой ценой. Сначала отец, потом жена и сын. В момент предполагаемого триумфа он чувствует пустоту.

Сноук знает о его скорби и не винит за нее.

— Когда-то и я любил жену. Она поддерживала меня и дарила утешение, и ее смерть принесла величайшую боль. И посему она позволила мне стать лучше, ученик. Оглядываясь в прошлое, я не могу не думать о моей возлюбленной и не могу не испытывать боли. И боль позволяет мне сосредоточить мое могущество, — задумчиво излагает муун. — Какой же примерной женой она была.

Временами древний ситх бывает удивительно сентиментальным. Как сегодня.

— Все, что ты пережил, те жертвы, на которые пошел, есть приготовления. Черпай силу из боли и провидение из потери.

— Да, Учитель. — Кайло старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно, словно он все понимает и соглашается. Но урок, который он вынес, совсем иной — любить нельзя. Ситху не должно испытывать любовь. В этом заключалась его главная ошибка, несмотря на предупреждения Учителя об опасности чувств. Но зараза все равно проползла в сердце. Любила ли его Рей в ответ? Теперь он никогда не узнает. Ее последние слова были о ненависти, а не о любви.

Не в первый раз Кайло задумывается о том, не было ли случившееся наказанием Сноука за его слабость? И в самой глубине души задается вопросом, а не завидовал ли старый муун его любви и счастью?

— Эти уроки — тяжелое испытание, Лорд Рен. Но лучше выучить их перед тем, как начнешь править, и заранее избавиться от личных последствий. Ошибки великого лидера могут иметь большие последствия. Я был свидетелем того, как один миг слабости стоил Лорду Вейдеру Империи и жизни.

Кайло согласно кивает. Он слышал историю одиночества Дарта Вейдера и его фатальной ошибки много-много раз. Потеря Рей и его собственного ребенка заставляет его взглянуть на историю по-новому. Дарт Вейдер лишился своей возлюбленной жены и сына. И спустя двадцать лет уничтожил Империю, чтобы спасти последнего. Ребенка, которого даже не знал. И через несколько десятилетий лет галактика так и не оправилась от его решения.

Отныне Кайло повторяет его судьбу? Однажды ему придется столкнуться с тем, с чем пришлось деду? И его выбор разделит галактику на десятилетия? Или лишь снова разобьет его раненое сердце?

— Не отчаивайся, Лорд Рен, — советует мудрый Учитель. — Ты обретешь свою ситхскую династию. Цикл повторится. Твое дитя живет. Он вернется к тебе со временем. Он будет искать тебя, как когда-то Скайуокер искал Лорда Вейдера. Но у твоего сына хватит мужества принять верное решение. Я предвидел это. Со временем твое желание исполнится. Вы будете править галактикой, как отец и сын. — Муун откидывается в кресле с довольным видом. — Терпение, Лорд Рен. В свое время ситхи вновь воцарятся в галактике.

— Да, Учитель.

***

Это происходит глубокой ночью. Ребенок появляется рано. Не проходит и полной недели.

Легкий шепоток Силы на грани сознания будит Кайло, и он тут же понимает, что случилось. Мгновенно проснувшись, он тянется разумом через всю галактику к искорке, которая так хорошо ему знакома. К своей Рей, которую он любил и потерял. Кайло использует каждую кроху концентрации, все свои особенные таланты Силы. И вот он чувствует это. Нежное и трепетное. И затем оно исчезает. _Ее больше нет._

Его жена мертва. Кайло повторяет это про себя, подходя с заледеневшим лицом к испещренной отметинами стене. По одной за каждый день, что они были вместе.

Сила разбудила его вовремя. Сила всегда благоволила им с Рей. Но в самом конце этого оказалось недостаточно.

Темная сторона не обманчива, как утверждает Люк Скайуокер. Ее власть реальна, и ее обещания истинны. Просто зачастую они не оправдывают твоих ожиданий. Да, едва ты ступишь на неверный пусть, Темная сторона овладеет твоей судьбой. Но, как выясняется, она затронет и судьбы твоих близких. В своем возвышении во Тьме Дарт Вейдер потерял свою Падме и детей. И теперь его внук, Дарт Рен, утратил свою Рей и сына.

Слишком поздно Кайло осознает, что зашел слишком далеко, в то место, куда Рей не могла или, может, не хотела последовать за ним. Он заставил жену покориться своим желаниям и потерял ее навеки. Рей забрала с собой последнее из немногого, что осталось в нем от Света. Сегодня наступил день, когда Кайло в последний раз ощущал его зов.

Это опыт, подозревает он, который имел в виду Учитель с самого начала. Сперва любовь, потом потеря и затем жертва. Вдобавок дополнительным приобретением стал ребенок. С сожалением он понимает, что Рей помогла ему по-настоящему повзрослеть и принять путь истинного ситха. Рей — вот причина, по которой Учитель ныне обращается к нему «Дарт Рен».

Смог ли он сделать Рей счастливой?.. Наверное, да. Ненадолго. И Рей принесла ему счастье. В последующие годы Кайло будет вспоминать недолгое время, проведенное с ней, как лучшее в своей жизни. Никто не узнает об этом, конечно. Ибо в Первом ордене полагают, что беременная леди Рен наложила на себя руки. Но ходят слухи — и они не развеются с годами, — что она и дитя были убиты ее мужем в приступе ярости.

Где-то далеко мирно дремлет новорожденный. Эта вина грызет Кайло особенно сильно. В очередной раз принц Скайуокер остался сиротой из-за коварных обстоятельств и чужих амбиций. Его дядя наверняка откажется от мальчика, но, будь на то воля Силы, его мать полюбит его. Кайло назвал сына Беном в надежде, что это побудит Лею Органу открыть ему свое сердце. Что она заново попытается воспользоваться шансом.

И однажды, движимый любопытством к прошлому, мальчик отправится искать его. Возможно, даже придет, чтобы убить его.

Но его сыну необходимо будет учиться путям Силы. Бену Соло понадобится учитель. Как его матери и отцу до него.


	27. Chapter 27

Учитель предвидел эту встречу задолго до рождения мальчика. И Кайло Рен знал, что однажды этот день настанет. Весь прошедший месяц он ждал этого момента со смесью подсознательного страха и щекочущего предвкушения. Долгое ожидание наконец-то подошло к концу. Его сын здесь. Сейчас.

Рядом подает голос Нестор Рен, обращаясь к Кайло с фамильярностью, дозволенной лишь ему одному:

— Я буду снаружи. Тебе стоит встретиться с ним наедине. Но я буду рядом, если ты посчитаешь нужным, чтобы я вмешался. — Старый друг бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд. — Он подросток. А значит, он глупый. Не убей его, если он внезапно выведет тебя из себя, Кайло. С детьми такое бывает, и часто.

Кивнув в ответ на бесполезный совет, император не смотрит на старого друга. Кайло не в силах оторвать взгляда от приближающегося отряда штурмовиков и их юного пленника. Император делает им знак подвести его. Двое солдат толкают мальчика вперед, и он падает на колени, а затем командир отряда подходит и демонстрирует конфискованное оружие. Кайло пропускает простенький бластер, но при виде светового меча давно умершей жены его сердце замирает.

Обхватывая рукоять пальцами, он ощущает волну воспоминаний, которая грозит затопить его сознание. С профессиональным хладнокровием, рожденным долгими годами практики, он отталкивает их и прячет глубоко внутри. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Может, на будущем. Но не на прошлом.

— Оставьте нас, — приказывает Кайло, отпуская Нестора и стражников. Ему не нужны свидетели предстоящего разговора. Исход которого одновременно слишком неопределенен и слишком важен. Но беседа, вероятно, может получиться очень болезненной.

Когда они остаются одни, Кайло сосредотачивает все внимание на мальчике, стоящем на коленях у его ног. Аура Силы вокруг мальчика бесконтрольно полыхает, показывая императору смешение множества надежд и страхов. Даже необученный, этот мальчик силен — о, какой же он сильный и многообещающий. Совсем как Рей некогда. Кайло всматривается на миг, ощущая его юную свежую силу. Да, мальчик обещает стать очень могущественным. Как же Учитель восхитится этой необузданной мощью!

Кайло начинает неспешно обходить мальчика, отмечая гладкие черные волосы, так похожие на его собственные, разве что не тронутые на висках серебром. Шаги его тяжелых сапог — единственный звук, гулко разносящийся по залу. Мальчик застыл неподвижно. Даже дыхание задерживает.

По взмаху руки ограничители на запястьях пленника падают на пол. Мальчик впервые вскидывает голову, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. И Кайло словно видит собственное зеркальное отражение тридцать лет назад. На мгновение он замирает, как завороженный, и, очнувшись, протягивает руки и поднимает мальчика на ноги.

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Но ответа не следует. Глаза мальчика с опаской следят за ним.

Кайло оценивающе рассматривает сына, вставшего в полный рост, замечая, что он сам по-прежнему имеет некоторое преимущество в росте. Но в пятнадцать мальчик еще растет. На его щеках есть намек на щетину, но лицо все еще сияет открытостью юности. А плечи кажутся слишком широкими для его грязной школьной формы и щуплой фигуры. Мальчику предстоит пройти долгий пусть, прежде чем он будет выглядеть как мужчина.

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — Голос у него ломкий, и Кайло улыбается подростковой браваде. Обычно никто не смеет обращаться к императору в подобном тоне.

Поэтому он игнорирует дерзость.

— Да, я знаю, кто ты, — спокойно отзывается он, но не удерживается от легкой усмешки: — Пожалуй, в этот момент я должен сообщить тебе, что я твой отец.

— Ты мне не отец! — огрызается мальчик. — Ты мне никто!

Но Кайло не обращает внимания и на это, среди прочего. Он внимательно продолжает рассматривать его. Бледное угловатое лицо. Длинный прямой нос и полные губы.

— Ты похож на меня, — мягко произносит он, и внезапно этот факт слегка разочаровывает его. В сыне нет ничего от Рей. Но все же чего-то недостает. Задумавшись, Кайло подходит ближе. — Покажи мне глаза. Открой мне то, что ты прячешь.

Мальчик смотрит под ноги, часто моргая. А затем снова поднимает голову. Ситхские желтые глаза встречают свое отражение. Значит, в этом его сын действительно напоминает мать. Кайло чувствует трепет гордости и заворожено внимает ненависти и зарождающейся силе, взглянувшей на него в ответ. Эта Тьма достойна восхищения. Как он и надеялся, мальчик появился на свет прирожденным ситхом.

— Я так и думал, — удовлетворенно кивает Кайло. — Не стыдись своих глаз. Не отвергай то, кто ты есть. Это приведет только к страданиям.

Затем он отступает, сжимая ее световой меч. Каким родным он кажется, даже спустя все столько лет. В основном она носила его у бедра или оставляла на прикроватном столике. Этот меч всегда был при ней. Он сам настаивал на этом ради ее безопасности.

Кайло активирует меч, и мальчик вздрагивает от резкого шипения. Видя его нервозность, Кайло чуть отходит, пробуя меч в руке, делает несколько широких взмахов. Клинок испускает мрачное голубое свечение и гудит при каждом движении. Нет ничего, подобного звуку светового меча.

— Прекрасное оружие, — отмечает Кайло. Он чувствует прикованное к нему внимание мальчика. — Идеально сбалансированное, легкое. Его кристалл безупречен. Полюбуйся, как чисто он фокусирует энергию. — Кайло делает несколько изящных восьмерок под взглядом округлившихся глаз мальчика. Деактивировав меч, он возвращает его владельцу. — Будь на моем месте Дарт Вейдер, он бы уже лишил тебя руки, — сухо сообщает он сыну. — Так мой дед поприветствовал своего блудного потомка. — Он искоса поглядывает на него. — Ты умеешь им пользоваться?

— Не очень, — тихо бормочет мальчик.

Ну разумеется, нет. Его никто не учил.

— Ты научишься.

Кайло поднимается по ступенькам к трону и опускается в кресло.

— Что тебе рассказали обо мне в Сопротивлении? — интересуется он с искренним любопытством, желая знать, насколько сильно повстанцы отравили сознание его потерянного сына.

Мальчик колеблется, будто не зная, можно ли говорить правду.

— Бабушка сказала мне, что ты Лорд ситхов, — сообщает он после нелегкого раздумья. — И что ты на Темной стороне. Много лет назад ты убил учеников Люка Скайуокера и моего дедушку. — Мальчик делает паузу. — Это правда? — В его голосе надежда смешана с неуверенностью. Это дитя не может отделить правду от лжи, как его отец в том же возрасте.

— Да, — просто кивает Кайло. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Но я читал в голонете.

— Ты встречался с джедаем Скайуокером? — Кайло особенно интересно услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Старый дядя Люк по-прежнему жив и где-то скрывается, частенько выдавая себя случайными пульсациями в Силе — единственными доказательствами своего существования. Люк Скайуокер ушел в добровольное изгнание много лет назад, и поныне не объявившись.

— Дважды. Бабушка приводила меня к нему, когда я был маленький. И потом я сам нашел его в прошлом году. Но он отказался учить меня. Сказал, что не обучит очередного ситха.

Кайло кивает, это действительно похоже на дядю. Впрочем, неудивительно, что Люк Скайуокер не пожелал иметь ничего общего с сыном Кайло Рена.

— Ты знаешь, что значит быть ситхом? — продолжает расспрашивать он.

— Не совсем, — признается мальчик, снова отводя глаза. — Никто не обсуждает это. Никто не говорит о тебе.

— Темная сторона сильна в нашей семье. Она со мной, с моим дедом и его отцом, даже с моим дядей. В тебе тоже есть ее могущество. Со временем, обучившись, ты овладеешь умением использовать ее. — Кайло награждает его обнадеживающей улыбкой. — А теперь поведай, кто растил тебя после того, как твоя бабушка умерла?

— Умерла? — Мальчик поднимает брови, и его взгляд становится вызывающим. Выражение до боли знакомо — и серьезно нервирует. «Как же мы похожи», — понимает Кайло. В голосе сына слышится злость: — Ты хотел сказать, после того, как Первый орден организовал покушение на генерала Органу, твою собственную мать?

Кайло обдумывает ответ сына, гнев и боль, чувствующиеся в его словах. Итак, его мать любила внука, несмотря ни на что. На это Кайло и надеялся. Его тон остается терпеливым:

— Я пытался покончить с долгой войной. Твоя бабушка никогда не знала, когда пора остановиться. Компромиссы были не в ее характере. И на ее руках тоже было немало крови. — Кайло умолкает, давая мальчику возможность проникнуться его словами. — Ты собираешься отвечать на мой вопрос?

— Меня растил дядя Финн. Он и его партнер опекали сирот. Среди них был я. Один из нескольких.

— У тебя нет дяди. Твоя мать была сиротой, а я был единственным ребенком в семье.

— Финн был другом семьи. Он был штурмовиком, принявшим сторону Сопротивления, знакомым с моими бабушкой, дедушкой и мамой.

— Финн… — Давно забытое воспоминание вспыхивает в памяти Кайло. — Ты имеешь в виду FN-2187?

— Да, таков был его порядковый номер. Но он дезертировал из Первого ордена еще до моего рождения. Он был героем Сопротивления. И он помог взорвать ваш «Старкиллер».

Кайло откидывается в кресле, услышав эту новость, и тонко улыбается, оценивая иронию судьбы.

— Итак, пресловутый предатель Первого ордена воспитывал моего сына. Полагаю, это достойная кара для FN-2187. Однажды я чуть не убил его. Дважды, если быть точным. Видимо, мне все-таки следовало закончить дело.

Глаза мальчика вспыхивает золотом. Еще один полный воинственности взгляд.

— Дядя Финн прикончил бы тебя, если бы вы снова встретились! Он убил бы тебя за все, что ты сделал с моими родными!

Теперь понятен источник, отравлявший сознание его сына: дядя Финн.

— Дядя Финн обращался с тобой хорошо? — задает новый вопрос Кайло.

Мальчик отворачивается, его щеки багровеют. Новая и неожиданная реакция, в которой император распознает стыд. Разум мальчика совершенно беззащитен, и даже не проникая в его мысли, Кайло улавливает воспоминание о жарком споре, который плохо кончился.

— Ну?

— Лучше, чем я того заслуживал, — бормочет мальчик, не поднимая глаз.

— Что ж, тогда я рад, что не лишил его жизни. — То воспоминание снова всплывает в голове мальчика. Темнокожий мужчина в ярости кричит, что не желает больше знаться с ним. — Скажи мне, — Кайло наклоняется к нему и испытующе смотрит в лицо, без труда читая все его мысли. — Дядя Финн вышвырнул тебя?

Мальчик не отвечает, но его щеки горят, и он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Ты целый месяц прожил на улице, собираясь с духом, чтобы прийти сюда. — Мальчик с опаской поглядывает на него. — Да, мне это известно. Я узнал тебя в Силе в тот миг, когда ты прибыл, — признается Кайло. — Но мне неведомо, по какой причине. Причине, по которой мой пятнадцатилетний сын мухлюет в сабакк в нелегальных притонах Корусанта. Почему же ты не дома с героическим дядей Финном?

И снова не слышит ни слова в ответ.

Рен нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой.

— Исповедуйся в своих грехах, сын. Нет ничего, способного шокировать меня. Мои глаза тоже желтого цвета.

Кивнув, мальчик делает глубокий вздох и начинает выдавливать из себя слова:

— Мой дядя и его партнер По присматривали за сиротами. Нас было пять. Три девочки. Старшей было двенадцать. И она… я… — его голос вздрагивает.

— И?

— Я поцеловал ее. — Лицо мальчика заливается краской.

— Просто поцеловал?

— Да… Но дядя Финн все неправильно понял.

— Отчего же?

— Потому что когда она начала драться со мной, я… я сломал ей руку, — его щеки пылают. — Я не хотел делать ей больно. А Дядя Финн решил, что я собирался… Я никогда бы так не поступил… — Он смущенно затихает.

— Да, ты собирался, — медленно произносит Кайло без укоризны. — И сделал бы, будь ты уверен, что это сойдет тебе с рук. Не отрицай. Эту девочку воспитывали вместе с тобой? Она была тебе как сестра?

— Да.

— И это тебя не остановило?

— Нет, — отвечает мальчик, понурив голову, и Кайло с трудом удерживается от улыбки при виде этой картины раскаяния. Его сын по-прежнему настолько невинен, чтобы проявлять искреннее осознание вины. Но эти ситхские глаза открывают Кайло все, на что его сын способен. Мальчик нуждается в руководстве, это очевидно. Желтоглазый неуправляемый подросток из семьи Скайуокеров — не то явление, которое можно игнорировать.

— Я помню себя в пятнадцать лет. Помню это любопытство. Это естественно. Мы найдем более продуктивные способы перенаправить эту энергию и выпустить твою агрессию. Мы даже можем подобрать тебе девушку. — Никто не помогал мальчику разобраться с Тьмой внутри. Впрочем, неудивительно, но это не проблема. Его сын не в силах справиться со своей природой, и идти против нее — не самое мудрое решение. Кайло позаботится о том, чтобы его ребенок не кончил так, как его жена.

— Бен. — Мальчик вскидывает голову при звуке своего имени, впервые прозвучавшего вслух. Голос Кайло полон благодушия, а не осуждения. — Быть жестоким по отношению к женщинам — плохая стратегия. Она принесет тебе краткое удовлетворение, но редко даст опыт, которого ты желаешь. Или повторное приглашение. Надо уметь увлекать женщину, а не бить ее. Запомни это.

Подросток медленно кивает, и Кайло возвращается к теме разговора:

— Итак, после того как дядя Финн тебя выгнал, тебе было некуда идти, и ты решил разыскать меня? Все верно?

— Дядя Финн сказал, что если я веду себя, как ты, значит, я должен убираться к тебе. — Во взгляде мальчика вспыхивает возмущение. Но Кайло не уверен: направлено оно на него самого, на дядю Финна или на них обоих. — Всю мою жизнь все вокруг предостерегали меня о тебе. И вот я пробрался на борт корабля и добрался сюда. Чтобы взглянуть на тебя своими глазами.

— Тебе было любопытно, — с пониманием кивает Кайло. — Когда я был в твоем возрасте, мои мысли захватил твой прапрадед Дарт Вейдер. Человек, проявления наследия которого во мне все боялись. Он был ситхом, о чем в моей семье говорили только шепотом. Они хотели спрятать от меня это прошлое. — Кайло долго рассматривает сына. — Открой мне, Бен, — напрямик спрашивает он, — я — твой Дарт Вейдер?

Желтые глаза словно становятся ярче. Вопрос задевает за живое. Кайло чувствует чужие гнев, возмущение и затаенную тоску.

— Да, — едва не шипит мальчик.

— Что ж, прекрасно в таком случае, — разделяет его чувства Кайло. — В твои годы мой Учитель отправил меня на задание: разузнать все о моем великом предке. Отыскать то, что было спрятало, и понять, почему это было сделано. Это расширило мой кругозор. В тот год я узнал больше о себе и своей семье, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Но еще это было утомительно, потому что правдивой информации сохранилось так мало. Тебе, Бен, повезло гораздо больше. Я долгие годы ожидал тебя. Ты можешь просто спросить меня, в чем заключается правда.

— И ты скажешь правду? — с сомнением спрашивает мальчик. Кайло чувствует его жажду знаний, смешанную со страхом. А также состояние неопределенности и запутанность из-за всего услышанного. Его любопытство схоже с его собственным любопытством много лет назад. Поэтому это хороший выбор для начала их общения.

— Ситхи никогда не лгут. Пусть это будет твоим первым уроком. Ложь нам не нужна. — Кайло искоса смотрит на него. — Это означает, что я никогда не солгу тебе, и что ты, Бен, никогда не солжешь мне. Ты это понимаешь?

— Да.

— Я узнаю, если ты солжешь, — предупреждает Кайло.

— Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы?

Кайло улыбается проявлению дерзости. Оно ему нравится. Напоминает о Рей.

— Что ж, вперед. Спрашивай, — снисходительно разрешает он.

— Почему ты бросил меня?

Похоже, вот он — главный вопрос.

Кайло знал, что его следует ожидать, но резкое требование объяснений от сына все же застает его врасплох. Нескрываемая боль, звучащая в этих словах, пробуждает в нем чувство неизбывной вины.

Неприкрытая откровенная тоска отражается в глазах его сына-подростка. И он заходится криком сквозь Силу. Это переносит Кайло на десятилетия в прошлое, когда его самого, пятнадцатилетнего, Скайуокер прогнал из своей академии, сообщив его разочарованным родителям, что у него нет ни таланта, ни самообладания, чтобы стать джедаем. «Ты просрал свой шанс», — бросил тогда отец, и Хан Соло говорил от души. Будто у него, законченного преступника, было право судить.

Да, Кайло знакомо это чувство. Отверженность оттолкнула его от семьи, заставила мстить, отринуть их и все, за что они стояли горой. Она привела его к Учителю, к Дарту Вейдеру, Темной стороне и Первому ордену, и в конце концов, к его Второй Империи.

В их случае неприятие с большой вероятностью уведет его сына прочь. На этот раз вполне осознанно, в качестве воздаяния. Это существенный риск, поскольку мальчик, с одной стороны, люто ненавидит его. И хочет причинить боль. Да, без сомнений, Бен Соло с радостью отвернется от отца, чувствуя праведное негодование и желание отомстить за свое сиротское детство.

Поэтому Кайло тщательно выбирает слова:

— В то время я считал, что так будет лучше. Но я сожалел об этом, Бен. Не таким я планировал твое детство. Мы с твоей матерью хотели растить тебя вместе. Ты должен был стать принцем Первого ордена. Мы хотели, чтобы ты был счастлив и любим. Но обстоятельства сделали это невозможным.

— И ты никогда не думал вернуться за мной? — Еще один болезненный вопрос, наполняющий сожалением.

— Я потерял все концы после того, как твоя бабушка умерла…

— Была убита.

— …и война окончилась. Я намеревался прийти за тобой, но ты исчез. — Это правда. Когда остатки Сопротивления ушли в подполье, разведданные, касавшиеся его сына, иссякли. Но кроме того, в то время Кайло был целиком поглощен формированием нового правительства. Он предпочитал сосредоточиться на будущем, а не на прошлом, вследствие чего пятилетний Бен Соло оказался не в приоритете. Периодические сообщения, которые он получал в последующие годы, были в лучшем случае поверхностными. Поэтому Кайло положился на Силу, доверив ей однажды вернуть самого младшего Скайуокера домой.

— Не особо ты и искал, — обвиняющим тоном холодно говорит мальчик. — Мы жили на планете Ядра, я жил под настоящим именем и выглядел как ты, только без шрама. Твои шпионы запросто могли найти источники в Сопротивлении, а ты утверждаешь, что не мог найти меня? Да ты даже не пытался!

— Как я уже сказал, Бен, я сожалею о своем решении.

— Как и я, — шипит мальчик, отворачиваясь и тихо повторяя: — Как и я.

Кайло знает, что ему нужно вернуть контроль над беседой, повернуть ее в нужное русло. Но сделать это сложнее, чем хотелось бы.

— Посмотри на меня, Бен, — приказывает он, и мальчик поднимает к нему угрюмое лицо. Кайло видит весь гнев и смятение своей юной копии. И это дает ему подсказку. — Я ошибался, отдавая тебя твоей бабушке. Теперь я это понимаю, но тогда все было по-другому. В то время мне казалось, что я делаю лучший выбор ради твоего благополучия. Ты должен был расти более счастливым, чем я.

Мальчик безмолвно взирает на Кайло. Поэтому император придает своим последующим словам столько убедительности, сколько позволяют голос и Сила. Его сын должен, по меньшей мере, попытаться понять.

— Я не прошу простить меня. Я лишь прошу принять то, что я не в силах изменить прошлое. Поверь, Бен, если бы я мог, я бы это сделал. — Кайло отворачивается. Внезапно он осознает, что теперь сам быстро моргает, чувствуя, как самообладание начинает ослабевать. Он дает себе пару секунд на то, чтобы прийти в норму. — Есть многое, что я хотел бы изменить. Но не могу. Со временем тебе придется принять это.

Мальчик не реагирует. Он стоит с каменным лицом, пока его аура Силы безмолвно бушует вокруг них.

Спустя некоторое время Кайло снова заговаривает:

— Есть что-нибудь еще, что ты хочешь знать?

— Я хочу узнать о маме.

Кайло неловко ерзает в кресле. Тема не из тех, что ему хочется обсуждать.

— Возможно, в другой раз. — Его сын слишком переполнен эмоциями, чтобы терпеливо выслушать рассказ о Рей. Или попытку объясниться… Во всяком случае прямо сейчас — это только усугубит ситуацию.

Но сын не желает откладывать этот вопрос.

— Дядя Финн сказал, что ты соблазнил ее, потому что она была джедаем! — с жаром восклицает он обличительным тоном. — Что ты попользовался ее телом и ее силой, а потом заразил ее злом! И когда она тебе надоела, ты выкинул ее. Ты привез ее Сопротивлению и бросил — одну, беременную и на грани самоубийства. — Бен замолкает, чтобы отдышаться. — Это правда? — требует он ответа.

— Не совсем. — Кайло не вдается в детали. — Давай отложим разговор о твоей матери на потом. Мы обсудим эту тему позже, когда сможем говорить друг с другом спокойней. — Его мальчик не готов слушать о Рей. И Кайло знает, что сам пока не готов говорить о ней вслух. Сейчас не время для этого разговора.

Но мальчик продолжает, не в силах сдержать пыл нетерпения:

— Она мне снится! По крайней мере, я думаю, что это она. Она стоит в красном платье перед разбитым зеркалом и просит меня никогда не верить ситху. Это все, что она говорит: «Никогда не верь ситху». А потом врывается один из твоих штурмовиков и стреляет в нее.

— Ты видишь ее в Силе? — удивленно моргает Кайло. За прошедшие пятнадцать лет ему ни разу не удавалось дозваться до Рей через Силу. Он чувствует жгучий прилив зависти. Он не желает слушать дальше. И уверен, что никогда не захочет. — Я не хочу говорить о твоей матери, — выдыхает он, снова пытаясь закончить этот разговор.

Но сын смело шагает вперед, почти к самым ступеням. И поднимает руку с зажатой рукоятью, подкрепляя свои слова — и Кайло не может отвести взгляда от ее светового меча.

— В снах она предупреждает меня! Предупреждает о тебе! Вот почему я собирался месяц, чтобы явиться сюда. Мне хватило бы храбрости прийти сюда и в первый день, взглянуть тебе в лицо! Но сны не прекращались! День и ночь я видел ее! И она просила меня держаться от тебя подальше. Только сегодня я решил, что приду и посмотрю, каков ты и почему тебя ненавидят все, кого я знаю! Включая мою мертвую мать!

— Она ненавидит меня? — отпрянув, шепчет вслух Кайло. Ну конечно, что ей остается. Об этом были ее последние слова. Образ желтоглазой Рей, потерявшей всякую надежду, в миг, когда она сдалась под напором своей Тьмы, навеки впечатался ему в память.

— Да, — с ноткой триумфа подтверждает сын. — Она ненавидит тебя. Она не говорит этого, но я чувствую.

Слова повисают в воздухе, пока Кайло, стремительно встав, идет мимо сына, в нетерпении шагая по залу. Он держится к Бену спиной, пытаясь сладить с эмоциями и расслабить плечи. Контроль — его всегдашняя извечная слабость. И даже спустя пятнадцать долгих лет ни одна тема не угрожает его самообладанию сильнее, чем горькие воспоминания о Рей и мечты о несбыточном. Кайло морщится, слыша внезапный треск Силы, молниями сорвавшейся с его пальцев. Следствие волны слишком сильных переживаний. Вся его боль сосредотачивается и ищет себе жертву, как всегда, в жажде заставить другого испытать ее в не меньшей степени. Но он не хочет причинить вреда Бену. Сегодняшний день открыл, что Кайло достаточно заставил его страдать, однако ему необходимо выплеснуть жгучий комок, скопившийся внутри. И потому он дает волю молниям.

Из-за спины раздается голос сына — теперь спокойный и собранный.

— Твои фокусы меня не впечатляют. Я не боюсь тебя, Кайло Рен.

— Я знаю, — он отвечает, не оборачиваясь, и опускает руки. — Твоя мать тоже никогда не боялась меня. Вместо этого она верила мне. Это было ее ошибкой, Бен. И вот почему она пытается предупредить тебя. Она боится, что я предам тебя так, как предал ее. — Кайло медленно поворачивается, оценивающе глядя на сына, сейчас — не более, чем разгневанного незнакомца. — Я любил твою мать. В ней был весь мой мир, — сообщает он, словно прося о прощении.

Бен явно сомневается, очевидно, опасаясь, что его обманывают.

— Не думал, что ситхи способны любить.

— Тогда я мог. Я всем сердцем любил ее. Я был молод и еще не стал полноценным ситхом. Я по-прежнему познавал свое место в галактике. И она… она… — Его голос стихает, и Кайло отводит взгляд в сторону. Говорить о Рей куда сложнее, чем думать. Он чувствует покалывание в ладонях, крошечные голубоватые змейки рвутся наружу, выдавая его внутренний, с трудом управляемый раздрай. Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло продолжает: — Когда твоя мать умерла, она забрала с собой весь Свет, что оставался во мне. И еще… я потерял тебя. — Моргнув несколько раз, он заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза недоумевающему сыну. — Не проси меня любить тебя, Бен Соло. Не думаю, что я смогу. Но я могу учить тебя. Тебе нужен учитель.

Его сын отступает на шаг и качает головой.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — ледяным голосом отрезает он. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно!

Кайло уяснил для себя достаточно, чтобы ожидать подобного ответа. Сын отказывается от отца, который отказался от него. Это естественная реакция, вполне знакомая Кайло.

— Тебе нужен учитель, Бен. Гораздо больше, чем ты представляешь. Тьма таит опасность. Она поглотила твою мать. Я не хочу, чтобы подобное случилось с тобой.

— Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего! Я пришел убедиться, кто ты такой на самом деле! А теперь я ухожу!

Но Кайло не сдается:

— Останься, Бен. Мы еще не закончили.

— Я не останусь! Мне ничего от тебя не нужно! — Его сын невероятно дерзок — так, как свойственно только неосмотрительному подростку. Но все же мальчик не делает ни шага к дверям.

— Почему нет? — уточняет Кайло. — Разве тебе не кажется, что я тебе кое-что должен? Я твой отец.

— Мне не нужен отец! Мне от тебя ничего не надо! — повторяет мальчик, но не двигается с места.

Он говорит с решимостью, но Кайло знает, что за словами скрывается ложь. Им обоим это ведомо. За всем гневом его сына кроется тоска и желание узнать отца. Они подпитывают любопытство, приведшее сегодня Бена к нему, вопреки рассудку и настойчивым предупреждениям Рей. В миг, когда его сын пробрался на территорию дворца, воспользовавшись корявой джедайской обманкой, решение было принято. Бен останется. Кайло лишь нужно произнести правильные слова, чтобы это сбылось.

— Я могу помочь. Тебе нужна помощь, Бен.

— Я в порядке, — бормочет мальчик. — Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Я хочу помочь тебе…

— Нет, ты хочешь использовать меня! Бабушка предупреждала меня! Как и Люк Скайуокер! Они говорили, что ты попытаешься использовать меня!..

Он неторопливо нарезает круги вокруг мальчика, который стоит как вкопанный, в полной нерешительности.

— У тебя нет дома. Тебе некуда идти. Почему бы не остаться со мной? — Мальчик открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Кайло предостерегающе поднимает руку. — Галактика твоя по праву, — нараспев произносит он, продолжая мерить шагами зал. — Если хочешь править, оставайся со мной. — Мальчик не сводит с него глаз. Кайло полностью завладевает его вниманием. — Я помогу открыть тебе пути Силы. Покажу тебе твою истинную мощь. Если ты останешься со мной. — Мысли мальчика скачут галопом при этих словах, и Кайло начинает подогревать эту тему: — Мои наставления помогут познать Тьму. Научат тебя принимать ее, контролировать и использовать. Если ты останешься со мной, — Кайло останавливается лицом к лицу с сыном, — я смогу дать тебе все, что ты пожелаешь. Но ты должен остаться со мной.

— Ты не можешь любить меня, — выпаливает мальчик и смущенно краснеет от откровенности признания.

— Нет, не могу, — не отрицает Кайло с той же правдивостью. — Но я могу обеспечить некоторые вполне удовлетворительные эквиваленты любви.

— И я никогда не смогу доверять тебе, — растерянно добавляет мальчик. — Ты сказал, что это была мамина ошибка… верить тебе.

— Да, — соглашается Кайло. — Если ты сумеешь принять, что я не полюблю тебя, тогда я приму, что ты не будешь доверять мне. — Сделав паузу, он пару мгновений решает, как правильнее выразиться, чтобы мальчик понял. — Если желаешь, Бен, мы можем жить как союзники, а не как отец и сын. — Это был бы идеальный вариант, осознает Кайло, сомневаясь в своей способности испытывать отцовские чувства. Теперь уже слишком поздно. — Останься со мной, — повторяет он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. На твоих условиях. Если ты не станешь мне сыном, будь моим союзником. — И со временем, знает Кайло, его мальчик станет его учеником. Они с Учителем позаботятся об этом.

Сила передает: мальчик чувствует сильнейшее искушение. Кайло выбрал правильную тактику. Его осиротевший сын отчаянно хочет ощутить себя нужным отцу, который от него отказался. Бену необходимо почувствовать свою значимость. Он хочет, чтобы его любили. Совсем как Рей. В сущности, мальчик, похожий на него практически как клон, является копией матери. Осознание этого приятно утешает Кайло. Возможно, в конце концов он сумеет полюбить сына.

— Ты останешься? — император выжидательно поднимает брови.

Мальчик хранит молчание.

— Пожалуйста, Бен. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Хочу, чтобы ты был мне сыном.

И это именно то, что его мальчику нужно услышать. Сын пожимает плечами с показным безразличием, хотя Сила предательски выдает его нервное возбуждение.

— Пока что. Наверное. — Мальчик не в состоянии заставить себя отвергнуть щедрое предложение, но гордость не позволяет ему с радостью принять его. Но этого достаточно. Тьма — это выбор, и с этим выбором нельзя торопить. Кайло усвоил этот урок дорогой ценой.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Кайло. Улыбка у него искренняя и выдающая облегчение. — Завтра я отведу тебя к моему Учителю.

— К твоему Учителю? Но я думал, Сноук мертв!

— Верховный лидер Сноук мертв, — подтверждает Кайло. — Но он по-прежнему живет. Дарта Плэгаса нельзя убить. Несколько глупцов пытались. Он переживет нас обоих, Бен. Пойдем, — зовет он мальчика к выходу. Когда они достигают дверей, Кайло замирает от пришедшей в голову мысли.

— Когда твоя мать является тебе, какого цвета ее глаза? — спрашивает он внезапно.

— Не знаю. Наверное, карие. Или зеленые? Что-то вроде. — Вопрос явно представляется Бену странным. — Я никогда не приглядывался.

— Карие или зеленые? — Кайло снова улыбается, и напряжение окончательно оставляет его. — Что ж, хорошо. Я рад.


End file.
